Night Eternal
by Gorgar
Summary: A demoness returns to Canterlot with vengeance to invoke new order over all Equestria. The sun shall shine no more over the golden kingdom should her twisted will prevail. It falls to Twilight and her friends to rise against a coming night eternal. Yet how long can hope withstand in the newly coronated princess when all that she knows may be false? - Updates Saturdays


Night Eternal

 **Foreword** : All characters in this story are fully humanized, barring wings, horns, tails, and other minor non-human altercations to applicable individuals.

 **Timeline:** This story fits chronologically just after Twilight's coronation as princess.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned.

 **Disclaimer 2:** I am aware the My Little Pony comics provided an origins story for one of the characters in Night Eternal. I have not read the comics and so created my own origins.

 **Terminology changes:**

Unicorns = Sorcerers

Alicorns = True Sorcerers

Pegasus = Pegasus

Celestia/Luna = Ascended Beings

The Dark Mistress returns to Canterlot with vengeance to invoke new order over all Equestria. The sun shall shine no more over the golden kingdom should her twisted will prevail. It falls to Twilight and her friends to rise against a coming night eternal.

 **Prelude**

Above the high city grey summer clouds were threatening storms, had been since early morning. Dampness hung thick in the air. The royal guard lowered his eyes from the skies. Rain would be good. He began walking once more. Rain obscured. His gold trimmed boots chinked on the cobblestone street. His light mail matched the sound with every step. Rain washed and cleaned. The female he followed had halted just ahead, outside the entrance to one of the lower storehouses. Rain would aid their cause. He cleared his throat to attract attention from the fellow royal guard, to avoid any suspicion. She turned round. At least the sun remained hidden.

"Flash!" She waved him over with one hand while fumbling for a key with the other.

Nodding he walked to her side. She had not given the customary salute so he likewise neglected the hail. Flash Sentry. Yes. That was his name, or moniker rather, and a stupid one in his opinion. Usually names were given in honor of the horse here. That would have been preferable. The other sentinel addressed him once more.

"Would you mind lending me a hand for a bit?" Shoving the large wooden door, which bore the regal sun insignia, she gestured inside the now opened warehouse. "I need to find a flame-proof birdcage." She chuckled at seeing the perplexed expression on Flash Sentry's face. "You know? For the phoenix?" She laughed softly again. "Apparently the last one Queen Celestia had did not quite live up to the claim."

Even though he served Celesta directly a tingle ran down his spine, as always happened whenever he heard her name spoken aloud. Flash pretended to consider it for a moment then shrugged. "Sure." He mimicked her charming enthusiasm. "My rounds are proving quite uneventful today." Truthfully he was more than willing to enter the warehouse with the other guard, whose identity eluded him. 'You specialize in being an opportunist so take opportunities when presented', he had been told.

She flashed him a cheery smile. "Great! Thanks a lot."

He nodded once more and she turned to lead them in. She was very pretty in his opinion; shining yellow eyes, young, tall and athletically figured with the long powerful legs of a frequent runner dropping from underneath her armored skirt. Her free flowing tail made it look as though her long sunny hair, tied high to form a long falling plait, ran from head to ground. The white gold-laced leather armor she wore fit her curves agreeably. It also showed she was not currently on patrol. She still carried her sword on hip as every member of the royal guard always did. However, that mattered none is she was not expecting to have and use it on an instants notice, even granting her keen training.

They moved deeper into the warehouse, amidst mounds of assorted and very obviously unorganized junk, the bulk consisting of old furniture pieces, removed and fading paintings of all sorts, and tattering rugs. The other sentinel began talking of her upcoming sparing practices so he ignored her, opting instead for inner dialogue. All of this used to sit within the palace, Flash Sentry thought to himself, but had then been found to be unwanted or useless. Yet instead of destruction all the items were collected and stored. Why? Why needlessly keep obsolete possessions? What purpose did they serve here? Then again, he was here in search of a once more wanted item. Perhaps keeping such scrap did have meaning.

Ten minutes or so later the female let out a loud 'ah-ha!' Jumping slightly he glanced over to where the other guard had shouted from. She stood exultantly near a massive finely crafted wardrobe, pointing up.

"Found it!"

The birdcage sat atop the mobile closet. He saw a twinkle in her brilliant blue eyes. She wanted him to be pleased with her. Walking over he offered a thumbs up.

"Good job."

Beaming she spun and stretched to retrieve their prize. Outside an ominous roll of thunder rumbled across the sky. He saw the female cringe ever so slightly.

"It's going to be one hell of a storm eh?"

Flash Sentry came silently to stand directly behind her, a wicked grin rising on his youthful face. "Yes. It is."

The other guard sensed the danger in his voice a second too late. In one swift fluent motion he drew the dagger all guards kept tucked in back of their belts, grabbed her ponytail with his free hand to pull her head back hard, and ran the razor sharp blade across her throat. She managed a surprised 'ugh!' before crumpling to the stone floor. He watched as she feebly tried to place her quivering hands over the wound. Blood poured from between her fingers, black blood. The dagger had bit deep. She managed to twist her head upwards, to look at him with bulging eyes full of fear. Her mouth, now leaking with her parting life, worked in odd attempts at speech, probably to ask 'why' or 'help'. Flash provided neither. There was no point. This one would be dead momentarily. She raised one bloody arm up to him in desperation. He waited patiently. A pity really he would not be getting a chance to know this one better. She plainly liked Flash Sentry, whoever he truly used to be. Slowly the girls arm lowered once more and went still at her side in a pool of crimson.

Minutes later the female guard exited the warehouse. "Infiltrate. Assimilate. Annihilate." She could see why the female sentinels wore skirts now. The air felt good on her exposed legs. With an accomplished and smug smirk of satisfaction she set off, birdcage in hand, to return faithfully to the palace. She had even remembered to lock up behind her.

With a 'humph' Mrs. Plum pulled the fresh batch of cinnamon rolls from the oven. The sweet sugary smell filled her nose. She inhaled deep, relishing the sensation. There were twenty four rolls on the tray with another two dozen already in the selling case, alongside four rows of jelly filled pastries and two rows of chocolate croissants. And that was just the first case. There were nine total, al full of donuts, bagels, raisin breads, and every other kind of pastries imaginable. She had started her baking, firing up all four cooking ovens to freshly prepare the first round of treats, at five this morning. The citizens liked to come in early. Her shop opened at six and for each of the past three days there had been several people gathered at the doors when she unlocked. Without the aid of her assistants there would be no way she could keep up with demand. It was eight a.m. Most of what was out now would probably be gone by noon.

She sat the tray of cinnamon rolls on the cart and wiped sweat from her brow. This was far more exhausting work than she had thought it would be. How the two Plums had managed to keep Plum-Plum Pastries running like clockwork was beyond her. She had spent weeks researching baking recipes and business management techniques and still found herself falling behind to demand. To be fair though other than several minor incidents (one involving her 'forgetting' one of her signature recipes) she did not feel she had thus far aroused any suspicion. What with her dear husband visiting the Crystal Empire to purchase Gem Dew, needed if Plum-Plum Pastries was to start making crystal cupcakes, and leaving her to carry both his and hers workload, well it was no wonder she was acting a bit off. It was determined beforehand there had been no need for two of them in one shop. No one would question the cover story until Mr. Plum eventually failed to return. But by then it would be too late.

"Hey! Lavender, you've got the temperature set too high."

"Ah. Yes. Sorry." She adjusted the stoves dials. Lavender Plum. What a ridiculous name. At first she had resented being told she would be taking over a measly bakery. Also her disguise was less than preferable. Mrs. Plum was a rather obese and aging individual, whatever beauty she once may have possessed had been taken by time of offered to her profession. She had dared raise no objections. Now however, she was coming to discover her assigned place was not so modest a position. Even on gloomy days such as this one these regel types loved their sweets, and ate with unassuming greed. And Plum-Plum Pastries was one of the most, if not the most, renowned eateries in all of lower Canterlot. Anything, anything at all, could be added to the dough or batter (indeed would be) and not a soul would think twice before swallowing down their precious sweets, unknowingly ingesting various pacifying sedatives all the while. She and her other kin placed in food oriented business would be the true crippling force of Canterlot, the real providers of the New Reign. And for some reason she could not fathom people seemed drawn to her appearance, one gentleman even giving her a wink and saying she was the best grandmother he never had. The words meant nothing to her. All the same…

"Infiltrate. Assimilate. Annihilate."

"You say something, Lavender?"

Careful. She had to be careful for now. Not long and she would able to shed this dreadful visage. Flashing the young male worker a charming smile she said yes, the tart timer had just dinged. The assistant scurried to fetch an oven glove.

Fancy Pants stifled a yawn. Who would have thought being head at the International Bank of Canterlot, one of if not _the_ most lofty of social positions in the city, could be so ultimately boring? Thus far every action of infiltration and assimilation had come in the form of baking fraud, Bit embezzlement to agent accounts, bouncing finical checks from healthy accounts, cracking trust funds, rerouting Bits from charities to 'other' organizations, on and on, endless paperwork (or ensuring a lack thereof) in other words. The only real action he'd seen since his placement had come when he had smothered Fancy Pants and that trite female arm candy he always kept at his side. Well, the man could not be blamed for never marrying if nothing else. And what sort of preposterous name had this man adopted anyways? It was even engraved on the silver name plate sitting on the front of his desk.

He leaned back in the executive chair and put his feet on the desk. "Annihilation my arse."

'You are a surgeon in my army, and so shall you remain.' The words echoed through her mind as she carefully made the first of many upcoming incisions. Precision and a calm hand were keys to success in percutaneous procedures. Sweat was already beading on her brow under the glaring surgical light. The patient had suffered a severe heart attack. Past records showed weakened arteries and now Mr. Gardens required the application of nine stents in his heart. She was not worried. With her skill the Canterlot gardener would continue living actively for years to come, so long as he remembered to cut back and relax from time to time.

She began insertion of the first tiny mesh tubing. It was ironic, that she had killed to only now save the lives of her enemies. To her such did not really matter. Mending bodily damage was what she did. Who her patients were was irrelevant. The second stent was in without problem. Her target, one River Hooves, had put up a remarkable struggle, had almost escaped her dwelling to shout her death amongst surrounding neighbors. River was likewise a skilled surgeon, knew the body, anatomy, knew weak spots. The spot below her ribcage where River had jabbed her with the scalpel sill had not fully healed. Initially it had near crippled her from pain and bled like mad. She had known attacking a doctor in their own home to be a bad idea. All the same she followed orders. She would begrudgingly hold newfound respect for River Hooves, and perform her profession with deserving commitment. She smiled under the mask. Prescribing the wrong medication or giving incorrect dosages to ensure certain complacencies remained in effect however…well, a surgeon in Her army she would remain.

"Infiltrate. Assimilate. Annihilate," she whispered into her mask.

It really was a good dictum for a heart doctor.

 **Chapter I**

"Really!?" She let out an aggravated huff. "C'mon lazybones," she banged heatedly on the door. "It's almost ten and you're _still_ not up?"

From behind the door came the muffled reply of someone talking into their pillow.

"Ah, c'mon Twilight! It's Sunday!"

"So?" She yelled at the wooden ingress. "Do you realize that, not counting my morning routine, I've already prepared today's check list, on my own I might add, swept the upper study, something _you_ were _supposed_ to do yesterday, recalibrated the lens of my telescope tonight's ringed moon," she inhaled, "and read three chapters from History of the Chimera? Heck, I've even had time to…" The door swung inwards. "Spike! You're not even decent!"

The young boy glanced down at the white sleeves shirt and pajama bottoms he currently wore than back up at her. He scratched at scales on the upper side of his temple, smiled innocently and shrugged. "Sorry. Us dragons need our beauty sleep."

"You're a half-dragon, Spike." She reached and playfully pinched his cheek. "Still more flesh than scale."

He rubbed irritably at his cheek. "Keep reminding me why don't yah." First giving a large yawn he then reminded Twilight she told him he could sleep in today.

"I didn't mean this late! Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." She rounded and tromped off, heading for her study.

Spike waited until the tip of her violet-pink tail had vanished around the corner before he cast a glance over his shoulder at the wall clock reading ten on the dot. "Yeah, this late." Sighing he made to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later (a record time for getting dressed and eating a breakfast of four 'flash-fired' eggs) he met up with Twilight at the front door. She stood with hands on her hips, Owlowiscious perched faithfully on her right shoulder.

"About time."

Spike huffed, making a small trail of smoke in the air. "Yeah, yeah." He followed Twilight from their library home. "What's the big rush anyway? It's not like the park is going anywhere." As he knew it would be (but said all the same) the retort was unsatisfactory to Twilight.

"A.J. said to meet up in the park at ten thirty for brunch." She set off at a swift pace. "Ten thirty Spike! That's in fifteen minutes. And it'll take us that long just to walk there."

Scrambling to keep up Spike reminded her she could fly. He reached and gently tugged one of her wing feathers. "You know, being a True Sorceress now and all, princess."

She abruptly halted and shot him a glare. He tried not to grin mischievously. They both knew full well she had not adapted to her recent acquiring of wings, often forgetting she had them at all, and was currently a very poor flyer. Twilight eyed him for a second then continued her brisk walking without comment. Still a bit peeved at being woken so early, and then rushed, he decided to goad her a little more. "Besides," he pointed to Owlowiscious, "aren't owls nocturnal? So, shouldn't this pet day thing be at night?" To his surprise (and disappointment) she giggled instead of groaned.

"Then it would be called a pet night wouldn't it? That actually does sound like fun. Although," still in motion she raised her head skywards, "it would be a shame to see a day this beautiful go to waste."

Spike stuffed his clawed hands into his pockets. She had him there. After the past few days of endless rain and storms the bright sunshine really was welcome.

They arrived, right on time by Spike's calculations, at Mare Park to the sight of their five friends already playing with their pets. AJ was running her Collie dog Winona around in circles trying to grab her tail while Winona teasingly snapped at her owners own yellow tail. Rainbow Dash, who was weaving in and out of the branches in a nearby tree, appeared to be at some manner of hide and seek with her turtle Tank, who was hooked up to his customary helicopter like flying gear. Rarity sat on a blanket watching her cat Opalescence, who looked thoroughly bored, paw a dandelion. Next to Rarity sat Fluttershy, who was trying to groom the fluffed tail of her clearly agitated and eager to run pet rabbit, Angel. And Pinkie was lying flat on her back in the grass, prodding at her strange toothless alligator Gummy who rested on her chest, giggling riotously every time he chomped harmlessly on her finger to then hang in the air when she lifted her arm.

It was Pinkie who first noticed Twilight and Spike's arrival. "Twilight!" She snapped to a sitting position, "Spike!" and then bounced upright with Gummy hanging desperately on a lock of her curly pink hair. "Owlowiscious!" She dashed over to them then, realizing her alligator was currently attached to her, pulled her pet from her hair giggling. "He-he, Gummy." She nuzzled her nose to Gummies own.

Twilight chuckled. "It's good to you too Pinkie."

Everyone else waved their greetings.

Coming over, with Winona at heel, AJ gestured to a huge picnic basket sitting on a blanket laid out under a large oak tree.

"Y'all are just in time for the chow."

Twilight put her hands on her hips. "Well, we _would_ have been here much sooner," she cast an accusing stare at Spike, "but _some_ one overslept."

To show how sorry he was Spike gave a large yawn, plopped down on the grass and started beckoning at Angel with both finger and tipped tail. Glad for an excuse to leave Fluttershy's lap the young rabbit scurried over.

Pet day at the park was spiritedly tranquil. Brunch consisted of sandwiches made from homegrown ingredients, fresh squeezed juice, with homemade apple muffins and tarts for dessert, all straight from AJ's farm. From there Rainbow Dash tried to start a 'fly slow race' between Twilight and Fluttershy. Spike and Pinkie voted in favor but the two would-be participants timidly declined. That was when the singular mishap occurred. At Spike's behest (while Fluttershy was distracted by Tank buzzing around her head) Angel rushed over to thump Opalescence on the nose before swiftly running away. The angered cat howled and swiped out, which made Rarity start and turn, giving Pinkie a chance to sneak up and let Gummy bite her elbow, causing Rarity to yelp in alarm, making Rainbow Dash laugh hysterically at the antics and while gliding backwards she bumped AJ, causing her to trip over Winona, who then began barking wildly, frightening Owlowiscious into nearly dive bombing poor Fluttershy, who was already frantically avoiding Angel and Opalescence running circles round her heels. All the while Spike was rocking back and forth in laughter beside a helplessly flustered Twilight. A few minutes later things calmed considerably.

Several hours later Twilight and Spike parted ways with their friends, agreeing to meet up the same time next week. At Twilight's decision it was deemed they would wait until tomorrow to stop by parchment shop to pick up more quills and ink. She told Spike she felt a bit drained from being in the sun so long, but also happy from the time spent with her friends. She rolled her shoulders. Owlowiscious gave a soft who-who and rotated his head to try and preen Twilight's feathered wings. She tapped at his beak. "I can't wait to spend the rest of the day just relaxing and catching up on my reading."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You relaxing? Ha, as if."

Outside her home she paused briefly at her letter box.

"Has the mail come yet?"  
Twilight opened the box. "Yeah, and…. Ah-ha!"

She pulled out an ornately decorated envelope bearing the Canterlot Coat of Arms, a crescent moon and single star set inside an emblematic sun. Ripping the seal she excitedly unfolded and read aloud the contained letter.

'Dearest Sister-in-Law, I am pleased to tell you that I will in fact be able to make the Vicennial Festival after all! (Twilight made a thrilled squeak of glee.) I will be arriving very early in Canterlot the morning of. I know the Wonder Bolt show doesn't start until six but I would like you and your friends of course to come early. Say around eight a.m.? I would love to spend the day with all of you. No real plans but I was thinking maybe lunch and just a quiet day together with some nostalgic touring the city and enjoying a little pre-festival mingling.

Unfortunately Shining Armor will be staying behind. The new election system is still a bit shaky and, let's be honest, he's way better at political management than I am. Even so… Our first Vicennial Ball! How exciting! I can hardly wait to see you again, Twilight! Give your friends my regards. I'm looking forward to seeing all of them again to. With love, Cadance. P.S. - Don't be late.' (There was smiley face inserted here so Twilight read it as; don't be late, smiley face.)

With another little squeak of happiness Twilight clapped her hands. "Ooh, she's coming! This is exactly what I was hoping to hear!"

Two week prior Queen Celestia had sent a letter officially inviting her and her friends to Canterlot for two days of activities during the Vicennial Festival, and also had extended a more private invitation to a ball being held in the palace on the festivals second eve. After responding with an emphatic 'yes' Twilight had at once written to Cadance, asking if she would be coming as well. In her first reply letter Cadance had apologized and said it was unlikely, detailing that things were currently hectic in the Crystal Kingdom. Over the next fourteen days however Cadance had sent several update letters with news that things were calming and there was a chance she'd be attending after all, but for Twilight to not get her hopes too high.

Trailing her inside Spike nodded his agreement to the good news. "It kind of stinks that your brother won't be coming."

The smallest of frowns crossed Twilight's face. "Yeah it does," the frown vanished, "but he has a duty to do and no one can do it better than my big brother. Besides," she ruffled the letter, "an entire day with Cadance!" She balled her hands and shook them back in forth in delight. "This will be so amazing! I don't even remember my _first_ Vicennial Festival."

Spike gave her a pragmatic look. "Uh, that's because you'd just been born."

Twilight was not listening.

"I need to get everything prepared; pick up my dress from Rarity, make a checklist to ensure everything gets packed, read up on formal dances and proper etiquette," she flashed a quick wink at Spike, "since our last visit to a Canterlot ball didn't go so well. Actually," she held a finger up in making a point, "I may want to come up with a contingency plan for Pinkie this time."

Ever diligent as an assistant Spike had already taken up quill and parchment to scribble down a draft agenda.

It was mid-morning and pleasantly cool outside for being late Spring. A light fog draped over Ponyville in a drowsy haze. Most were choosing to sleep in from the look of it. Twilight found herself enjoying the quietness as she strode from her library home to the Carousel Boutique. She came to building, designed to match its name, and knocked on the door with the diamond shaped window. From inside she heard Rarity shout for her come in.

She opened the door to a wistful scene. In the boutique's central vestibule was Rarity, who stood inspecting one of her ensembles, modeled on a slightly raised wooden platform by a rather agitated Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning Twilight," said Rarity without looking up. She ran a finger along one of the dresses side seams, causing Rainbow Dash to stiffen and grimace. "I am just putting the finishing touches on our wear for the ball. This one is, well, mine." Only now did she pause from her scrutinizing to face her friend. "What do you think?"

Twilight eyed the dress fitted on Rainbow Dash. Lilac white, and made from pure silk by the looks of it, the dress fit RD's body snugly to compliment feminine figure. The neckline had been cut wide and 'fluffed' to grant gratuitous bosom exposure (or in this case the top of Dash's black sports bra) and, being strapless, the dress relied entirely on its tight fitting aspect to stay on. A large stitched silver diamond was sewn onto the front, ornamented by actual diamond dust to make it glitter whenever the wearer turned. She leaned sideways. Sure enough the back of the dress was mostly unlaced so as not to constrict Dash's wings. No wonder she was so uncomfortable. The dress was certainly a fashion for Rarity. It was still very pretty. Before she could praise Rarity on her work, and how eager she was to see her own dress, Rainbow Dash piqued up with her own opinion.

"I think this is a royal pain the butt!"

Twilight covered her mouth to suppress a giggle at Rarity's shocked expression. She decided to let Dash vent a bit more before telling her and Rarity the good news.

"Why is always _me_ who has to model your stupid dresses?"

Taking offence Rarity stepped back to glare up at Rainbow Dash. "This is _not_ a dress, it is a _gown_." She cut off a response from Dash. "There is too a difference." Shoving her glasses back up she leaned back in to resume inspecting the stitching. "You know full well I cannot model my own gown." She glanced up at Dash over the rims of her glasses. "And I would appreciate you not calling my ensembles stupid. As I recall you did not complain overly so when one of my designs happened to be praised, at the Gala no less, by a certain Wonder Bolt captain."

Rainbow Dash flushed. "Well, yeah, but…"

"Who need I remind you shall be appearing at the Vicennial ball as well?"

Defeated by Rarity's words Dash sighed heavily and slumped her shoulders and muttered something about that was only reason she going.

"Stand up straight!"

With a loud groan Dash obeyed.

Sensing the banter had ended Twilight told her friends about the letter from Cadance.

"Oh, darling," said Rarity, with a tiny pair of trimming scissors now in her mouth, "that is wonderful news!"

"Yeah, great," agreed Rainbow Dash. She pivoted to give thumbs up to Twilight just as Rarity made to snip and tiny loose thread. "Ow! Damn-it!" She stepped back from the pointy scissors and reached behind her back to begin fumbling at the loosely tied laces. "That's it. I'm done." Even being upset she was still thoughtful enough flap up a few feet so the gown would not crumple on the floor as she slid out of it.

Rarity wore a disapproving frown but did not verbally object. She reached to tenderly catch the garment before it fell.

"I don't know how you keep talking me into this." Gliding to the stool were her jacket and gym pants were Rainbow Dash hastily dressed. "I'm out'a here."

"Tell the others to come by!" Rarity yelled as Dash was flying from her boutique.

"Yeah, yeah." With that Dash took off.

Rarity sighed and turned to Twilight, a small smile playing at her lips. "Well, that went swimmingly all things considered. Now then," she walked to a row of covered display mannequins. "I suppose it is your turn. Oh no need to look embarrassed. Rainbow was kind enough to come early so I could fit and trim everyone's gown except AJ's and Pinkies. I but wish you to see it beforehand, should you wish any last minute alterations."

Feeling her cheeks blush Twilight caught the real meaning behind the words. The last time Rarity had designed wear for a ball at Canterlot things had gotten a bit out of hand concerning 'last minute alterations.' She shrugged diffidently. "Heh. Right. So, ah, how _do_ you keep bribing Rainbow Dash to model for you?"

Smiling without answering Rarity pulled the cloth from the left-most of the covered stands to expose to Twilight her personal ensemble.

The dress, gown, was similar to the one she'd worn at the Gala. The fabric was colored a twilight purple to express Twilight's own violet eyes with constellations woven into the fabric. Thankfully her gown had shoulder straps and the bosom had been left straight, though still cut a bit too low in her opinion. She respectfully kept that to herself.

"Well…what do you think?"

There was a bit of nervousness in Rarity's voice. By her own decision she had kept the wears secret until the day before they were to leave for Canterlot. Clearly she had worked hard and was praying there would be no criticisms. Twilight could not think of any.

"It's absolutely perfect!"

With an approving, and relived nod, Rarity told Twilight she could change behind the curtain, teasing that she would be much less tedious than Rainbow Dash.

As she modeled her ensemble Twilight told Rarity all about ringed moons, and how the one she'd witnessed last night had been particularly vibrant. She knew her friend was only politely half listening, being wrapped up in inspecting the gown for any stray threads or miscalculated measurements, but did not mind. It was more focus than Spike had paid her late last night. She really was going to have and do something about that boy's attention span.

An hour later she left the Carousel Boutique, saying hello to Fluttershy in passing as she went in for her own fitting appointment with Rarity. _Tomorrow's the day,_ Twilight thought to herself. She'd have to be sure and go to bed early tonight, early for her at least. It was going to be an early morning getting ready. _I get to spend two whole days with Cadance and my friends in Canterlot._ _This will be so much fun!_

For most of the remainder of the day she help Spike (who really had been allowed to sleep in today) prep and protect her library home for when her friends dropped their pets off. Spike had officially declared himself an expert in watching animals and, for a humbly nominal charge of a few measly gems, had offered to pet set for the two and half days the 'gang' was in Canterlot. Reluctant at first everyone was reminded, quite ardently, by Spike that last time he'd pet set everything went just fine. Admitting the truth of his argument it was agreed by everyone that he would take care of their pets for a few days.

Twilight had been pleased at Spike willingly taking such responsibility, never-minding the fact that she and her friends were being charged. She could live with parting from a gem or two if it meant encouraging her young understudy from slacking. Focusing her thoughts through her horn she cast a light protective spell over the many rows of books lining the library's first floor to ensure any rowdy pets did not accidently damage them. From there she and Spike checked the stairs and wall seams of the Ever-Wood tree in which she lived for any signs of potentially harmful mildew which, given her knack for perfection and cleanliness (excepting the masses of piled books and notes), unsurprisingly yielded nothing.

And, as is prone to happen, tomorrow followed toady.

The two hour train ride to Canterlot was passed with eager chatter from the six friends. Each talked about their expectations and what they were planning to enjoy most about the festival. Pinkie of course would be indulging in every manner of exotic and local sweet she could get her hands on and, by her own admittance, bouncing off the rooftops afterwards. Rarity said she would be contented by seeing all the latest fashions of the higher class and then marveling them all at the ball when her own ensembles were revealed. Rumor had it there was going to be a foreign bird exhibit at one of the booths that Fluttershy was looking forward to. Rainbow Dash insisted she was only coming for the Wonder Bolt show, even thought it was very obvious she was equally looking forward to enjoying all the festival had to offer. Twilight's main interest was seeing everyone enjoying themselves in one another's company. For once AJ said she wasn't going to try and set up a selling stand (possibly due to the unfortunate fallout at the Galloping Gala) and was going to just mosey about enjoying the scenery and play some carnival games.

With the blast of a whistle the train jerked to a stop. They departed to a sparkly populated Saddle Station.

Twilight began scanning the depot for Cadance but did not see her right away. Behind her Fluttershy softly mentioned how quite the station was. Bursting to front of the group Pinkie took care of that issue.

"Maybe everyone is home resting so they'll have _lots_ of energy for the festival!"

AJ chuckled. "Like you right now?"

Whirling on her heel Pinkie skipped up to AJ. "Right now, are you kidding?" She spun back around. "I _always_ have _lots_ of energy! See?" To demonstrate she got a small running start and then performed a double cartwheel, while yelling 'weeee!' before ending back on her feet.

Rarity scoffed. "Really, Pinkie, in a skirt?"

Twilight blushed.

Rainbow Dash snickered. "Heh-heh, panty shot."

"Twilight!"

Waving in huge motions to draw attention (which was hardly needed seeing as only one individual on the platform wore a deep rose colored outfit, decorative silver bracers, and had a head of flowing orchid shaded purple-pink hair similar to Twilight's own) Cadance started crossing the platform in long strides.

"Cadance!"

Dropping her shoulder satchel Twilight darted from the group to meet Cadance halfway. Coming within arm's reach of one another they both careened to a sudden halt, to recite a rhyme from the days when Cadance had been Twilight's babysitter.

"Sunshine, sunshine," they said in unison, "ladybugs awake," they clapped their hands back and forth "clap your hands together," they turned around, "and do a little shake," they concluded with a small hip swivel. Behind them the train gave a loud horn blast as it pulled from the station.

Wearing a wide smile Twilight now threw her arms around her oldest friend. "It's good to see you again."

Cadance returned the embrace, hugging Twilight close around the waist. "Alas, dear princess, the same cannot be said of you."

There was a sudden hot wet pain in her side. Twilight loosened her grip on Cadance to put her hand on the left side of her stomach area, the pain flaring from sharp to searing. Cadance backed away as well. At first Twilight did not register what she was seeing, what had just happened. She heard shocked cries and gasps from her friends. Cadance held something in her right hand. Twilight blinked. Her vision was swimming. It looked like a dagger. But why would she be holding a dagger, especially one coated in blood. Was Cadance getting taller? No. She was sinking to her knees. Her friends were all near her now and saying her name over and over. Why did her hand feel so damp? Glancing down she saw the streams of blood, hers she now understood, running through her fingers, down her side, to splash in little puddles on the train platform. Badly confused she forced her head (which felt very heavy) upwards to see Cadance. Her mouth worked to ask what was going on. All her friends were staring to the same effect. She felt AJ apply pressure to the wound by pressing her own hand hard over hers.

Without speaking Cadance gave answer. Slipping the hidden dirk back into her bracer she grinned and locked eyes with Twilight, her beautiful lavender pupils contorting into wickedly burning green slits. The tip of her horn spitted tiny black wisps.

Her heart skipped a beat. No. It couldn't be. Twilight struggled to retain consciousness.

"Chry…Chrysalis…."

The succubus's mouth had twisted into a cruel mocking sneer. "Deceive you twice, trusting fool!" Laughing Chrysalis spun to flee behind a nearby station outpost.

Twilight saw Rainbow Dash take off after Chrysalis. She attempted to call out and stop her but no words came. Her entire thigh and leg felt drenched. Even with the puncture being above her hip she'd already bled through her skirt, underwear, and one of her white stockings, which was now dark red. Trying madly to focus she turned her head to the others, those not her friends, present at the station. Some, very few, wore expressions of horror and shock. Those remaining were eerily calm for having just witnessed one princess stab another. One of the royal guards appeared to be locked in a wrestling match with his comrade. _This is bad._ One individual had turned to flee. Her last sight before blacking out was that of two Rainbow Dashes coming back from behind the terminal.

 **Chapter II**

She ruffled the majestic bird's brilliant reddish wing feathers with a long finger. Cooing affectionately the phoenix bent its head so that its neck may be rubbed. With a smile Celestia obliged her companion.

"Two down." She gave a wistful sigh. "With many more to go I suppose."

Hearing the voice of her citizens was her paramount duty as their queen. It was a bond she gladly partook, or at times endured, no matter how long and trying the process may be. Nothing satisfied her more, gave her a greater since of self-worth and accomplishment, than listening to the needs of those in Canterlot and then appealing their will through her actions. Despite the figure of supreme authority she represented she wanted it to be felt she was being approached on equal level by her subjects. Her throne, a simple gold arched seat set upon several stairs, had been designed to represent the idea. The red backing of the throne was a single piece of carpeting which also made the cushion and then ran draping from the throne, down the stairs, and through the royal hall. It was meant to show any approaching the sovereignty was connected to the one who sat upon the seat of power and vise-versa. A monarch was nothing without support from their subjects after all.

"My queen?"

She blinked and turned from her sacred bird to the familiar voice. Her prime runner and informant stood before her looking ill at ease and slightly winded.

"Flash Sentry, thank you again for helping Cecelia find Philomena a new cage." Setting atop the very cage in mention Philomena cooed her appreciation. Her informant wore a distressed expression. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, uh, your Highness." He straightened to at attention and saluted. "I have just received urgent news from the Stallion Heart Hospital concerning Twilight Sparkle."

The queen shot to her feet, causing Philomena to squawk and flap from cage to the thrones headrest. "What!?"

"She was admitted to intensive care several hours ago."

Celestia felt a swooning haze blow into her head. Summoning her will she forced the cloud away. Extending her arm to Flash Sentry she began a rapid stride from her throne toward the side exit hall doors, her incandescent hair billowing in her wake. Taking cue Flash rushed to lead the way.

"What happened?" She knew her voice held a small tremble. Steadying it as best she could she instructed one of the door watchmen to announce her sudden departure to any remaining citizens, knowing the woman would provide adequate reason to the awaiting crowd.

"Reports say she was attacked."

The queen halted dead in her tracks to stare at the guard. "Attacked? By whom?"

With a grimace Flash resumed walking, prompting Celestia to do the same. They turned left from the throne room heading for the flying carriages stables. "I do not yet know." Too distracted the queen missed the tiny smirk playing on his lips. "A witness says there was one there matching the description of Princess Cadance. Perchance she knows more."

She felt lightheaded. "Mi Amore?"

Flash nodded. "By description. The station master reports she arrived in Canterlot on the five a.m. this very morning."

That made no sense. What was Cadance doing here in Canterlot? Her last letter said she was declining invitation to the Vicennial Festival. And if she had changed her mind why had she not sent word, or come to the palace upon her arrival? "Where is she now then?"

Flash shamefacedly shook his head. "I, ah, do not know your highness." He walked a little faster, glancing over his shoulder as he spoke. "I thought it more pertinent to come immediately to you with the news of Twilight Sparkle."

The Queen nodded. "Yes." It had to be a mistake in identity. Though, how could it be? Presently it did not matter. Her dear pupil _(she is not my pupil any longer)_ was in the hospital. Another troublesome thought crossed her mind. Only yesterday Twilight had sent a letter saying she would not be coming to Canterlot until just before the Wonder Bolt show. Why had she decided to come early, and not informed her? That was very unlike Twilight, even if her arriving so early was not at all surprising. Resolving to reread both Twilights and Mi Amore's letters later for anything she may have missed, though that was unlikely considering she thoroughly read everything from both princesses, she boarded her personal carriage along with Flash Sentry. Who would have attacked Twilight, a princess and direct cohort to the queen? And in broad daylight? Another distressing thought stirred in the back of her mind. _Cadance._ Twilight. She had to make sure Twilight was okay.

By her command the carriage flyers took off with haste.

He stared at the cold naked body lying still on the cold metal slab. She really had been quite pretty. Still was in all barefaced truth, were it not for the gaping slash mark in her throat. His brother certainly ensured his targets would not survive. It was gruesome really, barbaric. The body of Cecelia, now with a toe tag claiming her to be a generic nobody, had been found by one of her fellow sentries the day after her murder.

With the help of his assistant, not a changeling but still a naive young new hire, he transferred the corpse from the chilled clay chamber to gurney.

Keeping the news from Celestia had been immensely bothersome and chancy. Three royal sentries had been needlessly killed, and one of his sisters had lost her life in a sneak attack gone wrong. When next he saw his brother soldier he'd smash the idiot 'opportunists' pointed teeth in. How damn foolish of a mistake could he have made? Killing a second high ranking guard? And then leaving the body, at the damned crime scene no less? He stifled an angered moan. Admittedly he knew exactly what his fellow had been thinking. Let the body be discovered and it would insight worry when the media inevitably leaked the news throughout Canterlot, provide a distraction to further his subversion. That was all fine and well, except the murder of a high sentry would have put the entire Watch Force on high alert, subsequently strengthening all security including that of the queen.

Pushing the gurney down the long hall he walked without talking to his associate, who appeared perfectly content with the silence. A mortician was a solitary job.

Also, their comrades already dictated much of what the press produced. Not to mention the opportunist had obtained the position of prime informant to Celestia herself. What more could he hope to achieve? And why even go posing as this female guard in the first place and not just return as Flash? Again he knew his brother's thought process. The time for Chrysalis to reveal herself was close. Flash would not allow the soon to be usurped queen to trust any member of her militant force, impersonating them one by one and removing any potential threats. Why this female, this Cecelia, had been seen as a threat he did not know. Maybe his comrade had intended to create an opening for Cecelia's replacement. It was part of what the opportunist did. That is how he had come to be employed in the Stallion Hearts south wing after all.

Cranking the gurney higher he motioned for the boy to pull out the oven tray so he could move the body one more time.

Then again, his brother had always been a bit indiscriminate in his desire to kill, to the point of being occasionally reckless. Why their queen confided in the opportunist so completely he could not understand.

With Cecelia secured in the oven he lit the cremation fires.

Yes, when next he saw the opportunist he'd forcible remove several of the bastard's teeth. Let him try and mimic anyone with a broken jaw.

She had left Flash Sentry behind to guard her chariot. Following the receptionists directions she reached room 203 on the third floor. It was not an intensive care unit. She thought to herself, _that is a good sign right?_ Taking a deep composing breath she entered Twilight's room. Inside she saw her protégé lying on a hospital bed surrounded by her friends. As one their heads turned to her. Twilight's expression brightened.

"Celestia!"

The others bowed their heads in respect as she crossed the small room to the bedside. "Twilight." The young princess tried to sit up straighter but flinched sharply. She put a gentle hand on Twilight's shoulder and shook her head. _She is very pale and looks drained._ She spotted the bandages wrapped around Twilights sides. _Attacked._ A red dot had seeped through. _How much blood did she loose?_ Kneeling she reached and took hold of the princesses hand. _She still feels cold._ "How are you feeling?"

Twilight managed a weak smile. "Okay. I guess." She winced and reflexively put a hand on her side, then winced again at the still sensitive wound. "Better."

Knowing Twilight well she asked her next question without delay. "What happened?"

The flash of fear she saw in the princesses eyes, and then mirrored on her friends faces, made her gut tighten. _She is hesitating. This will not be good._

With a small sigh Twilight told what had occurred, relying on her friends to fill in when she had to pause from fatigue. She led up to where she had blacked out. "Celestia," she squeezed the queen's hand, "she's back. Chrysalis is back."

Celestia sat in silence gathering her thoughts. A chill entered her blood. _So, the changeling succubus has returned._ How had she gotten through the cities magical protective barriers? More importantly, how was she able to impersonate Cadance? The princess of the north, like herself and Luna, had cast a spell preventing that when Chrysalis last had been banished. A cold chill ran down her spine. _If she can impersonate Cadance then…_ No. If Chrysalis could become another Celestia or Luna she would certainly have done so instead of opting once more for Cadance, a known alias. That thought calmed her, slightly. Many more troublesome questions still surfaced. How many of them were in the city? Where, who, were they? Her mind was racing. A thousand worries and necessary securities and precautions were already thrashing madly in her brain. Outside she showed nothing amiss. It was Twilight who brought her back from her inner thoughts.

"Celestia," she asked meekly, "what are we going to do?"

As queen it was her duty to think both swiftly and reasonably. "First and foremost you are staying here and recover Twilight." She held a hand to prevent objection. "Your role shall come when you are well. I shall tighten security to ensure you are not again attacked." _What if security has been compromised?_ She saw the same question in her ex-students eyes. "Secondly, we must prevent mass panic. If citizens found Chrysalis is once more lurking among them distrust and accusations would spread like wildfire and plunge Canterlot into chaos, likely as she hopes." She saw skepticism not only from Twilight but her friends as well.

"So, lemme get this straight," said AJ boldly, "we're jus gonna pretend nothin's wrong?"

With a sigh Celestia nodded. "For now yes. I shall gather certain agents I have had trained against infiltration scenarios from an enemy."

Twilight perked up, then grimaced and held her side. "You never mentioned this in any of our letters." She gritted her teeth. "I didn't miss anything did I?"

"No. It was to be entirely covert."

"Oh…"

 _Yes, Twilight, even from you._ "I am sorry."

Twilight yawned and moaned, trying to get comfortable on the bed. "I understand." Her eyes showed fatigue. "I guess I won't be making the festivals after all, or the ball. Sorry Rarity…"

Celestia scanned the room as Twilight spoke. _One of them is missing._ It had only just occurred to her. _Which one?_ Fluttershy sat on the beds opposite side. Rarity and Pinkie were sitting side by side in two guest chairs in front of the bed. AJ stood by the window.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight answered. "She went back to Ponyville to inform Spike about…" she gestured to her wound, "this. We thought he should… get ready."

Pinkie chided in that Spike was pet setting and…she tried for a joke but faltered. Rarity added that Rainbow had left immediately after the ambulance had arrived, and that they had not let one another out of sight since Chrysalis had fled. Sounding tired Twilight said they had given her a passcode to confirm she was the real Rainbow when she came back.

With an approving nod Celestia commended their wise choices. _And with Rainbow Dash now in Ponyville there is, I pray, one of them safe from the mimicry of the changelings._

"So, ah," Twilight began uncertainly, "you'll still be attending the Wonder Bolt show right?" She had reclined back into the bed.

 _She looks about to fall asleep. She needs rest._ Celestia understood. "Yes. Though time is now of dire essence," she sighed, "my welcoming speech is expected, and my absence would be noted." She caught the helpless worried expression spreading throughout the room. "Worry not. Have faith that Chrysalis will lay low a bit longer yet now, giving time for a plan," she glanced down, "and for you to recover." _If she wanted you dead, why not kill you outright?_ That notion concerned her greatly. She placed a hand on Twilight's arm. In her current state Twilight did not seem to realize she had likely been allowed to live and not narrowly escaped death on lucks roll of the dice. _For now that is best._ Twilight would have enough to worry over soon. Let her rest with as few bad thoughts as possible while she could. She stood. "I shall take my leave now." She gently brushed Twilight's brow. _Her skin is chilled yet damp. Is she feverish?_ "And allow you to rest. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Twilight yawned again. "No. Thank you."

Nodding Celestia addressed everyone else, telling them to stay within sight of each other at all times and to keep trust in themselves above all else. "Once I know more of Chrysalis's plan I will return with a strategy." Twilight said okay, and that she'd be thinking on the same thing. Giving her a heartened smile she told the princess to just concentrate on getting better for now. With one last look at all gathered she left the room. She did not like the idea of leaving Twilight in such condition but took some solace in knowing she was in good company, and that being who she was would receive only the best and priority care. _If nothing else I can consider the best course of action while at the show._

When Celestia had shut the door behind her AJ looked to Twilight and the others with a nasty grin. "So what'd _y'all_ reckon? Think she bought it?"

From the bed Twilight chuckled. "She had no idea."

Fluttershy did not act so convinced. "Celestia may have suspected something. We should have had Rainbow Dash here, just to be sure."

Standing up to stretch Rarity reminded her why they had not done so. "It was too risky dear. We are the ones who know Twilight and her friends' best." She flipped a bang behind her ear. "We've been spying on them in Ponyville for months after all."

Pinkie hopped from her chair and pumped a fist in the air. "Hooray for elitism!"

Cringing at her high pitched voice Rarity told her to give it a rest. Pinkie stuck her tongue out and told her she wasn't breaking character.

Twilight cleared her throat to get their attention. "We still have a job to finish. Change and move up one floor, now."

Pinkie put a thumb to her nose and waved her fingers at Rarity, then assumed her new disguise along with the others.

"Uhhh…."

She could hear noises, muffled noises that sounded like voices. Why was it so dark? Everything was silent again. "Ughhh…" Dark. It was dark because her eyes were closed. She had to open them. _What is that beeping?_

"I think she's waking up."

She recognized that soft speaking voice. "Wha…" Open her eyes. She had to open her eyes. Why was it so hard? Try harder. It seemed to take all of her will to slowly, slowly, open her eyes. A light hit her pupils. She blinked several times, trying to get things into focus. Where was she?

"Twilight?"

Her surroundings settled into comprehension. A hospital room. She was lying on a bed in a hospital room. Her friends were gathered around her. It was Fluttershy who had said she was waking up. She sat closest to the bedside, worriedly holding her hand. Who had said her name? She did not know. Her head was blurry. It was hard to think. She tried to speak. "Wha…What…?" It was all she could manage. Her throat felt raw. Her blonde friend ( _AJ, that's her name)_ leaned in close, looking concerned.

"How yah feeling sugar-cube?"

 _Feeling?_ Her entire body felt numb. There was an incredibly tight pinching sensation in her side. Breathing hurt. She could not think straight. "I…don't…what…?" Why was talking so hard? If only she could focus better. She shook her head slowly. _That beeping, it's a dialysis machine. I'm hooked to a dialysis machine._

"You gave us a real scare darling."

She turned her head to Rarity. A real scare? It all came rushing back in one head splitting blow. A wave of dizziness crashed through her skull. She was going to black out again. No. Scrunching her face she willed herself to stay conscience. After what felt like forever the vertigo sensation faded enough that she could fully open her eyes. A glass of water had appeared in front of her. She made to reach for it but AJ told her to just lean her head back a little. The water tasted good, helped clear her head. She heard the glass being set down on a nearby table.

"Better?"

She nodded grimly. "Yeah, thanks AJ." Fully noticing her surroundings she saw Rainbow Dash was not there. She knew why but still asked where she was.

AJ inclined toward the door with her head. "Waiting outside. Ah, both of em'."

"Great." Twilight moaned and put a warm hand to her cool head. "Jeeze, I feel like crap."

Fluttershy squeezed her hand tighter. "Rarity and I read your charts." She bit her lip. "It…it…said that…that you…"

"That you have lost a lot of blood but sustained a non-critical injury," Rarity finished for her.

"Well, I suppose that's a silver lining." _I won't die at least._ Now all she had to do was prepare against Chrysalis and a mass invasion, while badly _(non-critically though)_ wounded.

Pinkie had sprung up from her seat on the window seal. "You bet'cha Twilight!" She flipped her hand at the bandages dismissively. "You're way tougher than you look. It'll take more than a fourteen stitches and a little, uh," she grimaced at realizing what she was saying, "blood… loss to take you out." She forced a smile. "Sorry."

Despite the pain Twilight could not help but smile at Pinkie. "It's okay." _Did she say fourteen stitches? How is that non-critical?_ "Besides, you're right." Pinkie perked back up. "Blood comes back after all." She moaned and tried to sit up straighter. "With proper care I'll be out of here in no time." _And then face the chaos swarm._

Rarity made a 'tsk-tsk' noise. "Yes, about that," she air quoted, "proper care. I have paged for a nurse three times already since you first started stirring half an hour ago. And as you can see," she motioned to the door, "one has yet to arrive." She crossed her arms. "Quite frankly I find this to be rather poor treatment of a princess." Twilight fumbled for a response, saying maybe some more sedatives for the pain would be appreciated. Rarity cut her off. "I believe I shall see to this matter personally then." She headed for the door.

"Rarity wait!"

She turned back around. "What is it, Twilight?"

"We should stay together. In sight of each other, I mean."

The others concurred.

Rarity considered it for a moment. "I agree. However," she gestured to Twilight lying on the bed, "you cannot very well seek aid yourself at present. Besides, the nurse station is right outside." Now she really looked cross. "Honestly, that close and no reply. What _are_ they doing?" She turned back for the door. "I'll leave the door open and you'll be able to see me the whole time. Yes?"

Reluctantly Twilight said okay. Rarity left it at that. Outside the room, sitting in a chair on each side of the door, were the two Rainbow Dashes. Both sullenly looked up as she exited. Neither said anything. Not wanting to feel even more awkward by trying to talk to them she passed them by in silence. Behind her in the room she could hear AJ telling Twilight how she had already tried interrogating both Rainbows after she'd blacked out. It had been a fruitless endeavor. The imposter had held ground and very clearly knew the real Rainbow Dash frighteningly well.

The nurse station was absent of any attendants. She sighed angrily. "Are you _serious_?"

"Over here!"

Turning in the direction of the voice Rarity saw, finally, a nurse poking her head from a supply closet a ways to the left. Not thinking about what she was doing she tromped over to where the nurse was. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "I have paged for assistance _three_ times…" The nurse shrank back from the harshness in her voice.

"I know. I heard. I'm sorry." She was talking fast. "I was about to come the first time but remembered I needed to set up a newer IV. I was looking for one. I'm new here. And this," she pointed towards the room where Twilight was, "is a lot for me. I'm so sorry, I…"

Seeing the IV was hung up inside the closet Rarity stepped up. "Here. Let me help." She glanced back to the two Rainbow Dashes. Both shrugged. She moved behind the large supply closet door and stooped to see where the wheels were snagged and on what. "You know for being a trained nurse you're not exactly…"

"Professional?"

Rarity had just enough time to glance up at the woman with a confused expression before she was pulled forcibly into the closet. Inside she saw the closet was actually much bigger than she'd thought, with a second egress at the other end. Rows of uniforms hung on both sides. It was from those hanging cloths the other four nurses had come. Before she could even shout for help they swiftly and silently jumped her, wrestled her into submission, and gagged her. One of the imposter nurses stepped forward. Rarity cried out into the cloth stuffed in her mouth as she watched the image of the nurse melt away and seconds later assume a mirrored appearance of her. The changeling Rarity leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You're really not that bright are you darling? You knew we were back and still wondered off alone."

Rarity tried in vain to scream and struggle against the ties holding her arms and legs. She had not even fully realized she had been bound it had happened so fast. The remaining changelings closed in on her. She whimpered. They grinned. One fake nurse thrust hers arms under Rarity's own arms. Another grabbed her legs. It dawned on her what their intent was. She was being kidnapped. She began thrashing about, screaming for help through the cloth. A third nurse held up a syringe full of some clear liquid. She whimpered again and tried to twist away but the changelings holding her were stronger than she would have thought. There was a pinprick on the side of her neck. Immediately numbness started spreading. It was no use. They had her.

Not more than a minute after Rarity entered the supply closet her double emerged with the changeling nurse, pulling an IV at her side. Together they returned to Twilight's room. With a decisive sigh the Rainbow Dash on the left stood, prompting the same reaction from her adjacent twin. Offering a sympathetic shrug Rarity did not object them following her back into the unit.

The skepticism at the imposter Rainbow Dash being allowed to enter showed plain on her friends faces. Rarity mimicked the expression yet tried to ease them somewhat. "I believe the real Rainbow is entitled to see Twilight. I know she's as worried as we. Besides," she eyed both Dashes, "if one of them starts causing problems we'll know who the fake is won't we?"

Her reasoning had the intended effect. Both Dashes thanked her in unison. Both stood gawkily by AJ at the foot of the bed before resigning to two side by side chairs nearby. The nurse had hooked up the IV, while very obviously pretending she was not nonplussed by the duplicity, and so excused herself, leaving some pain pills on a stand next to Twilight and saying if there was anything needed she would respond much quicker next time.

One of the Rainbow Dashes asked Twilight how she was feeling.

"Okay. Better." She winced in pain as she tried to change her position on the bed. "I guess. I'm still really tiered feeling." Fluttershy offered to adjust the bed controls until Twilight was comfortable. She thanked her then addressed Rarity and, more reluctantly, the duel Dashes. "We were just about to discuss what we should do." She yawed and blinked heavily. AJ said the only thing _she_ should be doing was resting. Twilight shook her head. "Every second counts now." _I really do feel terrible though._ With help from Fluttershy she swallowed down two of the pills with some water. "Last time she was here Chrysalis invaded the palace. I think she'll try and do so again." Her voice sounded strained, even to her. _I want to sleep._ "First and foremost we have to warn Celestia."

As one both Rainbow Dashes shot from their chairs. "On it!" They yelled in perfect harmony. Rounding on one another they stood inches apart glaring heatedly at each other. Suddenly the Rainbow Dash on the left leaned in and quickly kissed the other. With a cruel laugh at her doubles shocked expression she spun to stride for the door calling 'bet I get to her first slowpoke!' over her shoulder. Growing in challenge the real Rainbow Dash took off after her imposter. Twilight and Rarity gave their own simultaneous shout.

"NO!"

Knowing it could be her only chance to tag the changeling Twilight summoned her magic. When she tried to channel the spell through her horn an indescribable pain wracked her entire body. She shrieked and shuttered before collapsing hard on the bed.

AJ turned back from perusing the two bolting Rainbow Dashes. "Twilight!" She had almost nabbed the rainbow colored ponytail of her best friend. It was too late now. Both changeling and real Rainbow Dash were already speeding in a half-fly half-run down the main hallway. Giving up the chase she went back to Twilight. "What's wrong!?"

Twilight was panting heavily and shivering in mini convulsions. She swallowed hard. "I…I don't…"

Fluttershy looked ready to panic, murmuring 'oh dear, oh dear' to herself. Pinkie huddled close to cradle Twilight's upper body, hugging her close to try and calm her. Rarity was rapidly pressing the 'call' button for the nurse.

After several seconds, that seemed hours, Twilight managed to regain composure. "I…I think, I'm…" Her voice was shaky but strong. "I think I'm okay now." Pinkie asked if she was sure just as the nurse burst into the room. It took several attempts, and two adamant refusals of a sedative, to assure the nurse (and Pinkie) that she really was fine now. Clearly not convinced the nurse nonetheless abided and exited the room, again saying to call for anything. Twilight said she would.

Facing the door AJ sagged her shoulders. "I reckon we're jus' gunna have t'ah wait till one or both return."

Rarity let out a flustered sigh. "Really now, did she not learn her lesson just a bit ago?"

Moving to Twilight AJ sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened there sugar cube?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay now?" asked a still very apprehensive Fluttershy.

Twilight nodded. "I think so." She faced AJ. "And I don't know what happened." The sudden jolt of pain had brought her fully alert if nothing else. She tried to explain. "It was like, when I tried to cast my spell it… fizzled."

AJ cocked an eyebrow. "Fizzled?"

"Right, I was completely unable to cast a tagging spell. And it hurt, a lot."

Rarity leaned in to examine Twilight's horn, as if expecting to find a visual reason her spell had failed. "Has this ever happened before?"

Concern now showed on Twilight's face. "Well…no. Not really. I mean there have been plenty of times when I've been unable to properly cast complicated spells but I've always managed something at least. A tagging spell is quite simple so even like this," she gestured to the bandages, "I should have been able to perform it no problem. But like I said the spell…"

"Fizzled?"

"Yeah. And it's _never_ hurt to summon my magic. Even when I was still in training or when my spells didn't work. It never hurt." She straightened herself on the bed. "AJ move aside a bit. I'm going to try something."

AJ scooted out of the way. "What'a yah plan'in Twi?"

"I'm just going to try and move one of the chairs a bit, one of the simplest of spells." Rarity asked if she was sure that was wise. "Well, we're about to see." She took a deep breath and focused her will on making the chair move. She felt the magic swelling inside her. And then the same thing occurred, a paralyzing flash of pain. She gasped and once more fell back. Everyone rushed in to crowd her. It took her less time to recover. The pain vanished just as quickly as it had come. "I…I'm fine. I'm fine, really."

Rarity was shaking her head. "Except you're not dear, not at all."

Letting out a resigning sigh Twilight admitted she was right. "Why can't I cast spells?" She began thinking out loud. In all her time spent researching various subjects of magic she'd never heard of a sorcerer suddenly and inexplicably losing their ability to channel their power. She had, however, heard of several potions that, when ingested, could suppress magical energies. AJ pointed out that she had not drank anything unknown since leaving Ponyville. Twilight nodded. "My cider on the train may have been mixed." Her friends gasped at the implication. "But I don't think it was that. I think, the dagger Chrysalis…. _used_ on me was poisoned."

It was AJ who pointed out the apparent flaw in that theory. "But, if she wanted ya' out of the picture, so ta speak, why not just…ya' know, take ya' out?"

"I'm not sure." Her mind was getting blurry again. She was straining herself. Her head had been hurting since she'd woken up. After trying to cast the two spells it had started to throb. Now it was pounding like a drum. She told Pinkie to page the nurse. "Rarity, I want you to try something for me."

Rarity cocked her head. "Yes?"

Keeping her mind clear was getting difficult. Twilight groaned. _This had better work._ "Okay, since my magic seems to be suppressed you should be able to cast a spell on me."

Perplexed Rarity asked what she meant.

"I need you to try and perform a Painless spell. You're an accomplished sorceress so it should be easy enough. It probably won't last long but, hopefully it'll stay long enough."

Now Rarity was openly nervous. "What do you mean? Long enough for what?"

The nurse came striding in. "What do you need?"

"I need water pills and multi-vitamins." Now everyone looked confused. "Rarity…"

Glancing back and forth from Twilight to the nurse to her friends Rarity opened and closed her mouth once then, spreading her arms in resignation, closed her eyes for concentration. From her horn came smoky tendrils of purplish magic. The spell spread over the length of Twilight's body before settling down over her like a blanket. She reopened her eyes. "Better?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. Much better. Thank you."

"Excuse me," said the nurse in a demanding tone, "what exactly is going on here?"

Knowing her friends were wondering the same Twilight answered. "This is an emergency and time is against us. We _have_ to get to the palace at once. If," she glanced to the nurse, "Chrysalis is back Celestia is in danger. We have to warn her. And I have to be at her side." Her friend's jaws dropped at what she was suggesting.

The nurse looked positively revolted. "You are in no condition to be _moving_ young lady, much less travelling all the way to the palace." She eyed Twilight's wings. "Unless you plan on trying to fly?"

Shaking her head Twilight said they'd be walking. "And it is only several blocks to the palace." _I agree, though. This will not be a fun trip._ Rarity's spell had helped considerably but the pain in her side was still sharp and her head still hurt.

The nurse, along with Rarity and Fluttershy, voiced their strong objections.

Twilight resisted the urge to let out an angered groan. "We don't have time to debate this!" She caught the eye of each of her friends as she spoke. "I'm going to Celestia." She was trying to sound more pleading than challenging. "And I need your help to get there. Please."

Biting her thumb AJ said she agreed they needed to make haste. Clearly distressed Pinkie, and then Fluttershy, nodded. With a defeated growl Rarity said she would come so she could re-cast the Painless spell if need be. Twilight gave her sincere thanks then addressed the nurse.

"How quickly can you get any necessary medications?"

The nurse gave her a stony glare. "I said you're in no condition to leave that bed and I meant it. I'm sorry Miss Sparkle, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave."

Twilight sucked in a hissing breath through her teeth. She had not wanted it to come to this. "That is Princess Sparkle to you, and," this was her first time doing this, "and I order you to sanction my release!"

Everyone was taken aback. Twilight had never used her new status to issue a command before. Stammering for a response the nurse swore under her breath and said she'd take care of the paperwork and return in two minutes with the requested supplies. As the nurse left Twilight asked AJ to help her from the bed and for Pinkie to fetch her cloths.

"Get off my tail!"

She'd been dodging the changeling for five minutes, soaring high to weave in and out of cloudbanks, swooshing down to near street level and zigzagging between buildings, and circling back then zooming forward in attempt to lose her pursuer by sheer speed. It did not seem to matter what her tactic. She couldn't shake the imposter. Resentfully she had to admit the other Rainbows Dashes prowess as a top flyer. _Let's see it match this._ In a well-practiced motion she instantly stopped midair, saw the changeling swish past her unable to copy the maneuver, and shot downwards top speed. The ground rushed up fast to greet her. A split second before crashing headlong into a stone road she swerved hard to the right to zip behind a large nearby tree. She let out big breath.

"Lost ya' creep."

There was no time to waste. She quickly scanned the skies. There was no sign of the changeling. Good. She had to get to Celestia. Even if the fake Rainbow Dash knew how to find the queen, and she guessed she probably did, it would not be sensible to lead her there personally. _What if the thing is headed to the queen now? Crap._ She flapped her wings and slowly rose above the tree.

"Hey there sexy."

Rainbow spun round to see her counterpart had flown up behind her. She growled. "Beat it freak!" It was no good trying to lose her. Instead she sped for the palace. _The queen can sort out the real one of us_. She did not like that idea. Still flying fast she glanced over her shoulder. The changeling was not far behind, grinning at her. "Rrr!" Again she brick-walled. This time the imposter was able to mimic the technique. Rainbow met her double eyes.

"Screw this!" She put one fist to the front and threw the other back in a windup. "Let's go you cheap knockoff!"

Apparently the changeling did not know her as well as it thought. It was barely able to throw up its arms in defense before she hit it full power. Taking her impact into its chest the changeling thrust its arms out with all its strength, shoving her back a few feet. She wouldn't give it a chance to recover. She went vertical and hit the imposter again with an air tackle. The changeling only blocked with one arm, taking a savage blow to the gut. It doubled over but used its free elbow as a battering ram to the back.

"Aahh!"

The changeling had hit her in a sensitive spot right where her wings attached to her shoulder blade. She gritted her teeth against the stinging and flung her head up, butting the other her in the chin. The changeling hissed in painful fury and seized her left wing, its cruel fingerings tightening. _Oh shit!_ If it ripped at the right feathers she would plummet helpless to the ground. And chances were it knew exactly how to cripple another Pegasus.

"Stop! Both of you stop now!"

The command had come so sudden and sternly both she and the changeling froze. As one they looked to who else was way up in the sky with them. Hovering a few yards away were a trio of Pegasus, all dressed in traditional blue body suits and safety goggles. The middle Pegasus flapped forward several feet and pulled her hood back to free a length of wild red-orange hair.

Rainbow Dash heard herself gawk at sight of the Wonder Bolts captain. "Spitfire?" She squinted. The other two siding Spitfire were Soarin and Fleetfoot. They looked quite confused. As captain Spitfire voiced for the group.

"We were getting in some last minute training for the show and saw you…two." She kept glancing from one Rainbow Dash to the other. "What…is this?"

Rainbow opened her mouth to explain, to warn the Wonder Bolts. The changeling was quicker with an answer.

"No worries, just the training spell Twilight cast for us."

Taking the distraction as a chance to twist out of the changelings grasp Rainbow Dash was about to denounce the ludicrous claim when she saw the odd affect it had had on Spitfire. The captain cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Ah, well, no worries then." She stared directly at Rainbow Dash. "I hope Ms. Sparkle isn't too strained." Her smile had turned cruel. She looked to the changeling. "Stay on task." With that she jerked her head to her companions. "C'mon you two! We've got a performance to do!" She snapped a mocking salute to Rainbow Dash and led the other two Wonder Bolts away.

She was too stunned to speak. _No! It can't be. Not the Wonder Bolts!_ The changeling started flying after Spitfire and others, muttering how no told her what to do but the queen. It paused to address Rainbow.

"It'd be a bad idea to alert them. For now it's just the captain." The changeling chuckled. "Don't worry the real Spitfire is still alive. Training a team is tough apparently." It pointed at Dash. "Don't follow if you're smart." Now it laughed. "Hey maybe I'll get you another autograph." She waved. "Later loser." Still laughing the changeling flew off after the Wonder Bolts.

 _What…what the hell just happened?_ Rainbow Dash flew in place, unsure what action to take. Had they used some kind of code phrases? Why was the changeling just letting her go? Did it want to keep cover in front of the unknowing Wonder Bolts? Why not just stay here then? What had Spitfire meant about Twilight? Was the other Dash going back to the hospital? No. She was headed in the wrong direction. _It's turning away from the Wonder Bolts, towards the palace. Wait, what is she stopping to look down at? Should I go try and stop her?_ A chill ran down her spine. _It was trying to stall. There are other changelings at the hospital and they're going to attack my friends!_ She'd have to worry about making contact with Celestia later. _She'll be at the show for a while._ For now she had to get to Twilight and the others, fast. She shot one last look to the changelings. It was flying in wide circles. _Like a vulture._ Still not certain she headed top speed for the hospital.

The streets were mostly empty. Everyone was either still at work or already gathered at the stadium. They had not even made it a full block from the hospital and already she felt exhausted, dizzy. Her headache was coming back full force and the loss of blood was clouding her thoughts. She should not be moving so much, at all really. She was pushing herself too hard. _But what choice do I have?_ They had to get the palace, or the stadium, to warn Celestia. _Why has the queen not sought me out?_ Had Celestia not yet noticed her ex-student was absent? Or that Cadance was… _actually Chrysalis is probably at her side telling her I would be late for some reason._ If they did not expose Chrysalis soon she would infect Celestia with doubt, that she and her friends were the changelings. And they needed a way to fight back. Travelling a few blocks to the palace was straining her enough. Making it back to Ponyville would be out of the question for at least a day or two, which was too long. She had to get Celestia to travel to Ponyville in her stead to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from her library home. _Providing I can convince her of my identity._ An unsettling realization hit her. She could not even cast magic in her present state. That would not bode well. Did Chrysalis mean to replace her? Why had the changeling queen not just killed her then? That bothered her. It was hard to think straight. She moaned and swayed on her feet. Luckily AJ still had an arm around her.

"Y'all right there Twi?"

 _No. I am not alight at all._ She nodded. "I'm fine."

Fluttershy stepped up to her side. "You sound awfully winded. I, I think you should rest for a moment."

AJ and Pinkie backed up the opinion. Twilight could not deny how drained she was feeling. "Okay. Five minutes." It'd do no one any good if she passed out before reaching Celestia. She accepted two pain pills and a vitamin C tablet from AJ, putting the remaining medication in her own pocket. "Thanks, I really appreciate you…where's Rarity?"

Her party all twisted their heads. The other sorceress was nowhere in sight.

"I'm right here!"

Rarity came rushing from behind a large trolley carriage parked in front of the Canterlot National Bank. "Sorry all. I thought we were being followed and just wanted to be sure." She motioned to the trolley. "All clear. ….What?"

Twilight knew Rarity had caught the look of suspicion shone on her face. "I imagine we _are_ being followed. And that's twice now you've left our sight."

"W-what!?" Rarity looked taken aback. "You…you don't really think…Twilight, darling, it's me!"

AJ shifted her support of Twilight to Pinkie so she could stand between Rarity and the rest. The action distressed Rarity further.

"AJ…you," she was pouting, "you, don't mean to…" She glanced to Fluttershy, her eyes full of pleading. "Fluttershy…" She was close to tears.

AJ looked over her shoulder to Twilight for guidance.

 _What do I do?_ Before she could reach any verdict three others strode from carriage's concealing wide side, Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy. _Oh no._ AJ stepped to the trio's front.

"Y'all do realize how plum stupid it was ta' go out in the open right?"

"Ah, hell." It was the AJ nearest her that had spoken.

With clear intent the trio of changelings had begun closing the distance. Instinctively Twilight focused to conjure a protective barrier. Before the magic came she remembered what would happen and dismissed her will to channel. Pinkie let her go, propping her against a lamppost as if she were some piece of luggage, and took a defensive stance. "Pinkie, don't! We can't fight them." Her words went unheeded. Whether they could win or not was not the issue. The changelings only wanted to cause them to get all mixed up.

The two AJs were first to enter the scuffle. They locked arms and started attempting to wrestle one another to the ground. _What do I do?_ Both Pinkies were now circling one another, each waiting for the other to move first. Rarity had not decided her course of action yet and stood watching with increasing fluster. _What do I do?_ Her mind was racing. Rarity's inaction was her answer. _Okay, if I can't intervene directly then I can watch._ The AJs were already entangled beyond her ability to discern who was really who. Both Pinkies were now in a state of hair pulling and cat scratching. She was pretty sure of the real Pinkies identity but that wasn't good enough. Her eyes moved across the sidewalk arena. Only the Fluttershy duo remained reticent to fight, as would be expected. The one closest to her was the real one. She was absolutely certain. _Okay then, that's my task._ It was far less then she wished she could do but better than nothing. _Watch Fluttershy._

Very slowly the two girls in yellow sundresses approached closer to each other. To their side Rarity gasped. Twilight reflexively glanced over at her. She was staring up at something. Checking the two Fluttershy she followed Rarity's vision. Overhead Rainbow Dash was circling their position. _Great._ She lowered her eyes back to the two Fluttershy. Luckily they had still not started their personal conflict. _Good, I've still got the real one pegged. No more distractions._ One of the AJs swore as she was struck a hard blow. She did not look away.

"Where is she going?"

It was Rarity that had spoken. _Don't let them out of your sight._ Rainbow Dash must have flown away. _Where would she be going? For help? From who?_ Twilight kept her eyes glued to the Fluttershy duo. Only now were they reaching to timidly try and strike each other. Pinkie, one of them, landed suddenly on her rump right in front of her. Looking at her was again a reflex action. Pinkie sat momentarily with her legs spread wide rubbing her head before leaping back to her feet just as the other Pinkie jump tackled her back to the ground. _Shoot!_ She looked back to the Fluttershy. Their positions had not changed yet. She still knew which one was the real one. _Thank the gods._

What happened next completely shattered her concentration.

A prismatic blur swept from the sky to divide the brawlers. Twilight blinked. _What the…_ It shot between the two Pinkies first, flinging one against the coach and the other several feet back on the sidewalk. The AJ duo was forcibly separated in a mini multicolored hurricane, sending one alongside the Pinkie by the coach and the double into a tree. She blinked again. The duel Fluttershy were pulled apart more gently, shoved back a few inches. _I still know which is which._

The aggressive color streak came to a stop. Rainbow Dash stood panting and observing her handiwork. She gave Twilight thumbs up.

"There. That takes care of that at least."

Without looking away from the Fluttershy duo Twilight nodded her thanks. The others were regaining their senses. Rarity went to Dashes side.

"Oh, Rainbow, brilliant work darling!"

She went to put a hand on her shoulder but Dash flinched away. With a sigh Rarity backed off. One of the AJs asked what she doing here. Dash launched into a rattled Pinkie-style explanation.

"After I went after the changeling to Celestia I got ahead and tried to lose her but I couldn't shake her. Then I, we, ran into Spitfire, only she was a fake, another changeling. She, it, uh, they, took off together. The changeling, ah, the other Rainbow Dash is headed for the palace. I thought you guys might be in trouble so I headed back to the hospital, only when I looked through the window no one was there. I figured there'd only be one other place you'd all go and started tracing the main road to the palace. That's when I saw the scuffle and decided to break it up."

Not knowing if this Rainbow Dash was the real one or not Twilight nonetheless congratulated her on breaking up fight scene. Her head was pounding so hard it felt like the doldrums of hell resounding in her skull. Little black dots were flickering in her vision. The last thing she had needed was lots of confusing motion. _I'm so glad there's overcast today._ A blaring sun would probably have caused her pass out. Fluttershy, the real one, had come over to lend a hand in helping her off the lamppost. She had not realized how much she'd been relying on it for support. _I can hardly stand up on my own._ Thanking her friend she saw the suspicion in the eyes of all gathered. _Sheesh, they really are good at feigning emotions._

"It's okay." She said to her friends, whichever of them they may be. "She's the real one."

The other Fluttershy, looking concerned, came to stand by her side as well. Rarity sighed and one of the AJs asked what they all were thinking.

"But, how can you be certain?"

The two Pinkies were excitedly scanning both Fluttershy up and down, both of whom were nervously twirling their fine pink hair with one finger. Twilight inhaled.

"Because. I was only watching them the entire time. They were the slowest to action so it was easy." She pointed at the Fluttershy on the right. "You're the imposter. I'm absolutely positive." And she was. There was no doubt she had the right one, or wrong one rather.

The accused Fluttershy put a finger between her teeth. "Oh poo, I guess I really should have tried harder."

She shrugged innocently and with a girlish titter she twirled on her heel and started run-skipping toward the bank buildings backside. Twilight's heart skipped a beat. _Ah-ha!_ This was her only chance to discern another actual friend from the changelings. She shouted at the two AJs. "Get her!" Both of the AJs took off after the retreating Fluttershy without reluctance. _Shoot!_ She'd been counting one the imposter AJ to briefly hesitate. _Just a second was all I needed._ "Wait! Stop." Both farmers skidded to a halt. "Let her go. We have the real Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash folded her arms across her chest. "Well, that's good at least."

"Yes, however…" Rarity motioned to the still doubled AJs and Pinkies. She sighed dejectedly. "And they now doubt me to."

One of the AJs said it was with good reason. A Pinkie reminded that she had wandered off when their backs were turned. Rainbow Dash was glancing between them.

"Hush! Please, everyone just…be quiet a minute." Twilight closed her eyes hard. _I think my legs are shaking._ If an argument broke out now it would only aid the changelings cause in creating more of a jumble. Thankfully everyone fell silent. The changelings, it seemed, were content to indoctrinate her friends at their own structured pace. _That actually makes this harder._ "Alright, we need to take this one step at a time."

Rarity put her hands on her hips. "And what exactly is the first step?"

It looked like everyone was calming down, or was pretending to. _I'll take what I can get right now._ Before answering Twilight fished out another of the high dosage pain pills from her skirt pocket, along with a second vitamin capsule, and swallowed both down dry, too distracted to notice the pain medication had no identifying letterings on it. She took a deep steadying sigh. Rarity's spell was already wearing off. "The first step is still the same. Get to Queen Celestia and warn her."

The nearest AJ looked skeptically at her. "It ain't gunna be so easy with…all of us."

The others agreed. Twilight also concurred.

"I know. That's why only two of us are going; myself and Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash flapped a bit closer. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. The last thing we should be doing be doing is splitting up. Trust me. I just learned that the hard way."

AJ and Rarity nodded. One of the Pinkies had moved over to stare intently at Fluttershy.

"And how are you going to make sure this Fluttershy stays the real Fluttershy?"

Feeling increasingly lightheaded and woozy Twilight explained her line thinking, flimsy as it sounded even to her. "I know splitting up is bad, but right now the only one of you all I can trust is Fluttershy." She saw her friends hurt expressions. "I'm sorry." She sighed. _I already cannot trust my friends._ "I want all of you to wait there," she pointed across the street, "on those benches by the central fountain." She wearily turned to Pinkie, not knowing and presently not caring if she was the real one of not. "As for Fluttershy, I have a simple solution. I'm going to brand her." She motioned Fluttershy closer. Shyly the girl approached. "Hold out your arm. Good. Don't worry this won't hurt." _You._ Trying to anticipate and prepare for the monumental pain she was about to cause herself Twilight took hold of Fluttershy's right wrist. _It's a very easy spell and will only take a second to cast._ Sucking in a deep breath she summoned the magic from within her. A searing white hot pain instantly flared through her entire body. _By the gods!_ She could not even scream the pain was so intense. It took all her resolve to keep her eyes open, to concentrate. She saw the pale bluish band appear around her friend's wrist. _Done!_ The spell was cast. A chasm of blackness opened inside her. Before she could even consciously try and struggle against passing out the abyss consumed her.

"That was good improvising."

Through the windows of the coach Twilight narrowed her eyes, her gaze focused across the street at her sisters and her counterpart, the actual Twilight, who had just collapsed. "I hope so." After the attack Chrysalis had expected the sorceress to remain at the Stallion Hospital for several days. That she had left was totally unexpected. It was a bold move given the sorceress's condition. As an unofficial second in her queen's army it had fallen to her to act accordingly. She had scrambled her sisters and ordered the ambush in hopes of causing confusion and straining Twilight. It seemed the pressured strategy had succeeded. Twilight's group was currently stalled from heading to the palace. "Chrysalis will not be happy."

Fluttershy put a worried finger to her lip. "But, what else could we have done? We had to keep Twilight from reaching Celestia so soon."

"I know. Still, I was to deliver Rarity to her personally." Instead, in order to keep trailing her enemies, she'd had to hand Rarity off to a guard changeling scouting the hospital trusting she would be delivered securely. Otherwise a decommissioning would be issued, not a pleasant scenario.

"You stayed hidden. That's good right?"

"Yes." Chrysalis had told her not to let Twilight or her friends know of her existence until the time was right. Sneaking from cover behind the building to slip inside the coach, with Fluttershy in tote no less, had been very chancy. "But you told me she knows now you're not the real Fluttershy." She gritted her teeth. "And by the looks of it she just cast some sort of identifying spell on _your_ counterpart. Chrysalis will be furious!" She stamped her foot then winced and hissed at the sharp bolt of resulting pain in her side. Her wound may not be nearly as severe but it still was convincing. Cursing she put a hand over the bandages.

Fluttershy had scooted over a foot. "I'm so sorry Twilight. I should have done better." Her lip was trembling. "I…I thought, it'd be best if I left. I…I didn't know she would know or…be able to…to cast a spell and…" She was tearing up.

Twilight sighed. For a changeling this Fluttershy really was timorous. She reached to calmly stroke her sisters pink hair, ignoring the ache in her abdomen. "It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine."

"Wh-what now?"

Twilight turned in direction of the palace. "Rainbow Dash will have made her report. Chrysalis knows Twilight and the others are on the move, or will be again soon enough. For now…you and I wait." She clicked her tongue.

With a soft lurch the charmed coachman set the carriage in motion.

 **Chapter III**

The announcer made a blaring declaration over the intercom. Celestia did not really hear what it concerned, was only dimly aware of the following cheers from the crowd. Her contemplations ran elsewhere. What she had told Twilight about the Special Forces had been true. What she had not mentioned, in fear of stressing the young sorcerers further, was only two sentries had been able to withstand the required mental pressure of the task. The others had taken weeks to become mentally stable again. Also, she had not said more to Twilight because the instant she heard Chrysalis had returned a nasty thought filled her head, trust no one. It hurt to think she may be unable to confide in Twilight. All the same she would take no chances. _How? How is Chrysalis able to mimic Cadance?_ The spell she and Luna had cast prevented it without immunity. _Can she become either of us?_ No. If Chrysalis could become herself or Luna already she or her sister would be dead, with the doppelganger queen in their place. _How then?_

Attending the Wonder Bolt show had been a tearing experience. Her every instinct had told her she'd played into the succubus's whim by not immediately returning to the palace and alerting her sister. She could not risk wide spread panic. _Lay low, play the enemies' game_. For now that would have to suffice. On her way to the show, unbeknownst to Flash Sentry, she had sent a clandestine magical summons to her two covert agents, a pair of twin sorcerers, one male and the other female. Once the performance had started she had waited anxiously until seeing their duel heads of flaming red hair appear from behind the curtains to her private booth. They met her casually. Telling her other guards to stand at ease she had given her wishes to the twins through coded phrases. She instructed the male to get word of warning to the real Mi Amore. The female she told to secretly watch over Luna and herself. Both she told to spy on the Cadance presently roaming about her palace and keep eye on any other form the changeling queen may take. _Trust no one_. Barring Luna, the twins were the sole exception. They had bound her will unto themselves through a blood ritual, through dark magic. They, along with all the others, had volunteered knowing the risk. She hated the thought of what had been done. She would do as she must to protect her kingdom, her subjects. _I pray I made a wise decision. If Twilight ever found out…_

….but she had no time to dwell on such now. The show was nearing its end and she had many others matters to attend and prepare for.

Even the upper palace was mostly abandoned. She passed through numerous hallways and corridors occupied by only the occasional guard. Near everyone, including the queen herself, had gathered in the grand stadium for the Wonder Bolt show. Those few who noticed her acknowledged with a polite bow, salute, or hailed with a passing 'greetings princess'. Her disguise may have been risky but at the same time presented the perfect cover. None would question her roaming the regel halls.

Pausing a minute to peer through one of the many massive windows aligning the right side of the regal hall she saw the opening fireworks erupting in the sky. The Pegasus Flyers had gathered overcast for better illumination. They were magnificent really, the fireworks, brilliant and beautiful if only for the instant of their existence. She looked down to a large sundial below. By her estimation she had approximately a one hour window of time before the show ended and Celestia returned. She had gotten the queen out of her palace but knew Celestia would not linger at the hospital or after the performances. Things were about to start moving and escalating quickly now that she'd decidedly made her presence known. Even if word did not come from Twilight, who lay incapacitated and beyond immediate contact with the queen, Celestia was far from imprudent. The queen would figure out sooner rather than later that the real Cadance had not in fact come to Canterlot, faked train tickets or no.

Sliding away from the view she continued her gliding walk. Her encounter with Twilight had gone exactly as planned. Injure her while revealing herself to plant the first seed of doubt. She had originally considered killing Twilight outright, or using the same mind numbing drug on her that she planned for the overall populace. Then a realization came to her; last time she was in Canterlot, and happened into involvement with Shining Armor, that manipulating someone into ready servitude proved far more effective than someone taken over forcibly. A willing servant was a loyal servant. She would not simply control Twilight's mind. She would break it. And then rebuild the powerful young sorceress into her own personal golem. As much as she vengefully desired Twilight's utter destruction she saw the limitless potential in gaining her as an ally.

Coming to the end of the regel hall she stopped before a large ornate door arching over twelve feet high. There was one who had remained within the palace, one who always stayed hidden, who slept, under light of day. Her emblem, a crescent moon cradling a single star, half the royal crest, sat engraved upon the entrance to her private chamber. The sister's room, showing a huge radiating sun, had been passed already. Two guards had watched her walk by with raised eyebrows but had raised no questions. They served Celestia. No sentinels watched over the slumbering sister. By choice? It seemed likely; fit the isolated profile of the night sister.

Reaching out Chrysalis tentatively tried at the large opal handle. As expected the room was locked, though not by key, and, as hoped, no protective magical defenses were activated. The younger of the sibling rarely received company, wanted or unwanted. She coiled her fingers around the bronze handle. Using the demonic lineage within her she sent out tiny invisible whorls of magic into the magically sealed door of Luna's chambers. The spell was strong. Few could unlock it.

She probed deeper into the sealing magic, and found what she was looking for. Woven into the spell was a trace of desire, something that could not be hidden from her by the caster, a faint longing wish for the lock to be opened…by anyone. The younger of the sibling rarely received company, wanted or unwanted. It was highly doubtful Luna was aware she'd bled such a longing into the lock. Chrysalis poured traces of her own desire into Luna's spell, mixing intents. The sealing spell dissipated.

"Poor lonely princess."

Making sure no one was watching, and no one was, Chrysalis opened the door a crack and slid inside the night sister's chambers.

Though cast in heavy shadows Chrysalis could still see perfectly well within by but the ray of light coming from the hallway. The quarters were befitting to one of royal status. Regal décor lined the curved walls, a massive standing wardrobe, a full view mirrored vanity, and regal paintings of unknown individuals (excepting one she believed to be the lost wizard Star Swirl) hung on open wall space. Satin curtains of extended length hung closed over the room's only window, which, if her inner sense of direction was correct, overlooked the palace courtyard. In one far corner the wooden door of a servant's room stood closed and latched, likely never once seeing use. Glancing up she gasped. The chambers ceiling held all the starts and constellations of the night, aligned in perfect relation to those in the heavens beyond the world. Every source of light that glistened in the night skies also magically twinkled on the ceiling of Luna's bedroom.

Focusing her vision on a single star within the Gemini she saw the enchanted mural was very slowly moving, as did the actual stars in accordance with the planets rotation. It was breathtaking in its majesty. Finding it hard to tear her eyes from the ceiling she reminded herself of her reason for entering Luna's chambers. Lowering her vision from the mural's central moon she moved quietly to a bed so large it could hold an entire family without cramping any sleeper. Parting the thin curtains surrounding the bed she found but a single sleeper, laying on her side, wrapped in gentle sheets of silk with one arm tucked beneath a pillow of purple silk.

Chrysalis leaned in close. The princesses' beauty could not be denied. Her face was soft yet strong, ageless and youthful, pale and pristine in formation. Under the sheets she could see Luna's figure, gently moving with each slumbering breath. Like her elder sister her hair softly swayed and billowed even without breeze or motion from the body. From underneath the blankets lower portion the tip of Luna's tail was visible, likewise in constant waving unrest. Unlike the radiant sunrise colored hair of Celestia though Luna's tresses reflected the onyx blackness of her nightly domain, lined and shaded with glimmers of a moons white light.

She reached to part the bed curtains and tenderly brushed several wound strands of that flowing hair from Luna's horn. "Awaken, dear princess." She whispered as she stepped back.

She watched Luna's eyelids flicker open to expose her light blue-green orbs. The princess's eyes glowed ever so faintly, catching and reflecting what little light crept into the room. When Luna saw she was not alone she quickly gripped her sheets and stirred to sit upright, instantly and fully alert. But not alarmed.

"Mi Amore," her eyes glanced to the door ajar, "why do you enter my chambers?"

Chrysalis smiled reassuringly, inwardly grinning at noting Luna kept the sheets pressed close against her body.

"I am sorry to disturb you Luna. Uh, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you, ah, in private." No matter how often she'd heard the voice of Cadance recently it still sounded strange to her ears.

"It could not wait?"

She watched in minor fascination as Luna's horn came alight and the sheets she covered herself with became instead a black silken gown. Though she did not openly express annoyance Chrysalis could tell Luna was not overly pleased at being woken. _She has not mentioned my entering her quarters uninvited._ "Everyone else is at the Wonder Bolts show. I figured you would not be attending so I thought this the best opportunity. Though, I again apologize for awakening you."

Luna waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. The window curtains parted wider at Luna's whim. The princess stretched, yawned, and stood. "Well," her eyebrow was cocked in misgiving but her smile was genuine, "you have an audience."

Chrysalis inhaled deeply. _Now the delicate dance begins._ "It is of a most pressing matter I wish to discuss with you."

From the large vanity a bottle of sparkling tea and two goblets floated to Luna's hand. She poured and offered a cup to Cadance. "We, ah, I, am listening."

Chrysalis took a sip. "First things first," she looked Luna in the eye, "I ask this stay only between us." Now even more curious the princess consented. "Good. In foremost, since this morning adversities have been unfolding in Canterlot. Of this your sister knows already." Luna bade her continue. _She keeps composure exceedingly well. Good._ She let out what would be taken by Luna as a steadying breath. "Twilight Sparkle was stabbed at the train station this morning." Luna's eyes went wide. "By Chrysalis." She watched Luna's cup fall to the floor. _She does not care about showing fear in front of Cadance._

"Why were We not at once informed?"

It was the question she'd been hoping Luna to ask. She shook her head. "I do not know. I only assumed you would be. It was not until an hour ago I learned no one had come to you."

Worried anger crossed the princess's face. "And you say my sister knows of the succubus' return? That Twilight was injured? Is she okay?"

"Twilight is, or will be, fine. The injury was not severe. Yes, Celestia was informed of the incident shorty after its occurrence."

"There is no time to waste then."

Luna made to exit the room.

"Wait!"

Turning round Luna glared at her. "Mi Amore if Chrysalis again is loosed in Canterlot we must…"

"We presently have some time, to consider our options."

"How do you know this for certain?" Luna asked with growing impatience.

Cadance tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. "Do you promise you will not mistrust me for what I disclose and that you will hear me out?"

Only now did a trace of suspicion show from Luna. "What do you imply Mi Amore?"

"Promise me first."

"You've naught to fear from me. I promise."

Even though Luna had agreed calmly Chrysalis knew it was done with inner misgivings. _This isn't right, she is thinking to herself. Something is off with Cadance. So far all is as I expected._ She inhaled deeply and slowly. "Okay. I know the current whereabouts of Chrysalis."

Luna's stance shifted ever so slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes." Chrysalis again met the eyes of Luna. "Remember, you promised." _Thus comes the critical point in the plan._ If Luna's immediate reaction was to attack the gambit she'd placed in effect months ago would crumble. In direct confrontation against Luna she would likely fail. Her magic was strong and old but Luna, like her sister, held the title of Ascended Being, and had walked the realms for over ten centuries. Pricks of fright tingled inside her. _I cannot back out now._ She held confidence she would be able to speak, to offer her plea, before Luna made the decision to engage in conflict or not. _Show her no fear._

The visage of Cadance melted away to become the true appearance of Chrysalis. Long wispy pink hair turned to a slicked greenish-black. Her rounded face elongated. The straight horn in her forehead curved wickedly like a scimitar. An already slender body thinned more as smaller breasts filled. Two feathered angelic wings split into the four veiny and translucent insectile wings of a dragonfly. Delicate fingers extended. Teeth sharpened to points. Lips turned blood red. Oval pupils now were the slits of cat's eyes, their soft purple a brightening to piercing emerald green. The standard dress of Cadance transformed into a tight fitting and tattered dress colored the blackest of blacks. Chrysalis sighed with what could only be pleasure at resuming her true form. A lovely creature of ethereal and dark allure, she'd been called more than once in her four centuries of life, a beauty to remember yet a sorrow to forget, the mistress to darkness. _Much as she who stands before me._ She saw Luna take an offensive stance, knew the princess was conjuring a spell.

"Please Luna," _quickly,_ "you gave word to listen."

"I gave that word to Mi Amore, not you changeling!"

Though Luna's eyes still showed her hostile intent she had hesitated in her initial attack as she comprehended how one-sided a conflict would be. Just as Chrysalis had hoped, had all but known. "I mean you no harm! I swear it." _Now she will realize there are many inquiries to be addressed, and if I present myself as passive…_ She stepped back from Luna, her hands raised and opened in a sign of submission. Luna stood still poised to unleash her might.

"You dare defile the sanctity of my chambers temptress?"

The words had come leaden with threat and anger. _Words are not magic. She is showing bravado to try and intimidate._ Luna had not yet assaulted her. _She will hear me out._ "Yes, to speak peaceably with you in hopes of avoiding violence." She had to keep talking now, before Luna commented on the harm already inflicted on Twilight. _We can address such soon enough. Not now._ "I could think of no better way than this. I am sorry for rousing you without notice but I wished to provoke no biased thoughts through forewarning."

Luna's long horn cackled with bluish-white lightning. "Why should thy not perish where thy stands?"

 _Careful._ Chrysalis felt sweat beading on her brow. She had known her initial meeting with Luna would be exceedingly delicate and dangerous. _Just so, she still has not loosed her spell._ Even provoked Luna would not readily kill. Now she had to match the night princess's audacity. If she faltered even slightly the palace would quake with the resulting magical duel. "Firstly; as precaution I have placed assassins throughout the palace. If I die or am incapacitated, or if you commence any manner of searching for my soldiers, this eve shall be baptized in royal blood." Luna's mouth coiled to a snarl. "Second, I believe you shall be interested in what I have to say."

Moments passed as Luna sized up Chrysalis and weighed possible actions. At last she let out a vexed sigh. "Speak then. And I shall judge your sentence after."

 _Spoken as a true ruler._ The confidence in her plan grew even more. "I come to you princess Luna with revelation of what is to come and a proposition concerning your position in the days ahead." As she spoke her practiced lines she fought the impulsive urge to release her influential aura, as she had been doing since first awakening Luna. Even as far as True Sorcerers went Luna was extraordinarily skilled. The princess would detect the magical aura and know it for what it was. She needed Luna compliant, relatively speaking.

Not one prone to naivety Luna saw the meaning of what Chrysalis implied. "Thou seeks to claim the throne of Canterlot, as before."

Chrysalis let her evocative grin show openly. "The 'as before' you speak of was but a farce." She saw the expression of surprised doubt on Luna. "Yes. As before, I expected to be repelled. And, once gone, all would be lured into a false sense of security for when I truly set forth for the annexation of you sister." She unknowingly put a finger to her mouth and ran it across her lips. "You see? My invasion was but a test of the cities resistances. Cadance, and the knight I used, were merely likely candidates to put me in elevated status and protect my identity." She shrugged. "Admittedly, I did not plan for the Cadance guise to fail." She left out her foolishly direct attack against Celestia. Shining Armors love-turned-weapon for Cadance had been completely unexpected and she had acted hastily, causing her expulsion from Canterlot sooner than wanted. Though in actuality it was only because of Twilight Sparkle - and the wholly unanticipated resourcefulness and raw magical capabilities she possessed - the tables had turned against her. That was when her plan now in effect had first sprouted in her mind. "All the same; this time round Luna there shall be no 'as before'."

Luna puffed a breath through her nose. "And what? Thou comes to me with suggestions I sit aside and tolerate, lest I regret interfering with your delusions of grandeur?"

While Luna argued Chrysalis had moved to lean against one of the tall bedposts. She shoved off the support. "Dreams, Luna, not delusions." She motioned to the bed. "I could have silenced you while you slept yet came amiably instead, even lowered my guise. In trust you would hear me." Very cautiously she inched closer to the spot where Luna stood rooted to the floor. "I do not want you as an observer." Luna neither advanced nor backed up. "You would not sit complacent anyways." She slowly reached to take Luna's hand. As expected Luna retracted her arm from reach. Chrysalis took a step back and instead met her eyes. _Now I give delivery._ "I want you, Luna, at my side."

She watched various reactive expressions try and gain dominance on Luna's face at once. After several seconds the princess let out snort of laughter.

"Thou…you jest surly. That or you are mad. To think I would enter service with one such as yourself is… is ludicrous."

For moths past Chrysalis had come up with, and dismissed, a thousand counterpoints to that very refusal. In the end she had decided on the simplest possible response. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Why not?" Let Luna ponder her misgivings herself. She carefully observed.

Luna was not one to babble, to spout words without consideration. As such, she remained silent as she mentally prepared a list of reasons to rebuff Chrysalis, all the while eyeing the succubus who sat calmly and patiently on her bed. She was also intelligent enough to know Chrysalis already knew every reason she would come up with. There were other matters to address while she held the changelings attention.

"How are you able to assume the form of Mi Amore succubus?"

 _She does not ask of herself or Celestia. She knows were it not for the spell I would be impersonating either of them to my advantage already._ With a look of small annoyance Chrysalis brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "My time with you currently is pressed." _I will answer more in admiration of your sharp acuity than anything else._ She held up her right hand and pointed to her ring finger, which bore no ornament. "For now I shall say it was due to a ring I 'acquired' long ago from King Sombra."

Luna hissed at mention of the god-kings name. Chrysalis smiled. The ring suppressed any and all lasting enchantments cast on an individual. Its magic had been inactive for a long time but when Sombra briefly returned it became active once more, though the magic would likely not last long since Sombra had been vanquished as quickly as he had come. She would have desired for Celestia or Luna to get the ring but they were in too close proximity to one another to chance it. So she had sent it to Cadance. No need for Luna to know such history at present.

"Using the postal service of Canterlot and the Crystal Empire… Yes of course I've placed changelings there as well. I sent a forged letter from Twilight to Cadance with the ring enclosed as a gift, incepting the resulting letter of thanks of course. Mi Amore is far too trusting of Twilight to have suspected the sudden present."

Luna had put a hand over her face, the still shadowed room making her features but a darkened silhouette. "And how long," her voice had lowered to a near whisper, "doth you believe you may remain hidden changeling?"

"How long?" Chrysalis hummed a note of laughter. "You become flustered dear princess. I came to you without disguise, and likewise showed myself to Twilight. Certainly your sister knows of my presence as well." She had once more come closer to Luna, who had not noticed. Not wanting to startle her she spoke softly. "I shall remain hidden for as long as Celestia deems mass hysteria a necessary avoidance."

Luna shot her an angered glare. "Thou comes with assassins and sleeper agents to bully my allegiance under claim of choice?"

With a sigh Chrysalis shook her head. "No, Luna." She spoke not unkindly. "I came prepared. I came with intent to usurp a throne. Your decisions will be your own." She walked around Luna (who made no move to stop her) toward the door. "I have given you much concern at once and as I said my time is short. I shall leave you for now."

Luna looked back over her shoulder. "For now you say?"

"Yes, kind princess, for now. I shall come to you as Cadance at the ball. There is much more for us to say to one another." She turned her back to Luna. "Until then know this; I meant what I said. I want you at my side, Luna. Not as you stand by your sister but as true equals in rule."

She walked from the room, feeling Luna's glowering stare behind her. _Be thankful my clan no longer seeks your death, Other One._

Leaving the princesses chambers behind Chrysalis strode down the royal hall with a feeling of immense satisfaction. Coming round a curve in the hallway she started and came to a halt. Rainbow Dash, her Rainbow Dash, stood anxiously tapping her foot. The instant her soldier saw her she snapped to attention and bowed.

"My quee… Ah, Cadance." She glanced around to make sure they were alone. "I didn't want to interrupt your meeting with Luna but, ah, I've urgent news." Her eyes showed fear at the uncertain decision she'd made.

Chrysalis reassured the young legionnaire. "That was wise. Now, report."

Speaking in a quick whispered ramble the Rainbow Dash told how Twilight, the real one, had left the hospital and that Twilight, hers, had staged an ambush to slow them down. Chrysalis pinched the top of her nose with her fingers as she listened. _Once more I have underestimated Twilight Sparkle. She will make a fine general indeed._ After a moments thoughts she relayed her command. Rainbow Dash took off at once out the opened window she'd used as an egress. _My own Twilight is resourceful as well._ She would trust her main General to assess and handle the situation beyond her brief orders. _So, Twilight is on her way to speak with Celestia? Mayhap I shall have a word with her as well._

They had made it almost a full city block. Their progress was excruciatingly slow and cumbersome. They'd had to refuse one passerby's offer to assist Her Highness, and ignored the strange looks they were getting from the few others who saw them. She'd anticipated leaving her friends (and changelings) unattended for no more than an hour before bringing Celestia. _That's how long it would've taken had I been at full heath._ It seemed every few yards she had to pause and catch her breath. Already Fluttershy was tiring from supporting her weight. _This was a bad idea._ It was the only real option she'd had. Rarity had cast another Painless spell on her before she'd set off. _I do not think it helped as much as before. Why hasn't the stupid medication kicked in yet?_ Probably it had. Likely the flaring pain in her side was already numbed. _I cannot imagine what it would be like without anesthetics._

A sharp throb twisted in her stomach. It felt like she was going to heave. _What if my stitches pop?_ She winced and shoved the disgusting thought from her head. It was still difficult to concentrate. _I only blacked out for a minute._ AJ, one of them, had brought her back to consciousness by splashing water from the fountain on her. The water was filtered to be drinkable. RD had made her take several long droughts. She felt no better afterwards. If anything her present condition was rapidly declining. _I'm sweating really badly, but my body is chilled._ She knew that was not a good sign. _My face even_ feels _pasty._ The sensation of vertigo was the worst. _I wonder how high my fever is right now._ It did not matter. She had a mission. She had to get to Celestia. _How is Chrysalis able to mimic Cadance?_ She'd been racking her brain, best as she currently could, for answers and was coming up short. Another perturbing thought struck her. _Is there another me?_

"Another you? You mean there's a changeling Twilight?"

Twilight turned her head to Fluttershy. _Did I say that out loud?_ She must have. "Yeah, maybe." _Why wouldn't there be?_ Fluttershy bit her lip but said nothing more. _I only wonder why she hasn't showed herself yet._ Or maybe she had. _How would I even know?_ Anyone could be in disguise. _Changelings are so unfair._ She groaned as the most unsettling realization yet came to her through the fog in her head. _I passed out at the train station…_

"Twilight? What is it? Do you need to stop and rest?"

"Just for a second." She forced a smile. "You look like you could use a break too." _Again._ With her friends help she lowered herself to sit on a street curb. "Sorry to keep, you know, using you as a crutch." _I'd take my amateurish flying over this any day._

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no, not at _all_." She eased down next to Twilight. "I'm glad I can help."

Twilight's smile became more genuine. "You always are. Thanks." Her friend must've seen the trouble in her eyes.

"What is it Twilight? I mean asides from…"

 _She looks ashamed at having asked an obvious question._ She tucked her legs up and rested her arms and chin on her knees. "It's…well, it's _every_ thing, of course. But you meant in particular I know." She sighed, which hurt her side. "I don't even know if it's any one thing. This is all just so much and…" She intentionally trailed off. On cue Fluttershy entered a quite speech of reassurance, providing a chance for inner thought. _I passed out at the train station._ Up until now she realized she'd been taking it for granted that, other than Rainbow Dash, no switching had occurred until after she'd awoken in the hospital. She glanced over at Fluttershy. _She's the right one. I just know it._ But did she? Was she absolutely certain? _The changelings didn't mention or suggest anything when I called out the fake Fluttershy after they jumped us._ That implied they had either not thought of switching at the station or simply had not done so for some reason. _Right?_ Fluttershy caught her staring at her and stopped talking, a look of nervous and hurt doubt crossing her gentle face. _It's the real Fluttershy. I have to believe that. I, we, need a one up on these changeling jerks. Besides, the fake admitted so and ran off._

She leaned in to gently touch her horn to her friend's forehead. "Don't worry. I know it's really you." _But do I?_ The look of immense relief washing over Fluttershy gave her some faith, some. Motioning for help to get back to her feet she said they needed to get going again. _By the gods, I feel like crap._ Always ready to assist however possible Fluttershy agreed and once more draped her arm around her, shouldering the bulk of her weight. She meekly joked that AJ would be better suited for this job. Twilight could not help but chuckle. _A changeling would never be so eager to help me go straight to Celestia._ Besides, she'd cast a tagging spell on Fluttershy, and could see the faint magical residue on her friend's wrist. _I blacked out after casting the spell._ Even Rarity could copy such an easy enchantment. _Would she risk it with my other friends' right there?_ She shook her head, realizing that now she was doubting Rarity's identity as well. _Just get to Celestia._ Together she and Fluttershy resumed their agonizingly sluggish pace. _Think of something more productive in meantime. There hasn't been another Rarity either…_

In her mind she began reviewing the scuffle, what little she had seen besides the two Fluttershy, searching for any clues on who may be who or anything that would lead to helping discern fakes from her real friends. Analytical thinking was not only one of her strong points it was something she enjoyed. Forcing her mind into methodical concentration actually lessened her headache and made her temporarily forget her present miserable state.

 _They all acted the same personality wise_. Her friends were not fighters by nature but their stances had been matching. _No, of course they act the same. That's not it._ She was missing something. Something was tingling in mind. _C'mon I know it's there. Think!_ It was not anything in their actions she was overlooking. That left physical appearances. _But they are identical in every way._ Or were they? _Gah! C'mon!_ It was right there. She almost had it. _Okay, from the beginning._ She mentally replayed every single instance she could recall since arriving in Canterlot. The blurriness in her head cleared. It came to her. _No way._ She felt her pulse quicken. _It can't possibly be something so stupidly obvious can it?_ She tried not let her excitement show to Fluttershy, just in case… _I am wrong._ Ignoring her body's desire to stop moving she rapidly ran several images through her mind over and over. _No. I am sure of it._ She almost squeaked with glee. _I've got you, you jerks!_

At the station that morning Pinkie had done a cartwheel. During the scuffle with the other changelings Pinkie had landed on her rump right in front of her. Embarrassing a detail as it may be she seen Pinkie's underwear each time. _And they didn't match!_ Calming her brain down she withdrew a snapshot image of Pinkies underwear at the station. _They were pink with three multicolored balloons that matched her Destiny Mark._ She recalled the flash she'd gotten during the ambush; _also pink, but with a cupcake on the crotch instead of balloons._ The changelings could only mimic what they knew! _The Pinkie that attacked us at the fountain had no idea what kind of underwear her counterpart would be wearing and only picked a practical design. Ha! Deuces you jerks!_

Now all she had to do was get the two Pinkie's to again flash without raising alarm. _It has to be at the same time._ If she picked the right one first the changeling would just copy the design. _Okay, I have an ace in the hole. I'll come back to that shortly._ There were plenty of other issues at hand. Somehow she had to covertly get word to Spike to bring her the Elements of Harmony. _Is there a changeling Spike? Crap._ Shape-shifters really were unfair.

"Where's the other Rarity?"

"How in tarnation would I know!?"

Rainbow Dash glowered at the AJ in front of her, her cerise eyes gleaming with suspicion. "You all kidnapped her right?"

AJ gritted her teeth. "Ah _told_ y'all I ain't the changeling!"

"Just what the fake would say!" RD shot back.

"An how're we suppose' ta' know _you_ ain't a fake?"

"So much for honesty!" With an angered growl Rainbow Dash lashed out at AJ, shoving her hard backwards. "You're going to tell me the truth!"

Taking a stance AJ rose to the challenge. "Ah _am_ you stubborn mule!"

"Girls! Please! You're not helping the situation at all."

Both Dash and AJ turned heatedly to Rarity who sat on the fountains stone edge. She stared them down. With relenting sighs of frustration the two 'friends' backed away from each other, AJ going to stand and stare at nothing by the roadside, RD folding her arms and shifting her sight from the AJ she'd just confronted to the other sitting a ways away under a tree. Rarity gave a single nod of approval and returned her attention to the two Pinkies. They sat cross-legged on the pavement in front of her playing tic-tac-toe with some chalk that one of them just happened to have had on their person. Neither of them looked to be exactly enjoying the game, though neither seemed overly uncomfortable either. She had agreed to be their scorekeeper. After fourteen games they were tied. _I cannot believe my sister had to waste her time leaning such a childish game. How do they tolerate Pinkie's constant immature behavior?_ Then again her comrade had never been particularly established herself. _However did that one rise through the ranks?_ She let out a mental sigh. _Perfect matches one and all._ She raised her head to scan the surrounding area. Of the few citizens about none were the ones she sought. _Where are they?_ As if on cue their Twilight and Fluttershy came round the corner of the bank across the street. The sergeant Rainbow Dash was not with them. She stood, drawing the attention of the others.

"Don't let me go!"

"S-sorry!"

Twilight leaned on Fluttershy, limping and pressing a hand to her side. _This injury could have been easily faked._ But had Celestia inquired to see the wound back at the hospital, or ordered a different nurse to watch the dupe would have been noticed. She inwardly cursed at her recent run of bad luck. When she saw Twilight and Fluttershy had left the group, passing right by the parked coach she sat hidden in, a twinge of panic had gripped her. Should she stay near the others or trail Twilight? Her counterpart's progress through the city would be turgid at best. She'd decided to stay in place, knowing where the other Twilight was headed and that her trail could be picked back up easily.

Then her sister Rainbow Dash had come. She'd tapped on the marked coaches' tinted window and relayed new orders from Chrysalis. Twilight had sent her back to the palace carrying word of the sleeper agents Celestia had placed, assumingly throughout the palace. Her queen would not like the news but would be pleased the report had come from her General and not discovered by herself when it was too late. _Hopefully that will amend my losing direct contact of Rarity…and Fluttershy being tagged._ After leaving the concealment from within the coach she'd cast a forgetting spell on the driver and sent him on his way, fully paid by a humble princess of course.

The group had noticed her and Fluttershy coming to cross the street. Both AJ's and the original Rainbow Dash edged forward, wanting to come and help but not sure if they should. Using her sister for support Twilight slowly crossed the street. Dash stepped up to her.

"Back already?"

She nodded glumly. "Yeah, we barely made it half a block," she puffed out a large breath, before I completely tired out." The two AJ's were walking her over to sit on the fountains edge. She acted uncomfortable about being touched by them. "And poor Fluttershy just couldn't handle dragging me along on her own. We were also getting some interesting looks."

"Speaking of…" Rainbow Dash marched in front of Fluttershy. "Let's see it."

Everyone turned to Fluttershy. A look of wounded fear crossed her face. Twilight assured her it was okay, that Rainbow was only being cautious. Fluttershy meekly held up her left arm. A faint purplish glow encircled her wrist.

Rainbow Dash gave a satisfied nod then gave her friend a one armed hug. Behind Fluttershy the two AJs were watching. One just observed. The other offered the smallest of smiles and reassuring wink.

Twilight both inwardly sighed with relief and gritted her teeth. It wouldn't do if AJ knew the Rainbow Dash with them was the 'real' one. _On the plus side my tagging spell worked._ There was no reason it would not have. Like her counterpart she was a sorceress and the spell was simple. _Poor little Twilight, too distraught to think I would just copy her spell on our Fluttershy. Why is AJ staring at Fluttershy like that?_ The AJ not her own had a look of doubt. A tingle pricked at her skin. None of the others appeared to have any misgiving over Fluttershy's identity. She cocked an eyebrow at Rarity. Very subtly Rarity flicked her eyes to Fluttershy then, pretending to scratch an itch, tapped her right wrist. _Son-of-a…._ Well, hopefully AJ wasn't certain about which wrist the tag spell had been cast on, and the others wouldn't notice at all. _She'll probably tell Rainbow Dash._ Her temper started to boil. _My mistakes are starting to snowball._ She had to regain complete control of the situation fast.

"Alright gang, we gotta move."

The original AJ tilted her head. "Move?"

Taking perfect cue her gathered sisters put on likewise shows of confusion. Twilight nodded. "Like I said, I can't make it with just Fluttershy." She pointed behind her to an oncoming carriage she'd had Rainbow Dash send for before her re-return to Chrysalis. Not the same carriage she and Fluttershy had used though. This one was driven by one of her brothers. Also, casting the memory altering spell on the same individual too many times in short periods had adverse effects. "So we're all taking a coach together to the palace east entrance." Rainbow asked why the east entrance, which was not the main means of egress to the palace. "Well, seeing that there are multiples of some of us I think we should be laying low."

Before either AJ or Rainbow Dash could open their debate her sister AJ and Rarity jumped in, phrasing their doubts in such a way as to leave her room for justifying why she was now suddenly moving the group into the palace, when shorty before she'd advised the exact opposite.

"Basically I thought to gather us all together, finding the missing Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and then have Celestia cast a spell to reveal the changelings." The coach had come to a stop, the driver motioning for them to board. "Yes, Pinkie, I know they could just become anyone else. No, Rainbow, I'm not sure Celestia can cast such a spell." _This is becoming increasingly convoluted._ "Of course I can't do it. You've seen what happens when I try and use magic." _I'm getting exhausted._ "I know this isn't the best plan! But for now it's all I've got." _Once we get to the palace Chrysalis had better have come up with a better strategy._

Thankfully she was not questioned further, though clearly no one was entirely convinced by her line of reasoning. Helping her into the coach Pinkie commented how she actually looked loads better than when she'd left. Rarity came to the rescue by proudly stating how her spell had worked wonders. The group appeared more inclined to believe that over her flimsy plan. _Just keep it together. Our purpose was to cause as much confusion as possible. You were expecting them to be distrustful of every action from the get go. If nothing else I am certainly succeeding at that._ Unfortunately she still needed them to trust Twilight to some degree. If Rainbow Dash, or worse AJ, mutinied against her everything could dissolve. _They're on the coach with me. That's a good sign._

Along the way AJ and RD not-so-nonchalantly quizzed her on herself, or rather the herself she was supposed to be. Some of the offhanded questions were pathetic. Rainbow Dash asked what she'd given her in the time she was in the hospital with a broken wing. A copy of Daring Do. Who had declared herself her rival? Trixie.

Rarity helped by bouncing a coded question. What constellation had she specifically requested be on her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala? Orion. Some of the trivia was actually intelligently inquisitive. Pinkie surprisingly asked what place she finished in the Running of the Leaves. Fifth. _That was a good one._ If Twilight had not kept the marker hanging in her bedroom she would never have known. Like her counterpart however she was thorough in her research, careful in her observations, mindful of what she overheard, or (on premeditated occasions) what she'd spoken with about Twilight's friends.

Then AJ asked were the Elements of Harmony were hidden. _Shoot!_ She faltered. "Uh…" _How the heck should I know?_ Twilight reputedly kept them well hidden, even from her friends. _And never once have they talked about the elements._ She'd seen them in action once though, watching secretly from afar when Twilight and her companions released the entity Discord from its stone imprisonment. _Such amazing power they hold. We are doomed if those stones are used on us._ Twice she had searched Twilight's tree home without luck of discovering their location. _Not even a hint._ "Sorry, but I'm not about to tell you that that with changelings about." _Something tells me you don't know either, AJ._ Her answer was approved by Rainbow Dash and, more reservedly, by AJ, both of them. She checked her confidence. "There. Are we all satisfied I'm really me?" Everyone nodded. RD apologized for mistrusting her. "It's okay. We have to be extra careful." That brought a smile to her, or Twilight's, friend's face. _Good._ The plan had not been completely screwed. _And it seems only Rarity noticed for certain I that put the tag spell on the wrong wrist._

She had decided to not tell Fluttershy her realization about the changelings. It made her feel guilty keeping secrets, but her friend was easily swayed and she couldn't risk a leak, accidental or forced. _I hate this._ She felt more mentally drained then ever she could remember. _I'm still running a high fever._ Her headache banged like a hammer on an anvil. Her side felt like… _well, like I've been stabbed._ She'd downed two bottled waters, taken from roadside vending machines and paid for by Fluttershy. _I'm a princess but I can't make a machine give me free water when I'm half dead._ It was getting hard to keep her focus again. She tried. _How are the changelings able to mimic clothing?_ Altering an outfit they were already wearing would have required excessive magic. _I'm all but positive they are not capable of that._ Clothing that changed based on its wearers need commanded an ever higher grasp of enchantments. _That really only leaves one other option…._

"Um… Twilight?"

Fluttershy had kept quiet for the past half a block. Twilight only heard her over her own inner monolog because there was worry in her voice. She looked up from the sidewalk. A few yards ahead a coach had stopped lengthwise across the road leading up to the palace gates, blocking their path. _Great._ She watched as a largely built coachman hopped from the seat, causing the entire carriage to rock which made the two horses pulling it whinny in annoyance. He strode casually up to her and Fluttershy, stopping a yard short to tower over them both. She head Fluttershy whimper softly. From under the rim of his black fedora he grinned down at them with perfect teeth.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle," he glanced at Fluttershy, "Miss Fluttershy," he bowed slightly and gestured to the coach at his backside, "Allow me as escort to the palace on behalf of my queen."

Twilight felt her heart skip a beat. _My queen. He said_ my _queen not_ the _queen._ Chrysalis had sent this man, this changeling. _She knew I was coming. Even worse, she's already invaded the palace._ To the point of where she had means of liberally sending out chaperons. She looked beyond the coachman up the road to the palace main gates. _How did she get in so fast?_ Roughly a quarter mile past the gates sat the royal palace. _No one has reason to doubt Cadance. How is she able to change into her?_ The coachman politely cleared his throat. _What do I do? What do I do?_ At her side Fluttershy was digging fingers into her shoulder. _What do I do?_ Inside the carriage she saw another figure. _I told her friends to wait so as to subsequently keep the changelings_ out _of the palace_. Then she'd planned to bring back Celestia in hopes of having an anti-morph spell cast on them, since she was currently unable to try the magic herself. _What do I do? What do I do?_

"Princess Twilight, this way please." The large man motioned toward the coach.

 _What do I do?_ Her heart sank. _What_ can _I do?_ The sad answer was nothing. She was in absolutely no condition to try and flee. And if she tried to fight she'd end up defeating herself before the muscular coachman easily overpowered her. Also, she would _not_ endanger Fluttershy. Despite her every contrary instinct she began shuffling forward. Fluttershy gasped and gaped at her. She could only shrug.

"If Chrysalis wanted us…out of the picture, we'd already be dealt with." It sounded like a logical assumption. She watched her friend's eyes go wide in fright. The coachman gave a small shrug but said nothing. Following his indication to walk in front she tugged at Fluttershy, who was sobbing and stammering in meek protest. _He won't let you go. You know that right?_ "C'mon it's okay. We're just being…taken prisoners."

"My queen but wishes your audience princess Twilight."

She shot a glare back at the coachman. _Yeah, I'll bet. And stop calling princess._ She knew impeccably well they were being led into a trap. Not that it mattered. Had they entered the palace on their own Chrysalis still would have effortlessly subdued them. With a moan of pain she climbed into the carriage, with only Fluttershy giving assistance before reluctantly hoisting herself in after. _Poor Fluttershy, I'm really sorry._ She sniffled quietly. _At least this way you won't have to carry me anymore._

As the coach began realigning to face the palace gates she noticed the four gate guards, two on each side. _They would have let us walk right in without concern and in my present state I probably wouldn't have thought twice about why they didn't rush for help. By the gods I feel like hell._ Maybe the ride would give her chance to recuperate a little. _Since apparently I'm about to meet the queen of the changelings face first. I really hope I don't get stabbed again._

Their ride progressed in grim silence. The other changeling in the coach with them, a slimmer male sorcerer, only stared at them with blank amber eyes. When she asked if there was any water he without word opened a built-in storage container and handed her a bottle. _I think I recognize him as one of the elite royal guards. Oh, that is so not a good sign._ The whole way Fluttershy kept pressed close against her, her chin quivering and saying not a word.

At rides end they were led from the coach by the sorcerer to the regal common hall. At each side numerous hallways branched off to lead elsewhere into the palace. High overhead hung a chandelier of near unbelievable splendor. Twilight looked up the massive imperial staircase in front of her, imagining the ballroom beyond the huge oaken doors atop the steps. _The last time I was here I was at the top of the stairs greeting guests with Celestia at the Grand Galloping Gala._ Chrysalis was being imprudently bold, or else had every reason for confidence, to arrange a meeting in so open a place. _The latter worries me far more._ Then again, where better for a changeling to hide than in plain sight? _Gah! How is she able to become Cadance?_

"Twilight! It is so good to see you again!"

 _Maybe I'll just ask her._ Turning to her left she saw Cadance ( _Chrysalis)_ coming from one of the side halls. _I half expected you to walk nobly down the stairs you arrogant witch._ At her side the two escorts snapped a salute. _They're using the Canterlot salute._

The double of Cadance, along with a small host of guards, came to a halt before her and Fluttershy. _I get it. She only just started using the Cadance cover. She and her own established themselves within the palace some time ago. This is very bad._ She took a defensive stance _(for all the good it will do me)_ as Fluttershy took cover behind her. _For all the good that will do you._

"Chrysalis."

A green flash glinted across the irises of Cadance's eyes. "You do not look well Twilight."

"You poisoned me!" She winced. "And you stabbed me!"

Chrysalis did not so much as blink. "Yes." She gestured outward. "Yet there you stand, alive, if not well." A cruel smile rose on her red lips. "I shall give you the antidote if you give me the Elements of Harmony."

Behind her she heard Fluttershy gasp. _Oh just great._ Chrysalis not only knew of the elements but was actively seeking them. _Now I have something else to worry over._ What did she need to do? _Stall. Look for options._ "You witch!" _Gah! There's nothing I can do!_ She felt fingers digging into the back of her shirt. _I won't put Fluttershy at risk._

Chrysalis shrugged dismissively. "I thought I would offer at least."

Twilight waited for the changeling to say or do something more. _She's waiting for me to make a move, knowing anything I do would be futile. She's toying with me. I could try and fly away, up to one of the balconies and…what? Leave Fluttershy alone at the mercy of a psychopath and make a mad dash for help?_ Even if Fluttershy took flight with her neither of them were great in the air, especially under duress. Behind Chrysalis and her guards she saw another male guard with red hair watching from behind a large marble column. _Who's that?_ Was it someone who could maybe help or an agent of the changelings? She didn't want Chrysalis to see her staring behind her so she put her eyes back to the dark mistress. _Stall and think._ "How are you able to mimic Cadance?"

With a sardonic chuckle Chrysalis winked at her. "It's a kind of magic." Her tone became more severe. "So consider the wisdom against trusting those you most confide in, young sorceress."

 _Like I'm not already._ The true meaning of the succubus's words set in. _She's implying it would be unwise of me to trust even Celestia. After all, she can plainly impersonate Cadance so why not the queen?_ But surly if Chrysalis could become Celestia she would have. Surly. _She's trying to get in your head Twilight. Don't let her play mind games with you._ She blinked hard several times. _I really don't know how much longer I can keep going._

Chrysalis took a step towards her. The entourage of guards raised their spears and spread to surround her and Fluttershy in a circle. _Crap._

"You know what it about happen girl." Chrysalis dropped her voice lower. "Do not resist and you shall not be harmed…further."

 _All she's doing is sowing chaos. How can I plan against her?_ She swallowed. Behind Chrysalis the redheaded guard had vanished from sight. _Why is no one else around?_ Even if this wasn't her palace Cadance could have easily ordered clearance of the entire wing without providing reason, so long as it did not undermine Celestia in any way. _So stands the privileges of royalty._ And now she was being arrested. She let out a frustrated growl. _She's got me._ With an immense feeling of disgrace she slowly raised her arms in the air. Still clutching at her backside Fluttershy had begun to snivel, pressing her face deep into the crevice where her two wings were jointed at her shoulders.

"You're not taking Fluttershy." _Stupid. It's not like you can stop her._

The guards paused in their advance to turn with silent question to their queen. Chrysalis stared at Twilight. She showed her pointed teeth. "Very well, as an act of charity your friend may leave. Escort her out, unharmed."

 _Wait did she actually just say that?_ It had to be a trap. _What's her game?_ One of the guards, a female, had come to pull Fluttershy away. Fluttershy hung on to her arm with surprising strength. _She's terrified._ "Fluttershy it's okay. Just go." Her friend gasped and blinked up at her disbelieving. _This is one heck of a longshot._ "Go someplace safely out-of-the-way." She met her friend's eyes as the guards pulled them apart. "You've faced down dragons. This should be read easy for you." _That was the worst coded sentence ever._ Still, Fluttershy was the only of her friends who knew exactly where the Elements of Harmony were. And other than herself Spike was the only one who could open the book in her library that held the stones. _C'mon Fluttershy._ She saw comprehension dawn in her friend's eyes as she was led off. _Good. She got it._ The guards closed in on her. _Now let's pray Chrysalis did not._

 **Chapter IV**

Their arrival at the palace's side entrance was met with no resistance or real notice from the guards, the ones that were not fellow changelings that was. _What is my queen up to?_ She hated walking into a situation with a sense of being unprepared, just like the real Twilight. _I wonder what shall happen to my rankings if my queen convinces her to join our new order. Will I still be raking officer? Chrysalis told me, and only me, that she planned on making Twilight a General of Law._ What exactly did that mean? She forced the thoughts from her head. It was not her place to question orders. _She told me to come with the others and I came._ She and her group stood in small side temple joined to the palaces common wing. Currently the sanctuary was empty save for a few of the clergy, of whom only one was not a comrade. _Luck it isn't mass time._

"So, what's the plan?"

She turned to Rainbow Dash. _I have absolutely no idea._ "Same as I told you in the coach. We're going to go to Celestia. Yes, AJ. All of us. Together. We're putting an end to this nonsense." Even her sisters looked nonplussed. _Yeah, join the club. Am I to just wait here or am I expected to venture into the palace proper with a host of doubles in tote?_ She did not have to muse long.

"Stop right there!"

 _Oh this is going to be just freaking fantastic._ Bursting through the egress leading to the palace proper came Twilight. _Only it is my queen herself who is Twilight._ At the succubus's side stood Sargent Fluttershy. Only it was not the Fluttershy she'd been working with. That Fluttershy currently stood right beside her. She still recognized her sister's essence, no matter who she was. The Fluttershy next her queen was the captain who'd thus far been impersonating Rainbow Dash. _Twilight left this group with Fluttershy not Rainbow Dash._ She heaved a mental sigh. _I better pay close attention._ Her queen, and only her queen, could send brief telepathic communications to any of her subjects within sight. Unfortunately receiving those sudden cerebral messages felt like a nail shooting through the skull, and, judging from how Chrysalis reacted when sending them, sent a jolt of pain through her queen's head as well. _I'm the best of her best. If she plans to send telepathic messages they'll primarily be to me and I'll be expected to react accordingly._

Twilight Chrysalis had paused long enough after her demand for a halt for her General to gather her thoughts. Now the succubus made her accusation. Chrysalis pointed directly at the other Twilight.

"She's the imposter!"

 _Wait!_ The single word appeared in her head. She managed not to wince. Twilight eyed her queen. _Okay, I'll wait._ She wished her responding thought could actually be received by Chrysalis. The AJ not her sister rounded on her.

"Ah knew it!"

Her sister Pinkie jumped to her defense. "Did not!"

She came to her own defense as well. "You're just going to automatically take her word for it!? C'mon guys you know it's me!" She was very careful to not make even brief eye contact with those present who were not her sisters. She was supposed to be unsure who was who after all. _Accuse Rarity,_ commanded the linked message from her queen. _Wait. What?_ Luckily the others were likewise confusedly trying to decide how to act so she had several precious seconds to realize what Chrysalis had in store. She edged closer to Rarity. _I really hope our queen sent you some warning sister._ She clapped her hands together to gain center of attention. _Here goes…_

"That Twilight," she pointed to her queen, "is the fake." Moving quickly as possible she positioned herself behind Rarity and flung a restraining arm around her neck. Another command came. _Cadance fake!_ "So was the Cadance that stabbed me!" She was trying to sound convincing. "We've had Chrysalis amongst us the entire time."

All present within her group _(except my sister whom I'm currently choking)_ gasped in genuine shock. Rarity growled and began to squirm. _Not too much please. I'm still wounded. Fake reveal!_ The command mentally jabbed her. _Yes, I know my queen!_

Conjuring the magic within her Twilight's horn began to glow. "Reveal!" Closing her eyes tight she let loose a blinding flash of light instead of casting the actual reveal spell. She heard Rarity hiss in her arms and felt her form shifting. _Good. Chrysalis did tell you what to do._ She opened her eyes and, even though she was expecting it, shivered in fearful disloyalty to see she now held her queen in a chokehold. _My sister is a pretty good sorceress._ She glanced around. The others she'd come with were rubbing their eyes, RD swearing under her breath. _Sacrifice! Huh?_ Looking to the temples other entrance she saw thin black wisps of smoke, coiling like snakes along the floor, as her queen made her escape. The captain had dropped her Fluttershy guise and taken the form of some generic guard. She was hauling ass for the exit, probably to give the assumption of going for backup.

Playing her part well Rarity Chrysalis threw her head back and smashed Twilight in the chin.

"Ow!"

Rarity rotated her shoulders and shoved, pushing Twilight back and breaking free from her grip. The rest of the group members were gathering around who they thought, or pretended, to be Chrysalis in a circle, expect for Fluttershy who stayed in character by cowering and hugging herself.

 _The Others have yet to realize the second me is no longer present._ Acting her part Twilight assumed a defensive stance, watching and waiting to see how Rarity would play her part as queen. Would she use magic as Chrysalis would or try and flee? _What did my queen mean, sacrifice?_ Did her queen expect her and the others to engage Rarity Chrysalis? _Surly she cannot think they are so stupid._

From seemingly nowhere two armed sentinels shoved through the group, one male and one female, both sorcerers. Their horns glowed threateningly with cackling energy. Their spears were pointed directly at Rarity's heart. The female shot a quick glance at Twilight.

"Well done Princess Sparkle."

Without taking his eyes from Chrysalis the male guard said they would handle it from here. Twilight opened and closed her mouth. _Take what? What the hell is happening?_ She swept her vision over the others. All appeared similarly confused. Rarity Chrysalis swallowed in fear. _She had no idea this was coming._ Doing as she thought best Rarity began channeling a spell. _No!_ She watched helplessly as the trained sentinels reacted quicker. Their spells, already on the ready, were loosed. Her sister was struck with twin rays crippling and paralyzing magic. Rarity's scream echoed off the temples high domed ceiling. _This is what my queen meant by sacrifice!?_ Was she just to allow her sister to be captured in her queen's place? _That isn't fair!_ Her queen had instructed her to cast a flash spell so these two guards would be temporarily blinded while she and the captain Dash made their retreat, leaving Rarity to be the scapegoat. _And now we'll be without another sorcerer._ Why had Chrysalis even bothered calling her a fake? _Because it was expected._ Why had she brought Rainbow Dash with her? _Twilight left with Fluttershy and I have a Fluttershy with me already._

The male guard was casting a second restraining spell on Rarity, magically cuffing her wrists, while his partner kept the others at bay by sweeping her spear in warning. The original AJ and her sister Pinkie had just realized the other Twilight and Rainbow Dash were gone. They made to get the female guards attention. The redheaded woman (very obviously not trusting if they were changelings or not) jabbed the air in front of them with her spear. Both backed off.

Their quarry subdued the male clamped an anti-magic cuff, used for arresting sorcerers, on Rarity's horn then jerked her upright by the hair. He rounded on his heel to address Twilight.

"We're taking this one to the dungeons." He inclined his head to the female guard. "Inform the queen we have captured Chrysalis." His sister made for the egress without a seconds hesitation.

Twilight felt her pulse racing. _What am I supposed to do?_ The remainder of her group, her sisters and the originals, were staring at her for direction. _They all see me as the leader, regardless if some of them do not fully trust I'm really the Twilight they know._ She inhaled and gave a firm nod. "Of course."

With a responding nod of approval the male sentry positioned himself behind Rarity Chrysalis and lowered his spear tip to the small of her back. "Princess Sparkle, lead the way. You..." he nudged Rarity with the metal tip, "march."

Twilight followed the guard's orders and began the march. _Does he know I'm not the real Twilight Sparkle?_ The rest of her group hesitantly took up step behind. _Should I ask him who he is?_ She presumed he and the female were the special agents Celestia had mentioned at the hospital. _Celestia had not informed Twilight of their existence prior._ The twin sentries clearly knew who she was, or rather thought her to be. _I guess if he is not going to question me I won't question him._ Behind her she heard AJ say she was so confused. From her voice alone she could not tell if it was her sister who spoke. RD responded by saying that was probably the plan. In unison the two Pinkies said, in a singsong tone, that it was also pretty suspicious. _Ugh, please shut up Pinkie, both of you._

Rainbow Dash hastened her step, carefully maneuvering around the armed sentinel and Chrysalis, to the front of the line and stopped in front of Twilight.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for doubting you." She motioned to Rarity Chrysalis. "I didn't know you knew…"

Twilight gave an inner sigh of relief. She gave her 'friend' a little hug. "It's okay, Rainbow, really. You're right to be cautious." She looked to the others. "Considering…" She turned back to RD with her lip tucked under her teeth. Rainbow Dash understood what she implied.

"Right. Considering."

She motioned for the march to continue and took up the rear. As they made their way for the lower levels, to the dungeons, she heard AJ (surly the one not her sister) mumble that the whole thing seemed a little too convenient. _She doesn't believe that's the real Chrysalis. Hmm…_

Behind her she heard Rarity Chrysalis mutter some form of threatening protest to the guard. She did not hear what her sister said but she heard the sentinels' response.

"The queen shall determine that soon enough. Silence."

Twilight lurched in her walking. _Celestia!_ Of course Celestia would be coming immediately upon learning Chrysalis had been captured, probably meeting them moments after her sisters' imprisonment, while she and her changeling comrades were still present. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ That was bad. Incredibly bad. Trying to remain calm she passed off her misstep as a sudden bout of pain in her side. _Okay. Think. Think!_ She'd initially told her group they were heading to Celestia anyways. An encounter with the queen of the Others had been pretty much inevitable. _And you fooled her at the hospital._ But that had been before Celestia had known her palace had been compromised. Celestia was sure to cast a revealing spell on the group the moment she saw the doubles. _Maybe she will be too distracted by having Chrysalis right in front of her._

The whorls of smoke slithered along the floor, snakes of shadow darting for an unwatched vestry at the temples back. Rising higher the smoke began to reform into a solid body. Where black haze was before a priestess now stood. Chrysalis put a hand to head to steady the brief, but intense, dizziness that came after sublimation and deposition of her form. _I hate doing that._ Letting the nausea pass she took note of the clothing hanging in the room then altered her own to match. _I always find it odd the Others seek to pay homage to that which cannot be proven to exist. They already bow to Ascended Beings._ What could fantasized entities offer then? _That shall change soon enough._ Abolishing such meaningless convictions would be one of her first edicts when she claimed rule over the lands of Equestria. _But then is not now._

Peeking out into the temples nave she saw it empty. _Good._ Momentarily ducking her trailers, with her captain in tote no less, to become Twilight had given her enough tension for now. Casually she slipped from the vestry holding a votive candle. From what little she'd gathered on this faith of the Others a priestess in prayer was not disturbed. That would give her time to plan her next move. _I wonder, do the Ascended implore the gods as well or act in their stead?_ She lit the candle and knelt.

Celestia had told her General Twilight about her special agents at the hospital, and thus she had gotten word of their existence herself from her captain Rainbow Dash. The sleeper sentinels had been easy to spot with their flaming red hair. _That's what worries me._ Why would supposedly covert agents so readily stand out? As sorcerers the redheaded guards could easily have blended their appearance better. It was the reason she had not incinerated one of them on the spot. _They are an unknown variable of unknown power._ She also did not know exactly how many of the special agents there were. Celestia had been smart enough to not tell her General anything more, even when she thought the sorceress was the actual Twilight. _To some degree I was expecting such countermeasures._ Just as she believed Celestia suspected (or now knew) there were double agents among her guards. _Let it be_. She only need stall a while longer, until Luna inadvertently decided the next key card to be played. _In the meantime these special agents seem to have certain culpabilities I may be able to exploit._

As hoped the two redheaded sentinels had instantly taken advantage of an opportunity to capture Chrysalis. Never mind how Twilight had allegedly known all along that Chrysalis had been in her group, never mind where the second Twilight that had been present had gone, never mind that the other changeling with her had become a guard and ran off, never mind that they were marching Chrysalis to the dungeons amongst a group they knew contained changelings. They would sort those details out later. _It would seem Celestia went a little overboard in her conditioning of those two._ Yet why had they let her arrest the real Twilight? _They clearly know I am posing as Cadance._ Did the two sentinels think she would be stupid enough to have taken the real Twilight to the dungeons, where she could be released at a whim? No, she was not so foolish even under the stress of improvising. _Nor did the sentinels follow where I had the princess taken._

 _If only I could kill Celestia outright_. Even if she could manage it on her own doing so would win her no favor from Luna. _Curse Twilight for leaving the hospital_. That could have ruined everything. _I despise extemporizing_. All things considered though she'd been granted, to borrow a line from the Others, a blessing in disguise. Twilight was again isolated and now sat in much closer access than she had at the hospital. She had instructed her captain to follow Fluttershy back to Ponyville, under guise of Rainbow Dash of course. Soon she may possess the Elements of Harmony. _There is always order in chaos._

She strode down the royal hall in long strides. Her conversation with Luna had proved far more troubling than ever she would have imagined. The moment she had arrived back in the palace she'd sought her sister. _Chrysalis injured Twilight to lure me out of the palace, so she could engage Luna._ Her sister told her the succubus had awakened her, to give warning of her assassins. _She has been right under our roof for some time. She knew I would attend the Wonder Bolt show to avoid alarm._ Celestia had not expected Chrysalis to act so directly as to enter Luna's chambers. _And that is exactly why she did so._ Chrysalis would again be coming to Luna at the ball on tomorrows' eve. _What does she want with my sister?_ She feared already she knew the answer. _Luna would never. Chrysalis must know that._ Was the changeling planning to use Luna as some form of leverage? _She must know as queen I would have contingencies of my own in place should she ever again invade._

She knew Chrysalis had only been banished to withdrawing during her last raid, not destroyed. _I sent vanguards out to search the nearby lands for the succubus_. Months went by but they had all come back empty handed. _I knew she still lurked somewhere within the shadows of my kingdom._ Thus the training had begun. _Chrysalis thus far knows not of the twins._ Only she and Luna knew of their secret mission. Those others, the ones who had proved unsuccessful, had their memories erased, and then she'd personally cast a spell to wipe the minds of those who had done the training. It had torn at her to do so. _I am queen. A queen does as she must to protect her kingdom, her subjects._ The only mention she'd made of her sleeper operatives was to Twilight. _And even then I gave no real information._ Changelings were amongst them. Trust no one.

"Your majesty!"

Celestia nearly collided with the female twin. _Even their names were revoked. All were volunteers._ She acknowledged the woman. "Report."

Her soldier conveyed bluntly. "My brother and I have just made an arrest of Chrysalis. She is in the dungeons at present."

 _! What!?_ The news hit her like an arrow. A dozen questions exploded in her mind. _Where? How? Who else was present, with you and with Chrysalis?_ She let none of her astonishment show. _She cannot mislead me in any way._ The woman's psychological conditioning had assured that. A full report would come shortly. She told the woman to pass the news along to Luna. Her agent hesitated.

"What is it?"

"There has been a second arrest your highness. Just before her own arrest Chrysalis detained Twilight Sparkle in the main hall. The princess went willingly."

"I see." Her heart beat rapidly. _What is happening?_ She would find out. "Pass your reports to Luna." _I must keep trust in my sister._

With a curt nod the female twin strode pass her. Her mind racing she quickened her travel down the long walkway. At the egress to the royal hall she rejoined with Flash Sentry, whom she'd ordered to wait while she spoke privately with Luna. _Trust no one._ She commanded his immediate escort to the dungeons. His eyebrow cocked in question but he snapped a salute and took lead without objection.

The trip to the dungeons was not one she made often. Cold stone walls adorned only with ancient torches and cobwebs made her ill at ease. Following Flash Sentry she ascended the claustrophobic stairwell, wings pressed close to her body to avoid scraping against the spiraling rock. Unlike common practice the dungeons of her palace, her second one, were not located beneath the structure. Centuries ago during Canterlots' establishment a labyrinth of mines had been carved from the cliff atop which the city sat. As such she had commanded the prison wing of her palace be built as a separate building, constructed to hang over the cliff edge which overlooked Ponyville far below, and accessible to and from the palace proper by only a single narrow egress.

She and Flash halted before a large gruff individual dressed in tattered brown leather sitting at a decrepit wooden desk. He did not look up from his scribbling something on dirty paper until she cleared her throat.

The warden agitatedly brushed an ink stained hand through his greasy hair and raised his gnarled beaded face. His beady eyes winded slight. No standing he snapped a poor excuse for a salute. "Maw Qu'in." He garbled through a mouth of chipped or missing teeth.

Celestia ignored his insolence. The man had always been such. "Where are Chrysalis and Twilight Sparkle?"

Without needing to check his roster the warden said Chrysalis was held in cell 4-2. At her second inquiry about Twilight he glimpsed down at the paper then back up at her perplexed. "Eh, tha pri'cess is wit er'. Tha suck-bus tat is. Wha? Nah, she ain't een no cell. She an yer roy'all guard come e're wit sum utters een es-kort. Wha? Nah, ain't seen no Kay-dance ne'ter."

A shiver ran down her spine. _So, there are two Twilight Sparkles._ Chance would err then that the one she was about to encounter would be a fake. _Chrysalis could have deliberately detained her own soldier to create a false lead. Curses!_ Telling Flash to wait where he stood she made for the cells, eyeing the warden in passing. _The changelings are within and could be any one of my subjects._ Chrysalis could very well have allowed herself to be arrested if the warden had been replaced by one of her own. _If she has prevented authentic arrests…_ It was a deviously cunning move. Were all the jails in Canterlot likewise compromised? Summoning her magic she discreetly placed an invisible Watcher Ball on the hallway wall behind the warden's office desk. If either the jail keeper or Flash left the room she would know.

In-lieu of the warden's key she tapped the tip of her horn against the prison blocks guarding steel door. The lock clicked mechanically and the heavy iron bars slid aside. Flash shoved the door open for her. She passed the rows of cells. Many were empty. _Have the prisoners been getting early parole courtesy of the changelings?_ How many of her subjects had become traitors? Was Chrysalis even making such offers? She glanced into one cell containing a Pegasus with iron shackles fastened to his wings. _Arrested for smuggling illegal merchandise into Canterlot I believe._ Had Chrysalis made an agent out of him? _How did she and her own get back within my city? I was so very careful._ Passing the smuggler a sickening realization lurked into her mind. Her heart sank. Had she not reigned with the strength of a queen for over a thousand years she would have slumped against the uncaring stone walls in blacked despair. Her vanguards had never returned. The changelings had. _I shall see they pay dearly. This I swear._

Taking a readying breath she rounded the corner where the warden had told her the changeling queen awaited. Her presence was met by the male twin, along with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, two AJs, and two Pinkies. _All but my agent looks surprised and frightened._ Twilight stepped forward.

"Celestia I…"

She silenced Twilight with a swift and commanding gesture. The young princess shrank back, huddling near Fluttershy and one of the Pinkies. _She did not bow to me nor address me as her queen, exactly as I beseeched of her upon her coronation._ Without word she moved past the group to stare through the magically wrought iron bars the cell which held Chrysalis. Leaning against the far wall of her cell the succubus coiled a finger through her hair, grinning smugly. _It is not her._

There was no doubt in her mind. The Chrysalis before her was not the one she sought. The imposter's eyes gave away the ruse. Celestia felt a slight itching sensation on her lower torso. She, an Ascended Being, still bore two faint scars from her last encounter with the Chrysalis, one on her stomach and one on her lower back, where vile magic, strengthened by love twisted, had seared her flesh, flared through her innards, ripped her very life-force from her. Nearly killed her. _Had it not been for Twilight I would have survived that day._ Before fading out she'd seen the look in the succubus's eyes as she lay on the throne room floor, the blazing emerald shine of triumph, of glorious adulation. _The eyes of a queen_. Dismissing the fact that the capture had been far too conveniently simple this creature in the cell before her was an impressive copy to be sure, but lacked the same exalted stare, the same regel composition, of the true Chrysalis. _She, it, is overplaying the part of a queen. Now the guessing game begins._ Why would Chrysalis let an obvious imposter of herself be so readily captured? _Does she expect I shall interrogate this placed minion, gaining nothing but lies? Or am I merely being mocked?_ The changelings were turning her empire to bedlam.

 _I will not question it though._ The changeling would lie in favor of whatever Chrysalis had told it. _I will_ _not_ _resort to forcible extraction of useful information._ She was not and never been a torturer. _I fear I already know what Chrysalis's ultimate goal is besides._

To the fake Chrysalis's clear surprise she ended the staring contest without saying anything. _Who does she think she is fooling?_ She faced the others gathered and guessed the answer. _Twilight… and my agents apparently._ Anger sparked inside her. She beckoned the male guard forward then inclined to the changeling he and his sister had subdued.

"You openly attacked this Chrysalis," she gestured angrily to the group, "knowing there were changelings present?" She sharply cut off male's stammering response. "You revealed not only yourselves but showed what you are capable of as well?" Her agent kept a fearful silence. "You should have known capturing Chrysalis would not be so easy!" _This was the succubus's plan_. Chrysalis knew she would not be fooled by the double in the cell. _She wanted to instill distrust in my special agents. And damn her it worked!_ She inhaled deeply, calming her temper. "Gather your sister and do as were trained to do. Properly this time! Dismissed!"

With a look of absolute dismal shame and fear the sentinel saluted with a shaky hand and hurried off to carry out his queen's orders.

 _Flash Sentry and the Warden have not moved from the office space._ Celestia turned to face the remaining party. "Now then…"

Twilight put all her effort into not shaking like a leaf. If Celestia saw her for the changeling she was her life would likely be at an end. _I have to keep her from casting a Reveal spell on me at all costs._ Her sisters would not be so fortunate. Fluttershy was tagged so she should be safe. AJ and Pinkie though… _will have to take one for the team, a team that is fast dwindling._ She did not think Celestia would kill her sisters outright. _Surly she will want to question them. Gah! What does Chrysalis know that I do not?_

"…it would seem you've met with complications of your own, Twilight."

 _Yeah, you could definitely say that. Actually, that's probably what Twilight would actually say in this kind of taxing scenario._ She sighed and nodded glumly. "Yeah, you could definitely say that." _Be careful, she's still very obviously pissed._ She boldly yet timidly met the queen's eyes. _Please let her see nothing but a match to Twilights._

Celestia kept her face blank, then, slowly, her expression softened slightly. "How are feeling?"

 _Does she suspect me and is just playing along or does she really think I'm her ex-student? Shoot! We're the ones who are supposed to playing the mind games!_ She reflexively put a hand over the bandages on her side. "Better. A little." She made up a story about leaving the hospital, taking medication with her, under the intent of immediately seeking Celestia, which, thankfully, was apparently close enough to what the real Twilight had done that neither AJ nor Pinkie contradicted her. _I am so very glad I have come to know Twilight's personality so well. Now, does Celestia believe me?_

The queen smiled and let out a small sigh. "That is one relief at least." Her tone became more criticizing. "But you should not have left. You are in no condition to be out and about."

 _She sounds more like a mother scolding a child than a queen addressing a princess._ "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…"

Celestia held up her hand. "What's done is done." Her stare falling to the duplicates present her expression once more went stern. "We've other issues to resolve."

 _Tread lightly now._ Twilight sighed and nodded. "Yes. I know I should not have lead changelings here but they were, um, are, not posing any immediate danger. Also, they sort of, ah, jumped me, us, I mean, just after we left the hospital." Celestia cocked an eyebrow, waiting to hear what her ex-student had in mind. "So, I figured once I got them here," she gestured to the duplicate AJs and Pinkies and Rainbow Dash, "you could cast a Reveal spell on them." _I am sorry my sisters._ "I've already tagged Fluttershy so she's safe but…" She trailed off at seeing the incredulous expression the queen now wore. "Celestia?"

"Twilight, you know the changelings morphing is a change of their genetics, not a magic altercation. A Reveal spell will not work on them. Otherwise, Luna and I would have solved this problem already."

The queen's words struck like an arrow. Twilight opened and closed her mouth, shocked beyond words and desperately seeking an outlet. _Don't turn around and look to the others for help. That'll only further discredit your identity. What does she mean a Reveal spell won't work?_ "But…Celestia…before, when the changelings invaded…I was able to…" _Twilight changed us to our original form._

Celestia took the confusion with sympathetic understanding. She actually smiled. "Yes, Twilight, _you_ were able to use your magic to alter their physical forms."

 _Oh. I get it now. By the ancient spirits, I had no idea Twilight's magical capabilities were so incredible. I knew the spell normally would not work on us but Twilight cast it successfully so I only assumed the Queen of the Others could do so as well. Maybe Twilight Sparkle should have held the throne. I may be the best sorceress Chrysalis has but if it ever came to a duel between myself and the real Twilight I would not stand a chance in hell._ Startling as the realization was it also provided the perfect outlet from her current predicament. She shrugged helplessly and addressed Celestia directly once again. "Right. Got it." Before Celestia could ask why she had not then cast a Reveal spell she explained. "I would have done so, would do it now I mean, but the dagger Chrysalis used on me was coated in a poison that suppresses my magic."

Celestia sighed through her teeth. "Hex-Imbibe Fungus."

 _She knows of the fungus? Of course she does._ The Hex-Imbibe may be extremely rare but the queen used to live in the Everfree Forest in which the toxic fungus grew. Behind her Pinkie, likely the real one, decided to pipe up.

"But you've been casting spells since leaving the hospital."

 _Curse you Pinkie! For once think like a Sargent Major!_ She rounded on the girl, trying to suppress her angered desire to blast her against the wall. "I've only managed the simplest of magic, a tagging spell, once. And you saw how painful even that was for me. A Reveal Spell in really difficult you know. Casting it now would probably kill me."

Looking rebuked, and hurt, Pinkie muttered and apology and bowed her head in sulking. _Good. That'll teach you to shut up when I'm getting myself out of delicate situations._

"Twilight, where is Rarity?"

Her shoulders slumped. She did not turn back around. _My sister is imprisoned right in front of you._ "She was kidnapped, when we were ambushed outside the hospital." Tearing up was not hard for her. She could not care less what became of the actual Rarity but she knew her sister's incarceration would be unpleasant at best. Raising her head she saw similar grief displayed by both her sisters and those not her friends.

Celestia put a hand on her shoulder. "She will be found. I promise."

With a small sniffle Twilight nodded. "Thank you." _I pretty sure she believes I'm the real one._ The queen continued, now speaking in a much more soothing tone.

"In the meantime, you are looking ill my dear. Please, allow me to take you and... them to the infirmary. You need to be resting and I'll send a specialist to begin on an antidote."

 _She's escorting us all there personally. Great._ Celestia had just indirectly secured all of them in a single location. _Well, you can't refuse._ "Thanks. A bit of rest, I think, would do us all some good." Glancing behind her she saw the others agreeing.

Celestia motioned for them to follow. "Good."

Twilight led her group behind Celestia. _I hate to do this but I fell Twilight would still be worried._ "Will you be staying with us in the infirmary? There's still a lot we need to discuss."

With clear regret Celestia said no. "I need to organize a specialized search for the other Twilight, who has been detained somewhere, and for Rarity as well."

 _Other…?_ So, Chrysalis had managed to arrest the real Twilight and Fluttershy and was not keeping them in the dungeons. _Then where… oh. My true queen you are brilliant._

 **Chapter V**

The warden had known little of use. After taking Twilight and her friends, along with those posing as her friends, to the hospital wing (and securing them there under close watch) she had returned to the dungeon towers. _The warden is one of them._ She was all but sure of it. Her ex-pupil's name had not been on his admittance list. Rarity's name had also been absent. _Yet he made sure to mark Chrysalis on the list in large letterings._ The warden knew the Chrysalis in the cell was not the changeling queen. He did not know where the other arrested Twilight, the one the succubus had detained, was being kept. She'd made sure he told the truth on that matter. Cadance had sighed for Rarity to be released from his custody several hours prior. _He told me he did not know the guards who brought her, even though he said they wore elite insignia._ The warden claimed he had heard nothing further concerning Rarity's current whereabouts, and not thought to contact his queen because he said he had no reason to question Cadance. The northern princess had said it'd been a simple mistake in identity. _Even though Rarity is one of princess Twilight's associates and not only well recognized by most citizens of note in Canterlot, including all my militants, she is also on the immunity list._ Yet the warden had conveniently neglected to mention the young sorceress had in fact been detained and then released under his watch.

She balled her hands into fists, digging her nails hard into her palms. _What is the succubus game?_ Chrysalis was building a house of cards. The slightest mistake, the smallest twitch, and it would all collapse. _And my palace shall be drenched in blood._ The changeling queen may have killed or otherwise removed selected individuals to strategically place her agents but ultimately Chrysalis seemed to be ardently avoiding needless bloodshed or violence. _She is waiting, hoping, I shall be the one to set the damning card atop the house._ Is that how Chrysalis foresaw her demise? That she, Ruler of Equestria, would act hastily and bring about her own demise? _Chrysalis is not so guileless surely._

She would have cast a Truth spell on Twilight in the dungeons. _I believe she is the real one._ There was still a chance she was wrong. _Trust no one._ Real or not Twilight would have sensed the spell being cast on her. If she was a changeling she would have reported whatever she'd been forced to confess to Chrysalis, giving the succubus an edge to rework her scheme once more. _I could have overpowered all of them, subdued and detained each and every one of them._ That would have risked harming Twilight and those of her friends who were the real ones. _A thousand curses to Chrysalis! She is two steps ahead._

Flash Sentry followed behind Celestia, having to move quickly to match her pace, but keeping his distance, fretful of getting too close. He did not know the Queen of the Others could be so outright terrifying, a mighty and even intimidating force of authority yes. Watching her grill the jail warden had caused even a hardened sentinel like himself lock up in fear. _She knew he was a changeling. She had no way of knowing yet she knew!_ The air around Celestia had literally sizzled with magical electricity. _She could have reduced the warden to dust with but a thought._ He shuddered. It was not the rampant arrogant anger of a lofty ruler he'd expected. Rather, Celestia had displayed the cold menacing wrath of an ancient goddess. _She is an Ascended Being._ Celestia would not fall easily. He had known that from the start. Now he understood just what that meant. Thousands and more years of life had imbued the Queen of the Others with unmatched power, acumen, and will. _She is unmatched by even my true queen._ How did Chrysalis plan to renounce Celestia, to claim the eternal throne of the sun? _She plans to use the queen's younger sister._ Even so, was Luna powerful enough to take down her elder? _She failed to do so once before._ Chrysalis knew that. _Does my true queen think their combined might will be sufficient?_ If so Flash dearly hoped she was right.

 _I must be extremely careful._

He had always been one to seize the moment, an opportunist. _I murdered the real Flash Sentry, Celestia's prime consort. If she discovers I am not who she believes me to be…I am done._ There would be no salvation for him. _I helped distract those two redheaded sorcerers for my true queen._ Chrysalis had said it would be a good test of how they would react. At his very next opportunity he was to go retrieve the Sargent, Fluttershy, and bring her to the real Twilight Sparkle, saying as cover that Celestia wished to speak with her and trusting that none would contradict the queen's envoy. All the while making sure Celestia remained in the dark. _I am engaged in a deadly waltz with possibly the most powerful being that walks this world. Celestia steps, I turn to inform my true queen of her every move, then across back into pattern. One, two, three. One, two, three._

If that movement broke his life was forfeit. If Chrysalis cut in at the wrong moment, if she missed a single step by even an inch her life too would be ended. Even in his early years in the Great Forest he'd been bold, daring, and unafraid to take risks. He seized what he wanted. It was how he had climbed the ranks and become one of the most relied upon agents Chrysalis had. That frame of mind had splintered when he'd witnessed the true face of his enemy. _And that had been but the smallest fragment of her majesty._

At the doors to her private chambers Celestia turned to face him.

"Stand watch."

Without hesitation he snapped a salute. "Yes, my queen." He hoped none of his nervousness showed. If it did he hoped Celestia would take it as him being badly shaken by her interrogation of the warden. _Which I am._

Without further word the Queen of the Others turned from him and closed herself within her room. He took post. Infiltrate. Assimilate. Annihilate.

 _For the first time I can remember… I am scared._

"Where…" Her voice came out a dry whisper. "Where am I?"

For the second time that day she forced her eyes open to an unfamiliar setting. She blinked until her vision cleared. _This is no hospital._ It came back to her. After her arrest she'd been marched here. Defeated she had sat on the bed to think of her options, apparently only to collapse into deep exhausted sleep seconds later. She turned her head left. _My headache is mostly gone._ The lighting came from burning torches bolted to stone walls. The torchlight was refracted by small chunks of luminescent crystals jutting from the rock. _It's actually quite pretty._ She rotated her head right. _Still feel really groggy though._ There was no medical equipment anywhere, only a large wooden wardrobe shoved against one side of the room. Her friends were absent. _My side still hurts._ Craning her head up she saw the barred door that kept her within this room. In a corner next to the door was a curtain with the silhouette of a sink and toilet behind it. _It's better than a chamber pot I guess._ She shivered. The air was chilled and damp. A thick blanket covered her. _The bed is soft and comfortable at least._ She slowly eased herself to a sitting position. _And…I'm topless._ The cold struck her bare midriff. She made to pull the blanket up. One of her arms did not rise. _I am also strapped to the bed._ Leaning for a better look she saw the strap was made of metal with a cloth inner cuff to prevent her wrist from rubbing. It was key-locked to the bed.

With a moan she put her free hand to her forehead. _It seems like my fever broke at some point. That's one good thing._ Lifting the cover higher she examined her lower side. _I was rather hoping that part had been a bad dream._ The bandages of her wound had been removed and replaced by a temporary medical patch. _Someone has been doctoring me._ She shivered again and pulled the blanket back over her shoulders.

"I know where I am."

Her words echoed softly off the stone walls. _It's so quiet._ This was someplace she'd been before, someplace she had hoped to never see again. She was in the very same stock closet made prison cell she had rescued Cadance from when Chrysalis had first invaded Canterlot. _I guess the succubus isn't above dealing out a good dose of irony. The question is; can I escape?_ She was locked to the bed but a spell could easily fix that, if she could cast one. _I'm about to find out._ Taking a deep breath she concentrated on conjuring the magic within her to channel a simple 'Opening' spell. Sharp pain immediately wracked through her body, shattering her focus and disrupting the magical current. She cried out. _How long is this damn poison going to be in me?_

The heavy cell door rattled and opened to a comely looking female nurse, with greenish eyes and slit pupils.

"I see you have come to, princess Twilight."

There was nothing threatening in her tone but Twilight nonetheless tensed. _She seems vaguely familiar. River Hooves maybe?_ She said nothing. With a small shrug the nurse entered the room pulling behind her a rolling cart holding…. _food._ Twilight felt her stomach growl at the sight of the large bowl of what looked (and smelled) to be vegetable stew, bread, and glass of orange juice being wheeled toward her. The nurse rolled the cart to a stop at the bedside.

"This will help you regain your strength. First through…." She gestured to the purple shirt laying across a stool next to the bed.

With a blush Twilight put her free arm over her breasts. Despite still wearing a bra she felt very exposed. After several very awkward minutes the nurse managed to redress her; by slipping her free arm through one hole in the shirt and then, taking a second shackle from under the bed and restraining her other arm, she unfastened the original cuff and did the other arm. River reattached the original cuff, a bit looser than before, then undid the second cuff and put it back under the bed.

"There now." River sat the tray of food across Twilight's lap. "Eat."

Twilight knew her mouth was watering. She had not really eaten since dinner last night. All the same she hesitated. The changeling nurse rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If we wanted you dead," she inclined to the restraints bonding Twilight to the bed, "or incapacitated…. Though yes, you were administered another dose of Hex-Imbibe."

Relenting to the point the nurse made Twilight took up the spoon and tried a bite of the stew. It was delicious. _If nothing else these changelings are good cooks._ Questions were swirling in her mind. She swallowed and asked one of the ones she figured would answered straight.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour." The nurse cocked an eyebrow. "You're welcome by the way."

Twilight swallowed another large spoonful. "For?"

"Tending to your wound. I changed the bandages, as I'm sure you noticed, and applied disinfectants with aloe balm. I also gave you medication to lower your fever."

"And poison." Twilight swallowed and took a bite of the bread roll.

The nurse huffed. "I'm only doing my job and following orders. Beyond that I've no real interest in making you any more miserable."

 _She seems willing to talk to me._ "And what are your orders?" She asked between mouthfuls.

Taking a temperature patch from the carts undercarriage River, if that's who she was, or was impersonating, said she'd been tasked with making sure her patient recuperated, yes as a prisoner. She swathed the patch across Twilight's forehead. "However, since I know full well you consider us enemies, even if I don't necessarily, I've arranged some other company for you."

Putting two fingers to her lips River blew a quick loud whistle. Moments later a very dejected and shaking Fluttershy appeared in the open doorway, a soldier at her back. The sentinel gave her a shove into the room and closed the door behind her.

Twilight squirmed to go to her friend, forgetting she was restrained. She growled and yanked hard at the strap. "Fluttershy!" Her friend had been shackled. Two cuffs were at her wrists with about three feet of chain joining them. Weighted cuffs hung from her wing joints.

Fluttershy sobbed. "Twilight, they got me at the station. I…I'm so sorry."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she stated to cry. Twilight felt her own heart bleeding. "It's okay. Really. I'm actually kind of glad you're here."

Rubbing her eyes Fluttershy inched timidly closer to the bedside. "Really?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, I am." She tilted her head to see her friend's wrists. The cuffs covered what she was looking for. Fluttershy caught the stare and meekly held up her left arm to show the faint magical glow around her wrist.

With an approving nod Twilight motioned with her free arm for Fluttershy to sit on the edge of the bed. _It was the left, right?_ She took a long drink of juice then turned to the nurse.

"So, if you're not going to kill me then what?"

River shook her head. "You will find that out later. For now, rest."

Twilight sighed. "So, we're all just supposed to sit here and pretend we aren't totally uncomfortable in each other's presence?"

"Well," the nurse removed the temperature patch, "Normal. Good. I assumed you and Fluttershy could pass the time together. If not, I could have some books brought for you. You're a reader right?" She frowned at Twilight's lack of response. "Or," she stood and walked to the wardrobe to retrieve a chess board from the top, "I assume you are quite good." She sat the board gently in Twilight's lap. "So am I."

 _Why not?_ Twilight helped set up the pieces. She asked Fluttershy to use the emptied juice glass and get her some water from the sink. _She's not restrained to a particular spot. I've got to find a way to use that._ In the meantime she would take the nurse up on her suggestion of playing chess, talking and asking for as much water, and bread if possible, as she could get. _Drink as much as you can, maybe you'll pee the poison out if you're lucky. Or the food can absorb it._ Could the effects Hex-Imbibe be countered in such ways? She could not remember. _I don't think River let slip the name of the poison by accident._ What did that mean? _She likely just wants to keep me guessing, which she is. Gah! I really hate this!_

Fluttershy sat the first glass of water on the tray than eased herself onto the bedside next to Twilight, saying meekly she would make sure the nurse didn't cheat.

Twilight could not help but smile. "Thanks." _I really am glad she's here._ Fluttershy always made her feel calmer. _Please, stay strong my friend._ The pieces were all in place. _Okay, time to start playing the game._ She inclined to the nurse. "White goes first."

Above where she sat the enchanted wood of her vanity gave the illusion of movement. A collection of planets, etched into the flat surface of the cherry wood, seemed to rotate around the massive centerpiece sun. The heavens in motion. Celestia paid the magical carvings no mind. Instead she stared at the papers scattered across the surface of the dresser. For the past two hours she had been taking letters from Twilight (those sent via post mail only, not through the magical dragon-fire of Spike) out of the largest drawer and placing them in organized piles for review. Using the monocle given to her by the Canterlot head banker she studied the handwriting in the selected parchments. Her discoveries thus far had been disheartening.

The stylization of penmanship in many of the newer parchments did not match that of the more dated documents. By rereading the oldest letters, those from before Chrysalis had ever first appeared in Canterlot, those she knew for absolute certain were from her ex-student, she was able to discern Twilight's writing patterns. The flow of ink in sentences written by Twilight was heaviest at the start and thinned toward the end, a continuous cursive line. _She did not re-dip her quill until she finished a thought._ All of the dotted 'I's' and crossed 'T's' were also made with thicker strokes, indicating the marks were made after a given sentences completion. Lastly the 'D's' had a very slight but still distinguished rightward slant to them.

She slowly shifted her vision between two letters, one old and one new. Whoever the forger was they were good at what they did. _The same small lettering, the same curt and tidy, almost obsessive, neatness. Even the same toning and word selection._ The forger not only mimicked Twilight's handwriting they apparently knew the girl well enough to know what phrasings and contexts she would use. _Were her letters intercepted and edited or has one of the changelings really been spying on her so long as to know her so well?_ The suggestion made her feel queasy. _Had it not been for one notable dissimilarity I would never have realized the counterfeits._ The ink flow in the forged letters darkened mid-sentence. From there she saw the second difference, the 'D's' in the fake parchments where unnaturally slanted, intentionally done and not part of the forger's natural writing style. _All the same I was tricked._

After singling out the faked letters she had started searching them for clues, coded phrases, anything that may allude to schemes or intended actions. Thus far she'd come up empty handed in that department. It seemed the forger's only intent had been to keep her blind to said plans. _And so it was._ With an angered sigh she retrieved several parchments sent to her by Cadance and laid one of the dated side by side to one of the more recent. Staring through the monocle she studied the documents.

The variances were almost immediately noticeable. Mi Amore, the real one, wrote lightly, delicately, with a ladylike curling to the words. Her lettering was feminine in every definition. While the newer note held such characteristics they were not nearly as pronounced. Taking more of the recent parchments from the drawer she saw the same. Compared to the forgeries of Twilight's letters these fakes were almost sloppy. _Yet, without reason to check for such copies I never even suspected_. She stared at the letters not from Cadance, comprehending the implication. Chrysalis likely had agents planted all the way in the Crystal Empire and most certainly had control of the Canterlot post offices. _My recent letter of warning to the real Mi Amore will never reach its destination._ Or it would be heavily indoctrinated if so. She imagined a changeling copying her own handwriting, informing Cadance everything was fine in Canterlot.

With a frustrated sweep of her arm she sent the piled letters scattering.

"You are all despicable little liars!"

Taking a calming breath she cast a reorganization on the flurrying papers. Forged letters were not the only present worry. During her researching Flash Sentry had left his post. Just before closing her chamber doors to him she had cast another tracing spell. _He was gone for near an hour._ He was back now. Would her envoy tell her where he went? _Somehow I doubt it._ Magically filing all the documents, originals and fakes alike, back to their proper places she rose from the vanity. For now she would not let on to Flash that she doubted his loyalty, or rather his very identity. Feigning ignorance may lead to insight.

Failure. The word haunted with each step. They had failed. The queen's tolerance was considerable but not indefinite. They had acted hastily. As a result they had captured an imposter Chrysalis. How could they not have seen the arrest had been far too easy? Worse, their actions had caused Celestia to lose trust in them, to lose faith in their capabilities. He and his sister were the only ones suited for their task. Weeks of harsh conditioning were now jeopardized. The succubus's magic would not work on them. Her aura of influence, her dark spells. He and sister had been gifted immunities to which even the sun queen herself remained vulnerable. They were an ace in the hole. If one of the demon's minions impersonated either of them Celestia would be able to tell the fake instantly because of the mental link they shared with the queen. _We are a twofold trap._ He glanced to his right.

"We must not fail again sister."

"We will not fail again brother."

He prayed she was right.

"Heh, heh, pretty li'll thing ain't ya'?

Rarity whimpered at the voracious gleam in the warden's eyes, at the thin trail of drool leaking from the corner of his crooked mouth. He slowly looked her body up and down, his vision pausing at her breasts and crotch. _Gods, he is undressing me with his eyes._ And she was wearing precious little as it was. After her capture the nurse changelings had stripped her bare and replaced her clothing with only a thin white cowl. _I don't even have my undergarments on._ Her current attire was practically see through. It was chilled in the dank stone cell. Undoubtedly the warden saw her nipples pressing against the thin fabric. She did not want to know what thoughts were running through his perverted mind. The warden took a step closer. She whimpered again, jerking and trying to pull back. Being shackled arm and foot to a wooden pallet prevent any form of retreat. _Oh, if only I could use my magic._

The jailer smirked and grunted a laugh. "Nah'where ta' go li'll pretty." Reaching out he cupped her right breast then began to fondle.

Rarity stifled back her tears. _This is beyond humiliating._ She sniffled and went tense as the warden's meaty paw slipped beneath the cloth. _Why aren't they stopping him?_ His other hand pressed against her lower thigh. It took all her will not to start crying and pleading. She knew that would only make it worse. The fingers on her thigh moved to press on her crotch. _If he puts a hand under there I'll scream._ Were they enjoying this? _AH!_ She bit hard on her tongue as the warden pinched her nipple. _Oh stop, stop, please stop._ Since being manacled down this was the first anyone had come to her. She would by far have preferred solitude over molestation. _Oh…he is pressing his manhood against my leg._ She wanted to vomit.

"That is enough jailer."

With a harsh grunt the warden looked over his shoulder (his hands still pressed firmly on Rarity's woman parts) to the two undisguised changelings at his backside. "Eh, f'uck ya' bo'th. Wait yer turn." Turning back he leaned in and wetly kissed Rarity's neck, running his salivating tongue up and down her throat.

"By order of Chrysalis."

That caught the warden's attention. He took his hands off Rarity and defiantly rounded on the changelings. "Ah say f'uck er' too." He made to stare down the two dark soldiers. They stood unwavering, their green slit eyes unblinking. With an angered grunt the warden relented. He shoved rudely past the two changelings on his way from the cell, muttering a few vile curses at them as he went.

She was trembling head to toe. _He would have…had his way with me if they had not stopped him._ Never would she have imagined she would be grateful to a changeling. The two soldiers stood facing her. Her fear did not leave nor did her pulse slow. She shivered, and not from the cold. _They are as frightening as the warden._

Without any form of guise the changelings were little more than black featureless figures. Of the two changelings before her she could tell by bodily contours one was male, by way of being taller and broader at the shoulders, and the other, bearing feminine curves and having the shapes of breasts on the chest, was female. Beyond that both were lack of detail. Their bodies held no distinguishing features, not even the outlines of veins or muscle. She could not even tell if they were covered in skin. Their faces were blank. No nose. No mouth. No hair. No ears. Only two green softly glowing cat-like eyes. _More frightening really._ The changelings were things unnatural.

As one the pair of dark soldiers stepped closer. She could not help sobbing. "Please, what do you want with me?" Her chin was quivering.

In a voice that could have belonged to either gender the male changeling answered, the sound of his words emanating from some imperceptible form of mouth on his head.

"We are to gain information from you."

The female held up a glass of water. "For you." She held the glass the Rarity's lips.

River was proving true to her claim. The nurse was playing black this round. This was their third game and so far they were tied. Twilight could not remember the last time she had lost a chess match. She had taught Spike how to play but the boy did not quite grasp advanced tactics. That and he usually proved too impatient, making bad moves due to loss of interest halfway into the match. Rarity showed more competence in the game (almost beating her once, after a late night with little sleep) but the two of them rarely had an opportunity to play. Pinkie, while surprisingly good at chess, was even more easily distracted than Spike, usually dropping focus after only several moves. _I don't think Pinkie and I have ever finished a game._ Thus far she considered Celestia her most challenging opponent. When she still lived in Canterlot the queen bested her as often as not. _If I recall me and Celestia are tied in matches as well._ She studied the board in her lap. In their first game she had beaten River with a considerable point lead. Fluttershy was diligently keeping score and making sure there was no cheating. The nurse had crushed her in their second match. River had been baiting her, giving her a false sense of security in her abilities. _I won't let this changeling get the better of me._

"Rook to G one."

So far the board held even far as she could see. River still controlled both her bishops and had two more pawns in play. _But I still have both rooks and both knights, while she only has one of each._ She and the nurse both still controlled theirs queens. _I got this._ River made her move.

"Knight to C two."

 _Hmm._ Throughout their matches she had been questioning her opponent. Her first inquiries were to readdress what was to become of her and how long she would be held captive. River had not directly answered, reiterating it was not her place to say, but had allotted that within the next twelve to twenty hours more would be revealed. Next she had asked about the whereabouts of the counterpart Twilight. River said her comrade was back in an infirmary, and that another changeling nurse was 'caring' for her and the others. _By others I assume she means my friends and the imposters with them. Why are they all in the hospital wing?_ River had not said. She asked if her friends were okay. The nurse said they were. _I'll have to take her word on that._ Fluttershy had very apprehensively asked if any of them (meaning her and their friends) were going to be hurt, by which she really meant killed. River had said she did not know for certain but doubted it so long as they cooperated. _I then asked what Chrysalis had in store for our friends._ The nurse had shrugged.

River politely cleared her throat. _Oh yeah, it's still my move._ She contemplated the chess board. _What is she planning?_

"King to D one."

A slight smile rose on the nurses lips. "Bishop to D three. Mate."

 _What!?_ Her eyes studied the pieces arrangement. She held pawns at A2, B2, D5, and H3, her rooks sat at A1 and G1, a knight at C1, a bishop at F3, her queen at F2 and king at D1. River held pawns at A7, B7, C5, D6, E7, and G6, her rook sat at F8, the bishops at D3 and H6, the lone knight at C1, her queen at G8 and king at C4. There was no debating checkmate. She replayed the last several moves in her mind and in hindsight saw River's strategy. _How did I overlook so obvious a setup?_ Glancing to her side she saw Fluttershy shrug dolefully and set the scorecard aside. She sighed.

River picked up the board. "I'm afraid you lose Miss Sparkle."

 _I lose._ Twilight watched the nurse leave the cell in silence.

 **Chapter VI**

She woke for the second time that morning, feeling groggy and restless. There was little else to do other than sleep. _I want to be active._ Celestia had made sure she and those in her company stayed refined to the designated section of the hospital wing. _She is keeping us under close watch._ There was a fellow sister amongst the selected staff but the changeling nurse was far too skittish about being discovered, and so was of no help in getting any updates or even general information on what might be the next course of action. Thus it fell to relying on those in her group for any form of entertainment. Throughout the nighttime hours the two Pinkies had brought in some board games they had inexplicably acquired. Interest had quickly dwindled. _There's a reason they are called 'board' games._ Presently the Pinkie duo sat in the lobby area playing some manner of hand game with one another. _They seem to be getting along well. Idiots._ Rainbow Dash still paced anxiously. At one point during the early morning the Pegasus had boldly tried to leave the premises, only to be forcibly escorted at spear-point back to the overnight waiting room by two guards. _She's worried about Fluttershy._ Her sister AJ was likely still sprawled on the fold out couch. _Can't blame her for being lazy._ She looked out the window. It was a sunny yet slightly overcast day. _It's such a pretty day outside_. AJ, the real one, sat in a chair across from her bed reading the newspaper.

"Anything yet?"

AJ shook her head. "Nuthin' Twi. Not a single durn thing."

Her 'friend' was searching for any mention of the changelings activities in the press. _She thinks I'm the real Twilight. That's something positive I guess._ "I bet they're covering everything up, you know hiding their tracks."

She noticed AJ swallow as she lowered the paper. "Wait…are yah' imply'in what ah think?"

 _That's right cowgirl, we are everywhere. Soon we shall control your simple little world, and I shall laugh as all you know burns and your reality crumbles to dust._ "There's no reason not to think the changelings control, or at least can influence, the press." She gestured to the paper. "I hate to admit it but taking over the media would actually be a good, and early on, move for secretly directing a city."

With a growl AJ slammed the newspaper down on the table. "That's jus' ah bushel of bad news, them change'lins propa'gatin' whatever they damn well please."

Twilight faked a yawn to hide her smile. "There are many ways to fight a battle." AJ cocked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, something I read in one of my history books."

Shaking her head AJ meandered from the room toward the snack machine, which had been opened so they would not have to pay for any treats. Beyond the door she watched the two Pinkies playfully teasing Rainbow Dash in an effort to cheer her up while her sister AJ sat by snacking on some health candy bar. _Gah! We are supposed to be sowing confusion and distrust amongst Twilight and her friends, not making peace with them!_ She crossed her arms over her chest. _Many ways to fight a battle._ That would put AJ on edge. _Stupid cowgirl. I never liked you._

Forcing her eyes open she came back to wakefulness once more. _What time is it?_ There was no way of knowing. Shifting on the bed she saw the torches had not burned down any. Either they burned magically or someone changed them when she slept. _I'm not meant to know how long I've been here._ She eased herself into a sitting position, not wanting to disturb Fluttershy who dozed curled up next to her. _Poor thing._ Putting her one free arm behind her head she extended her chest out and stretched her legs as best she could to lessen the growing stiffness in her body. _If I don't get to move around soon I'll start going numb. I wonder how long it takes for bedsores to start forming._ Reaching to the small push cart she took the glass of water. _I should watch how much I drink._

Rivers checkups were coming less frequently. When the nurse did visit it was to bring light foods, check her patient's condition, and assist with restroom needs if necessary, all during which she spoke little. Twilight guessed it might be because the nurse had overstepped some boundaries in how much she had revealed. That left her and Fluttershy to pass the long hours together. When they were not trying to sleep they mainly browsed the books River had left. Several times she had tried engaging conversation with Fluttershy, deliberately keeping the topics dainty, such as what manner of booths and games they imagined were at the fair, but nothing had sustained. Her friend was even more reticent than usual. Not surprising given her present state. _We are both becoming depressed in this gloomy atmosphere._ At some point the Tag spell she had cast on Fluttershy had dissipated. She had not bothered making a second attempt at the spell. _I believe it is really her. I have to._

For a while she had attempted to inwardly ponder ways out of her present situation. If she could but get to Celestia she theoretically had a good way to trick the changelings into revealing themselves. _They can't mimic what they don't know._ There had to be a way to use that to an advantage. Unfortunately it was becoming increasingly hard to focus on strenuous thoughts within the miserable and dimly lit cell. Being kept lethargic and likely drugged certainly wasn't helping. _My wrist is really getting sore._ Whenever River came again she would ask the cuff be switched to her other arm. _I so wish I could use my magic. Are there side effects or long term effects to Hex-Imbibe? If so I'm probably screwed._ She reached for one of the books. _Jeeze this sucks._

Of the ten books she had access to five were fiction fantasy novels that held no real interest, three were romance stories (which held even less attraction), and two were history books she'd already red years ago. All the same they staved off the ever pressing boredom. She picked up the copy of 'The Equestrian Migration vol. 3: The Enchanted Apple Orchids' and resumed from where she had bent the page corner. A while later Fluttershy roused and, after nibbling at a honey biscuit, selected one of the romance novels over vol. 2 of the history books titled 'The Sun Palace'. Twilight felt a pang in her heart at seeing her normally cheery friend so down. _She of all does not deserve this._ How long were they going to be kept in this underground prison cell?

Time passed.

Lost in the historical texts Twilight jumped when the cell door lock clicked. Expecting to see River she looked up from the pages. Her heart skipped a beat. Her blood froze. It was not the nurse who stood in the doorway.

"Twilight Sparkle. It is time we spoke."

The black robed and undisguised figure of Chrysalis strode into the room. The succubus turned her gaze to Fluttershy. With a wave of her hand the shackles binding Fluttershy fell to the stone floor.

"Leave."

Fluttershy jumped to her feet and scrambled across the room. Twilight saw the greenish glint flash across her friend's now slit irises as she closed the cell door. Her head began to swim.

"B-but….she…."

"Is one of mine, yes."

It felt as though her windpipe had constricted. _She was a changeling. I was convinced she was the real Fluttershy but she was a changeling. I couldn't tell! I…_ a sickly sensation gripped her stomach. _She slept right next to me. I literally slept with the enemy. Oh gods…._

Chrysalis had glided to the bedside. Her tight fitting robes wafted of their own violation. She peered downwards at Twilight, the wisp of a grin on her lips. "I'll words with you."

The succubus's low tone was poison honey. _She actually wants to talk to me!_ Her throat had gone dry. All the same she swallowed and forced her voice. "You stabbed and poisoned me you witch." The accusation came out far weaker than expected.

Chrysalis gave a small hissing sigh and dismissed the complaint with a flip of her hand. "Again. Yes. And, once more, there you lay, still alive, when so easily it could have been otherwise."

Though she hated to admit it the succubus had a point. _She could have killed me many times over already._ That brought the disturbing question. _Why does she want me alive?_ She could not help the shiver that went down her spine. _Gods, I'm scared right now._ Chrysalis gave answer to her wonderings.

"I come to you now peaceably, Twilight, with an offer."

 _Eh!? Did she really just say what I think she said?_ Chrysalis had just told her she had an offer? _Like a bargain? Is she crazy?_ An offer. A dozen sarcastic retorts ran across her mind. She bit her tongue. _She actually seems pretty calm right now. Probably best I don't provoke her._ Even had she been fully capable of defending herself the witch would have been a fearsome and near impossible foe to take one on one. _If nothing else I may learn something. For all the current good it'll do me._ "What…what do you mean?"

That brought a full smile to the succubus's mouth. "Good. You are willing to listen. I shall be concise." As she elucidated Chrysalis began to circle the bed, her gowns swirling as if made of living shadows. "You have guessed I shall claim the throne. Hush! Alas, no monarch can rule alone. Always there is need for governing, lest anarchy hold supreme." She had stopped at the foot of the bed. Her emerald eyes glowed faintly in the dim torchlight. "You value order and perfection, Twilight. In truth so do I." Her gown expanded then hugged her tight once more as she resumed slowly circling the bed. "I know you find fault in the current system, for it is flawed. Do you deny it Twilight? You stammer yet give no true dispute. Thus my proposal: I give you chance to make the laws your own, howsoever you choose, even kindly should you so wish. The fallacies of their ways are reason alone to embrace a new philosophy." She halted behind the beds headpiece and leaned in close to whisper in the princess's ear. "Be my enforcer Twilight Sparkle."

 _! What!?_ The sheer ludicrousness of what Chrysalis had just said shock-blasted every other thought from her mind. _Enforcer!?_ This time she was unable to bite back the sarcasm before it escaped. "Heh, and here I thought we would never be friends."

It was the wrong thing to say. Chrysalis swooped down and seized the front of her shirt, pulling her bodily up from the bed. "Make no mistake girl, your death would serve me equally well!" She calmed and released Twilight. "I but wished to extend fair compromise for your life."

 _Holy crap. Okay, point well taken._ Sufficiently frightened against further flare-ups Twilight shivered, swallowed, and sank back against the bed. _Given how helpless you are right now you really should not try and piss her off Twilight. _She sought to temporarily change the subject.

"H-how… how did you," her voice was quivering badly, "even get down here unnoticed anyways?" She inhaled deeply. "This place is all but forgotten and I doubt you'd want anyone to see you come here no matter who you're pretending to be."

It was plain Chrysalis saw the diversion for what it was. Nonetheless she gave answer. "Very perceptive." She grinned coyly. "There are many hidden passageways within the palace walls. Even one running here directly from the temple." She cocked her head slightly to one side. "Rather odd, give the palaces creator don't you think?"

 _Actually yeah._ Her heart still raced but she had managed to regain some inner composure. _Keep calm and flutter on. Oh, I pray she's okay._ It had been stupid of her to send Fluttershy off on her own. But what choice? _Let this witch take her prisoner to? No way._ "So…you claim to put value in order." _Be bold so she can't prey on your fear but do not challenge her._ "Yet you've done nothing but sow chaos and conflict since your arrival." She sat straight up. "You've been murdering the citizens."

Chrysalis leaned upon the stools seat edge. Her gown enveloped the seat like hungry darkness. "Yes. I pursue to take an empire, Twilight. Casualties will occur." She held up a finger in point. "However, take note young sorceress; I could have assaulted Canterlot with violence and open bloodshed. Instead I have kept deaths to a controlled minimum." She met Twilight's eyes directly. "I do not kill indiscriminately."

 _This is ridiculous._ "And you want me to 'enforce' your law?" _Surreal even._ "So long as it doesn't contradict your own tyranny, right?" _That made it sound like I'm actually considering this absurdity._ The succubus kept her air of serene indifference.

"I shall reign no more a tyrant than Celestia."

"Ruling through fear is ruling with total domination."

With the smallest inclination of her head Chrysalis conceded the counter. "All the same Celestia still is feared. Her reign, her life, would have been ended long ago were it not true." She feigned a look of concerned curiosity. "Did the queen even come and visit you at the hospital Twilight? I made sure she knew."

 _No._ The pinching cloying sensation in her stomach was getting worse. _But only because she didn't wish to risk….what?_ She felt guilty that her mind was coming up blank with excuses. Chrysalis took the lack of response as opportunity to continue her coaxing sermon.

"Right and wrong, Twilight. Lines divide. Those who hold power decree principles. When I usurp the sun queen and take the throne my will shall be sovereign. You, and only you Twilight, would I have as an extension of my new justice."

There was thinly veiled implications behind those words. For Chrysalis to reign Celestia had to die. _I cannot allow that happen. Above all else I cannot let that happen._ "I want no part in your twisted mandate."

The succubus let out a little sigh. "Twisted to mine own belief of what is right and what is wrong. The same principals used by Celestia upon the founding of Canterlot. Beyond that life for those in Canterlot shall continue freely. Those who abide shall be left alone. Those who oppose shall be dealt with. Such is the right of one who rules." She leaned forward over the beds left side. "You are following a path, Twilight, which leads to nothing, nowhere. I can guide you in ways Celestia never will. With me you can fulfill your truest potential. I shall not abide mayhem nor mobocracy in my streets. Including even mine children I hope for you to ensure absolute edict is maintained. We can frame a better tomorrow."

 _Wow, she would really give me authority to command her changelings?_ There was an enticing prospect in that. _No! What are you thinking? She almost killed you. Do not this witches demon-tongued words fool you!_ "The good citizens; you and your kind seek to claim their identities and live amongst them free, all the while plotting events that light their fate. Such is not freedom. It is perverted totalitarianism. And no ends can justify such means!"

Even Chrysalis, a master of patois, reacted with disbelief such dogmatic outpouring. It took a long moment for the succubus to form a retaliatory response. When she did though her words were still prolific and honey soaked as ever. "The nurse River. Your friend Fluttershy. I have shown you firsthand Twilight my children are capable of kindness. Yes, it was at my orders." She now sat on the beds edge. "My point is that they possess such capabilities. Yes, we shall merge into society. We shall not replace entirely the Canterlot way of life. In time many shall receive my changelings as concubines. And vis-versa. So do I sincerely hope."

Twilight unknowingly rubbed at her temples. Her head had begun to throb. She was getting dizzy. This was all too much at once. _I wonder where the real Fluttershy is_. Her friend had left for Ponyville yesterday. The trains did not run overnight. And it likely would not occur to Fluttershy that she could fly back to Canterlot. _Though, it's probably best she doesn't in case the airways are being patrolled._ That meant it would be… _wait, assuming she caught the first train this morning she still should be on her way back if she's not in Canterlot already._ Then again that was supposing today was in fact yesterday's tomorrow. _Gah! I hate not knowing what time it is!_ There was also a chance Fluttershy had been captured. _Crap!_ Chrysalis stood peering smugly at her. _It's like she can see what I'm thinking. Can she? Focus_.

"What about my friends?"

Sensing she had exhausted the princess Chrysalis rose from the bed. "You are their leader. Lead and they shall follow. If not, a bridge to be crossed later."

Twilight could not think of a way to protest that line of inquiry further. Though another had arisen in her mind. There was one key detail Chrysalis had apparently overlooked. She brazenly met the succubus's eyes. "And Luna? I doubt she'll just sit by and let you renounce Celestia."

The grin that spread on Chrysalis's red lips held cutting derision. "No? As I recall she once endeavored the very same goal as I." She held Twilight's eyes. "I have made her a similar offer."

 _Of course you have._ Twilight broke her stare with the witch and sunk back onto the bed. She had no true reason to believe Chrysalis. _On any of this really._ And yet she could not shake the irritating sensation that everything the witch had told her was nothing but the truth, a misleading variation likely, yet the truth nonetheless. _What am I to do?_

The satirical smile stayed splayed on Chrysalis's face. She rose to her full height. "I see I have given you much to think on." She backed up several steps toward the exit. "I shall take my leave of you, for now." Spinning round with a gliding walk she made for the door.

 _It can't end on that note._ "I beat you once witch. I'll do so again."

Chrysalis glimpsed back over her shoulder. "Challenge accepted, Twilight."

The heavy lock clicked into place after she left the cell. Twilight huffed and flopped back onto the bed. She'd just thrown the gauntlet at an evil psychopath while being completely helpless. _Crap._

"Do…do you really think this will work?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and reclined even further back in the cars seat. "Relax Fluttershy, we'll be fine." Her friend was clearly far from convinced. "Just stick to the plan."

"Oh…um, okay."

Fluttershy went back to staring out the window.

The train car was stuffy and confining. _I should be flying not riding._ Under her true queen's orders she had flown to the train station and met up with Fluttershy just before her departure back to Ponyville. _I guess she forgot she could have flown._ It had taken some guile to persuade her fellow Pegasus that she was the real Rainbow Dash but soon enough, with a few encouraging words and kind smiles, she had won Fluttershy over. _She really is trusting._ From there they had rode the train into Ponyville to retrieve the large tome currently sitting in a basket on her 'friend's' lap. _I would never have thought Twilight would hide the Elements of Harmony somewhere so obvious. I bet that's exactly why she did it though._ According to Fluttershy she and Spike were the only ones who could open the book other that Twilight herself. _Well, we'll just see about that won't we?_

Fluttershy had been ready to head back to Canterlot the moment she'd retrieved the elements. Knowing that Chrysalis expected stalling she had come up with a 'plan' to keep them in Ponyville at least somewhat longer. She had told Fluttershy that if they travelled on the last ride or during early morning hours, when there were fewer passengers, the chance of them being spotted was a lot higher. Nervous her friend had asked what they should do. She suggested to Fluttershy they wait until mid-afternoon to ride back to Canterlot, when station traffic would be most hectic, and that they go in disguise. _And she just agreed, just like that._

One potentially catastrophic issue had arose when they entered Twilight's home. Spike. The boy was pet sitting in everyone's absence and was using the ever wood tree as his base of operation. He'd started spouting questions. Why were they back so early? Where were the others? What did they need the elements for? Was everyone okay? Was there an emergency? How could he help? Should he come to Canterlot? On and on. _That freaking kid never shuts the hell up._ After some frantic explaining, by both she and Fluttershy, of the situation in Canterlot a decision had been reached. _Mostly it was my idea._ At her suggestion Spike, who would be more easily singled out (even in disguise) by any seeking changelings, and thus blowing their cover, would wait behind several hours before catching a train to palace. That, Fluttershy had added, would give him time to find another sitter for the animals. Hesitantly the boy agreed. _Chrysalis won't be happy about Spike knowing we're back, and that he's on his way shortly. But what was I supposed to do?_ If her true queen expected her to stay incognito she had to take certain liberties concerning her alleged identity. _Otherwise it would have been me who blew my own cover._ Surly Chrysalis would understand. _Besides she's still getting the elements._ Also, they had not discussed any course of action for Spike once he got to Canterlot. The boy would probably spend hours wondering around aimlessly trying to decide where to go and how to even find Twilight and everyone else. _And, because we told him changelings have invaded he won't trust his friends even if he gets to them quickly. S'all good, right?_

The book containing the Elements of Harmony lay concealed within a large picnic basket. She and Fluttershy both wore brown wigs and clothing different from their normal wear. They had borrowed from Rarity's boutique. _I bet Rarity will be pissed when, if, she learns I had to bust the lock on her backdoor to get in._ It was a good thing Rarity's little sister had been at school. _Heh, I wonder if our Rarity will be able to manage a younger sibling._ As part of their covert assignments agents AJ and Rarity had been forced to relate with 'their' little sisters. _And I had to interact with Scootaloo. Far as I know though none of them caught on that we weren't really their kin or mentors._ She looked at her travelling partner.

 _Two young ladies riding a train to scenic Canterlot on a nice day with a picnic basket. Anyone who sees us is going to think we're on a date. How ridiculous._ If her hunches were right though the real Rainbow Dash did in fact want Fluttershy as more than just a friend. Glimpsing away from the passing landscape beyond the train window she briefly caught Fluttershy's aqua colored eyes, set on her delicately featured face. _I gotta admit, she is kind of cute._

The conductor announced their upcoming arrival at Saddle Station.

Kneeling with hands together and fingers intertwined Chrysalis pretended to pray before the image of the maternity goddess. Her encounter with Twilight had gone near precisely as hoped. The young sorceresses _(she is a True Sorcerer)_ had shown to be even more engaging than her initial encounter with Luna. What Twilight may have lacked in intuition she made up for with inquisition, whilst Luna made for the opposite composition. Twilight would be the perfect secondary to the night princess. _She was plainly frightened and understandably defiant. All the same her curiosity was also piqued._ Her conversing with the sorceress had both revealed and confirmed much. Twilight was more than sufficiently intelligent to handle being enforcer. Her state of mind was likewise befitting. While overall stable Twilight displayed strong signs for the potential of neurotic behavior. Reports from her General during her time in Ponyville reinforced the eventuality for Twilight's mental cessation. _A flaw which can be exploited._

She had ordered her River to cease all but essential interactions with Twilight. Then she had deliberately dismissed her Fluttershy. Over her years living in Ponyville the young sorceress had become highly dependent on others. Introducing company to Twilight while she was under extreme duress and then taking away those personal interactions would be psychologically devastating to the newly christened princess. _She must be broken._ She glanced up at the statue symbolizing motherhood. _And then rebuilt in mine own image._

After speaking with Twilight she resolved to make enlisting her precedent second only to procuring Luna, even if it meant suffering some insolence from the girl. _Her prowess as a True Sorcerer cannot be denied._ After her preliminary expulsion from Canterlot at the hands of Twilight she had set to learning all she may about the girl. _Already her vita may exceed even that of Celestia._ Reviving the stones of harmony from dormancy to fell Nightmare Moon. Claiming victory over the ancient entity known as Discord. Twilight had even violated all known scopes of possibilities and travelled back through time, something not even Celestia or the god-king Sombra had done. _Mayhap the sun queen should have relinquished rule to her protégé._

Making sure no one of importance was about she rose from the altar. On her way to the temple, after exiting one of the many hidden passages, she had passed along a certain letter. Now she must again slip within the walls. The unseen ways made easy safe and discreet traversing of the palace. By using her want driven magic she could find traces of desire for secrecy left by the creators of the concealed passages. She then reversed that wish for secrecy into revelation. Thus hidden ways become yearningly accessible. Of course there were likely many passageways magically obscured that she would never find. That was fine. For now she could get where she needed without detection.

Pressing then turning a loose stone she opened the way that would lead her to the dungeons. She had a special assignment for her currently incarcerated Lieutenant. The jailer would offer no protest to the release of a high priority prisoner. He was not one of hers, not a changeling, but the warden had eagerly defected to her cause under promise for promotion to chief of palace security. Whether or not he lasted that long depended entirely on his continued loyalty and performance. _Deceive with honesty and the truth may spread the lies._ She smiled to herself. _I wonder if Lieutenant Rarity enjoyed her honor of posing as me._

Absorbed in her thoughts Chrysalis did not notice the redheaded sentinel observing her retreat from behind one of the temples many large support columns. As the wall slid back in place the guard likewise slipped into obscurity.

For the third time in a row she read the short letter the succubus had addressed to her. Its message written in elegant and feminine cursive was simple.

'Dear Celestia, I shall be attending this evenings Vicennial Ball as Cadance Mi Amore. I give my sincere word neither impairment nor conflict shall arise so long as I am left unmolested. A reminder of the assassins. It would be highly unwise to make any attempt at my seizure.'

That was all it said.

One of her alleged guards had openly approached her moments ago as she made for the palace library. He delivered the unsealed parchment on behalf of Chrysalis. Even before reading the letter she had ordered the arrest of the sacrificial pawn. _The demon knows I would have the guard detained. Does she believe I will have him questioned, so that he may spout more lies?_ For the now that did not matter.

"She has announced her presence at the ball this eve."

Luna leaned back from looking over her sister's shoulder. "So she has."

With an angered hiss Celestia ignited the letter in her hand to a ball of flame. She watched the ashes dissipate. "The demon mocks us." _She plays us like a fiddle._

"What shall be our move?"

 _Yes. Our move._ Sending Flash Sentry she had summoned for Luna to meet her in the library. Her intent had been to search for tomes concerning the specifics of the unholy pact the changelings had undertaken centuries past, and books on their nature. She had not planned on Chrysalis acting so boldly. She had now been forced into a differing course of action. _I must somehow make preparations should the succubus break her word._

"We've little choice." _As the demon knows._ "We must take Chrysalis at her promise and allow her audience." Luna's reaction was indecipherable. "In the meantime, there is a second reason I requested your presence here sister." She told Luna of her suspicions concerning Flash Sentry and of the twin's recent mishap in their mission. Of the latter Luna was already informed. Of the former she was genuinely surprised. "I wish you to tail Flash Sentry." Her sister nodded. "Good. In the meantime…." she motioned to the towering columns and rows of books, "let us see what we may find."

"My queen?"

She and Luna both turned to the elite sentry now standing at attention before them.

"Yes?" Celestia inquired.

The guard snapped a salute. "I come ordered with a request from princess Twilight Sparkle."

The moment she got off the train Rainbow Dash fully extended her arms and wings. "Oh yeah, that's soooo much better." Beside her Fluttershy giggled softly. _Man, even with so much at stake she's still so innocent._ Even the General Fluttershy was not quite so lighthearted. _I guess I get what the real Rainbow Dash sees in her._ She gestured toward the road leading for the way to the palace. "Alright, I don't think anyone recognized us so we should be able to…."

"Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash!"

Both Pegasus whirled to their right. Rainbow Dash tensed. _Lieutenant Rarity? What the hell is she doing here?_ At her side Fluttershy ducked back uncertainly. _She's wearing the same outfit as when we first arrived in Canterlot yesterday._ That meant she was still in cover. _Meaning I'm to play along._

Jogging over Rarity embraced Fluttershy, whose flustered reaction was almost comical, then gave a one armed hug to her fellow changeling before stepping back smiling.

"Oh, darlings, tis' so good to see you both well."

Rainbow Dash feigned skepticism, though her confusion was real enough. "Yeah….you to." Behind her Fluttershy murmured she was happy to see Rarity too. "Um, what exactly are you doing here?"

Ignoring her friend Rarity frowned and squinted at the attire she wore instead.

"Are those my clothes? How did you get into my… Never mind." She cast a scrutinizing eye at Rainbow Dashes cheeks." Hm. I would have recommended some light mascara or…" she adverted her stare to Fluttershy, "perhaps some dark eyeliner. No offence dears but," she flipped both their wigs, "these comely disguises are positively dreadful." She leaned to look at their backsides. "You thought to cover your tails at least."

 _Man she's really overselling this._ Rainbow Dash cut off any more criticisms from Rarity. "Okay fashion deva we get it." _Wow, she looks really, really stressed._ "Tell us how you knew we'd be here already."

Abashed Rarity cleared her throat. "Err yes. Twilight told me."

Fluttershy stepped from behind Rainbow Dash. "Is she okay? Did she manage to get away from C- from… her?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes. Well, more or less." She started talking rapidly, making elaborate hand gestures, as she explained how shorty after Chrysalis arrested Twilight she herself was detained, only it wasn't really her so no they hadn't won, and then Twilight and the others, myself included, were placed under care in the hospital wing. "Twilight told me she sent you to Ponyville for the Elements of Harmony and that I should go and wait until you," she motioned to Fluttershy, "returned. I…err, convinced the station operator to let me stay overnight." She clasped Fluttershy's hands. "Oh I was so fretted when you didn't come on any of the trains yesterday! What happened? Why the delay? Everyone will be worried sick!"

Rainbow Dash sighed inwardly. _Not exactly the best but it should do._ Fluttershy wouldn't immediately question Rarity's story, and by the time she pieced together how flimsy it was she'd be… _dealt with. Hmm. Maybe we it'd be better if we won her over._ She quickly summarized why she and Fluttershy had waited a day before retuning.

Concurring it had been a good idea to wait Rarity pointed to the large basket held by Fluttershy. "I will gladly carry that for you dear and we shall be off at once."

Ever trusting Fluttershy made to hand over the basket but Rainbow Dash stopped her. _Gotta play my part._ "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. How do we know you're the real Rarity?"

Rarity opened and closed her mouth. "What? I just told you."

"No, you didn't. You've been missing since early yesterday. How did you escape the changelings and when did you meet back up with Twilight and the others?" _There. Once she answers that we'll have Fluttershy on our side for sure._

Her comrade was unprepared for the sudden probing. "I, um, ah…" Fluttershy was watching her with increasing apprehension. She flung her arms up. "Ooh curse you Rainbow wanna-be! Couldn't you have just went along you stupid cur?" She made a sweeping gesture to Fluttershy. "She was perfectly willing to believe me!"

Fluttershy backed fearfully away from Rainbow Dash. "W-want to be…? …You…you're both…c-changelings?

Now it was Rainbow Dash who flung her arms wide. "Damn-it Rarity! You didn't have to let her know I wasn't the real Dash!" She thrust a finger at the sorceress. "I can't believe you didn't have a better identity cover story. How stupid can you be? That's like rule one dipshit!"

Rarity's horn sparked. "Well ex _cuse_ me for being less than poetic! I was just dragged out of a dungeon you know." She stabbed a finger back at Rainbow Dash. "And just what in the blazing hells were  you thinking questioning me like that!?"

"That we could win her over, like I did, and use her against the others. If we could have….hey!" Fluttershy had slunk back and started to flee in the direction of the palace. "Oh no you don't." Quick as a flash she dashed to the retreating Pegasus, seized her by the wings, wrested the basket from her, and forcibly spun her around.

Coming over Rarity stopped short at the sight of tears streaming down Fluttershy's face.

"Wha…"

Fluttershy inhaled a sobbing breath. "H-how c-could you both…just," she sniffed, "lie to m-me like that?" She slumped in Dash's arms. "I…t-trusted you."

Dash was unmoved. "Yeah, tough luck."

Rarity held more sympathy. "Oh, now dear…don't cry. Others are starting to stare." She made dismissal motions at those nearby who were looking concerned or curious before turning back to Fluttershy. "Please now… I…oh, I am sorry about this. Really I am." Closing her eyes she concentrated on a spell that magically bound Fluttershy's hands together.

Bowing her head Fluttershy said nothing, only wept softly.

Looking uncomfortable Rainbow Dash released her. "Well, you did tell me you're the only one who can open the book other than Twilight."

Getting what that meant for her Fluttershy whimpered and raised her head to look at Rarity, her watering eyes full of pleading.

Biting her lower lip Rarity shrugged and shook her head. She put a hand on her 'friends' shoulder and gently turned her toward the palace. "Come now, this needn't be….unpleasant."

 _I kind of hope she's right._ Rainbow picked up the basket and fell in alongside the Lieutenant. Her comrade had chosen to wear the low collared shirt the real Rarity had been wearing yesterday. On her upper chest was a large faded star shaped scar. Wanting to make small talk she asked Rarity about it. Her comrade frowned and answered angrily.

"As these Others say, I took one for the team."

She did not expand and, other than the quiet sound of weeping, silence elapsed the trio.

 **Chapter VII**

For the first time since being placed under constant surveillance in the hospital wing Twilight felt a twinge of excitement. _Finally!_ Finally she was being allowed to leave. It had taken more than one back and forth communicating via guard but at last she'd swayed Celestia to come briefly and hear her out. _I had to order that stupid guard on my authority as princess to get him to deliver my messages. _Still, it had paid off. Celestia was letting her and her group attend the Vicennial Ball. _The sun queen truly believes I'm her protégé. Also, I think she's started feeling sorry for cooping me up like this._

Of course Celestia had been skeptical at first. _More because of my injury than anything else_. However, after first promising to bring medication, and then arguing some points she'd thought up while laying hours on end in the bed, she'd won her case. Her main point had been that if she, princess Twilight, presented at the evening's festivities it would show Chrysalis that she had not in fact debilitated her. Maybe, she'd said to Celestia, it would even make the witch nervous and think that she was capable of casting magic once more, a bluff to the succubus. _Well, I can use magic but I doubt the real Twilight's poison would've worn off._ Those two points alone had near persuaded Celestia. So she had added icing to the cake, saying with her friend's in likewise attendance, even if some were changelings, there was a good chance they might overhear something of import concerning their missing companions, namely Rarity. Surly there would be changelings mingling within the crowd of guests. Celestia said it would a longshot but admitted to needing every eye and ear she could muster. _And, with any luck, I may be able to get some new info from my true queen._

Her sisters AJ and Pinkie were at current assisting her in dressing. _My side still hurts. I can only image what the Other Twilight is feeling._ With any luck her counterpart was completely incapacitated. Chrysalis had not risked attempting message relay while she and her sisters were under such close watch.

"Ack! Too tight, too tight!"

"Sorry, sugar cube." AJ untied the gowns back straps before re-lacing them more loosely.

The attires Rarity had made them for the ball really were gorgeous. _It is a shame we are a few short._ Surprisingly Celestia had sent several dresses to be worn by the duplicates in the group. They were also pretty but no comparison to Rarity's ensembles. _I wonder why the sun queen is being so complacent about all this._ At first her group had fought over who should wear Rarity's clothing and who should have to wear the extras, each of the present doubles claiming to be the original. She had put a stop to the dispute by assigning who would wear what randomly. _I can let on in any way that I know my sisters from their counterparts._

The male twin had fetched Rarity's ensembles from the honored guests' storage rooms. _I wasn't even aware their luggage had been brought from the train station to the palace._ When had that happened and by who's direction? Currently there were other things to worry about. Mainly, that the male twin, along with a small entourage of guards, would be serving as the parties escort for the evening, keeping secure watch both en-route to the ball and throughout the evening. _That, I do not like._ But there was nothing to be done about it. _At least I have the chance to stretch my legs for a while. And I'll be back in action, kind of._ With luck Celestia would allow her and her group to remain unrestricted after the ball. They had already missed out on the actual Vicennial Fair but would be getting to the dance hall in time for the five course meal. Her stomach growled at the notion of eating real food and the garbage the hospital tried to pass as food. _Either way this evening shouldn't be so bad really._ Secretly she'd always wanted to go to a regal dance. _It'll be fun._

Hopping from train to the station platform Spike looked around for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Neither were anywhere in sight.

"Shoot."

He had not really expected they would stay and wait for him. They had to hurry and get the elements to Twilight and the others so they could stop Chrysalis after all. But why had they told him to come? Sure he could open the book but so could Fluttershy, and Twilight of course. _Then again, it was me who insisted._ He checked the registrar to see how quickest to get to the palace.

"We didn't really come up with much of a plan." Other than him wearing a disguise.

Rainbow Dash had said that was the point. There were changelings in the palace. He could not trust anyone he met. The clichéd warbling noise of a record player skipping sounded involuntarily in his head. "Which probably means….aw, dang-it." Well even if he had been duped he was still in Canterlot and he knew, because Twilight had told him, that Celestia could not be copied by any changelings, even Chrysalis.

"So then…to Celestia I guess."

He couldn't believe they'd fooled him so easily. _I should have been able to smell them out. Literally._ But if either Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy had been a changeling they smelled exactly as they always had. So maybe that meat they really were the real ones. Why would they have readily agreed that he should come to Canterlot otherwise? _Shoot. I am confused already._ Between now and getting to the palace he had to come up with something. _What kind of something though?_ It was already late afternoon and for some reason he felt he did not have long to devise some kind of something.

The sun and moon oaken door leading to the main dance hall opened to her in admittance. The royal butler bowed his greeting.

"Welcome, Miss Mi Amore. Please enjoy the evening."

She recognized him with the customary Canterlot bow and entered the grand ballroom. _My, my._ It certainly was a scene fit for royalty. Everywhere the noble folk were gathered. Some sat gossiping at tables adored in white silk, sipping undoubtedly fine wine and tasting of the exotic delicacies being passed round on silver trays. _Caviar?_ Many partnered couples swayed on the white porcelain dance floor, moving in time to the docile melodies of traditional Equestria music played by the live band. Far overhead a trio of grand chandeliers lit the ballroom in soft white light. The scents of expensive perfumes, colognes, cooked fish, and incense burning from glass candles atop the tables availed her nose. She sniffed and tried not to sneeze. _I did not except commemoration for another mere twenty years of existence to be held with such eloquence._ All in attendance wore their finest outfits, suites and black ties for the gentlemen, extravagant dresses of satin, silk, taffeta, charmeuse, and many other fabrics for the ladies.

She herself had dressed in an elegant dark rose full dress that belled slightly past the waist. Several of her changelings had sewn it for her, using an array of designs her Lieutenant had sent from Rarity's boutique in Ponyville. They had matched the current fashion style perfectly it seemed. Like the other female patrons stylish ribbons wound round her hips and laced through her tail. Crystal rings in the shape of hearts hung from her ears. Her cascade of hair she had pulled back and held in place with glass hairpins. At the base of her horn she had clipped a golden ring bearing the emblem of an amaranth. She had wondered if she would be overdressed. A puerile concern it appeared. If anything she should have increased her attires social exhibition. _I should stand out as high royalty._ She was the northern princess after all. _I shall neither stand out nor blend in._ That was how she wanted it. She had taken care to arrive well after the ball's official beginning. All the same her arrival had been noted by the sun queen.

Celestia sat on a secondary throne atop a raised platform that overlooked the entire ballroom, namely the main entrance. In theme of the evening she wore an exquisite form fitting white gown befitting a queen. Her incandescent spectral-like hair, which draped loose, billowed as if the sunrise came forever from the sky to rest atop her regal brow, and covering her left eye. Behind her hair dangled sun crested earrings which shimmered like the morning rays. _Enemy or no her majesties splendor cannot be refuted._ Celestia's gaze fell directly on her, lavender eyes glowing with heated suspicion. She held the sun queen's stare for but a moment, acknowledging her presence had bene noted and was highly unwelcome, before flicking her own eyes to the two balconies encircling the dance hall and overlapping the area above where Celestia sat. _A reminder of the assassins. My agents have your guests in their sights._ Celestia caught her meaning and gave the smallest of nods, granting her admittance. _How very polite of you your majesty._ At the queen's side a second somewhat smaller and less elegant throne sat empty. Luna's seat of honor. _And where so is my date for this eve?_

She scanned the crowd. Within the gathered patrons she spotted the female twin, her red hair singling her out. The sentinel wore normal guard attire. She was clearly meant to be noted as a watch unit. _I do not see her brother._ There were other sentinels present as well. _Are royal balls always attended by guards or were they placed as a contingency?_ No one acted bothered by their presence.

Weaving in and out of the royals were a multitude of servants. Her Sargent moved timidly amongst them under guise of a female butler. Her AJ Colonel tended the buffet. The Major Pinkie, and her double, were unsurprisingly on the dance floor, moving with faster rhythm than everyone else in attempt to get the band to speed up the tempo. The AJ not under her command lingered uneasily nearby. The Rainbow Dash not under her control stood to one side talking with a group of Wonder Bolts. A grin of actual amusement rose on her lips. Her General, dressed in a twilight gown ornamented with constellation patterns, seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself, dancing gleefully with the banker self-tagged as Fancy Pants. _Celestia is watching her closely._ From what she could see her Lieutenant and Captain had not yet finished their business in collecting the Elements of Harmony from Fluttershy. _How difficult can it be? Hm._ She could not immediately send orders for an update on their status.

Moving further within the crow she continued her search. _Where oh where are you my dear Luna? There._ From behind a marble column near the throne platform stepped the princess of the night. Even as a creature of allure and seduction Chrysalis's breath caught at first sight of Luna. Garbed in a dress woven from threads of nights satin Luna exemplified her dark domain of sunless skies and timeless dreamscapes. Similar to Twilight's wear her dress also held the stars captive within fabric. Upon Luna's dress however the nocturnal spheres twinkled within the blackness of her dress, even moving in rotation to the nightly heavens divine rotation. _They were likely crafted using real starlight magically captured from waters reflection._ The princess earrings were two crescent moons that radiated with a soft silvery light. In antithesis to her elder sister Luna's ever flowing ghostly hair held forever the night and its stars, though it likewise billowed unrestrained. _Remaining in motion even in sleep. So otherworldly these sisters. And so beautiful._

Perhaps sensing she was being observed Luna turned her head. Seeing it was Cadance her eyes flashed with the same uneasy mistrust her sister had shown. Nonetheless she moved with eerie grace toward the dancefloors center. _Awaiting me._ She did not keep Luna waiting. _Celestia watches with suspicion._ Luna had seemingly neglected to mention to her sister whom her dance partner would be this eve. She strode with ladylike eloquence to greet her evening company. Without word she delicately extended her hand in invitation for dance. In equal silence Luna accepted the request, lightly taking the offered hand in her own. She tensed and let out a small hiss when Cadance put her other arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Only now did the succubus speak. "Come now, we must show naught is amiss." She released Luna's hand so they could adopt a formal dance coupling, her one arm remaining round the princess waist while her other draped over her shoulder. With clear reservations Luna took lead and wrapped her arms round her partner. Candace grinned. "An official eve greeting to you dear princess." She lowered her voice so only Luna may hear. "You look lovely beyond words."

Luna did not return the compliment. "You stabbed Twilight Sparkle!" She hissed.

 _Best this is addressed now I suppose._ "Yes." _You did not mention my doing so when I came to you in your chambers. Did Celestia not see fit to rouse you at once?_ If so that would furtively play to her favor. "She is…somewhat more prone to rash behavior. I needed her in a more compliant state." _And any grudge you bear your sister for not at once telling you Twilight was injured is nail placed in my hand to hammer into her flesh._

Luna's eyes narrowed. "Thou seeks her allegiance as well."

The princess made a statement not a question. _Damn._ She stepped in pace with Luna's feet. _Undoubtedly she has then approached my General and asked of her wellbeing._ Meaning by extension she had both seen, and been told by Twilight, that the injury was not overly severe. Furthermore Luna would have guessed or know via Celestia that Twilight was poisoned ( _by me_ ) and unable to cast magic. _What more then can I say?_

"I do."

"And my sister's end."

 _She is speaking too bluntly._ They turned with the music and Cadance was able to get a look at Celestia. The queen's stare did not waver from her uninvited guest dancing with her sister. _I need ease her._ She had anticipated Luna would mention her elder sibling's demise.

"I would spare her."

Again Luna perceived the implication. Her brow furrowed. "Thou once more threatens my amenability through harrying."

 _I have to coax her against seeing my intention in such a manner._ The music shifted tempo. She and the princess adjusted their movements accordingly, swaying more than before. The fluency in which Luna led their coupling gave some encouragement. Though she spoke directly the princesses' body remained lax. Luna was not prepping herself for hostility. _She has read my letter to her sister._ So long as she held true to her word Luna would listen with courtesy and, she trusted, with interest. Alas, hearing one out did not necessarily translate into accepting their words. "We both are aware my purpose in Canterlot. I cannot claim the throne unless Celestia no longer sits upon it. For your sake, Luna, I extend fair ultimatum against your sister's life."

The princess narrowed her eyes. "She would be your captive then?"

Cadance nodded. "Exactly." _Until I feel you are able to withstand my ending her without remonstration._

One of the other patrons, a handsome young duke if memory served, politely tried to cut in on their dance, timidly extending his hand to Cadance. It was Luna who refused him. We had turned away she asked Chrysalis how she planned to overthrow the queen. "My sister shall not surrender without contest."

 _A lesson you well leaned dear night princess._ "This I know." _You did not give an instant 'no'._ "And so have I come prepared." She felt her heart quicken. Luna's eyebrow had cocked, her head had tilted ever so slightly to one side. Not in disbelief, rather in inquiry. _Ah-ha! I was indeed right._ Her magical sensitivity to desire pulsed. Deep within the night princess there still remained some small amount of resentment toward her elder sibling. Mentally restraining her influential aura she pulled Luna closer to whisper the skeleton of her idea in the princess's ear. Other patrons were taking note of neither Luna nor Cadance switching out for other partners. Talk would likely arise. It mattered not. Chrysalis continued whispering softly to Luna, paying them no mind. Far overhead from the other side of a windowed ceiling the stars shone brightly.

Leaning back though still embracing her partner she relished the wonder in Luna's eyes. _She sees the potential of my plan's success._ On the platform Celestia sat on the edge of her throne, well hiding her concern. From the balconies and within the floor crowd sleeper assassins remained vigilant. Rounding in a slow spin she flashed Celestia a devious grin. _Your sister told you little of her first meeting with me._ Coming face to face with Luna once more she smiled more sincerely. "I but need your help and all Canterlot is ours." In their current dance it was she who led. It was out of rhythm but she tipped Luna back, allowing the princess view of the dark skies above. "Together, Luna, we can reign as true sovereigns of the night."

The wonderment had not faded from the princess. "Doth thou believe mine sister alone shall be thine only opposition?" Using her horn she inclined toward the still dancing Twilight.

Chrysalis understood what she inferred. _Still, she does not say no._ "There is little she may do to oppose. Her magic is suppressed," her body rotated at Luna's guide, "and I have secured the Elements of Harmony." _Or will have soon enough._

Open surprise flashed across the princesses' face. She swallowed. "The stones are naught of use to you succubus." For the first time her voice held a hint of worry. "Twilight and her friends may be capable of harnessing their power but you cannot."

 _She is believing what I say. Perfect._ "No." She refused another offered cut in from a ranking councilwoman. "But so long as they remain in my possession neither can they." _Not one have approached Luna for a dance._ It was time to progress the conversation. "The young sorceress is not why I've come to you this eve."

Luna was so ready to concede her misgivings. "Thou…you, shall leave Twilight Sparkle from your schemes." There was an edge to her tone. "She deserves virtue from your corruption."

 _And yourself dear princess?_ "Such warm care." _She knows Twilight will never readily defect to my cause._ With a soft hum she smiled serenely. "Do you love her?" She glanced briefly to her General then back to Lune. "Twilight is quite tempting."

Luna balked, made to reply, then cut herself off. She grit her teeth instead. "My feelings are not your concern succubus."

It was the moment of achievement. Cadance let the wild gleam in her eyes show. "Oh, but they are, Luna." Her hold on her eve partner tightened. _One way or another._ "If yours is a heart unclaimed sweet princess…" she shifted her head to lightly touch her horn to Luna's own, "I shall seek it for mine own." As if in afterthought she added her willingness to share Twilight.

Luna reddened, though from embarrassment or resentment even Chrysalis could not tell. The succubus hummed a single note of content. "These things I offer unto you, Luna."

Their waltz continued in silence after that, each keeping only one another for company. From somewhere beyond the ballrooms reserved domain a bell chimed midnight's arrival. A short while later the band gradually wound down, cordially announcing the Vicennial Ball was coming to close. Cadance gently freed herself from Luna's embrace and curtsied to her partner.

"For what it is worth, t'was truly an eve to remember." She did not seek to reassure the princess. "If for nothing else I thank you honestly for the dance." The weariness shown on Luna's face from her being awake most the day. "I know you want for sleep yet your night is far from over." She placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. The princess did not recoil. "Rest a bit sweet princess. I shall come to you once more in your chambers shorty."

Luna was not overly pleased. She turned to leave, hesitated, sighed, and turned back around. "For what it is worth, I too enjoyed our eve in dance…Mi Amore."

Chrysalis grinned as Luna walked away. _Oh, it is worth a great deal sweet princess._

Interlude

(Occurring midway through the Ball)

"This sucks!" She brought her fist down on the dresser.

At the loud sound Fluttershy squeaked and hiccupped. For the past hour or so she had been quietly crying off and on to herself.

"Please Rainbow, there's no need to further frighten the poor dear." Rarity sat down next to Fluttershy on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. "She's positively petrified."

Rainbow Dashes wings went wide as she flung her arms out. "And why the hell do we care if the little scaredy-cats afraid?"

With a whimpering sniffle Fluttershy, not protesting to the changeling Rarity's splay of affection, hugged her legs even tighter and buried her head further into her knees.

"Because…." Rarity sighed. "Well, I suppose we should not care really. Still…" She absently pulled Fluttershy a bit closer. "I cannot help but pity her a bit. You saw how horrified and betrayed she was at the station."

They had dragged a sniveling and whining Fluttershy from the station to the awaiting carriage. All the way to the palace she had trembled and cried, occasionally murmuring her hurt and disbelief at finding out she'd been tricked, or apologizing to no one for being so naive. When they had got out of the carriage and taken Fluttershy to their reserved rooms (originally intended for the real Twilight and her friends) the girl had elapsed into miserable reticence. They had not even had to restrain her.

Rainbow Dash stayed impassive.

"Yeah, and?" When the Lieutenant did not answer Rainbow Dash groaned. "Oh don't even say you're pulling rank and telling me to be more sympathetic to our enemy." She whirled to face her superior officer. "Do you realize how much shit we'll be in if the General, or worse Chrysalis, finds out we've been sitting here for hours with the elements and haven't gone to either of them?" Without giving Rarity a chance to counter she rolled on with her nervous tirade. "I mean if it's just Twilight we'll probably get off with only getting our asses chewed out. But if our queen finds out we're up here fraternizing with the enemy we'll be….hell, I don't even know what'll happen to us!"

The Lieutenant kept her calm. "Firstly, we are no more fraternizing now than we have been all along. Secondly, in our current circumstance we are technically holding hostage." She did not the Captain a chance to interject. "Also, our queen is preoccupied in attendance at the gala, likewise 'fraternizing with the enemy', namely Luna. And, as you yourself checked, our General, along with what's left her little entourage, are similarly dancing the night away." There was very plain antipathy in her words at the end.

Rainbow folder her arms then uncrossed them and resumed pacing the room. "And remind me again," she waved an arm at Fluttershy, "why we haven't made her open the book yet?"

At the suggestion Fluttershy jumped. Rarity shushed her.

"You know perfectly well why. Orders. We don't know what would happen."

With a frustrated growl Rainbow dropped herself into the large cushion chair next to the vanity. "All this waiting around doing nothing is really starting to piss me off. When are we gunna get to some real action?"

Rarity looked to the large tome sitting closed on the vanity.

"Soon my sister. Soon."

Grousing louder Dash, complaining that she was starving, asked if they could at least order some room service.

Spike took his head away from the door. Even though Rarity _(fake Rarity that is)_ had spoken calmly his highly sensitive ears had overheard every word. Rainbow Dashes voice had come through crystal clear. _Those jerks!_ They really had been changelings. Changelings who had taken Fluttershy hostage. And the Elements of Harmony. _Oh man, this is really bad._ But they weren't allowed to have the book opened on their own apparently. That was good. _It means I've still got some time to come up with something_. But what?

After getting off the train he'd started for the palace, assuming something would come to him along the way. Several ideas and scenarios had in fact occurred to him. Only none of them had been any good. How was running straight to Twilight going to help when not only was she likely already in the middle of a crowded ballroom but could also be a changeling?

That was when he had arrived at the palace. And the huge clustered lines of coaches coming to the ball from the fair in the upper city vicinity. Getting past the gate guards had been a cinch. He had ducked behind a carriage two places back from admittance through the gates. While the guards were verifying the guests ahead he'd dropped to all fours and practically slithered under the line of high riding coaches, right into the palace greensward, up the cobble boulevard, and right to the main entryway. From there he'd made sure no one was looking before slipping from underneath one of the coaches to stand and dust himself off. After that he had presumed that anyone who saw or recognized him, changelings included, would just assume he was supposed to be there. All the same he'd tried to blend into the crowd as he entered the palace. No one had harassed him. And that was when he'd seen Fluttershy being led elsewhere by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Curious he had trailed them, making sure he was not noticed just in case. _Good thing to._ And good thing the trio had been so delayed thanks to the mass of other coaches.

 _Okay I need to get my bearings_. Even though he had spent his early years in the palace with Twilight the endlessly twisting corridors and crisscrossing halls still confused him. _This place really needs giant 'You Are Here!' signs._ In the few weeks leading up to the Vicennial festivals Twilight had told him where in the palace she and the others would be staying. The honored guests' rooms, one of which was currently occupied by two imposters and Fluttershy, were not hard to find. Just take the grand staircase up to the second level, turn right at the doors leading to the ballroom, go up one more level, and follow the second hallway. _That's where I am now._ That meant to get to Celestia's throne room he needed to retrace his steps back to the palaces main entrance and simply go behind the grand staircase. _Easy. No way I can get lost._ He confidently set himself in motion. _Celestia doesn't sit at the throne at night._

He stopped short. The queen would be at the ball right now anyways. Should he go to her? He imagined himself bursting through the ballroom doors and running up to the Celestia, telling her that Chrysalis had invaded the palace and that changelings had the Elements of Harmony. _Yeah, that won't end well._ If Chrysalis was anywhere in the palace right now something told him she'd be in the ballroom. He'd been in the ballroom himself plenty of times and knew the queen's minor throne sat on a raised platform. There was no way he could get to Celestia without everyone noticing. _Dang it!_ He did have one option…. Wait for Celestia to come to him. From what Twilight had told him the ball had about two hours left. He doubted the changelings that had Fluttershy would be going anywhere until then. That gave him plenty of time, he hoped.

He scratched his head.

"Now, how the heck do I get to Celestia's private quarters from here?"

End interlude

 _That son-of-a-bitch._ He had followed the redheaded male twin into a secluded servant's hall. The other sentry was stealthily trailing Chrysalis, or rather Cadance, as she made her way to the dungeons. _Does my queen not realize she is being trailed?_ Surely she had to sense the guard's presence. Then again, according to what he'd learned, these twins of Celestia were envisioned to be anathema to his queen. He could not risk endangerment befalling Chrysalis on his account. _I am the opportunist._ Unsheathing his dirk he began rapidly and silently closing the distance between himself and the other sentinel.

The male halted and huddled himself behind a large wooden buttress to avoid getting too close to Chrysalis as she rounded a bend in the hall. _Now!_ In one swift motion Flash Sentry slid forward and plunged the dagger deep into the other's guard's kidney. The twins were not immune to pain it seemed. The redhead's mouth opened but his agony was far too immense for him to even cry out. Flash withdrew the blade and swift as before set it to again bite its victim. Blood poured. It soaked through the other guard's uniform. Large crimson dots were forming on the cobblestone floor. The blade entered flesh a third time. Flash did not care about leaving behind a mess. Stones were always thirsty and water drips from the ceiling would soon erase evidence. Again the dagger tasted blood. If not, the crimson colored blood closely resembled the reddish basin anyways. For the fifth and final time Flash Sentry stabbed the male twin.

His victim had ceased struggling. _You're life shed for naught worthless failure._ None would threaten his queen. None. Any who tried would meet a merciless death by his blade. _Blood for life._ It was their way. Soon the Others would learn their way. The old way would be reborn. When the sun queen fell he knew Chrysalis would not have her killed outright. The false goddess would suffer before her deserved death. By graciousness of his true queen it would be he who put steel into the whore queen's flesh. He who ended her wretched existence. He would tell Chrysalis of those he had systematically eliminated in weeks past, those inferior Others whom he had spared her from, and she would be pleased. She would allow his wish. A mother's gift to her loving faithful child.

He stared down at the crumpled form of the male twin. _One down._ Soon the sister would follow the brother to the grave. _Mayhap I shall have her first,_ a devilish smile came to his lips, _opportunity providing._ He knelt to hoist the body over his shoulder. Should any servants happen by they would regret their decision to walk this darkened causeway.

"Infiltrate. Assimilate. Annihi-urk!"

The Reapers icy fingers shot suddenly through his chest.

Flash Sentry did not immediately comprehend the wet retching sound had come from him, and when he did he could not quite understand why. The only thing he felt at first was a warm tickling sensation in his chest. Looking down a queer numbness clouded his mind. _Huh, what is my heart doing on the ground?_ There was a gaping charred hole in his chest. _And why is there black smoke coming from it?_ His consciousness depleted. The last remorse to pass through his brain as it shut down forever was…. _Sorry, mother._

The body of Flash Sentry collapsed atop that of the dead twin. Both corpses immolated in black flame. The fire burned away blood, flesh, muscle, and bone until naught remained of the two sentinels save a faint pitch smear on the basin.

She could have ended Flash without him ever knowing he was about to die. Even a traitor deserved a moment to reflect before death claimed life. She could have ended him in a less macabre fashion. A traitor deserved punishment befitting the crime. _Watch the watchers_. She had done far more. Wistful as a breathing shadow the figure of Luna turned back the way she'd come to report the sorry news to her sister, her queen.

The loud metallic click and clanging slide of iron bars brought her fully back to awareness. _How long was I spaced out?_ She had no idea. _I'm thirsty again._ It took more effort than expected but she raised her head to ask the two changelings for water. It was not they who had opened her cell. _Chrysalis._ Though her pulsed quickened she was far too exhausted to feel truly frightened. _By the gods I'm sore everywhere. It feels like I've been racked to this board for weeks._

"P-please, Chrysalis…" Her normally classy tones came out now sounding gritty and dry. "Please let me go. I beg of you." The succubus came to stand before her.

"Plea denied." She did procure a glass of water and held it to her prisoner's lips. Too parched to protest with dignity Rarity drank greedily. Chrysalis allowed her to drink her fill. "Now then." The glass vanished. "I'll words with you."

Her head buzzed. "Wha…?"

Chrysalis grabbed Rarity's chin and yanked her head upwards to stare directly at her. "I require some affirmation and I've little time." She pulled the neck piece of Rarity's cowl down. Several purplish bruises had formed on her collarbone. "I see you've been defiant."

Rarity shuddered, both from the cool air hitting her exposed skin and from what Chrysalis inferred. She had known why the succubus had come to her. _I just did not want to admit it to myself._ She said nothing.

"What is Twilight Sparkles greatest fear?"

 _No, no, no. Not this again._ After giving her water the female changeling had suddenly and painfully jabbed two fingers under her ribcage and asked the very same question. _It caused me to spit out most of the water in my mouth._ Pride had taken hold of her for some time after that. Each time she refused to say anything the two changelings had struck her. The female had used a thin metal rod to lash her legs and thighs. The male had used his knuckles on her chest and shoulders. The cloth of her cowl was torn and bloodied. X marks of stinging lacerations caused by the rod ran up and down both her sides. Welts stung on her upper chest. _Which is worse?_ She wheezed from the dryness in her throat.

"What more do you want from me?" Each word came with strain.

The succubus scowled. "Of those you associate with you judge ones character best. It is why you are here." She again seized Rarity's chin. "Tell me what I wish to know and you will be moved to a much more comfortable area." Her grip tightened. "Now I ask again. What is Twilight's greatest fear?"

The nails bit painfully into her skin. Rarity tried not to squirm. _Those two brutish changelings demanded the same from you_. Thus far she had revealed nothing more than Twilight's surface fears, things Chrysalis, or any spies, would have been able to easily discover on their own. _That is not what this evil witch is after._ She knew what Chrysalis wanted. She would not give it to her. "Fly back to hell where you belong demon."

The insect wings sprouting from the succubus's back flickered. Her pupils contracted dangerously and her curved horn flared in a malignant green. "Very well then." She brought her hand not clutching Rarity's chin up to show the long bladed dagger. "Shall I tell you your fear?" The sorceresses' eyes went wide as the dagger slid along her left cheek. "You are conceited. You pride your beauty above all." The daggers tip ever so slightly poked. Rarity yelped. Chrysalis smirked. "And your face, your beautifully perfect face, is your vanity of vanities."

"No…please. I beg you." The dagger swept lengthwise down her face. She cried out before realizes only the flat end of the blade had scathed her. Her face remained uncut.

Chrysalis turned the dagger in her hand. "Speak." The command came flat and with deadly calm. "Or I shall scar your pretty face."

She knew her chin quivered. _Do not give in._ Knew she shook head to toe. _Say nothing._ Her mouth remained closed. With a furious hiss Chrysalis took the dagger from her face and instead sunk its tip into her upper shoulder. She screamed. The blade came free. Revolted she watched as the succubus brought the dagger to her lips and licked clean the blood. _Help me._ She did not know to whom she pleaded. A warm trickle ran down her shoulder between her breasts. _The sleazy warden._

Chrysalis raised the dagger, showing its hungry shimmer in the low light. "I told them not to touch you face." She placed the blade to the right of Rarity's nose. "Tell me!"

"Snakes! It is as I told them! She is terrified of snakes."

The boiling anger in the demon's gaze terrified her more than anything ever had. That was not the answer Chrysalis had wanted. They both knew so. She whimpered like a babe when the dagger touched her face for the third time. _Oh gods, I have sacrificed myself._ Adding to her disgrace she felt a warm liquid running down her legs.

Chrysalis bore her pointed teeth. "Last chance." The dagger made the smallest of cuts on Rarity's face. "Speak, or I shall slash instead." With her other hand she grabbed hold of Rarity's styled purple hair. "Speak, or I slice your hair to ribbons." All emotion left her voice. "Speak, or your beauty dies."

It was more than she could bare. "Failure! She fears failure, being a disappointment to those she cares about, above all else! I swear tis' true!" She sobbed uncontrollably, waiting for Chrysalis to go against her word and ruin her lovely face, everything she prided herself for, forever. _But she gave me another chance. She said so. Oh Twilight, please forgive me! I am a horrible vain pathetic worthless friend._ Tears streamed down her cheeks. They tasted bitter.

Stepping back Chrysalis nodded and tucked the dagger seemingly into nowhere within the folds of her gown. "There now. Was such revelation of what I already knew so hard?"

Rarity cringed and moaned. Her anger at herself for being so weak-willed made her no longer care what happened. "You…you, you wicked slut you!"

Chrysalis smirked. "What wickedness lay in infidelity?"

Rarity growled. "You bitch!"

Chrysalis left the cell snickering to the sounds of Rarity crying.

 **Chapter VIII**

"I said I have to pee."

River stared pragmatically at her. "You drank too much water." There was flatness her in voice. The lines on her face showed she was clearly tiered. Likely she had just come from a full shift at the hospital.

Twilight crossed her arms. "I need to keep my fluids up right?"

Ever since Chrysalis had sent Fluttershy away the nurses visits came with somewhat more regularity. _I still think she really does want me to get better._ Twice she had made particular food requests. Even though the nurse had not verbally acknowledged that she had heard she nonetheless brought the requested foods at her next check-ins. She'd tried engaging River in conversation several times, even challenging her to a rematch in chess. All to no avail. The nurse kept almost entirely silent. It was becoming rather galling. At this point she would gladly accept a changeling Fluttershy for company. With only herself in the cell, and nothing save a few dull books or her inner thoughts to stave away boredom, she was finding herself getting increasingly anxious and uneasy. _And lonely._ She stared pleadingly at River. Saying she had drank too much water was the most the nurse had said to her in…. _days?_

With a sigh River relented and crossed to the beds other side to undo the strap.

 _Oh praise Celestia!_ Holding her water until the nurse saw fit to check in on her was the probably the worst part of being kept strapped to a bed. _I'd rather be chained to a wall with a chamber pot I think._

As she unfastened the restraint River stepped back in a cautious defensive stance, as she always did. Twilight shrugged. "Nope, still can't cast magic." _We both know you're keeping me poisoned by slipping Hex-Imbibe into my food._ Swallow the poison or starve. That was choice she'd been given. It had occurred to her to not eat for several days, in hopes the poison would leave her system. Then it had occurred to her that Hex-Imbibe worked just as efficiently when dissolved in liquid. She could not, not consume water. Swallow the poison or die of thirst. That was the real choice she'd been given.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood and stretched. Her legs and back were so stiff. River waited. So long as no sudden or potentially hostile moves were made the nurse would allow her to stretch for as long as she needed. 'My children are capable of kindness.' _Under your orders._ River stood by without saying a word. _I so miss my friends. Please let them be okay._

She nodded the River, indicating that she would making her way to the toilet. River nodded back and stepped to one side to let her pass, then took step behind her. Embarrassing as it was the nurse always stood just behind the matted curtain concealing the toilet. _What does she think I'll attempt?_ She pushed the curtain to one side. _A sudden purging?_ No, most likely River waited in close proximity because the bathroom area was located nearer the door than the bed. _Even though she locks the cell each and every time she enters._ Necessary precautions. She inched toward the sink. That all it was. _Necessary precautions._ Making sure she was going to do what she said River stood facing her, and would remain facing her even once she pulled the curtain to conceal herself while she did her business. _Something you have to do._

Instead of unzipping her skirt while closing the curtain, like she had done each and every time before, Twilight launched herself forward in full force and speed. Without giving herself time to think about what she was going to do (she'd done enough of that in hours prior) she seized River by the shoulder with one hand the back of her head with the other. Though severely weakened desperation fueled her body now. That and she had, as hoped, caught the nurse completely unawares. Using all her strength Twilight bodily moved River to the sink and brought her head down hard upon the porcelain edge.

There was a loud appalling thump as the nurse's brow impacted with the sink. River made an 'uck!' noise before instantly slumping to the stone floor. Twilight stood looking down at her, panting heavily. _Holy crap! Oh, holy freaking crap! Did I really just do that!?_

It was the only thing she had been able to think of that may let her escape, to act wholly out of character and do something River, and by extension Chrysalis, would never expect. The nurse's body lay unmoving at her feet. Her head lay turned to one side. A thin trickle of blood leaked from the already formed welt on her forehead. Her eyes stared at nothing.

 _Oh…oh no. Oh gods no. No!_ Stark panic burst in her breast. Had she just killed River? That had not been her intent at all. Shaking uncontrollably she knelt and put a finger to the nurse's neck. Relief washed over her. _Not dead. Oh thank the gods she's not dead._ River let out a weak moan and blinked once slowly. _She's only stunned._ That was what she had wanted. To stun River. Not kill her. _Only stun her._ But not for long. The nurse's finger's twitched. Quickly and still powered by adrenaline Twilight rolled River onto her back and took the cell key from the uniforms breast pocket.

As she stood back up a bout of dizziness threatened to put her on the floor alongside her barely aware attendant. _Stay on your feet!_ By leaning on the sink she was able to remain upright. Inhaling several deep breaths she steadied herself enough so that she felt she would be able to walk from the room. Taking her hand from the sink she saw the small smear of blood she placed her fingers in. Bile rose in her throat. _I'm going to throw up._ She could not vomit now. There was no time. Swallowing hard several times she kept her stomach down. _Now go!_

She glanced back the heaped River laying still on the cold damp floor. _This time it was me who lured you into a false since of security._ She took absolutely no pride in the thought.

"I am so sorry."

Disgusted at what she had done Twilight fled the cell. _How do I get back to the palace proper from here again?_ She purposefully did not lock the door behind her.

In gave some small relief that changelings were not so invincible. They could impersonate anyone they wished, even somehow gain knowledge of their copied individuals memories and behavioral mannerisms. Yet they were just as susceptible to any normal afflictions. A changeling felt pain, bled, died, as easily as any. From what teachings she had received changelings could be poisoned, could catch colds, and reacted normally to temperature variances. They slept and needed oxygen to breathe. They did not however, seem to require physical sustenance, though they were apparently capable of eating and metabolizing 'food'. Changelings primarily dieted by leeching emotional energies from those nearby. _Yet such does not seem to cause any ailment other than fatigue to their prey._ Changelings also lived a good deal longer than average lifespans. _Because they are fey._ Or so it was generally believed.

 _Their senses of awareness are also nothing above standard._ So the redheaded sentinel demonstrated to herself by almost effortlessly following princess Twilight Sparkle without detection. The queen ordered and she obeyed. Though she had said she was all but sure Twilight was the actual princess it had been clear Celestia was trying to convince herself.

Thus far the Twilight she stalked gave no impression of being a changeling. Shortly after learning Chrysalis had returned Celestia informed her and her brother that certain changelings would hold elite rankings, namely those who may impersonate Twilight and her friends. _Meaning detecting them as imposters would be near impossible._ All the same she would remain vigilant. Her brother had failed in his mission. The instant of his death she had felt a terrible pang in her chest, their bond as siblings, as agents, being severed. _I could not feel sorrow. I could not mourn._ Those emotions had been forsaken by her special training. _What did we become?_

She would not fail. Maybe she could not feel remorse but she could still feel rage. _I shall avenge you brother. One way or another._ She almost hoped the Twilight she followed was a fake. Celestia had conditioned her for more than mere recognizance. _I have been trained to kill my enemy._ And right now she wanted nothing more than to kill.

 _Left or right? Left or right?_ She stood staring indecisively down both looming dark caverns. _C'mon Twilight remember._ Last time she had stumbled across the cell she'd escaped from by accident. And when she and Cadance had fled they were hurrying. _Got to think of something._ If she just selected randomly she could end up hopelessly lost within the twists and turns and divides of the spanning mines. An idea came to her. While captive she had figured out, by pretending to be asleep, that River was keeping her poisoned by switching back and forth between putting the Hex-Imbibe in her food and drink. As such she had skipped eating her previous meal. _Actually, I think River knew I wasn't actually asleep._ If that was true then the nurse really hadn't considered her an enemy and had actively aided her. _Which makes me feel even more like crap for braining her._ She had not risked trying to cast magic while making her escape, just in case. Now there was no real reason not to. Would River come after her? She could not be certain. _I can't be certain of anything._ She sighed. _Alright let's see if this works._

Concentrating she channeled her magic to her horn. She readied herself for the wracking agony and cast her spell. A bolt of white hot pain shot though her skull but there was no lingering discomfort. None at all. _Oh that is such a huge relief!_ And her spell had worked. _Kind of._ On the stone ground there shown a line of illumined footprints. _They should be glowing brilliantly._ Instead the trails left by River and Chrysalis were barely visible. _My magic is still severely impeded._ But for now it was more than enough. Lowing the lantern she'd taken from the post outside her cell she set to following the way back to the palace proper. Had there been a spare torch for River? _I think so._ She couldn't worry about it now.

 _Where do I go first?_ She needed to get to Celestia. But if her concept of time was right (based solely on what her meals consisted of; eggs and grapefruit hours ago, a sandwich after that, and, most recently, a small bowl of pasta) it was nearing the middle of the night. Would Celestia be asleep? _If my counterpart is doing her job well, and I've every reason to think she is, then yes._ The queen would likely feel secure enough to sleep if she thought the other Twilight was the real one. _Should I awaken her?_ Her every instinct said yes but her brain said no.

 _I have to find where everyone else is and if Fluttershy made it back._ If so then she could use her Element of Magic to fully recuperate her surpassed magic. From there she could go to Celestia and together they could separate out the changelings. The question was where were the others? She racked her brain as she walked. _I didn't have a chance to tell Fluttershy where to go when she got back._ Using what little information she had to draw upon she came to the logical conclusion that Fluttershy, her friends and the rest were in one of two places. The hospital wing or the guest rooms they were originally meant to stay in during the festivals. _That or Celestia is taking zero chances and has imprisoned the lot of them._ She dearly hoped that was not the case.

River had not removed the medicine issued at the Stallion Heart Hospital from the pockets of the skirt she wore. Pausing to catch her breath she dry swallowed two pills, one for pain the other a vitamin. _Damn, my side is starting to hurt really bad again._ She put a hand over the bandages and pressed gently, hissing at the pain, then put that hand in the lanterns light. There was no blood. Her stitches had not popped. _And they won't if I just walk fast._

Hoping she was right she set off at a brisk stroll, ignoring the ache in her side. Not long later she came round a bend to a blank wall. _Huh?_ The footprints went under the stone. _Oh I get it._ It didn't take much searching to locate the small stone that needed to be pressed in order to open up the secret passage. _She wasn't lying._ Now, did she retrace the steps of Chrysalis, which led one way, or River, which led another? _No way do I want to confront Chrysalis._ She chose River's footprints. With luck they would take her right where she wanted to go. Much sooner than expected she came out in the back of a supply closet in the palace's hospital wing.

 _Alright. Back on track, so to speak. Now, where are my friends, and the changelings with them?_ If they were not within the infirmary she could alter her tracing spell to reveal her own footprints and, by extension (with any luck), those of her counterpart. _I'll lead me right to myself_. Groaning she looked around for any nurses or doctors. _I can't be seen alone or they'll probably try to put me back under care. If I was here before that is._ Stealthily as possible she started her search. The wing was mostly empty and quiet. _That means I was right, it is night._ Maybe, just maybe, she would find her party fast asleep. _Yeah and then what Twilight?_ Right now she would just have to cross the bridges as she came to them. _I really, really, hate not having a plan._

"I reckon fer be'in a hoity-toity version of a hoedown the ball weren't too bad."

 _Please stop talking like that already._ She realized it was not her sister who had spoken but the actual AJ. _Ugh, I'm tired._ Given she had spent most of the past two days asleep being so tired made no sense. _I should be wired._ Her side was sore from dancing.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash sarcastically, "especially considering all of us got to attend."

Pinkie, the real one, agreed by pumping her fist in the air and shouting woo-hoo!

Pinkie, the fake one, made to pat Rainbow on the back. The Pegasus jerked back.

"Don't touch me!" She whirled to AJ. "And how can you say it was fun? Huh?" The unspoken accusation came across crystal clear. "In case you've forgotten we're in the middle of a battle!"

Twilight pinched the tip of her nose. "Girls…"

"Ah didn't forget!" AJ puffed up.

"Oh…" Fluttershy pouted and tried to duck behind Rainbow Dash. Again the Pegasus rebuked by elbowing her back. Tears formed in Fluttershy's eyes.

Both Pinkies put their hands defensively on their hips. "Hey!" they declared in unison.

Dash whirled on them. "You wanna make something of it? Cus' I've had enough of this!" She balled her hands into challenging fists. "Some of us are changelings and we're just going along with our lives? Like hell!" She rushed at the real AJ and was shouldered back by the Colonel AJ. Growing she turned to her new opponent, giving the real AJ a chance to pull her back by the wings.

"Hey that's a cheap shot!" The real Pinkie moved to intervene. "Only a changeling butt-face would do that!" The colonel AJ raised a fist to her.

"Oh yeah?"

Rainbow flared. "Ah-ha! Got ya' fake!"

"Enough!" Tingling (but mostly harmless) bolts of lightning zapped the bickering group. That got everyone's attention. _By the gods how did the real Twilight manage to continually babysit you…babies._ This was not the first time her loyalty to the cause had been taxed by her party's squabbling. It had taken her almost an hour to convince her group that they would regroup after the ball, with the changelings rejoining already back in disguise. She'd had to openly admit it would not help sort out who was real and who was not. Her ultimatum had been that even if they figured out who the fakes were Chrysalis had placed assassins, and that Celestia had asked she not act on her own. _I don't think I was supposed to know Chrysalis had assassins because no one told us, but the real ones in the group haven't realized that. Yet. I have to keep them distracted, and docile, for a little while longer. The sun queen acted as though she believed I'm the real Twilight._ Celestia had come to her after the ball saying she was letting her and the others in her group go unrestricted (within the palace only), even granting them permission to stay in the guests rooms as originally planned. _Trusting I will be able to handle the changelings she knows are in my party._ That was a major advantage. _Unless she doesn't trust me and is testing me, seeing how'll I'll behave, waiting for me to reveal who I really am. Gah! Damn Twilight's insecurities. Why does Chrysalis want her instead of me?_ She sighed irritably and looked to Rainbow Dash.

"AJ was just trying to keep some levity." _I can't believe I'm sticking up for one of the Others, and my least favorite at that._ "She knows perfectly well the severity of the situation we're in. The, uh, Pinkie duo have been operating under the same logic and they're getting along just fine." She gestured to Fluttershy, who flinched at the motion. "And she's been perfectly nice, changeling or not." _She's always been my favorite sister._ "So please Rainbow, behave. I know you want this to be over. So do I." _Just not in the same way._ "But fighting amongst ourselves only causes more dissonance and only gives the changelings the edge." _Huh, maybe I should encourage more fighting._ But her true queen had explicitly told her not to. "So please, please, just…stay calm. For now." She mimicked the pleading expression she's seen the real Twilight make many times before. Rainbow Dash glared menacingly at her.

"Yeah…behave." She looked a cat about to pounce at an exposed mouse.

AJ, the real one, showed how well she knew her friend, acting well before the Colonel. Acting without hesitation she placed a hand on Dash's shoulder and smiled. Rainbow scowled but did not recoil. "She's jus try'in tah keep the lid on the kettle is all."

"And," Twilight held up her finger, "You have to admit spending the evening with the Wonder Bolts was fun."

Rainbow Dashes scowl deepened. "I was trying to find out what happened to Spitfire." Her eyes narrowed at Twilight. "You know, while you were frolicking about and not looking for any clues. About Rarity. Like you told that guy to tell Celestia you would be."

The real Pinkie cocked her head to one side. "Hey yeah. You did say that." Obliged to stay in character her counterpart seconded the statement.

Twilight tried not to swallow. "I…"

Now even AJ stepped back from her. "And all them changelins weren't in disguise."

Rainbow Dash perked up. "Meaning you knew who the real ones of us were. You could have tagged us like you did with Fluttershy and didn't."

 _Crap. Have to think fast._ It was nearing one a.m. Right now the thing foremost in her mind was sleep. "And? Chrysalis had assassins in the audience. How would it have looked if we suddenly…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The real Pinkie moved her arms in a canceling motion. "Freeze frame a second." She turned to Fluttershy. "Show us your wrist." When Fluttershy didn't immediately act Pinkie swiped at arm. Yelping in fright Fluttershy jumped back a step.

Rainbow Dash shoved past Pinkie. "What's the matter? Got something to hide?" She shook her head at Fluttershy's quivering chin. "Oh no, that ain't gunna work. Show us you wrist."

 _Ah shoot!_ "It's probably worn off by now." Everyone, including Fluttershy turned to stare at her. "I wasn't in the best condition when I cast the spell so it probably wore off hours ago."

The real AJ gave an angry sigh. "Yah mean ta tell me we got no way of know'in now if that's the real Fluttershy or not?"

Major Pinkie crossed her arms over her chest. "Good one Twilight."

 _Rrr! You freaking idiot! Who's side are you on!?_ It took all her restraint not to lash out at the Major. _The next chance I get I am so commissioning you for a demotion. _"Look I'm doing the best I can here you guys." _Where's the Lieutenant when I need her?_

Rainbow Dash took the same stance at the Major Pinkie. "You're not though. In fact, I'd say you're doing the worst possible job possible…Twilight."

 _Ah son-of-a…._ "What are you implying?"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm implying princess."

AJ's eyes widened in comprehension. She glanced back and forth between Twilight and the Colonel AJ. "Yeah…That would certainly explain a few things…."

Rainbow put a fist out to AJ. "You with me then?"

Cracking her neck and knuckles AJ nodded. "E'yup."

Together they started advancing.

There was no point trying to hide being scared now. _They can't be certain right?_ Twilight eased back a few steps. _Oh I really, really wish my other sisters were here right now._ She frantically pointed to the row of doors on both sides of the corridor they were in. "Look, were all tiered and stressed. Let's just get some sleep and deal with this in the morning. We'll go straight to Celestia first thing."

Rainbow Dash stood firm. "You mean you'll go straight to Chrysalis the second we take our eyes off you."

"Yeah," AJ said, stepping to block her path, "and there ain't no damn good reason we can't go now ta Celestia. It'd be the perfect chance."

The real Pinkie glanced questioningly to Fluttershy. The Major was wringing her hands.

 _Oh damn it to hell!_ She had in fact planned to seek her true queen out the very second she was alone. _Not now though._ "Fine." She jabbed a finger at RD. "You can watch me yourself all night if you want." _And the night was going so well too._

The Pegasus continued her advance. "Or, AJ and I can drag you straight to Celestia."

Panicking now Twilight resorted to sending out another tiny jolt of electricity at AJ and RD. "Girls, please, don't make me fight you." _I actually had a good time._ Even her sisters who had been in alternate disguises had gotten several chances to break away from catering or being a butler to join in the dancing.

AJ wiped her lip as if the lightning had stuck her physically. "Heh, looks like yah can cast yer magic jus fine princess."

The Colonel came between them. "Right, an that's bad. Y'all gunna attack a True Sorceress?" Behind her Fluttershy meekly chimed in that Twilight could still be their friend.

Rainbow Dash did not back down. She did just the opposite. "Oh? You two siding with her then?"

Both Pinkies looked perplexed. "Wait," said the real one, "are we taking sides now," finished the Major.

The real AJ nodded. "Looks like it then."

 _I'm in trouble._ Twilight was backing away from her still advancing 'friends'. The two Pinkies were creeping closer to her though not in league with RD and AJ. _Are they taking my side? Oh crap, we really are picking sides. This will not end well._ Suddenly all four of them stopped moving. _Eh?_ They were staring slack-jawed at something behind her. _Oh what now?_ Carefully turning around, trying to keep one eye on RD and AJ, she saw herself standing a little ways up the hallway, staring in equal shock at her and her group. _Are you freaking kidding me!?_ She had nothing but a run of amazingly bad luck since her counterpart had up and decided to leave the Stallion Heart Hospital like some kind of freaking hero. _And now she's standing right in front of me! 'Hi, I'm the real Twilight and I'm here to completely screw up your plans again'. Not that things were going all that great as it was._ Her nails dug into her palms as she reflexively tightened her hands into fists. _Fine!_ Her temper boiled causing her cheeks to redden. _Let's just see what happens then. I don't care anymore!_ Every muscle in her body contracted, waiting.

For long moments everyone just continued there staring contest. Then pandemonium ensued.

Rainbow Dash broke the trance. She practically flung herself to the front of the group, closest to the newly arrived Twilight. "I knew it!" It was probably the way that Twilight looked, haggard and disheveled, weary and desperate, more than anything that convinced Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus rounded to the Twilight still dressed in regal dance attire and adopted an offensive stance. "I knew you were a fake!" She pointed to the changeling. "Get her!" She had shouted at AJ, the real one. Together they rushed the Twilight they were convinced was the false one.

 _Crap!_

Her reaction was more reflexive than anything. If she had taken but a second to deny Rainbow Dashes claim she may have been able to keep her position. Instead she cast an aggressive spell and strengthened her and AJ's convictions. Seeing the attack coming AJ leaped to one side, avoiding the magic. The purplish beam hit RD square in the chest, knocking her back several feet and onto her back. _Yeah! Take that you troublemaker!_ She was channeling a second spell to numb AJ when her counterpart Twilight, clearly seeing her as the main hazard, cast a spell of her own, then howled in pain. Nonetheless the magic contacted. _UGH!_ Like Rainbow Dash she was toppled from her feet, a searing flare shooting through her midsection. _Damn that hurts!_ There was not a moment to spare. _I have to take her down._ Other than herself her counterpart was by far the biggest threat here. _My magic is negligible compared to hers._ Hopefully the real Twilight's magic was still largely surpassed. _Otherwise I'm done for._

Leaping back to her feet, dismissing the rearing pain in her side where the spell had struck her injury she shot off a quick crack of lightning. The other Twilight had already channeled a defensive barrier. When the lightning hit it the bolt fizzled. That was okay. The spell had been meant as a diversion. _We're not about to take turns on this._ While her counterpart began channeling a more dangerous spell she again fired two quick bolts in succession. The first again blinked out against the barrier. The second broke through and hit Twilight in the heart. Her counterpart screamed and doubled over. _A second to regain control._ She diverted her eyes from the real Twilight to her party.

In two blinks of her eye a lot happened

RD had gotten back up. _Much quicker than I thought she would._ Her sister Pinkie swiped out and clawed Rainbow across the face.

"Ow! You suck!" She responded by hitting the Sargent Major in her jaw with the forceful punch of a seasoned athlete. There was an audible 'thud' as her blow connected. Pinkie's head spun hard to one side, drops of blood from her busted lips spattering to the floor. From Dashes backside Colonel AJ seized a handful of wing and twisted her wrist. Not one to show pain Rainbow cried out as several of her feathers were snapped and came free in AJ's hand. _Ooh!_ Twilight felt herself reflexively wince. Having just recently morphed wings of her own she could only imagine how excruciating have feathers ripped out would be. Rainbow whirled round to deliver a roundhouse punch to the Colonel. Knowing the blow was coming AJ dropped the handful of bloodied feathers and ducked, then gave an uppercut to RD's chin, which only lightly connected because the real AJ had ripped her back by the tail and was in the process of leaping upon her double.

Sargent Fluttershy was frittering about, desperately trying to help somehow while at the same time wanting to adhere to her pacifistic nature. Luckily she was thus far being totally disregarded.

One blink.

The real Pinkie, who had moved to her double to make sure the Major stayed dazed, was now instead in a headlock, with the Major tugging violently at the hair on her head. The real Pinkie thrashed and clawed wildly, managing to get hold of the Major's blouse and rip it down the front. The action cost her a knee in the gut from the fake Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash supplied a harsh kick to the AJ who'd crippled her wings. Wincing the Colonel still was able to grab hold of her leg.

 _She'll get her to the ground now hopefully._ Then what? Two blinks. She felt a force of air whooshing past her head. The Colonel made a loud 'oomph' as she was knocked free of RD. _Damn-it!_ The other Twilight had cast a Punching Air spell. _I have to deal with her now._ Conjuring her own magic she turned her horn in the direction of the actual Twilight. _Wow she looks like hell._ Brining her down shouldn't be too difficult. _Go!_ She cast her spell. Two large invisible hands of magic rushed out and grabbed her double.

"Ah!" The real Twilight yelled as the spell caused the hands to squeeze their grip. She wreathed in trying to get free.

 _Try focusing on a spell now._ With her double temporarily occupied she returned attention to her brawling party members, just in time to be pounced on by AJ. _How did she…_ The uncommonly strong for a girl cowgirl easily shoved her down and dropped, knee first, onto her chest.

"Oomph!"

The air was driven from her lungs. AJ grabbed hold of her horn to keep her head steady while she drew back her other hand for a knockout punch. _Big mistake!_ Even unable to breathe she was still able to channel her magic. And did so. _Hot! Make it hot!_ Her magic turned her hand into a branding rod. AJ screamed and instinctively withdrew her hand. Using anger to fuel her strength she dug her elbows into the carpeted floor and shoved herself upwards, meaning to impale AJ through the neck with her heated horn. _Die!_

If Pinkie, the real one, had not somehow escaped from the Major's clutches AJ would have taken a spear to the throat. With a maniacal growling laughter _(that's creepy as hell)_ Pinkie dived bombed AJ with the full weight of her body. The two of them pitched to side. _Ha! She thinks I'm the real Twilight._ Shouting in anger AJ clamped both hands together and brought them down full force on Pinkie's shoulder. _And she thinks that's the fake Pinkie. Ha. Ha!_ Moaning she sat up, channeling another spell. _This time I kill you cowgirl._ In her frenzied state she completely forgot Chrysalis had explicitly forbid her or her sisters from seriously injuring (much less killing) Twilight or any of her friends. Flames of green flickered on her horns tip. She tilted her head back to cast the deathblow at AJ. Suddenly one of the doors a ways up the hall burst wide open. Her sister Rainbow Dash came flying out, trailed by Lieutenant Rarity and lastly by the real Fluttershy, who was on a magical leash being held by Rarity.

"What the hell is with all the noise?" asked the Captain.

 _Oh. Oh hell._ The spell instantly fizzled from being cast.

It was like someone had yelled 'freeze frame'. The duo of Pinkies halted their attempt in dragging Rainbow Dash to the ground, the real one literally hanging from Dashes left arm with her butt on the floor. No longer taking chances AJ had gone for her double and now stood arm in arm in an unmoving gridlock with the Colonel. And Fluttershy _(my poor weak sister)_ had resorted to crouching and shivering nearby with her arms over head like the ceiling was about to fall on her. Once more everyone but stared at one another trying to make since of the situation.

Rarity spoke first.

"What in the wide, wide world of Equestria is going on?"

 _This could be my chance._ The Captain and, even better, the Lieutenant would be the perfect reinforcements to even the odds. "Rarity! Rainbow!" Sounding frightened came without any effort. "Help me! They think I'm a changeling!"

Without hesitation Captain Rainbow Dash darted to join the fray, her intent clear set upon the real Twilight. By consequence of that action the struggle resumed in full energy. Those who had frozen snapped back into motion, paying little or no heed to anything other than their immediate objective. AJ did make a swipe at RD's tail but missed, and got a face-full of knuckles from the Colonel instead.

The Lieutenant, ever one to match Twilight (both real and imposter) in rationality, took a moment to survey the scene and decide the most effective move. Artfully dodging the other combatants she dashed to Twilight's side and hurriedly aided her General back to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Anytime darling."

A palatinate colored ray of magic zipped between their heads, barely missing its targets but stinging their noses at least.

"Oh!" "Oh!" she and the Lieutenant cried out at the same time. As one they rounded on the other Twilight, who had very impressively cast a spell while being grappled, and shot twin bolts of damaging magic at her. Unfortunately in their hasty counter their aim was slightly off. Rarity's bolt missed by mere inches. Twilight's bolt instead arrowed the Captain Rainbow Dash in the small of her back.

 _Sorry!_

Rainbow Dashes response was a yelp of shocked pain as she lost her flight balance and crashed headlong at the real Twilight's feet. The momentum of her impacting the floor caused the restraining hands spell to waver.

Yelling in frustration (and likely a great deal of agony) Twilight magically thrust her arms outwards and dispelled the gripping hands. Panting heavily she lowered her gaze to the Rainbow Dash at her feet and began channeling a restraining spell.

 _Got ya' now!_ She channeled a blasting spell to really debilitate her clearly enfeebled double. An arm wrapped across her face, ruining her concentration. Her spell to launched into the ceiling, causing bits of scorched plaster to rain down. _What the heck?_ It was Rainbow Dash, the real one, who had gotten hold of her. _How damn-it!?_ Not bothering with magic she instead clamped her teeth into RD's flesh. The copper taste of blood clogged her mouth. _Ugh!_

"Fuck!" Dash pulled back her arm to clench at her wound.

 _Serves you right!_ She elbowed Rainbow back to again try for the real Twilight. At her counterpart's feet the Captain was in the process of getting back up when an unseen force shoved her back down. _Damn her!_ Only it wasn't Twilight who had cast the spell. The other sorceress was busy conjuring magic with her horn pointed at her actual friend Rainbow Dash. _That means…_ Enraged she snapped her head to her second in command. "Rarity!"

Her sister gave a coded expression, one that said 'remember our mission'. The lieutenant was planning to cause some strategic entropy. She gave the imposter Rarity an expression of her own, one that said 'you had betting freaking know what you're doing'. With an understanding nod the Lieutenant whirled to focus her spells on separating the two AJs. _She's wanting to end this conflict and then begin a battle of wills instead._ That was fight she felt more confident they could win. Letting her sister to her means she fired another quick lightning spell at her counterpart. This time her spell hit. The real Twilight cringed but kept focus. Just before her spell to restrain the real Rainbow Dash went off however Fluttershy very unexpectedly intervened.

"Twilight no!"

In her rush to aid her superior officer Rarity had let go of the leash bound round Fluttershy's waist. She bravely stood between Twilight and the real Rainbow Dash. Twilight's reaction was equally unexpected.

"You're not fooling me again." The True Sorceress's horn flared. Fluttershy only had time to let out a puzzled 'wha?' before being knocked against a wall by Twilight's spell.

Even though it wasn't her sister the imposter Twilight still winced. _Poor girl._ She saw Fluttershy staring up horrified and badly confused at the Twilight who had just attacked her, large tears forming in her pitiful eyes. And she saw the similar dawning look on her counterparts face at noticing the second Fluttershy present and realizing she probably had just hurt her real friend. _That at least I can relish._

In hesitation Twilight (both of them) was vulnerable. The real Twilight got her feet knocked out from under her by the grounded Captain. The General was kicked in the back of her knees by AJ and similarly brought to the floor.

Rarity growled but was unable to do anything for or against either Twilight. She was busy shocking both Pinkies into submission. _Way to keep up appearance, Lieutenant._ The remaining AJ and Rainbow Dash were quarrelling with each other. Rolling herself onto her back she shot another purplish beam at the accursed cowgirl. She unintentionally hit AJ in the face. The resulting screech was earsplitting. _Arg! I hope I didn't just deal the deathblow._ AJ was covering her eyes _(probably blinded her for a while)_ and the flesh of her cheeks was already a hot red but otherwise she appeared not to be fatality injured. That meant she could get back on her feet and commence the battle.

Red crackles of numbing lightning flashed up and down the corridor.

"That is enough!"

 _Or not._ Everyone turned to the sudden and unrecognized voice of their new assailant. The redheaded female lapdog of Celestia appeared from behind one of the many long decorative banners adorning the hallway. _Oh goody! Another nuisance._ At the very least the woman's appearance abruptly ended her brawling party. She shot a glimpse at her counterpart. The real Twilight wore a baffled expression. _She has never been officially introduced to her queen's special agents. Perfect._ She took several distressed steps toward the sentinel while pointing behind her at the Twilight who Celestia had not confided trust in.

"Thank the gods you're here!" _Never thought I'd say that._ "That's the imposter Twilight. Help me!"

For a moment the woman acted as though she would do exactly that, even lowering her spear to attack position and conjuring magic into her horn. Then her vision shifted to Rarity.

"You." Cold animosity radiated from the woman.

Twilight saw the fright cross her sister's face. _I knew that ploy would have backlash._ The sentinel shifted her weapon to Rarity. A deadly calm settled over the remaining gathered.

"It was you who cheated us." A deep red line ran down her arm and into the shaft of her spear. "You who placed mistrust in our queen." The head of her spear caught flame. "You who's foul spawn slew my brother." She reared her arm back. "For vengeance…" the weapon flew from her grasp, "die!"

"NO!"

The cry came from multiple mouths. It was the General and Lieutenant who were able to react fastest. Twilight flung her arms out to magically wind-blast the spear aside (thinking to herself, _these twins are literally insane._ ) as Rarity (thinking only, _why me?_ ) summoned a protective barrier. The redheaded sentinel was no ordinary soldier, had been specially trained. The deflective blast of air wavered the sailing weapon by only the smallest degree. Combative magic was not exactly Rarity's specialty. The missile shattered through her spell.

Though not deflected the spear had still been tempered in course and power. Instead of entering Rarity's beast and embedding itself in her heart it pierced the skin where are arm connected to her torso.

The General Twilight stared horrified as a dark crimson stain bloomed on her sister's, her true sisters, blouse. Rarity's pupils had pinpointed. Her mouth worked oddly, making only wet 'urk' noises. In slow motion she sunk to her knees. _If she falls forward with that spear in her…_ Luckily the Sargent Fluttershy was closest and was able to catch Rarity before that happened. Twilight swallowed and whirled to the female twin.

"Who ordered you to do that? You had no right!"

In her berserk state the woman ignored Twilight completely. Horn still glowing red she advanced to finish Rarity. Only when both AJ's and both Pinkies put themselves in her path did she relent. In furious tone she addressed Twilight, though she spoke with gaze to the floor.

"We, I, were sworn to protect the queen above all." She wiped at her eyes. "Even at the cost of lives." A chilling titter escaped her. "Scorn for scorn and blood for blood." Her head raised to Rarity, a mien of impending madness contorting her facial contours. "That treacherous bastard. He pretended to be the queen's envoy. He killed…my brother." Another scornful bark of laughter. "I don't even remember his name anymore." Her entire body was shaking. "My brother's death traded for his own. They played a card. That made it our, my, turn. So you see," in militant fashion she rounded on Twilight, "I had every right!"

 _The Opportunist is dead?_ The sentinel's words struck her harsh as any spear. _My brother. My only real brother._ Though she had never loved the Opportunist as she did her sister impersonating Rarity she had still cared for him as kin. Now he was gone. Rage enveloped her like a warm mist. "You will pay for what you've done."

The woman shook her head and chuckled hysterically. "Oh, no, princess. Not me. I did not kill him." A grin of triumphant madness split her face. "But you've just revealed yourself."

In her rage Twilight's mind functioned with crystal clarity. "Not the changeling you dolt! That's good that we got one who was so close to Celestia." Her heart ached saying such a thing. _I am sorry brother._ She flung an arm out at Rarity. "You'll pay for that! Celestia will be furious!"

Blinking stupidly the red haired woman faltered in stance. Doubt flickered in her eyes. "But…princess Twilight." She gestured feebly to Rarity. "That one is a changeling."

 _She isn't sure. She can't tell. Celestia you really are a failure._ "How do you know for certain? You don't do you?"

The sentry was not so easily rebuffed. "What makes you so certain? You cannot know any better than I."

"Um, excuse me."

Both the sentinel and General turned to the Fluttershy not holding Rarity. Delicate under the attention Fluttershy shrank back and shyly vouched against Rarity.

"T-that Rarity really is a… a changeling. She t-told me so. She and, and, R-Rainbow Dash," her finger went indecisively back and forth between the two Dashes, "t-took me at the s-station and…" She smartly trailed off at exposing to a cluster of changelings, the fake Twilight particularly, that the Elements of Harmony were present not a hundred feet away.

Trying her own version of Rarity's intentionally tangled tactics Captain Rainbow Dash blurted it out instead. "Yeah, she held us and the elements hostage."

With the focus on her Rarity dazedly added her two cents. "Kind of still have a spear in me." She'd gone deathly pale. The blooming petals of blood had now spread to General Fluttershy.

 _Damn! She needs help right now!_ It was her counterpart who took charge.

"Fluttershy. Ugh, both of you," The real Twilight gestured wearily to both of the Pegasus, "get her," she swiped an arm at Rarity, "to the hospital right now. Right now I said!" Both Fluttershy squeaked and hopped to obey. The Colonel AJ demanded to know why they should listen to her. Twilight ignored her. She instead faced the redheaded agent. "As for you, I order you to stand down."

The woman sneered. "I do not take orders from you princess. Either of you."

Knowing she couldn't let the female twin off the hook the General Twilight reluctantly resigned to cooperate with her double. _She didn't seem to register that we have the elements at least._ "Then we'll place you under arrest." The real Rainbow Dash asked why the hell they should listen to her. "Please Rainbow!"

In was only an instants diversion from the focus being on her but the woman sentinel seized the chance. She stretched out her fingers and made a quick grasping and tugging motion in the air. Rarity screamed. The spear had magically dislodged itself from her armpit, vanishing only to return to its master's hand. Armed once more the woman aimed the enchanted weapon again at Rarity. "She dies!"

In a rubicund streak the spear was launched for the small of Rarity's back. Both Twilight's reacted purely on reflex. Twin spells of purple magic swathed the missile. The place of blame at what occurred next neither Twilight knew. The spear froze midair, hovering several feet from the floor. All at once the reddish magic of the woman agent fizzled and the weapon rotated in place one hundred and eighty degrees. Both Twilight's drew a sharp breath at the realization of what was about to happen. The missile's target changed from Rarity to its master.

The female twin raised her arm too late, or rather to no effect. Her spear penetrated her forearm outright to embed itself directly into the center of her midsection, its shaft pinning her arm to her torso, and rupture its bloodied tip lengthwise from her lower back. Her eyes clouded. Her mouth opened, perhaps to utter some final words. Instead the unnamed woman hacked out a stream of blackish blood from her punctured lung. Her body's claim to life was surrendered before even it fell to stain the cream colored carpet beneath her a dark crimson.

Only about two minutes had passed since the entire ordeal had unfolded and concluded. The moments in which the two Twilight's stared in shock at what one of them had done were etched into the stone slate of eternity.

Meanwhile…

She rapped elegantly on the chambers door. This time she imagined there would be no need to force her way in. And so she was right. The large door engraved with a crescent moon parted to grant her entry, and closed after she crossed the threshold. Even during dead of night the room held magic light enough to see. _Where is she?_ For a moment she was disordered, fearing she may have walked into a trap, she saw Luna beyond a glass access opening to an outside veranda. The princess stood leaning against the marble balustrade, her back to her chambers entrance. Striding with long graceful steps Cadance traversed the short distance. Chrysalis pushed open the glass access and came to stand beside Luna. Though she had made not a sound the princess did not startle when she turned her head and saw she was no longer alone.

"As said thou came."

Chrysalis nodded. Mimicking Luna's stance she peered downwards to the courtyard below. Encircling the fountain in the middle was a ring of deep purple Shadow Lotus, their petals wide in bloom to partake in benefit of the night's bounty. All other flowers had closed themselves away until the sun would greet again by morning. From within the cherry trees nightingales chirped to one another. She craned her head upwards. In skies far above the stars twinkled, white dots brightened by the waxing moons brilliant glow. The air was warm and fresh and pleasantly perfumed by the courtyards many flowering plants.

Several yards adjacent from the balcony on which they stood another veranda belonging to Celestia jutted from the palaces inner walls. _Does the sun queen slumber now I wonder?_ Chrysalis grinned inwardly. No doubt Celestia would sleep not for long whiles to come. Directing her gaze back to the Lotus below Chrysalis inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"You've a magnificent view."

"Yes." Luna's stare did not waver from whatever point she had focused on in the courtyard. "Thou hast made your proposal. Thou hast given your design against my sister." Only now did she look to Chrysalis. The weariness she had shown after the ball had been replaced by the regal steadfastness of an Ascended Being. "Why then doth thou come now?"

There was no point in misleading. "I come to strengthen my position with you."

The blatancy caught Luna rather off guard. Her expression was nonplussed. "Oh? How?"

 _She asks more from curiosity than in jeering._ Only now did Chrysalis feel with complete certainty she would win the night princess over. "With divulgence in honesty by the both of us."

Luna balked. "Honest? Thou? You jest."

"Have I been anything but truthful with you thus far dear princess?" _You know full well my sincerity. I would be dead if you held strong reservations. You only taunt because you feel obliged to do so._ As expected Luna confided the counterpoint.

"Speak then changeling."

Now was the time for impudence. _I have approached her passively thus far to avoid conflict yet she will not stand by one who shows weakness or is submissive before her regality. We are to be equals._ "You will address me by name or title. And I shall show the same respect, princess."

Her eyes narrowed but Luna did not refell the request. "What hast thou to say, succubus?"

 _Better._ "I shall begin with a question. One I trust you shall answer without avoidance." She made a sweeping gesture over the courtyard, over the palace. "Do you wish to rule?"

The unspoken words were clear. 'You have authority yet hold no true claim to this empire.' 'Do you want what your sister has?' 'Do you want the city of Canterlot, the realm of Equestria, as your own?' The questions impact on Luna was visible. Her head turned away to one side. Her shoulders rose with the reflexive splay of one who is ashamed to admit. No matter what the princess would say her body had already answered for her. She must have known she'd given herself away. Still without looking directly at Chrysalis and in whispered word she gave her reply.

"Yes."

It was all she needed to hear. _You are mine._ Chrysalis inched closer to Luna. "Tis fear which stays you." Luna said nothing. They both stared at nothing in the courtyard. "That is why I am here now, dear princess. To help defeat that fear once and for all. To take your hand and pull you from the mires which are the black bastards of self-doubt." She turned to Luna. "Thou are willing. Thou hast the constitution. Why not then have what thou heart most pines for?"

Luna puffed though her nose. "Thou presents it to be so guileless when it is not." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "What truly do you know of I?" Contempt bled thick in her voice. "What truly do you know of those within my sister's empire?"

 _There is much the princess keeps within._ It was easy for one such as Chrysalis to see this was perhaps the first time Luna had ever been given chance to say aloud her scorn without worry of judgement, to speak to one who not only would listen but agreed. "I know much more than might you realize." She flared her influencing aura, allowing Luna to feel its power, then instantly and fully repressed it once more, showing it would not hold precedence, that all spoken on this night would be in raw earnest. "I know the subjects of the sun revere you out of dread, both as you are now and for what once you were." Empathy crept within her words. "I know you find this deeply unfair, that despite atonement they hold you still so impartial." She made to touch Luna's shoulder but the princess pulled back with a hiss.

A bitter scowl crossed her stern face. "I want not your pity vile temptress!"

Knowing that Luna spoke out of hurt Chrysalis let the discourtesy go. "You'll get no pity from me. Ever. What I extend is sympathy." She grinned at Luna's lack of response. "I know too that you have not in heart atoned at all. Do not feign surprise by what I say. You admitted so yourself moments ago. Or do you lie and not wish for sovereign?"

Even though her ambition had been made clear Luna fought, though, the succubus knew, it now was more a battle against herself than in refute to what had been offered to her.

"What I want, Chrysalis, is that which I, and you, have no right to inherit."

With a shrug Chrysalis made a point to Luna similar to one she'd made to Twilight. "In accordance to whom? When we take the throne we shall rule and none shall oppose. Those who may shall pay by our law, not the law set by another." Luna reacted as though in realization for the first time how sound the logic what had been said to her. Chrysalis made no effort to hide her pleased grin. "Now tis only a matter of conscience versus consequence." She met the night princesses glowing turquoise eyes. "Shall thou seize the chance?"

Luna bowed her head in contemplation. "We would gamble against the wages of sin."

Raising her hand Chrysalis gently ran her fingers through Luna's spectral hair to brush back her bangs. The princess did not this time flinch back nor protest. Moving as a specter herself the succubus turned to abandon the veranda.

"Where doth thou go?"

 _She has ceased making effort to correct her dated way of talk in my presence._ "The air chills. I go inside." She paused at the threshold to Luna's bedroom. "With your leave, princess."

Luna's mouth opened and closed. With a hesitant nod she followed Chrysalis into her own chambers. Once well in the succubus glided to the room's center and looked up, to the galaxy of stars held in portrait on the ceiling. She stood marveling their splendor. Without taking her eyes from the nighttime heavens she addressed the princess. "Do you know why we are so scorned, Luna? So reviled by they who walk in light in of day?" Luna said nothing. _She knows I pick upon the belief she once held long ago. A conviction which never died._ She answered her own inquiry. "You, I, we, represent their inner fear. The kind they try and refuse to hear. She played her next card. "You want them to fear us don't you, Luna? For all the many years you were shunned. For all the shining days through which your blessed night brought no joy." The princess was quivering. "For each and every time they praised your sister's name in rejection to your own." Lowering her head she stepped to stand before the dark princess. "Together, Luna, you and I shall demand reconciliation for their willing infidelity." She took hold of Luna's hands. "Join me. Rule with me." _Her hands shake. Not in fear. In rage. What then shall she say?_

She swallowed back the words pining to be said and spoke something else instead. "Revenge is not justice. It is our reckoning."

 _Still she contradicts. How far rooted her dread of sentence, of defeat, at her sister's hands once more._ She gripped Luna's hands more firmly. _We both wear cold skin._ "That good in you long ago withered and faded to black. Deny it not Luna. Long ago you ceased to care for their love. For so did you come to understand never would they love you. Never would they serve you out of adoration. And so let them serve out of revered terror. Adoration for none, Luna! Is that not so? Admit! You want them to fear you don't you?"

Luna shuddered, ten centuries of inhibited torment coursing through her. Her head rose. Chrysalis felt a coldness travel down her spine at the sheer begrudging rage she saw burning in the princesses' ancient eyes.

"I do."

The decades of preparation, years of planning, high perils betted, vows sworn, and dreams formed, hopes aligned, schemes set into motion, bodies left in the wake. All set upon this very moment. All etched to stone by two words so simple and plain. Two words which held so much power that she could not cover the delighted mewl which escaped her. For the first time since her mother had prophesized her destiny upon her deathbed did she smile in such genuine black-hearted joy. She had won Luna's alliance. Now she but had to burn away any remaining uncertainties. Then she would claim the princess heart. Lucky in her brooding misery Luna had not heard her elated squeal. She forced herself to calm.

During their dancing she had held Luna as a partner. Now she pulled the princess close in affection. "One thousand years of banishment. A very cruel judgement indeed." As per Luna's appeal she sounded not pitying.

Luna detached herself from Chrysalis to sit on the large bed. For long moments she remained silent. When at last she spoke it was in a withdrawn and wistful air only her kind could articulate.

"In truth I enjoyed the peaceful solitude." The distance of remembrance had come to her eyes. "Such comfort I found with none to burden me in any way." She absently wiped a tear. "So it was at first. I rejoiced in my freedom from all that had wounded me." Her entire form darkened. Even the moonbeams shining within the chamber dimmed then faded entirely. The princess was barely visible even to Chrysalis's nocturnal eyes. "Then came the years, the decades, the centuries, of crushing loneliness. When, I asked myself over and over, would my sister permit my homecoming? Was ever I to be forgiven? Was I to endure eternal solitude in oblivion?" She glanced sidelong to Chrysalis. "Thou was correct in a way. The goodness in me perished under the weight of my sorrowful damnation." She sniffed and gave a short sardonic laugh. "Mayhap such goodness was always but a façade, a cruel self-deception, so strong my odium grew. So was I in the isolation of an endless darkness for a thousand years. You cannot know what it was like, Chrysalis." Her head bowed low and tears dripped to stain her gown. And I could but pray alone; gods end this suffering." She buried her head in her knees. "So many lifetimes, so many newborn centuries gone, lost to me forever…"

Never in her three centuries of life had the succubus ever held any true compassion for another. To hear such bald revelation of faith from one such as Luna, an Ascended Being, touched her in way she never knew herself capable of. Not sure why she did so Chrysalis placed an arm round Luna and guided the princesses' head to her chest, over where beat her heart.

"You did not deserve such."

With an angered snort Luna jerked herself back from the sympathetic hold. "I tried to overthrow Celestia in rule."

"Were I your sister I would have sentenced your death. Never would I have been so cruel as to damn you with an eternity of desolation in purgatory."

"I…" Luna wiped a single crystalline tear from her cheek. "There was one thing that allowed me to keep hope." Chrysalis gently inclined for her to go on. "Seeing my world from the moon." Her mouth turned to a melancholy smile. "It was… beautiful." She sighed and woefully shook her head. "For so long I have stood alone in the company of none."

Those words rang as music to the ears. _I never fully grasped how severe the scars inflicted upon her were. How she so longs for true acceptance._ With Luna as a mate her true children would enter the world stronger than even those soldiers who had joined her cause two hundred and seventy years ago. _They were never of me._ Only three had she ever birthed as her own, her General, her Lieutenant, and the one that had taken to calling himself the opportunist. Soon that would change. Chrysalis placed a hand on Luna's leg.

"Join me." She had fed on consternation at the ball. "You shall stand tall and brave in refute." She had fed on fear in the dungeons. "I will give you the empire you deserve." Now she would feed on the sweetest of sustenance. Lust. "I will stand proud by your side until eternity ends." Reaching she tenderly took Luna's hand and place it on her left breast. "Can you feel my heart racing?" Leaning in close she touched her curved horn to the night princesses own. "I will love you, Luna." Her lips met Lunas, briefly, lightly. She leaned back. "With all of my blacked heart."

Luna let out a quiet shuttering breath. There was surprise, yes, at having been just kissed by Chrysalis. Also doubt, fear, and a trace of offence. Her eyes gleamed. More than all those however, was want, and yearning.

 _For too long you have rested as this beds sole occupant._ Ever so tentatively the succubus placed her hands on Luna's shoulders and guided her down to lay prone upon the silken dressed mattress. Though skepticism showed she did not protest. Sliding herself overtop the night princess Chrysalis embraced Luna with intimacy to kiss her a second time.

And desire took a hold of its own.

Queen Celestia slept fitfully that night. Tormenting visions wracked her like fiends set to the torture. For it was a demon cracking the toothed whip upon her. Chrysalis. The succubus enchantress ran loose within her palace. And there was still naught she could do for fear of those she was sworn to protect. Dare she contest Chrysalis openly all blood which spilled would be on her hands. She was a helpless child before the demon. Above all else it was that notion which carved the deepest wound. For over a thousand years she had reigned as queen of Equestria. For over ten centuries she kept safe her empire from harm and enemy. Never once had she faltered. Now in one fell swoop Chrysalis had shattered her world. Never before had her convictions weakened in the face of adversity. Always had she risen to abolish any who would dare attack her or her own. A queen was also a mother. And a mother protected her children. Now though her children lied to her. _One false move and such a heavy toll I pay_. For it was all her fault if any were to blame. _It was I who opened my arms to welcome back the vanguards. It was I who let the enemies inside. All my fault. The blood, the deaths, the chaos and entropy, all devastation wrought and all ruin to come is mine own burden._ And for the nature of the beast it was a path she must at end walk alone.

None save two could she trust. Luna and her female agent. Already the demoness had stolen one of her three chosen. In retaliation her sister had removed one of the enemy agents, an act which would be bolstering were it not for the fact that Flash Sentry had walked by her side. No, she had not fully trusted him since learning of the changeling queen's return. Yet, for that smallest trace of doubt, she stayed any verdicts against Flash, against so many others. One for one evened no odds, balanced no scales. Chrysalis had stolen all capacity for trust. Even her dearest Twilight's identity need be constantly questioned. She was all but sure the Twilight in attendance at the eve's ball was who she claimed to be. Yet, for that ever damning shred of doubt, she had set that Twilight be spied upon. For if the Twilight she'd warmly welcomed this eve was her true ex-student where then was the counterpart Twilight? And where were the changelings pretending to be her friends? She had not seen them at the ball. Though if they were there she would never have known. She could not see through their disguises, and had but to rely on trust or intuition to tell the difference. Which raised another concern. If this eve's Twilight was the true one why then had she not tried converting the changelings, namely Cadance? Had the demoness threatened her as well? And what of her sister? Luna and Chrysalis had danced the night. Contentedly from all she had seen. Was Luna falling under the succubus's charm or merely playing an elaborate act to coax Chrysalis into some manner of submission? Again she could not be certain. Of anything. Trust no one. Never would she have thought such would also apply to herself. _It seems even I am not immune to the demons weapon of choice._

Tossing and turning endlessly Celestia unwillingly staved any sleep to remain plagued by taunting demons in her mind. _You have failed sun queen,_ the voice of Chrysalis hissed, _all that is yours shall now be mine._ In her head the succubus laughed and chided her in that infuriating singsong tone she was so fond of. _And there is nothing you can do to stop me._

 _Nothing at all._ Celestia dug her nails into her mattress and screamed into her pillow.

-Tap. Tap. Tap.-

 _What?_ Raising her head she listened. The sound came again. Someone was knocking at her chamber doors. _Who?_ She could tell it was not Luna or the female twin. Flash was dead. And she did not believe Chrysalis would be so bold. _Then who?_ She rose to the edge of the bed, appropriate clothing appearing on her body. "Who is there?" Though she spoke quietly her voice carried to whoever stood beyond her chamber doors with perfect reception. The responder answered timidly.

"It's, uh, me. Spike, your highness."

 **Chapter IX**

She was caught in a verbal maelstrom. Everyone was babbling all at once ( _except Rarity who's dying_ ) with incoherent stridency. _I can't think!_ "Be quiet!" Her friends and their present doubles were arguing their cases as to why they were the actual ones they claimed to be, while simultaneously distressing over Rarity. The two Fluttershy's were still obediently trying to drag her to the infirmary as the sorceress left a thick trail of blood in their wake. _Think Twilight, think!_ "Please be quiet!" Rainbow Dash, one of them, was demanding she carry Rarity. The other Rainbow was pacing rapid circles around the downed body of the redheaded sentinel. _I may have just killed someone!_ "Stop!" _It had to be the other Twilight, the changeling me, not actually me!_ One of the AJs was shouting at the Fluttershy's to move aside so she could use the large swath of material torn from her gown to staunch the bleeding. One of the Pinkies was scampering to copy the example. _Rarity has to be the priority. She could be the real one._ Her own changeling counterpart was exiting from the room Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had come from, carrying a large book and wearing an odd look of similar disarray. _If we, I, could, maybe…Rrr!_

"Everyone shut up!"

The dissonant symphony fell blessedly silent. _Except for Rarity's heavy panting._ The spear had likely sliced open the axillary artery in her arm. _But I'm no doctor._ Ironically she found herself wishing River was with her.

"Hurry up!" She yelled at the other Twilight. By her own suggestion ( _thank you Rainbow Dash for blurting)_ she had told her changeling double to go get the tome of elements. With luck she would be able to channel her magic through her representing stone of pure magic and heal Rarity. _You're no healer. You might very well be a killer. Oh, now is so not the time for doubting yourself Twilight! You don't really know the first thing about curative spells. Shut up!_

The imposter her brought the book as asked. Very gently both of the Fluttershy eased Rarity into a position so that her injury could be easily tended to. AJ pulled the improvised bandage away. _So. Much. Blood._ Rarity's beautiful white dress _(gown, it's a gown)_ had been dyed crimson. Too weak to cry out the sorceress but looked up with bewilderment. _She's pale as a ghost. This is bad._

"You would…heal…so you know I'm…not… changeling?"

"No." _Her voice is already so thin. Is this how I was before?_ "But I'm not willing to risk your life either way." _Because I may already have one murder on my hands._ It took every ounce of what little strength she had left to keep from breaking down into wracking sobs. _I'm so tired and my side is killing me._ Rarity's injury was killing her, literally. _You have to do this Twilight._ She had no idea if her idea would work or not. But Rarity would not make it the hospital. _She's looking faint and if she passes out she dies._

She waved her double to bring the tome holding the Elements of Harmony closer. A guilt ridden realization came to her. _This is a huge blessing in disguise._ By opening the book she could prove her identity to her friends. Gaining some confidence from that notion she told the other Twilight to sit the book down and stand back.

"Only I can open the tome."

With an unreadable yet at the same time scary expression her counterpart knelt down beside her.

"Exactly. So quit wasting time!"

Twilight watched in abstract horror as the imposter her set her horn aglow and then touched the lock on the tome. There was a telltale click as the padlock unfastened and the tome opened.

 _! No! No! No!_ It was not possible. What had just happened was totally impossible. _How!? My spell on the book is designed to not only register my magical signature but my genetic composition as well_. The changelings morphing was not magical. _They alter their very DNA strands_. And the other her was also a sorceress. _Changelings are so unfair_. Heart sinking low she glimpsed behind her to see the expression of her friends, and not friends. _So unfair._ At her side the fake her had a wild look of triumph in her eyes. _It was a spur of the moment action. She had no freaking idea if she could open the tome or not! Damn her! Damn her! Twilight isn't supposed to be impulsive like that you cheap knockoff! You risked bashing River's head against a sink in deliberate breech of character. Why does fortune only ever seem to favor the wicked gamble?_

Only now did she truly appreciate just how magnificently difficult and complex a spell Celestia and Luna must have cast to prevent themselves from being copied. And they can use magic. How? How do you fight them? How can you win against something that holds every single advantage? She watched though tears of frustration as the phony Twilight carefully took the Stone of Magic from the tome and held it before Rarity. _If this works…if her magic is even close to being on par with mine…_

But it wasn't.

She saw the changeling her try to channel her magic into the catalyst she held. The stone did not activate. _She can't do it!_ The tome may have been fooled ( _because it was me that spelled it)_ but the Element of Magic itself was attuned to the very soul of its keeper. Something no changeling could ever copy. _One little victory. I'll take it!_ Springing into motion like a Pinkie Pie on caffeine she shoved her duplicate aside and snatched the stone from her, unable to confine the victorious 'ha!' that she let out. _Now let's hope this works._

The Elements of Harmony reacted to the most heartfelt wishes of their keepers, so long as those biddings ran parallel to the nature represented by the element itself. Twilight's element was that of magic personified. The binding threads that were chaos within perfect balance. Because absolute order could not exist without an equation of disorder. Her stone was the exemption to the rule as it were. Harmony. With it she could, should she so desire, rip apart the very fabrics of reality. After infusing the stone's power with her own she had nearly done exactly that when she had, largely by accident, projected herself backwards in time. Currently all she wanted to do was heal Rarity. _A chinch by comparison right?_ By the gods she hoped so.

Focusing her will into the catalyst she held her stone close to the wound in Rarity's arm, imagining the cells in her friend's body rushing to mend the damaged tissue. Ignorant of how exactly her Element worked the stone contorted realism to fulfill its keeper's wish. But it could not do so without maintaining balance, harmony. Rarity's body was critically declining. She lacked the necessary spiritual métier to be healed in body. So the stone compromised by taking that energy from somewhere else. The one who held it. Unbeknownst to Twilight the Element of Magic leeched some of her very essence, her soul, into itself and channeled that energy into Rarity so that she could be healed and it could satisfy its function. Yet its keeper was demanding more of it. It had reversed the damage to the directed part of Rarity's body but her body itself was still imperiled by lack of blood, would still fail if more loss was not replaced, reversed, altered. How to conform to its keeper's want? The stone was not a thinking entity. It held no form of consciousness. It but reacted in direct correlation its possessor. And transitioning existing nearby matter from one location to another was very simply achieved, providing there was an adequate amount of energy to draw upon.

The counterfeit Twilight, along with everyone else present, watched mystified (and oblivious that it was their own energy nourishing the phenomenon) as the streaks of Rarity's blood came to life and began to wreath on the carpet. Drop by drop at first then in rivulets the spilled blood rose from the floor and floated toward the body it had come from, and seeped back into the hole from which it had flowed. Throughout the process Rarity stared far into nothingness.

When it had completed it keeper's current wish the stone automatically deactivated itself until further needed. The brilliant white luminescence in Twilight's eyes faded and she slumped to her knees. One of the Rainbow Dashes came to put a supporting hand on her back.

"Holy... Twilight, I had no idea that…"

She puffed out a laughing breath. "Yeah, me either."

Rarity was staring at the place where the fatal injury had been seconds ago. Not even the faintest of scars remained.

Twilight grinned. _Wow, I did good._ Behind her one of the AJs murmured how 'her' magic seemed to work best when she was under high stress. _Can't argue that._ No scar may have meant no identifying mark but, _wow. I did really good._ If this Rarity was a changeling she could probably change her appearance to hide a scar anyways. _Because changelings are so unfair. And, I may have just saved one's life._ That was not what mattered. She may have just saved the real Rarity. And she would not, would not, be potentially responsible for two deaths this night. _Actually it's well past morning now._ She turned her head to look at her counterpart. The amazed expression the changeling had was priceless.

"Ha! Copy that you, oomph!"

The double Twilight pounced on her and tackled her to the floor, casting off a quick blinding flash of light as she did so. _Gods the pain!_ It felt like her side was going to split apart. _It literally might._ Her head spun with the rest of her body as she was rolled over several times on the floor. When the imposer her pulled back she saw the meaning of the outburst. Instead of formal evening attire the changeling her was now wearing the same purple top and skirt she was.

 _Shoot!_

Rubbing the dots from their eyes her friends also saw the mix up. _And each and every one of them looks identically upset. _With a sigh she sat stood back up _._ _Fine, I'll just use my Element of Magic again in a second._

She and the other her and the two Fluttershy helped Rarity back to her feet.

Looking downcast the sorceress stood head bowed, her eyes watering with emotion.

"I…thank you." The changeling Lieutenant leaned in and wrapped her arms around both Twilight's. "For the one who healed me. I thank you."

Princess Twilight accepted the hug. "Hey, no problem." Even if this Rarity was an imposter she could not reject so sincere a thanking. Her double also said it was no big deal.

Rarity stepped back and made to brush her gown straight and stopped to instead marvel at how it was clean of all blood once more. She shook her head in wonderment and sighed. "Now then," trying to recompose her ladylike demeanor she inclined to the still captivated members of her party and to the dead sentinel, "what of this?"

"What indeed?"

Rarity flinched at the cold lofty voice coming from behind her. Both Twilights had seen Celestia come round the bend in hall. Both had lapsed into a surprised frozen state at sudden sight of the queen, and by the young half-dragon following behind her. Turning round Rarity gasped and immediately went into a kneeling bow.

"Your Majesty."

Celestia paid her no heed. Her stare was focused solely on the downed sentinel. "I demand to know the meaning of this." Though she had not looked at either Twilight both were aware it was they whom she had addressed. "And why, there are now two of my ex-students before me."

The sun queen's entire body shivered with rage.

Spike took several involuntary steps back.

Never once had Twilight been afraid when in the presence of Celestia. Nervous yes, that she may be scolded on some lacking aspect of whatever task she'd been assigned. Even scared. Scared that she may not be able to perform to the queen's standards, or scared of the very essence of what Celestia was and represented. But never had she been afraid of the queen herself. She admired, looked up to, Celestia, turned to for guidance her time and again, as a student would a teacher, as a friend. Now for the first time, seeing the queen before her now in barely tempered rage, her lavender eyes vehement with fury, a fury directed at her and friends, did she feel afraid. She worked her mouth, her double doing the same, but words refused to come.

The queen would tolerate no insubordination.

"Answer me! Answer your queen!"

Mustering her courage and likewise shaking Twilight took two cautious steps toward Celestia. "Q-queen Ce-Celestia…I…" The queen stared down hard with one intense eye, her incandescent hair obscuring half her face. _I'd rather be facing Chrysalis and an army of changelings right now._ "I was…I…they…had me in the mines and I escaped and came up here to find…"

"Us fighting," the changeling Twilight interjected, "and she," she pointed shakily at the still dead redhead, "harpooned Rarity. And when she tried to attack her again she," her digit came to stop on the actual Twilight, "killed her!"

"Me!?" Twilight rounded on her imposter. "It was your spell that reversed the spear!" _Or so I'm praying._ "I was trying to stop it!"

"Liar!"

"Silence!"

Both Twilight's fell quit at the queen's harsh command. The authentic princess gulped and shrank back. Her copy likewise shied back. Celestia bore a deeply reproving scowl. Behind her Spike was anxiously tapping his clawed fingers together.

"You both say Rarity was injured?"

It was clear the queen had noticed how the sorceress did not seem harmed in any way. _Okay, this could be my chance._ Twilight eagerly stepped forward. "She was, but I healed her."

The queen's eyebrows furrowed. "Healed…" Her stare to the large tome laying near where Rarity had fallen. "So, you really were foolish enough to bring the elements here?"

 _The elements!_ "Celestia! Listen! We can use the elements and they can't!"

"Nope!"

A multi-colored blur streaked past them, knocking Spike into a spinning top as it went.

With an alarmingly quick reactive response Celestia shot a white bolt at the fleeing Rainbow Dash. Her magic missile connected but only in grazing. The changeling faltered in flight, called the queen a vile word, but kept aeronautical. The marble pillar at her side exploded into fine pieces. By the time the fragments hit the carpet Rainbow Dash and large tome she carried were gone from sight. The remaining Rainbow Dash at first made to give chase but then, thinking better of it after last time, she hit the wall instead.

Twilight's jaw clenched tight. _I hate changelings!_

For a second it seemed as if Celestia would give chase. Instead she hissed in anger and turned once more to the duel Twilights. She inclined with her head to her fallen agent.

"How did she die?"

Both Twilight's failed to respond in haste yet again. A flash crossed the queen's eyes. In the instant of a blink the dual Twilight's found themselves lifted from their feet and violently slammed against the wall. Each made a gasping 'oomph' as the air was driven from their lungs. In another instant the sun queen stood glaring before them.

The first of the twins had been murdered by the treacherous Flash Sentry only hours ago. Now her second ace in the hole was dead. _It will not be long before Chrysalis discovers I am without my prime agents._ Likely she knew already the male was no more. If her placed assassins were worth their skill the demon would hear news of the second twin being slain very soon. _And so shall her final coup begin. I must act first._ No longer could she sit in idle fear of the succubus's threats at murdering her subjects. Further inaction now would warrant a cost far dearer. She must uncover the changelings in the group, within her palace, within her city. Search and destroy. _And I must start with these two._ She could quiz them, especially on the evening's ball. _Yet I am certain the imposter knows her double as well as the real Twilight knows herself. And am I sure, absolutely sure, the Twilight in attendance at the ball was in fact the true one?_ Alas she was not.

The elements, now that she knew they were within her palace, could be easily located by magic. _Were they not attuned to Twilight and her friends now I could summon them to me._ Regardless, neither the changelings nor their demon queen could use them. _Only force them to be used against their keepers will. For now however if that changeling is stupid enough to deliver the stones directly to Chrysalis I can find her by tracing the elements magic._ Which Twilight had said they could use the elements? It did not matter. _The imposter Twilight could just have easily said that to try and confound me._

She leaned in close to the two still reticent sorceresses.

"I will have answers. How. Did. She. Die?"

Using such force was something she despised. But desperate times required desperate measures. _To my true Twilight; I am sorry for this._ Trust no one.

Twilight squirmed against the spell pressuring her against the wall. She could have dispelled the magic but was terrified of the consequences. By the way she reacted so was her double. She ceased her efforts under the infinitely greater pressure of the queen's scrutiny. What princess Twilight saw in the Celestia's eyes frightened her more than anything ever had. It was the look of one who had lost trust in a friend. _She'll never believe me. No matter what I say she'll never be able to be fully believe me as long as this imposter is here._ Her heart sank low.

It was the copy Twilight who inadvertently came to the rescue.

"When she threw her spear again to kill Rarity we…we panicked. We both cast spells. The spear it…it turned back on her." She tried to raise an arm to the sentinel but the magical restraint prevented her from so much as lifting a finger. "We don't know how, I swear. Maybe our spells just crossed or…or, I don't know. Celestia…I never meant to…."

Twilight inwardly cringed. The changeling was a superb actor. _If she had 'we' and not 'I' at the last bit Celestia may have remained skeptical. Now she looks certain that the other me is the real me. I have to think of something fast. C'mon Twilight think. Aha, of course!_

The queen remained unreadable. She kept her stare locked the Twilight duo. "One of you knew," she pointed to Rarity, "if this Rarity was the real on or not…" Adjacent to her one of the AJs shuffled their feet. Without taking her eyes from her captives Celestia fired a warning flash spell at AJ and froze any further movement from or the other the idling party members. "Yet still that one, the changeling, acted to save her so as to not reveal thyself. One of you murdered my agent. One of you is servant to Chrysalis." The irises of her eyes were literally hazy flames. "Speak thy infidelity now and I promise mercy. Hold thy tongue and I promise death."

 _She's bluffing._ She had to be bluffing. The queen, Celestia, her tutor for years, her friend, someone she knew so well, would never, ever, harm her. Not even in the face of trying to force a changeling to reveal itself. Did the imposter her know that though? Tense seconds passed as she waited to see if the changeling her would say anything to either confirm or deny her identity. _I can't let that changeling call the queen's bluff. I have to save her that disgrace._ Luckily she had an idea, the trump card she'd thought of before. Very, very cautiously she spoke up.

"Celestia, I know of a way to tell the changelings apart…sort of."

The queen said nothing. Then, very slowly, both she and the other Twilight were lowed to the floor and released from the spells pressure. _Okay. She's willing to give me a shot. That's good._ Before she could explain to Celestia what she intended Rainbow Dash piqued up.

"Uh, can't the real Twilight just like un-change the changelings?"

The fake Twilight answered. "I could. But the poison is still in my system. Didn't you see how sapped my magic was?"

 _Shoot! That was the exact reason too_! During her brief magical duel with the changeling her channeling spell had been incredibly painful. It would probably be days yet for her system to be sufficiently flushed of the Hex-Imbibe to successfully cast a reverse morphing spell on the changelings. _And I don't like the way Celestia and Dash are eyeing me right now._

"But, one good thing." The imposter Twilight continued. "We know you're the real Rainbow Dash now so…" Her horn flashed white and a small globe of magic flew from it to touch Rainbow on the wrist. "There you're tagged now."

 _Crap! She beat me to it!_ She was fast losing credibility. "Celestia…" Her double barreled over her.

"We have to secure the elements! If that Rainbow Dash gets them to Chrysalis…."

 _She's selling out her own team!_

Celestia silenced the phony Twilight with a glare. "Then what? The stones are useless to changelings. Or were you unaware of such?"

 _Does that mean she doesn't believe that's me?_ She saw her doubles mouth snap shut. _This could be my only chance to make up some lost ground here._ "Um, if I may..?"

Clearly with patience at ropes ends Celestia nodded. _I really hope this works._ "Okay." She pointed to the two Pinkies. "You two, come here." With an expression of curiosity the identical Pinkies came forward. "Good." She spoke to Celestia. "I've realized something very important about the changelings. There copying ability isn't perfect." _Is it just me or did the one of the right just look apprehensive for a second?_ Celestia appeared intrigued. "Because, you see, their clothing isn't real. It's part of their skin." She clearly saw Rainbow Dash shutter in repulse. The queen remained stony.

"This was already known, Twilight."

"Right. But I can use that to tell which of these Pinkies the real one is." Now she had full attention of everyone. As hoped the two Pinkies had not put two and two together yet and the copy Twilight would not dare risk intervening now. Wanting to appear far more confident that she actually felt she put her hands on her hips (though not where her stitches were) and stood directly in front of the Pinkies. One of them nervously asked what she was going to do. "This."

Bracing against the pain she channeled her magic into a wind spell and puffed up the gowns of the two Pinkies.

"Hey!" They both shouted as they pressed their dresses closed.

Though it had been but a flash she'd seen what she had needed to. The right Pinkie, having no reason to change the design, was wearing cupcake decorated underwear. The left one had three balloons like her destiny mark on. Everyone, even the fake Twilight, was staring at her in bewilderment. She elucidated. "They can't accurately copy any clothing they can't see unless they know what it is." She embarrassingly told how she'd seen both Pinkies underwear at individual times. "And so," she performed a tagging spell of her own on the left Pinkie, "I know this one is the real one."

With a squeal of glee the Pinkie she'd tagged hopped up and down clapping her hands. "Oh Twilight I knew you would know it we really me!"

The queen remained unconvinced. "And are you absolutely certain? Could not the Pinkie who originally came with you to Canterlot have been an imposter? Already I know the changelings have been in Ponyville for some time. Is there no reason there could not be two copies of her?" She gestured to Rarity. "The other her is missing so why not the real Pinkie? And from what Spike has told me this Rarity you healed is in all likeliness the changeling."

Just like that any and all semblance of buoyancy she had placed within herself shattered. Twilight felt like she had just been deflated. _I never even thought of that._ She could all but hear the glass walls inside her breaking down. It was true. ( _Crack.)_ She's seen firsthand how convincing the changelings could be. And now the changeling Pinkie had already altered her underwear. Her trump card had nosedived miserably. _(Crack.)_ It was entirely plausible they had infiltrated and assimilated themselves amongst her real friends weeks, months, ago. _(Crack.)_ _But that would mean I can't trust any of them. Not the real ones. (Crack.) Not the fakes. (Crack.) I can't trust anyone. (Crack.)_ Except the queen. And right now Celestia appeared far from swayed as to which Twilight she really was. _This isn't fair. (Crack.) (Crrrraaaaack.)_ Dozens of tiny glass shards reigned down inside her mind.

"What do we do then?"

It was the other her who had asked. _Not me. I didn't ask._

Without word of what she was doing Celestia extended her arm and slowly uncurled her fingers. All present, except the real Twilight, jumped and stared aloud as the body of the redheaded women burst into prismatic colored flames. Moments later not a trace of her remained, no armor, no ash, no blood. The carpet under where she had fallen was not so much as singed. Celestia sighed.

Her angered bravado had failed. These changelings would sooner die than reveal themselves. _No. It is not that._ The fake Rainbow Dash had clearly not been operating under such a frame of mind. _It is that the changeling Twilight knew I would not harm either of them._ Search and destroy. _Yet I cannot._ Even with her empire at stake she could not, would not, bring herself to truly harm Twilight. _And the fake would endure my bluff, inwardly mocking me with its dedication as I tortured my cherished student._ She could try and induce information from the others present. But to what avail? The AJ changeling would be every bit as obstinate as the fake Twilight. If she pressured the two Fluttershy the real one was equally likely to confess as the imposter. And the duel Pinkie Pies…. _would be a never ending runaround._ The entirety of the situation was hopeless.

Her two agents were dead. Assassins were everywhere and nowhere. Chrysalis would be initiating the final stages of her takeover soon. _And I've still no idea exactly how._ She was immensely tired. The true Twilight, no matter what good or sound intentions she may have planned, had foolishly brought the Elements of Harmony to the palace and into the greedy hands of the demoness. Any within her palace could be against her. Flash Sentry was gone. They had no means of reversing the changelings into their true form. _Any tests would be an absurd waste of time._ Twilight was poisoned and badly injured. _I cannot send for help._ The post offices were overrun. The skies were being monitored.

One of the Twilight's had asked her what they should do. Her answer came in shamed honesty. "I do not know."

 _No. It can't be._ Twilight had never seen Celestia act so… _defeated._ They all looked defeated. Rainbow Dash had four long bloody scratch marks across her cheeks. Her chin was bruised. One of the Pinkies lower lip was busted wide open and swollen. One of the AJs nose was dripping blood through a cloth she had stuffed in it. The other AJ had red finger marks on both arms where she'd been grabbed hard. Both Pinkies and AJs were covered in fingernail claw marks. _And these are just the marks and bruises I can see. What sparked the conflict?_ The gowns they wore had been torn and ripped all over. _All of Rarity's hard work._ Only the two Fluttershy's were unharmed. _And Rarity. I healed Rarity._

If only she could have used the stone to heal herself. _But that isn't how it works._ The Element of Magic, like all the stones, used her spiritual essence as source for its magic, if not in application of how that magic was used. Trying to heal herself with the element would be canceled out because the stone would first have to draw that very same healing essence from her. In order to doctor her own injuries with the stone she would have to take that energy from elsewhere. _Like I did with Rarity._ That would have been the idea time but would also have meant taking even more essence from her friends than she already had, and healing herself at the same time as Rarity risked the stone using Rarity's energy on its keeper instead. _Plus I was too distracted to have thought about myself anyways._

Her mind was wandering. As it did when she was under duress. _Focus._

"Um, Celestia?" The queen turned her head, her face blank. "We know we've got the real Rainbow Dash now right? So maybe you could tag her. That way the changelings," she did not bother glancing to the imposter her, "can't copy the spell. Then you'd have at least one of us you could trust." Celestia saw the wisdom of her words. Beckoning the Pegasus over the queen cast her own mark upon Rainbow Dash. "Okay. Now…." _I have no idea._ Celestia answered for her.

"Now I take my leave."

Without waiting for response Celestia turned and began walking down the hall.

The changeling Twilight asked the queen where she was going.

"To prepare for battle."

Princess Twilight asked what they were supposed to do.

"The same."

 _Huh!?_ Twilight watched the queen depart feeling more jumbled than ever. _The same?_ Was Celestia really leaving all of them to duke it out amongst themselves? _Is she really placing me and my friends in such danger?_ But what danger were they really in? Yes the changelings were causing a great deal of confusion but, from what she'd seen, other than a bit of fighting, were not inflicting any real harm. A realization struck her then. The changelings impersonating her friends were not out to take over the palace, or even replace her friends. _They are targeting me specifically. _The offer Chrysalis extended to her had been meticulously planned. _I should have mentioned the offer to Celestia._ The queen would not be able to fully believe her. _She can't trust anyone right now. Expect in a way she is_. Celestia had seen that the changelings currently surrounding her were not the real threat. _So she's entrusting me, her student, to resolve in her stead, to once again fix a minor problem while she focuses on the entire empire. 'Did the queen even come and visit you in the hospital?' Quiet witch._ The question was; what was she to do?

Her friends (and changelings) were echoing the queen's words in murmured tones. Prepare for battle. _How? How are we, am I, supposed to do that?_ Rainbow Dash voiced that very concern.

"So what exactly do we do?" Her eyes were drifting between the two princesses.

Twilight shot a sidelong glance at her counterpart. _She doesn't have a solution yet either._ Though it was clear that her double was rapidly scrambling for an answer. Unaware that she was going to do so she blurted out the first thing that entered her head.

"We go to bed."

That was not the expected response. It was confused expressions all around, even from the changelings, imposter Twilight included. _Well at least I caught them off guard._ Now she had to follow it up, to try and justify why they should all just go to bed right now, after fighting, after the death of a one of the queen's guard, after Celestia had told them to prepare for battle. _'You are their leader. Lead and they will follow.' I said be quiet witch!_ She shoved the mocking voice of Chrysalis to the side.

"Look, we are all exhausted. It's what, after one thirty in the morning? We'll all be able to think better after a night's sleep. What's left of the night anyway."

There was still some very obvious skepticism among her party members. Once again her counterpart chimed in.

"We're all together and fighting more won't resolve anything. Celestia will handle things for now." As she spoke the authoritative confidence in her tone grew. "We'll all sleep one room and…" She winced as she pointed to the actual Twilight. "She and I can cast a spell over the door and windows so no one can leave. That way..."

"We'll all be shut up like in the hospital?"

It was an AJ who'd objected.

"We'll all be in the same place." _I am not letting that fake take control._ "And tomorrow morning, err, this morning we'll…prepare ourselves for battle." She held up a hand to cut off any complaints or any pointing out of the many obvious flaws in her current plan. "Spike!" The young boy perked up and snapped a diligent salute. "I know you're probably tired." Spike yawned and nodded but did not falter his 'at the ready' stance. "I want you to try and find Rainbow Dash. Do not do anything else. Just see if you can trail her and find where she's hidden the elements." The changeling Twilight added that should he come across Chrysalis, or Cadance as it were, that he should not under any circumstances engage her. The boy nodded vigorously as if to show he had zero intention of confronting the succubus. "Good. Now as to the rest of us…"

"I'm going with him."

Both Twilight's turned to Rarity. "Huh?" They remarked in unison.

Moving to stand at the surprised Spike's side Rarity nodded. "I am going with him."

Both Twilight's looked highly incredulous. The real one spoke first.

"That's… probably not a good idea." _What are you thinking Rarity? If you are Rarity._

The sorceress stood resolute. "Should he come across any danger I can be there to assist."

One of the Fluttershy asked if she was really up to such a strenuous task after what had happened. Rarity said she was exhausted but, yes, she was up for it.

Neither Twilight was convinced. Both stammered their demurrals.

Red at the cheeks Spike sided with Rarity. "Ah c'mon Twilight, err, Twilights. If she thinks she can help she should come."

 _I am way too tired to think of any convincing reason to say no._ Before she could concede her changeling double gave them the okay to venture forth together. Unable to do much else at that point she also agreed. _He could be walking off with a changeling. I could have sent him into a trap._ She may have already killed someone and now she could very well be endangering her dear apprentice. _One of the Fluttershy looks even more frightened than usual. Is that a good sign or a bad one?_ Why would the real Rarity want to go with Spike? _She has always liked him._ The real Rarity would want to protect her cute and charming little 'Spikey-wikey'. If she was the real one everything would probably be fine. If not… _well, Spike is half dragon. He's highly resilient to magic and Rarity's spells were never combative in the first place._ And as far as being physically aggressive the sorceress may know some martial art moves but she was certainly no Rainbow Dash or AJ. _Spike may be young but he's got some muscle and has claws and a lashing tail. He should be able to take her if he has to._ The problem was; would be able to actually fight his 'secret' crush if confronted? _This won't end well. Any of this._ How was she supposed to fight her enemy when her enemy was everyone she loved? _I hate changelings._

Not waiting for further debate or consent Rarity gave a firm nod and gestured to Spike for them to proceed down the long corridor. With but the slightest of hesitations the boy did as she bade, only briefly looking back over his shoulder at the two Twilights.

 _Well, that's that then._ The real Twilight turned to address the remaining members of her party. "Alright, let's try and get some sleep." _Sound like a leader. 'Lead and they…' Shut up!_ "In five hours we'll head out and make finding the other Rarity priority one. With luck Spike and, ah, the other Rarity will know where the Elements of Harmony are and hopefully the location of the imposter Rainbow Dash. That way we'll all be together…"

"…And we can use the elements to determine which of us are who we claim to be." Her double finished for her, eyeing her skeptically as she spoke.

 _Why would she be encouraging my plan? Is she just trying to get inside my head?_ If so it was working. With collective shrugs everyone made for the nearest room. _I hope there's lots of extra blankets and cots in the closets._

As planned she and her double sealed the doorway and windows once everyone was inside. _I'm working with a changeling to seal four of my friends in a room with more changelings. Is this really the best I can do?_ At least her counterpart appeared equally muddled. _I really hope I'm not playing right into some plan of hers._

Still walking Spike gave a mighty yawn and stretched his arms behind his head. "All I'm saying is I should've been in bed asleep hours ago."

The Rarity at his side 'tsked' him. "I am tired too Spike, but we are a mission."

The boy did not at once respond. "…Yeah."

Rarity came to a stop. "Something the matter?"

"Well," he'd started shuffling his feet, "now that you mention it…"

"I see." Rarity sighed in concern. "You do not think I am the real Rarity right?"

Spike could see the offence his words had inflicted on his dear Rarity. He tried to make amends, just in case. "No, uh, it's not so much that as, well, um. How do we know that the Twilight who told us to find the elements was the real one?"

The sorceress cocked an eyebrow. "They both agreed, Spike."

"They did? Oh. Um…" He ran a hand through his wild hair, trying to stall as he came up with something better.

Stepping close to him Rarity reached and took on of the boy's hands in her own. "Don't you trust me?" She nestled her head against his shoulder. "My little Spikey-wikey?" Her large blue eyes pouted and implored. "You know I would never lie to you right?"

Spike's cheeks turned beat red. "Guuhhh…." A dreamy mien of bliss lighted his youthful features. How could he not believe her? She wore the same rare imported perfume. Her breath smelled pleasantly of mint and tea. Her hair had been washed with the same lilac shampoo. Her skin scrubbed with lily soap. Her cloths washed in the same berry water. She smelled flowery, smelled…like Rarity. And her eyes. How could he doubt?

"Sure."

With an approving "Mm." and a satisfied nod Rarity stepped back. "Good." She inclined down the hall with her horn. "Shall we continue then?"

"Okay."

Thinking how lucky he was to be on an important mission, alone, with Rarity (and too infatuated to question any suspicions) the boy followed just behind, forgetting how sleepy he was and trusting his beloved had some plan for retrieving the Elements of Harmony from the clutches of evil. Because he certainly didn't.

She did not sleep. At all. Her friends, or those pretending to be her friends, slept, or pretended to be asleep. Not her. Not her changeling double either. The other Twilight lay on a cot facing the other way. _But I know. I know she's not really asleep._ And if the other her would not sleep neither would she. All-nighters were nothing new for her. Sitting on her own cot she pulled her knees closer to her chest, watching her mirrored image, watching the rise and fall of the changeling's sides as she (it) inhaled and exhaled. _I know she's awake. She's only waiting. Waiting for me to drift off._ The moment that happened the imposter her would make some move. _She'll probably dispel the barrier and…_ And what? She couldn't fathom what the changeling Twilight may be plotting. _But it'll definitely be something against me and my real friends._ She knew the changelings could tell themselves apart even when in disguise of someone else. _Because they're so unfair._ She couldn't do that. _Yet._

Her vision shifted slowly from the other her to everyone else. She and the others in her group, friends and changelings alike, had used the bathroom to change into some extra night gowns they'd found in the wardrobe. _Who's asleep and who's only pretending?_ Who was really her friends and who were the fakes? _Rainbow Dash is real._ She stared at the softly snoring Pegasus, reclined on the huge semicircle couch, surrounded by a dozing Fluttershy on each side. _I'll bet she's happy. Or afraid the changeling Fluttershy will strangle her in her sleep._ Would the duplicate Fluttershy do such a thing? _She didn't actively participate in the scuffle._ That could have easily been a farce. _Anything they do could be a farce. Gah! They're the very definition of the word farce!_ And there didn't seem to be anything she could do. How could she reveal the changelings? Her only hope had been with the Pinkies and that had failed. She could maybe somehow involve Rainbow Dash. _Since I know she's the real one._

 _Or do I?_ Rainbow was prone to rash behavior after all. Maybe it had been the real Rainbow Dash who had swiped the elements to keep them from the changelings. _No way, that's too ridiculous even for her._ But was it? Could she be one hundred percent certain? If the Rainbow Dash currently in the room with her was a fake she (it) had been given the golden opportunity to cause mayhem within their group. The odds were against that theory but it was not entirely impossible either. _I can't trust her completely._ Celestia trusted her enough to mark her. _The queen could be wrong._ Both AJs had expressed their suspicions concerning the present Rainbow Dashes identity. _And that's the only reason you're now wondering._

The two Pinkies were siding with the changeling Twilight. _Just because she was able to describe the ball and I couldn't._ That was no basis on which to make such assumptions. _But they are all the same._ Well, one of them was. The other Pinkie was only playacting. Maybe they both were. Celestia had said there was no reason there couldn't be multiple copies of her friends. _Chrysalis could have trained dozens of changelings to act like me and my friends. But the changelings have individual personalities. You've seen that. She would have carefully selected those most suited for the job right? Right?_ There was no way of knowing for sure.

Her weary vision encapsulated each of those within the guest chamber. _Who is who?_ Did it ultimately matter if they weren't actively hurting anyone? Should she even be bothering trying to decipher her friends from the changelings? _You might have killed someone tonight._ That had to have been the other her. Something a changeling would do. But was she positive? _I bashed River's head into a sink._ She had not really harmed the nurse. _I only stunned her._ Maybe. For all she really knew River could still be lying on the cells stone floor, concussed and in need of help. _She's a changeling. Why should I care about helping them?_ Because it was her fault if River was severely injured. Because she had helped Rarity not caring if it had been the real one or not. _Because I may have killed that woman._ She replayed the instance in her mind. Rewound and watched it again and again. _Which of us turned the spear?_ She knew that she had not consciously wanted to kill the guard but she had undeniably and very strongly wanted to protect Rarity. _My magic is reactionary._ That had been proven to her time and again. Her magic often acted almost of its own accord when she was under stress. _And you were certainly under stress weren't you? I really may have murdered someone! 'However you see fit.' Shut up you freaking witch!_

One of the AJs snuffed loudly and stirred. _Is she waking up? Was she really asleep? Which one is it? Should I try to find out? No, that would only cause another outbreak of fighting. We need our sleep. I need to sleep. Do changelings need to sleep? Are they all just faking it? Waiting for an opportunity? What opportunity?_ In the dark her eyes darted continually from one party member to the next. The AJs were dozing on the two large cushion chairs, with their shirts draped over their heads as blinders. The Fluttershy were curled up on the couch with Rainbow Dash. _They're both sleeping like the fake one did next to me._ A changeling had slept with her and now one was sleeping with Dash _. Does Rainbow even care?_ She didn't appear to. Dash was deep in slumber. _She's exhausted. Like I am._ The two Pinkies had pulled up their cots alongside one another and were sprawled on their backs atop their makeshift beds snoring softly. _The changeling Pinkie even sleeps like the real one._ Why were the two Pinkies together so much? The other Twilight had asked the same question while they were all changing into their night cloths. _And she (it) didn't really get much of an answer._ Had the real Pinkie and the changeling Pinkie become friends? _Has Pinkie switched sides on us, on me?_ Had the changeling Pinkie converted her real friend? _No! No way._ But was she sure? No she was not. _I may have just lost one of my friends to these monsters. 'I have shown you firsthand Twilight my children are capable of kindness.' No, you're lying!_ It was all a lie.

Actually she may have lost two. _Where's the other Rarity?_ The more she thought about it the more it made sense that if there was no other Rarity present then the one that had been with her friends (and changelings) was the fake. _And I healed her. I healed a changeling._ Would she have done that if she'd known for certain that the Rarity in this room now was an imposter? _I might have killed someone!_ The image of the redheaded guard crumpling to floor with a spear in her flashed unbidden into her mind and burned itself in the forefront of her brain. _Where's the other Rarity? Where is my friend? What have these changelings done with her?_ Maybe the sorceress now with Spike _(oh gods what have I done!?)_ was in fact really her friend. _She wasn't making any effort to defend her identity._ It seemed something the real Rarity would do, not say anything to armor who she was and take it on faith that her friends ( _that I_ ) would trust that faith and know she was the real one. _That's a good sign right?_ Only the changelings were perfect copies. Not only in appearance but in behavior, mannerisms, and even memories. _The bottom line is I can't tell either way who is who. And,_ rebuked her innermost self-criticizing voice, _you may have lost Spike now. You may have lost three friends. And it's all your fault! No,_ she tried to mute that redolent inner tone, _please stop. You sent Spike with a changeling because the other you, the fake Twilight, suggested it. Oh please be quiet._

If she could but cast her morphing spell on them. _That'll be days before I'm able to do that._ It would be too late by then. _And for all I know Chrysalis has found a way to prevent me from changing her changelings._ If she was being fully honest with herself she really didn't even know how she had cast the reverse morphing spell in the first place. _My magic is reactionary._ She remembered most of the generalities concerning the spell. _But not every detail. And there's nothing in any of my books describing anything even remotely close to a reverse morphing spell._

What was she to do? _Prepare for battle. How!?_ Why hadn't Celestia given her any more detail? _Because there were changelings around and she couldn't risk it_. The queen was trusting her. _Or the other me._ Even Celestia couldn't tell them apart. _We have to get the Elements of Harmony._ But what if the stones were already in the possession of Chrysalis? _Then we're all royally screwed._ Why hadn't Celestia ordered they track Rainbow Dash down? A horrifying notion came to her. _What if Chrysalis found a way to change into Celestia?_ What if the Celestia she'd encountered in the hallway had been the queen of changelings? _It all makes sense._ What all made sense? _GAH! I have no idea! About anything!_ Secrets and lies. That all it was. _Secrets inside of lies inside of secrets_. And she had no clue how to untangle the webs, how to prove or even find out who was who or what to do about it if she did manage to find out. _I have no idea how to do anything. 'You value order and perfection, Twilight. In truth so do I.' Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

For the entire five hours she sat awake. Slowly and unconsciously succumbing to doubt and paranoia.

Interlude

(Occurring while Twilight fails to sleep)

"So you can just, like, find where Rainbow Dash is now by sensing the energy trail she let behind before? That sounds like something Twilight would do."

Rarity gave a single nod. "Mm-hm." She made a show of sweeping her glowing horn back and forth across the intersecting hallways. "It was Twilight who showed me how."

Spike blushed. "Wow, Rarity you sure are amazing."

 _He really does have a thing for me, well, her._ She flipped her hand dismissively. "Oh tis' nothing that impressive really. Just an improved version of my gem finding spell. This way." In truth she had not cast any manner of spell since their departing from the rest of the group. While holding Fluttershy and the elements hostage she and the Captain had come up with a secondary rendezvous point. _And oh what luck, we shall not only have one who can open the book for us but one who can likely tell us how to work the stones._ She noticed her companion had began lagging behind a bit. "Spike? What is it dear?"

The boy was glancing about nervously. "I, ah, think I know where we're headed."

 _As do I._ "Oh?"

He had taken the tip of his tail in his hands and was picking at it. "Yeah. The dungeons."

She feigned surprise. "Oh my." Pretending to cast her tracking spell again she made a thin whitish line appear before them. "And there's no question she went this way." _Now's my chance to win some real partiality with the boy._ "What do you think, Spike? Keep going or head back?"

Putting the decision on him visibly caused the boy some distress. She could see him weighing the pros and cons carefully. _He wants to turn back clearly but also wants to obey Twilight and to appear brave before the one he… loves._ She waited and listened patiently as Spike talked the options out to himself. At last he balled his fist and hammered it into his hand.

"We keep going!"

She flung herself at him in a dramatic hug. "Oh Spike, you're so courageous!" His entire body stiffened at her touch. _His entire body I'm sure. Ugh. _With that thought she released him and pulled back. _My, my, he's positively glowing red._ She did her best not to let her distaste show and smiled instead. "Onward then."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. _The palace really is rather peaceful at this hour._ There were no hustling subjects about, no passing conversations or horns announcing the changing of guard shifts. _I could get used to this. It's rather surreal, romantic even._ Spike was walking directly at her side. Her hand twitched and almost reached out to hold his. _I wonder would he still love me if he knew I was a changeling. I am everything the real Rarity is after all._ She pretended to stifle a yawn. _I do wish we could readjust our sleeping cycle back to day already._ It was not long before the reached the entry chamber to the prison wing.

 _Who is that?_ A gangly dirty young changeling in guise of a prison watchman occupied the warden's desk. She approached him. "We need admittance. Where is the Warden?"

The watchman hacked and wiped at some crud under his crooked nose. _Ugh! Revolting!_

"You're looking at em' sexy. Big Blute got mothballed courtesy o' the queen er'self." A bent grin rose on his chapped lips. "He's in D-42 if yah, yah know, want him."

 _Ugh! Such a repugnant creature amongst our ranks? Chrysalis will hear of this._

Seeing how she squirmed under the watchman's implication Spike brazened up and took lead. "Actually we're here to see someone else. A Pegasus with rainbow colored hair? Carrying a large book?"

The watchman sniffed. "Err, right. B-206."

Spike puffed up in prideful accomplishment. Rarity sighed to herself. _Why did we agree upon the same cell I was in? So there'd be no mistakes. Sigh. At least this new tool is smart enough to know how to recognize when someone's playing a part_. She stepped past the watchman, who blatantly stared at her chest as she passed _(gross)_ and beckoned Spike to follow. _Poor love-struck boy did not even register how or why I would know who the normal warden was._ She could feel the new warden's eyes on her butt as she opened the door to the prisons interior blocks. _Since when are we attracted to the appearances of the Others?_

Spike closed the security door behind them. "So, did Rainbow Dash, uh, I mean changeling Rainbow Dash like, admit herself or did that guard just let her in? Wait! Wouldn't that make him a changeling too?"

The boy's panic level was rising. _Alright, so he is slightly less love-struck than I thought._ "I fear you are likely right." Even in the dim torchlight she saw the boy's eyes widen. "Still I don't think he had reason to suspect our motives. Let us remain couth and with luck we shan't raise any alarms."

Spike clamed somewhat. "So, you've got a plan then right?"

 _Not really no._ "Well…we were rather thrust into this whole situation unexpectedly." _And your involvement is ultimately negligible so long as you open the book for us._ "Still, I have been giving it some thought." They resumed walking.

"And?"

"Simple and direct I'm afraid. We get to Dash. We reclaim the tome." She opened her hand to show the skeleton key she had 'swiped' from the warden desk while her brother had been ogling her breasts. "We lock her up."

Spike pumped his fist. "Ha! That'll teach her, err, it."

 _It? Is that really how the Others think of us? As its? We have genders._ Spike's head cocked to one side.

"So why do you think Fake Dash brought the book to jail?"

 _We are not 'fake' either. We are shape-shifters. We are flesh, bone, and blood, same as you Others._ "Security and discretion. She could lock the tome in a cell, lay low for a while in the same cell, and leave when the coast was clear."

They followed many twisting passages to the second level dungeons and found B-206. _Right where I left it._ She tried not to shudder at the memory. Inside the cell Rainbow Dash lounged on the cot. The Pegasus gave her guests a little wave of greeting.

"S'up?"

Acting on the strategy he'd been given Spike boldly put himself directly in front of the iron bars. "Where's the book you phony wanna-be?"

 _Please don't be stupid enough to reveal me right away._ In spite of his ignorant offence she was already becoming oddly fond of the boy.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and winked at Rarity. "Demanding little twerp ain't he?" When neither boy nor sorceress responded she shrugged. "Right here." Propelling herself forward she reached under the cot and pulled out the tome holding the sacred stones. Setting to the side she patted a spot on the makeshift bed next to her. "Wanna try and take it from me, Spikey-Wikey?"

This time the boy's flush was from humiliated anger. He gave a loud snort, sending out twin puffs of smoke from his nostrils. "Yeah, maybe I do." He held out a clawed hand. "Rarity, hand me the key."

 _Oh-ho, a chivalrous act to impress the one you love?_ It could be amusing to watch. _Just don't go too hard on him Captain. He's…sweet._ With reservations not entirely faked she handed over the key. "Don't worry Spike. I'm right behind you." Seeing she would be taken up on her dare Dash stood and cracked her neck and knuckles. _Gross. I hate it when she does that._

Taking only a second to consider if what he was about to do was wise or not Spike jammed the key into the lock and turned, murmuring 'simple and direct' under his breath.

Rarity exhaled, murmuring words of her own. "Ce est tout une danse de cirque." _And I'm getting tired of trying to get the steps right._

It really wasn't much of a mêlée, or contest. In about fifteen seconds flat Rainbow Dash had Spike on the ground squirming, laughing and holding the book, her heel pressed firmly into the small of his back.

Rarity found herself at an indecision. Attack or blow her cover? Spike would never be convinced to cooperate if he knew the Rarity he was with was a changeling. _Sorry sister._ She used her magic to pull Spike by the tail from under Dashes heel and took an offensive stance. _Back down Captain or this gets ugly._ She made her horn flash menacingly.

"Back off or else."

Understanding her superiors position Dash chuckled and put a hand on her hips.

"How bout a trade?"

"Trade?"

Rainbow Dash ground her heel into the still wriggling boy underfoot. "Shut it! Yeah, a trade. I'll give you the book." She lowered her head to Spike. "And he stays with me."

 _We'd still have the book. The Captain herself can be freed whenever. Spike would be out of the picture. We could possibly send one of us back to Twilight in his place. And Fluttershy can be forced to open the tome when the time comes. Yes, that could work very well._

It took some negotiating, and an immensely impressive pleading performance to Spike, including a kiss on the cheek and an allowed glimpse at her cleavage, but the deal was stuck. She locked Spike in a cell across from the one Dash was in then gave the Captain her stolen key (so she couldn't just let the boy right back out afterwards) in exchange for the tome. _Did the Captain anticipate Spike would be sent to retrieve the elements?_ There was no way Rainbow Dash could let herself out of the cell even with the key. That had helped convince Spike. That the promise that she or Twilight would come back for him as soon as possible. _He's so gullible. It's almost a pity._

Their bargain completed Rarity, tome in hand and feeling only minimal guilt at tricking Spike, exited the prison wing to find someplace to sleep for a few hours. Reporting to her queen, or back to the Twilights and the others, could wait. _Chrysalis had me incarcerated, could have had me killed. She can wait. Until I rest. This looks as good as place as any._

Doing her best to cast an Anonymity spell on the tome ( _can magic other than Twilights even affect the book?)_ she curled up in an unused servant's quarters.

 **End interlude**

 **Chapter X**

 _I have not slept so soundly in years._ With her circadian rhythm contrasting Luna refused to open her eyes to the mornings light. _Why do I awake at dawns coming?_ Recollections of the night came to her. She came to full wakefulness and made to shift herself to a sitting position in the bed. A weight on her upper body prevented her from rising. Lowering her head she saw it was Chrysalis that kept her from fully sitting up. The succubus lay atop her, bare chest pressed against her own, arms wrapped round her waist and neck, head nestled against her neck with curved horn pressed gently to her neck. _I copulated with a demoness._ Was she revolted? The answer surprised her. _No. I am not._

Chrysalis roused and rose slightly, sliding off Luna to lay beside her. "You have woke."

Slowly Luna nodded. "Thou hast slept at my side the night though?"

The succubus smiled sweetly, showing her rows of pointed teeth. "I intend not to leave your side barren ever again."

 _Of that I wonder._ Yet she could not deny that some deep inner part of her dearly wanted it to be true. She had been alone for many long years. As response Luna stood from the bed, her flowing robes forming from silken sheets to cover her. "I do not like this awaking at daybreak and sleeping through night."

Chrysalis likewise removed herself from the bed, her clothing materializing from the many shadows within the night princess's chambers. "Nor I." She stretched luxuriously then grinned mischievously. "If all goes as it should though this shall be the last time we need reverse our sleeping rituals."

"Indeed." _Is she truly so serene?_

Today was the day of reckoning. On this noon the future of Equestria would be decided. _Today I once more shall play betrayer to my sister._ Either a new era would be ushered in or… _or I and this demoness shall fail and all shall remain as it is, as it has been for eons._ Was she scared? _I do not truly know._ Was she excited? _Perhaps._ Did she feel anything at all? Her gaze wavered over the succubus. _I do._

"Thou art leaving?"

Chrysalis paused at the chamber's threshold. "I am. There are yet a few final matters I must attend to." She put a thumb to her lip as if uncertain what to say in parting to Luna. "I…we shall reunite in the library. You shall not waver?"

There was no reservation in the princess's reply. "No."

The door to Luna's chambers had been sealed. _Why?_ An inner voice said that she knew. _And so I fear it is so._ Her sister could be but asleep. It was the hours of day. _You know better_ _,_ said the nagging inner voice. _Yes. I fear I do._

 _You should have taken Rainbow Dash_ _. No, I needed to leave Twilight with someone can trust._ _Did you though?_ She froze. It was entirely possible both Twilight's she'd encountered in the guest hallways had been changelings. Possible the entirety of the group were fakes. _They fooled you several times before after all. And even if you've left the real Twilight with an ally you know how she reacts under extreme pressure, irrationally._ _No, she has come beyond that._ _Has she?_ _Stop! I cannot doubt my student. Not now._ _She is no longer your student._ _Does that matter?_ _Does it?_ _This is what the demon wants. For me, for everyone, to doubt themselves, mistrust those they would trust._ _You cannot allow that, cannot succumb to the succubus's ploy_ _. No. I cannot. And I will not._

Through the witching hour and into the first rays of dawn she, the queen of Equestria, of the sun empire, had been preparing for battle. She had located the Elements of Harmony and been able to detect that their magic was still inert. Thus far Chrysalis was making no attempt to activate the stones. _Where is the demon?_ _You know where she is_ _._

The sun queen came to stop before yet another insignia upon the walls.

She had raised this palace centuries past. It was more than stone and mortar. More than a grand building from which she ruled. It was her. For it was her magic that ran through the palaces veins, coursed through the walls as lifeblood, pumped its heart that was her throne room. This palace, her home, was a part of her. And now her home had been infected with a cancerous pathogen. Her hand swept across the emblem set into the wall that bore the sacred sun crest. There were many such decorative emblems within the palace, within Canterlot. No one other than herself and Luna knew their true purpose. Like any living body she had instilled defenses within her bastion. Each emblem was connected magically to one another. They were not merely gold plated ornaments. They were an intricate alarm system. Intricate and deadly.

For hours she had been arming the palaces magical defenses. Her trump agents had failed. Chrysalis had forced her hand, left her with no other choice. Once activated by any perceived threat against herself or her sister, by any act of excess violence or casting of offensive spells, the emblems would…. _seek and destroy._ The twins had been her ace in the hole. The breaking of these seals was a desperate last ditch effort at protecting her empire. She moved along to another of the seals. Though they all were connected there were different pairings within the network, different spells and effects that would be unleased. Each such paring had to be activated separately as a precautionary against the emblems themselves being infiltrated. Lucky Chrysalis did not appear to have known such defenses were in place. Thus far none of the emblem pairings had been tampered with. _And so they will perform their function to mortal effect._

There was a high chance many would die. Changelings and subjects alike. It was not a choice she made willing. It was a sacrifice she performed as queen for the greater good.

One of her guards ( _or a changeling in disguise)_ approached and after saluting asked permission to deliver his message to her. _Last time it was from the succubus._ And this time? She granted him to speak. This time the message was a summons from her sister. Luna had made some important discovery in the library. That was all her passed along message contained. _Why then did she send a guard in her place?_

"I see." She did not turn to face the nurse. "So it was your fault, your negligence, which resulted in her escape?"

River swallowed and stammered. "I…I am sorry my queen. I...I admit I was careless." She dropped to her knees and laced her fingers together. "Forgive me my queen. It will not happen again."

Chrysalis rounded enraged on River. "You are right it shall not. Because Twilight has already escaped!" Her horn crackled with greenish black bolts of lightning. Paint and lacquer on nearby furnishing began to peel. River began to weep.

"My queen…please, I beg you…mercy."

"We do not beg. And there is no place for such failures." There was no mercy in her verdict.

The nurse whispered her final imploration. "I am a doctor…"

"There are others."

Chrysalis raised her arm. From her hand came a pale green phantom hand. It floated and extended from her body to the changeling, its ghostly fingerings plunging into the doctor's chest. River's eyes went wide as the specter hand clutched her heart with deathly cold fingers and squeezed. She wreathed and convulsed and shuddered but could not move or scream. The hand inside her strengthened its grip. Ice formed on the nurse's heart, slowing its beat. The blood in her veins began to solidify. Bits of cutting frost formed in her lungs, suffocating her breath. Puffs of steam came from her mouth, then thin wisps of smoke, then nothing at all.

Through the linking spell she felt the final heartbeat of the nurse pretending to be River Hooves. Chrysalis lowered her arm and the phantom hand disappeared. She sighed.

"What a shame."

Walking from River's personal office in the hospital wing Chrysalis came to a stop before an golden emblem depicting the sun queen's crest. She had noticed it, and many others like it, before and dismissed them as nothing more than flare pieces. Now however, there was something different about it. Making sure no one was paying attention to the bland looking nurse staring absently at a wall ornament she leaned in closer. An electrical jolt sizzled across the emblems surface. She recoiled. _What is this?_ She made to channel her probing magic into the crest then thought better of it. _An alarm?_ That had not been in her plan. Her mind began to race. This could be bad. _Hmm?_

Another electric bolt flashed across the emblem, this one black. Cautious but curious she continued observing the ornament that was more than it appeared. Before her eyes the crest began to…tarnish. _Huh? Gold does not tarnish._ Yet there was denying it was. The black lightning continued flashing across the emblems surface. Each time it happened the gold darkened. That made no sense. She hurried to where she remembered seeing another such emblem. Like its counterpart this one too was tarnishing. _Surly they are not supposed to be reacting like that._

It was very unladylike to crack ones neck but the stiffness was too much. Continuing her brisk pace Rarity put a hand on her chin and turned her head one way then the other, cringing at the popping noise, something she doubted the real Rarity would ever do. _I swear that servant's bed was nothing more than a wooden door with a blanket on it._ Her back was sore and her legs cramped. _And it was cold._ Still if she had to pick between sleeping in the servant quarters and spending the night in a prison cell again she'd take the broom closet lodgings. Besides there was one upside. _I have the tome._ Whatever her recent failings she felt certain delivering the Elements of Harmony personally to Chrysalis would grant redemption from her queen. She also had a full report of important updates to make. _I wonder who my queen will be today. Cadance likely. Or the priestess._ The chantry was alongside the inner royal garden. She could feel the presence of her queen in that general area. _If she's the priestess she'll be in the temple. If she's the northern princess it'll be the gardens._ She hoped for Cadance. Despite the glaring sun it was an otherwise pleasant day outside. The garden would be refreshing as the palace had become stuffy.

The first tranquil rays of dawn came through the slightly parted drapes, brushed across the floor, climbed over a large couch, and fell upon Twilight's cot. The princess winced and pinched her eyes even tighter. _It can't be morning already._ She had just closed her eyes a few minutes ago to finally start dozing. Her head was pounding and dizzy both from lack of sleep and actual pain. _This must be what it feels like to be hungover._ It sucked. From her skirt pocket she took the last of her medication. A pill for pain and an antibiotic pill. _This is it._ She took the almost emptied glass of water near her cot and swallowed them both down. _I'll need more soon._ Her sutures would be in for days yet. _Ugh._ In her current condition she did not realize the light which had entered the room was not yellow sunlight, rather bright white moonlight.

No one else was up yet. _Because they all got to sleep. _They were however beginning to stir awake. Over the course of the night _(morning, we didn't go to bed until morning)_ she had observed them, straining to determine who was friend and was changeling. She was near one hundred percent sure the Rainbow Dash they had was the real one. Obviously the other Twilight was the copy. Beyond that she had come to no definite conclusions. _I can't believe my stupid tagging spell on Fluttershy wore of so quick. Freaking Hex-Imbibe._ Not that she was sure she had tagged the right Fluttershy. _Though she did go get the elements like I said._ Not that it mattered now since the two Pegasus were mixed up again. She was pretty sure the Rarity with Spike was the real one. As for the Pinkies and AJs she had absolutely no idea.

The others were slowly rousing and pulling on their day cloths. _We're all just going about our morning routines like nothing is out of the ordinary._ Did her friends not care that they had spent the night with changelings? The words of Celestia had been haunting her all night. How was she positive that they were not all changelings? She shivered. _For all I know I haven't seen my real friends in weeks._ No. She couldn't think like that. It was just exhaustion and paranoia rearing their ugly heads. The black bastards of doubt. _But it would make a certain kind of logic. Explain how everyone is acting so accepting of the situation._ Her real friends were just going along with it, waiting for their leader to come up with a plan. _'Lead and they…' I know!_ What if the other her took the role as leader? They would all be following the changelings. _And I'd be the one damned._

She rubbed her stinging eyes. _Why am I so fatigued?_ She'd always been a night owl. _Heck, I even own an owl as a pet._ Why then did she feel so completely sleep deprived? _Because of everything that's happened._ When she stayed up late it was to study and research. Activities she enjoyed. _Not this. I hate this._ She scowled at seeing her double had sat up and was stretching away stiffness in her _(its)_ arms. _This is her fault. It cast some spell on me so I couldn't sleep. Where are Spike and Rarity? Why aren't they back yet? We need to find them and the elements. We have to find some way to help Celestia too. We have to…_

"Alright gang listen up."

 _Hey!_ It was the other Twilight who'd addressed the party. _That's my line!_ She scrambled to her feet.

"We need to make retrieving the elements our number one priority." Continued the changeling Twilight.

 _Huh!? Why would she (it) be saying that? What is her plan? _Saying they needed to get the elements is exactly what she'd been about to say herself, thinking it would be the last thing the changeling her would suggest and or agree to. _If going after the stones is its plan the I have to convince everyone to something else, and like right now._ Her party was already nodding in agreement to the imposter's recommendation. "What we need to do is locate Rarity and Spike first. They haven't returned yet. Something's gone wrong." That got everyone's attention. Fluttershy, one of them, worriedly asked if she thought they'd been attacked by Chrysalis. "I…it's a possibility. That's why we have to find them first. They could be in danger." One of the AJs and Rainbow Dash concurred. The other her did not.

"Finding them won't do any good if we can't confirm who they are. We have to find the Elements of Harmony. It's the only way we have of sorting this mess out once and for all."

The other AJ and the Pinkie duo confided in the logic of the changeling's words. _It's trying to split the group again. Cause even more confusion. I can't let that happen._ "We stay together and we search for our friends."

"Who may not even be ah'r friends." Said the disagreeing AJ.

"Yeah, and says the Twilight," started one of the Pinkies, "who might not even be our Twilight." Finished the other. The two looked oddly at one another.

 _I hate this. I really do._

The changeling her put her ( _its)_ hands on its hips. "Well?"

 _She's about to cast a vote._ "Guys! We can't split up."

The party started arguing pros and cons to each proposal. _I have to stop this._ Once more it was the imposter her who beat her to the punch.

"Listen!" It pointed to its counterpart. "Changeling or not she's right." Everyone fell quiet, her supporters surprised by her turn of opinion. "I still think we should go for the elements right away but I absolutely agree we can't split up. Not now. So…we regroup with Rarity and Spike and then find the changeling Rainbow Dash and the elements. Agreed?"

 _No! You suck!_ The changeling her had just seamlessly undermined her. She watched helplessly as everyone finished dressing and began aligning to follow imposter Twilight's lead. _It's not fair. I'm the leader._ Any contradictions she try to make now however would only discredit that claim. _They think she's me._

Before setting out Rainbow Dash put a supporting hand on her should and gave her a look that said 'I'm with you'. Despite their prior accusations both Pinkies also offered similar sympathies. _Well, at least they're with me. So I'm not completely alone._ Except one of the Pinkies is a fake. _Or both of them are. Or both of them and Rainbow Dash are all three fakes. Or everyone around me right now is a changeling and I'm just being led by the nose into whatever they have planned for me. Probably right back to the dungeons for you Twilight._ She allow the other her to take lead step, following right behind and wanting to laugh. _Don't start laughing Twilight._ Past experiences had shown her that once you started laughing in a certain way under certain circumstance it was very had to stop again. _Keep calm and flutter on._ The Fluttershy with her was probably a changeling. _Rrrr!_

Despite some recent runs of bad luck the changeling Twilight was presently in a good mood. Her counterpart had strolled into her trap seamlessly. Getting the Elements of Harmony back was the last thing she wanted. So she proposed exactly that knowing the real her would fearfully think she was plotting something and recommend something else. She also wanted the group to stay together for now so she remained adamant in her plan to get the stones knowing once again the real Twilight would inadvertently support the group reaming a single party. _So long as she thought I wanted it split. Oh Twilight, it's so easy being you._ She yawned. _I just wish I'd slept better._ She hated waking up at dawn instead of dusk. _Very soon that will change._

A pinging sensation tinged in her head, her queen's signal. _Ah finally. Some excitement._

He woke with a sudden snort and a jerk. _Ah man I overslept!_ He flung his legs over the side of the bed and made to rush into the bathroom before Twilight got there. _She takes forever._ Operating on internal memory of the Golden Oaks Library layout he started badly when he crashed straight into a row of iron bars instead of his bedroom door. _What the…!_ Was he dreaming? _Aww… nope._ It all came back to him in a rush. _I'm in a jail cell._ He rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead.

"Aw-ha-ha-ha! Good one dumbass!"

 _Oh. Yeah._ He shot an angry glare at the Rainbow Dash in the cell across from his. _I need out of here._ Why hadn't Rarity come back for him yet? Turning behind him he saw through the tiny barred window that it was well into morning. _I really did oversleep._ He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. _I really was tired._ There were more important things to think about. Like what had happened to Rarity. _Something must have or she would have come back for me by now._ The Rainbow Dash must have seen his concern.

"That Rarity you were gawping over? Yeah, totally a changeling."

 _No way! It's just trying to mess with you. Don't listen to it._ "As if! You're the changeling you…faker!"

The Rainbow spread her arms wide and reclined on her cot. "Yeah, duh!" She met the boy's eyes. "And so was she."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that."

That made the imposter Dash laugh. "Yeah? How? In case you didn't notice you're in prison ya' dip."

"So are you!" _Ooh, great comeback. She wants to be here genius._ The changelings said just that to him. _Ignore it Spike._ Bantering with the fake Dash would get him nowhere. He needed to get out of this cell. _How though?_ He sat on the edge of the mattress to think.

"Decided to sulk eh?"

He disregarded the taunting Pegasus. Instead he studied her cell from a frontward perspective. The design was simple. Reinforced iron bars and rock walls. _Simple but effective._ Even as part dragon he could not break stone or bend metal. He considered the large metal locking device on Dash's cell. _But maybe I can soften it just enough._ The lock on the cell was not iron. It was brass. He jumped to his feet.

"Gunna thick-skull your way out of here?" The changeling Dash laughed at her own joke.

"Not quite jerk-face."

She fell quiet and watched with a cocked eyebrow. _Watch this you cheap knockoff._ Sucking in a huge lung-full of air he exhaled on the lock to his own cell. A stream of fire came from his mouth. Holding the breath for as long as could he waited until he saw the brass start to glow before cutting off the dragon flame. _Got to hurry._ Without feeling the heat he inserted one long fingernail into the locks keyhole. As part dragon he instinctively knew about the properties of metal, and gemstones. If he failed to pick the lock before it hardened again the turning mechanism inside would be permanently warped. Thankfully that did not happen. There was a loud click as the lock unleased and a clank as it fell to the floor.

"Ha! Yeah!"

Relieved and proud he hurried from the cell. Much to the disapproval of Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Hey you can't do that!"

He paused long enough to raise the middle finger of his left hand at her. "Screw you."

Twilight would never have approved of such rude behavior, probably even to a changeling. _But what she doesn't know…_ Leaving a cursing Rainbow Dash behind he hurried to try and find Twilight or relocate Rarity. _Please be okay…both of you._

Celestia approached Luna.

"You summoned for me sister?"

The night princess nodded, not looking up from the book she pretended to be absorbed in. "Yes. This is something you should read." She gestured to the large tome she had opened prior to the queen's arrival and placed on a podium.

"I was to reclaim the sacred stones. Can this not wait?"

"It could."

The weight in Luna's tone said that waiting would come at a great cost.

Chrysalis watched tensely from her hiding place behind a mobile shelf of books. This was it. This was the pivotal blink of her entire design. Years of development and centuries of dreaming would now come to resolution. This hour she would claim the Sun Throne or she would die. Her heart pounded. Her breath came in shaking gasps. Energy coursed through her veins. _She suspects nothing._

As planned Luna had placed the trap. Once the queen began to read Luna would strike, casting a stun spell on her sister. _And then it is my turn._ In her hand she held the deadly collar to be used on Celestia, a barbed choker's with an inner neckpiece that was lined with spikes coated in distilled Hex-Imbibe. Tiny pressure sensitive pockets in the collar contained extra poison. The choker would continually inhibit the queen every time she swallowed or rotated her neck.

Her assassins were in place as backup. Celestia had not noticed her laying hidden in wait. The night princess was on her side. _All is in play._ The only flaw was that she was not acting to kill the queen outright. Luna would not have allowed it. _Eventually._ She'd been patient for lifetimes. The sun queen's end would come. She watched and waited. Celestia bent to read from the tome on the mythos of changelings. _On my kind._ The queen was fully absorbed. _Now Luna! Strike!_

Taking a subtle step back Luna's horn suddenly flared with black coils. She unleashed the stunning spell at her sister. The magic did not hit its target. Instead Luna's spell hit an invisible magical barrier the queen had cast in prior protection. It made a loud cracking noise like lightning striking a tree. Celestia had been ready. Before Luna could react the queen swept in arm in her sisters direction. Luna was flung from her feet and slammed into a shelf behind her. Books tumbled down on her at upon impact. They had failed to take Celestia by surprise. The plan had gone awry.

"Damn!"

Rushing from her hiding place she made to collar Celestia while her attention was still on her sister. The queen of the sun rounded on her, the fires of her celestial sphere blazing in her eyes. _No!_ There was zero chance of her getting an attack in with Celestia facing her directly. She channeled everything she had into a frontward facing protective shield of her own instead, reflexively flinging the choker away as she did so. The white beam of light Celestia hurled at her, a literal arrow from the sun, struck the force shield with unimaginable power.

 _!_ As a fey her magic was strong. From the pacts her clan had made it had been strengthened. Blinding while light stung her eyes. By becoming mother of the changelings her magic had increased further still. When the queen of the Others enchanted arrow collided with her shield it took as all had to keep her spell in place. The fear for her very life fueled her barrier and still it was about to break. Celestia intended to not only kill but to obliterate, to purify with righteous fury. _This is the power of an Ascended Being?_ Already near every drop of magical essence had been bled into keeping her shield up, being used up in direct correlation to how strong her spell was, and still the sun queen did not relent. The rays of the sun continued to pour from her horn. _I have challenged a god and lost._ If only she'd been able to open that damned tome the Lieutenant had given her. But there hadn't been time to really try. _It is over._ The attack suddenly dissipated. _What?_

She saw Celestia recoiling back. One of the librarians, a changeling sorcerer in disguise, had made a move. _Good but not near enough._ Her assassins had been ordered not to kill Celestia. _That may need change._ Drawing on what little she had left she fired an arrow of her own, a lecherous bolt of pure spiritual bile. _A matter of seconds._ That was all the longer she had withstood against Celestia. _No more than three seconds._ Another three and she would have been incinerated, joining in the mounds of dust that had once been the bookshelves surrounding her. The memory of her previous attack on the sun queen over a year ago lashed through her mind. _Is the power of love really so strong?_ Her counter attack pierced through the defensive spell the queen had cast on herself and passed through her midsection.

Celestia cried out but did not fall. Orbs of radiant white light had appeared encircling her head. One of them flew seemingly of its own accord toward the cutthroat librarian. The sorcerer dived and rolled to one side, firing a counter ray as he hit the floor. The orb should have passed over him. It did not. Chrysalis saw the queen's spell seek out its target. When it touched the assassin he was instantly engulfed in blazing white flames. His responding shriek was also his death rattle. _The queen is not taking prisoners._ The assassin's magical arrow hit Celestia to no effect whatsoever. _We cannot relent._ She raised her arm and sent forth the same spectral hand spell she had used on the nurse that had been River. Luna had regained her stance and was casting some magic of her own. Their spells sought Celestia as one. The sun queen raised both her forearms and rebounded the magic, back at its casters. The spells intended functions had been forfeited but the magical power behind them had not. Both Chrysalis and Luna threw up barriers yet were still shoved forcibly back several yards, everything around them burning to ash in the expulsion of their recoiled spells.

There was a single second of calm as all three contenders prepared for their next move. A second assassin took the initiative. Seeing an opening in the queen's defenses she appeared from within one of the rows of books and launched a crossbow bolt at Celestia's backside. Likely the queen had recast her defensive barriers to ward magical assault. The currently attacking assassin did not use spells for that very reason. Her bolt passed though whatever defenses Celestia may have had in place and sunk deep into the back of her calf. Still the queen did not fall. One of the orbs detached itself from orbit round her head and the second assassin met her end.

 _I only have one agent left._ Panting heavily Chrysalis observed her enemy while circling to the queen's blind spot. The arrow she had hit Celestia with had caused some damage, burning a hole in her dress and blistering her skin where it had passed through her, yet had apparently failed to drain away any her magical essence. _Or maybe it did._ Maybe Celestia simply had that much energy to draw upon. _If so all my planning has been for naught._ She would not give up. _Not now. Not when I am so close._ The assassin had wounded the queen. _I must stall until her physical strength is bled out._ Launching herself forward she fired twin rays, not at Celestia but at the orbs still encircling her head. One of them came for her. Chrysalis blinked and the orb winked out courtesy of Luna. The two remaining orbs were destroyed by her spell. Luna had picked up the collar at some point. _How will she have chance to use it?_

The third assassin had been positioning himself atop a nearby shelf, above the queen. Duel dirks in hand he leapt to impale Celestia, perhaps to hinder her perhaps to kill.

Celestia cast a new invocation. Twin intersecting rings of two dimensional triangles appeared around her body. The holy blades set into motion, spinning so rapidly around sun queen their movement became a white blur. The wind caused by their rotations scattered all near loose papers, tore books from the shelves and ripped them to pieces.

The would-be predator could not halt or alter his course in midair. Chrysalis could only watch as he fell into the hurricane of blades. His body was shredded to nothingness. Even his blood evaporated instantly. _Such violence. How is she detecting my agents?_ Likely the queen was not detecting anything. _She is simply that honed in reacting to threats._ But from her sister as well? _She must have prepared for Luna's possible betrayal._ From within the whirling blades came not a bolt but a roaring wave of devastating magic. _!_

This time her shield was not enough. Celestia's spell dissolved her barrier as if it were but a child's first practicing attempt. It was purely the shortness of the surf and her natural resilience to magic as a fey that allowed her to endure the spell. As every bookshelf, table, lamp, even the carpet on which she stood, was cremated her own body heated drastically. Her skin reddened. Her consciousness swam. Her clothing was temporarily dispelled. The surging tide washed over her in less than half a second. She fell in a heap onto the now stripped floor, naked and convulsing. _No! To the death!_ Her eyes opened with burning hate. From what little shadows remained within the library her clothing began slowly reforming. She could not stand. But she could still channel magic. _This is all I have left._

Knowing she was in no longer in any condition to assault the sun queen directly she determined to assist her ally. Clearly believing she was downed Celestia had turned to take on her sister. She waved her arm and sent forth an invisible cloud of dissonance. The ring of blades surrounding Celestia vanished.

In the instant of surprised distraction Luna took her chance. Even being hit with such potent magic Luna had still managed to hold onto the collar. With it in hand and at the ready she took a defensive stance. Holing her breath Chrysalis watched in concerned puzzlement. _Wait. No. What is she doing?_

When she had first determined to employ Luna to her side after learning of night princesses return she had set to researching the final battle between the two sisters. _I recognize that stance pattern from the Others history scrolls. It is the same she used against Celestia as Nightmare Moon._ Luna could not be so foolish as to believe the sun queen would not likewise recognize the attack formation. _It will not work night princess. You are done for._

Luna stuck head on. As predicted Celestia was able to counter, casting an entrapping web before her. _No!_ Chrysalis reeled back and made ready to cast her final last ditch spell before her downfall. _What!?_ Before her eyes Luna instantly dissolved. _Where?_ Celestia was equally at a loss. In a haze of blackness the night princess suddenly reappeared directly behind her sister and clamped the collar around the sun queen's throat. Celestia recoiled viciously. Luna kicked at the crossbow bolt still embedded in her sister's calf. The sun queen fell.

From the floor Celestia tried to channel her magic. She shrieked in agony. Luna watched her sister's struggles. Determinedly the queen used her elbow as leverage to shift herself into a kneeling position. The neckline of her lovely white dress had been tainted red by her royal blood as the collars spikes bit cruelly into her neck.

"Give up sister. You have lost."

Tears of rage, of sadness, ran down the sun queen's regal face, to fall to the ground and mix with her spilled blood. Her head rose so she may stare at her betrayer. Celestia said not a word to Luna. Instead she tried still to regain her feet, to continue the fight, never taking her eyes from her younger sibling. Her breathing was came as rasps. Her body shook. She would not surrender.

 _Enough._ Chrysalis, fully clothed and charged once more, moved to stand alongside Luna. She passed a near melted and once gold now blackened sun emblem on one of the support columns. _Well done Luna._ Grinning she reached and took hold of Celestia's now inert horn.

"You have lost. After so very, very long," she inclined to Luna, "We claim dominion over the Others, over all Equestria."

This time the queen's scream was that of utter defeat and despair.

 **Chapter XI**

Both she and the imposter her had deviated slightly from the plan, electing to cast a Detection spell targeting the tome holding the Elements of Harmony. Their hope _(my hope not hers, its)_ being the book was now in Rarity and Spike's possession and finding it would lead them to their friends. While the tome was secured in her library she kept it under a constant anti-detection spell. Now however it seemed that even though she couldn't use the elements herself the changeling Twilight could still track the tome. _Because my element was recently activated. She (it) can trace the magical residue the stones still emitting._ Casting spells still caused her pain so she was letting her counterpart do most of the work. _May as well let it be good for something._

Thus far however they were not having any luck. For whatever reason it seemed Rarity had cast an anti-detection spell of her own over herself and the tome. _Actually it makes since._ She wouldn't want Chrysalis finding her. _If she's a changeling the same can be said for Celestia._ So while her counterpart was, supposedly _(though doubtfully),_ trying to locate the tome and Rarity she was concentrating on finding Spike. _He's been out of your sight. If you do find him there's no guarantee he hasn't been replaced by a copy._ The only chance she had was that Chrysalis did not know the boy was in the palace. _Except he came here with a changeling, maybe two._

"So, ah, any luck…yah two?"

She glanced back at the AJ who'd asked. "Not really." _I sound so distraught. I am distraught._

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

Her counterpart answered Rainbow Dash in the same morose tone. "Not really."

Both Pinkies hopped forward and put their hands on her and the other Twilight's shoulders.

"Aw, cheer up you two." Said one. "Yeah, we'll find them." Said the other.

 _They both sound unconvinced themselves. And which 'them' is she referring to? Rarity and Spike or the Elements of Harmony? The real Pinkie would be more concerned about her friends._ "Them?"

The Pinkie huddled on her counterpart nodded enthusiastically. "Mm-hm."

"Them what, or who?"

"Rarity and Spike of course!" The Pinkie narrowed her eyes. "The real Twilight would've known who."

 _Yeah. She would have._ The real Twilight sighed and said nothing, returning her concentration on locating her young apprentice.

Thus far their party had been keeping to side-halls and servants passageways to avoid been seen by the palace populace. They'd been spotted several times. Reactions had varied. One maid dropped her cleaning tray and fled, probably to report to a guard what was already known or who may be a changeling in disguise. To one butler the Pinkies explained the duplicates among them were part of an elaborate practical joke. The butler had stumbled off dazed and confused. Another maid had eyed them but not reacted as if anything was really out of the ordinary. _She was probably a changeling._ Lastly she had been forced to cast a temporary Forget spell on a patrolling guard who'd acted like he'd been about to attack or faint. _So far we've managed not raise any real alarms._

Unfortunately there were only so many lightly trafficked halls. To get to the palaces eastern wing, where her counterpart was apparently leading them and where the chantry was located, they would need to pass through a part of the palace open to the public. _What day is it?_ That would greatly determine how many nobles would be gathered to worship. _The time for morning mass has passed and afternoon prayer sessions won't be starting for a while._ That should mean no many would be around. If there were then maybe she and, reluctantly, with help from the other her could cast an obscuring spell over their party so no one would notice them, unless specifically looking for them. _If only we could use one of the secret passages like Chrysalis._

Two guards saluted in greeting at their arrival to the main egress to the public area.

"Welcome princesses." Said the Private on the right. "Allow us." Added his comrade, moving to open the ornate double doors for them.

 _Neither so much as blinked at the fact that are two of me._ The two guards were changelings and we not disguising it. _This is bad._ Her only momentary condolence was that her counterpart looked to be equally skeptical. _Then again she (it) is the perfect actor._

"Please your highnesses, go on in."

 _This is a trap._ It had to be a trap. Edging her way past the guards, preparing herself for anything, she entered the open antechamber with her party members following cautiously behind.

"Aww…crap."

The antechamber was not only occupied, it was packed. Nobles and royals were loitering about everywhere, casually taking among each other while waiting to attend whatever business they had within the palace. _So this was the guards plan then. To expose us to the general populace. To let it be known to everyone that the changelings are back._ She felt her heart sink. Even Pinkie wouldn't be able to flippantly talk her way out of this one.

Everyone stopped their conversing to stare at the dualities that had entered the room. The two Pinkies waved shyly. The AJs shuffled their feet. Rainbow Dash looked worried. The Fluttershy ducked behind her, actually taking one another's hands for comfort. _Ooh boy…how in the blazing heck are we going to…wait…_

"Why is everyone…" she started.

"Smiling at us?" finished Rainbow Dash.

Their whole group jumped as the doors banged shut behind them. Turning back from the doors to the crowd she watched completely horrorstruck as the gathered royals dropped their visages. One by one the crowd shifted from nobility to additional copies of her friends. Before stood a multitude of assertive and smirking Rainbow Dashes, AJs rotating their necks and cracking their knuckles, Pinkies rubbing their hands together or bouncing excitedly, Rarities with their hips cocked and thumbs on their teeth while grinning evilly, Fluttershy standing with arms crossed behind their backs and trying to appear both innocent and intimidating. Worse there were also many Twilights standing confidently with hands on their hips. Worse still a number of Spikes had appeared.

Knowing what was about to happen the real Twilight sighed. _Oh hell._

The situation did not progress into the battle royal she'd been expecting. What happened was something far more shattering.

She reflexively channeled her magic to cast protecting spells but caught an elbow in the back from one of the AJs in her group, or maybe Rainbow Dash if she was an imposter. Either way it hurt enough to distract her and interrupt her spell, giving the changeling masses their chance to rush in and surround the party to begin their unified assault, chuckling or giggling or electing to remain silent.

Dozens of hands reached out and indignantly grabbed her and those with her, all of those with her, wherever they could get hold and started pulling her and the others this way and that. She tried to struggle but there were too many hands to fend off. _They're separating me from the group!_ Twisting her neck around she saw the abstract terror in the eyes of one of the Fluttershy and Pinkies she had come in the room with. They were fighting against duplicates of Rainbow Dash and themselves. _Gotta help!_ She channeled her magic to tag them. Her initial counterpart shot a ray of magic at her horn and fizzled the spell. _Drat!_ She elbowed a fumbling AJ hard in the ribs.

"Get off me!" _Too many._ There were way too many changelings holding and pulling her for her to shake off. _Rrr! They keep yanking on my horn and pulling my tail._ One of the initial Fluttershy was yelling at her for help. _And groping my chest!_ One of the Twilights tugged her right wing. "Ow!"A Spike pinched her rear. "Hey!" She was too distracted for concentrating on casting spells. Then, all at once, the changelings started gibbering.

"Twilight it's me!" "Don't you recognize me?" "Can't you tell it's really me?" They were circling her, prodding, pushing, pulling. "Twilight, I'm the real Rarity I swear darling!" They turned her around. "You know I don't lie Twi, it's me I promise!" "C'mon Twilight let's get em' together!" "Oh, please don't think I'm a changeling Twilight." She was spun in a circle. "It's me Twilight!" I'm the real one Twilight!" She had no idea which ones she'd entered the room with. "No, I am!" "No me!" "Can't you tell?" "I'm real!" She was whirled clockwise twice. Four copies of herself glared angrily at her.

"You're the fake Twilight!" said one. "I'm the real Twilight Sparkle." Said another. "No, I am!" countered another fake her. The first accuser pointed at her. "You're the fake!" the other three Twilights grinned. "Yeah, you're not the real Twilight!" Other Twilights joined in. "Yeah, you changeling!" "Fake!" "Imposter!" "Phony!" "Fraud!"

The other changelings not pretending to be her continued their taunting in a unified cacophony. "It's me Twilight!" "No! It's me!" "I'm the real one!" "No I am!" "You're the fake!" "Help me Twilight!" "No me!" No me!" "No me!" "I'm real Twilight!" "Twilight!" "Twilight!" "Twilight!" "Twilight!"

 _Oh gods make it stop!_ Being stabbed and poisoned had been traumatic. Being forced to question who was who among her friends had been distressing. Being detained in a cold dark cell had been demoralizing. Encountering Chrysalis had been terrifying. _But this._ This was maddening. Their babbling was reverbing in her head worse than nails on a chalkboard. They were varying appearances constantly, each individual changeling becoming one of her friends and then another. Using different voices. Rainbow Dash spoke as AJ, a Pinkie talked like Twilight. Everything was distorting.

"Stop it!" They did not stop. "Please…" They did stop. Twilight felt herself shaking. She wanted to cover her ears but they had hold of her hands. "S-shut up…shut up!" Her vision was blurring. They did not stop. "Please…" Tears were coming from her bulging eyes. "Please stop!" Still the changelings taunted, mocked. Their voices had become a swarm of bees buzzing insanely to escape her skull. Her legs were going soft. _Can't breathe!_ She was hyperventilating, slowing doubling over.

An AJ kneed her in the gut. That made her breathe. The AJ stepped back. "That was for Chrysalis." Two changeling Twilights leaned in close. "This is from Chrysalis." Together they kissed her cheeks and winked at her. A Rainbow Dash took the next turn. "And this is from me." She kissed Twilight briefly on the lips and likewise winked. The other Rainbow Dashes laughed. One of them asked if she had anything to say for herself.

"…."

The Pinkies giggled. One of them spoke. "Look at her. She really thought she could go about all incognito like and that Chrissy wouldn't even notice!"

"Do not call our queen that." Warned a changeling that used Rarity's voice.

All the Fluttershy stood about impassively. Twilight, the real one, stood mute and staring dumbly at nothing. Her mind had gone blank.

"You okay Princess Sparkle?"

It was not a voice she knew. Twilight twitched and blinked several times. _Who?_ Standing in front of her was a nobleman wearing a deep blue coat and matching slacks. He had a blonde beard. _What?_ She turned a full panoramic circle. Once more the atrium held only highborn folk loitering about and chatting with one another. _Did I imagine it?_ No. It had happened. _R-right?_ There was no way she had imagined the whole ordeal. _No way._ Where was her party?

"Um, Miss Sparkle?"

She put a hand on her head. "I…I'm fine. Just a…sinus headache." _A reflex excuse._

The nobleman _(I think he runs a trading industry)_ nodded understandingly. "That time of the year I'm afraid." He turned to take his leave.

 _I'm afraid._ "Um, ex-excuse me, Sir?" The businessman turned back to her. _How to ask this without seemed insane._ "Did, ah, did you happen to notice if I came in here alone or not?" _Yeah. Just like that._

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Beg pardon?"

She swallowed and tried to steady her still contracting muscles. "Oh, it's just that I was leading my friends to the, um, chantry and I, err, seem to have, ah, gotten ahead of them a bit."

The man stroked at his beard. "I saw you come in Princess Sparkle. But, ah, you walked in alone." He wore a slightly concerned expression. "No one behind you when the doors opened for your admittance either."

His words hit her like a lead pipe. "Oh…" _I came in here alone?_ No. That was not possible. She'd been with her friends. _Rather a few of my friends and several changelings. Or maybe they were all changelings. How the hell am I supposed to know?_ She noticed her hands shaking. _It all happened. It all happened._ She could still hear the multitude of mocking voices, feel the intrusive hands on her. _I did not imagine it. I've haven't slept properly for days. I did not imagine it!_ The nobleman, and now several others nearby, were staring at her. _My body's trembling uncontrollably._ She faked a cold chill then put a hand on the back of her head and forced a girlish titter. "Oh right! I told them earlier to meet me in the chantry."

Clearly the bearded man saw the fallacy but, not wanting to question royalty, shrugged and accepted her odd behavior by nodding and taking his leave. _He could be a changeling._ She observed the crowd. _They're all changelings. They turned back when I spaced out. I did not imagine it! _It wasn't good enough saying it to herself. She needed proof. Rounding swiftly on her heel she made to leave the way she'd come in, not caring that it would be noted by the bearded man that she was not heading toward the temple at all. _Should I call their act?_ She dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her. If she started shouting that they were all changelings they would simply deny it. What proof could she offer? _And what if I'm wrong?_

 _I did not imagine it._

She repeated those words like a mantra as she ran for the guest rooms.

Rainbow Dash put up the most fight. Cursing while throwing punches and kicks she bruised several of the changelings as they herded her from the atrium, even knocked a tooth from one of them. The AJs did not go peaceably or quietly either. A few changeling siblings incurred scratches from the Pinkies. The Fluttershy of course submitted being steered away without any real protest. General Twilight, not knowing what was occurring, resisted some but trusted her siblings enough not to use magic. They would not act so bizarrely, or disrespectfully toward ranking officers, without damn good reason. That reason became apparent moments after the party was shoved forcibly from the atriums southern egress.

Four siblings were waiting for them. Two male sorcerers (guised as commonplace magicians) in training, the Captain tasked with impersonating Rainbow Dash, and the Lieutenant who was Rarity. Working in unison the Lieutenant and the two magicians quickly used enchanted ribbons to bind the real Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy.

With that done General Twilight composed herself and addressed Rarity. "Report Lieutenant? I trust there was reason for your interference?"

Looking a bit indignant Rarity explained herself to her superior officer. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is." She told how she had tricked Spike and not only safely retrieved the tome but had personally delivered it Chrysalis. "From there our queen hastily, and brilliantly, arranged the little…scene you just witnessed in the vestibule."

 _Ah, so that's why Chrysalis pinged me._ Twilight nodded. _I could have done that._ It was why she was the General after all. Trying not to be jealous of the favoritism she nonetheless crossed her arms with some indignity of her own, inclining with her horn to their captives. "So what's part two Lieutenant?"

"We return to the quarters you and the real Twilight slept in last night."

Catching on to her queen's plan the General concurred. "And them?" Rarity's answer surprised her, and then didn't.

"We hold them right here for exactly half an hour."

 _Ah, I see what the goal is now. Know thy enemy. Brilliant my queen._

With a whistle Rarity summoned two guards over to join the two magicians. "Watch them closely now. Keep the bonds tight you two and if they struggle," she spoke now to the changeling guards, "give them a slap with your swords." Trusting her orders would be followed she did an about face and beckoned the remainder of the party onwards. "Quickly General, we must get back to the bedroom before the real Twilight."

He had a hand over his heart as if that would calm its furious beating. The other hand he used to clutch the edge of a podium holding a decorative bust so hard his knuckles were white. _I did not just see that! No way! No. Way!_ His knees were knocking and his legs felt like rubber. It was hard to breathe. _Oh man. This is bad. This is really, really bad._ Not knowing how he managed to withdraw from the podium and take a few steps down the long corridor to peek round a corner. What he saw confirmed his fear.

He'd been on his way from the dungeon towers to the honored guest's wing when suddenly part of the wall in front of him had opened up. Sensing something was out of the ordinary he'd leapt under a large covered tabled piece and spied from underneath. Princess Cadance and Princess Luna, along with a small group of elite guards, were marching Celestia somewhere. The sun queen appeared to be going willingly but he'd seen the collar round her neck and smelled her fear, and smelled something 'off' about the northern princess. _Because it isn't her._ He left his hiding place when they'd rounded the corner, only to realize what had occurred. _Chrysalis beat Celestia! And Luna helped her!_

Up ahead the entourage halted. Luna touched seemingly dead end the wall in front of her and it slid to the side to reveal a set of downward sloping stone stairs. Cadance shoved Celestia forward. Moments later the wall slid back into place.

 _If one of them had turned around I'd have been done for._ But they had not seen him. _I bet they're taking Celestia to the Crystal Caves._ Where the real princess Cadance, and Twilight, had been sent or gone to the last time Chrysalis had invaded Canterlot.

Spike stood rooted to the floor. _Aw man, what the heck do I do now?_ His mind told him to go try and find Twilight. His heart pined to reunite with Rarity _. Because she wasn't a changeling. Actually they should be together. _Praying he was right he set off.

She stood before the guest chamber door panting heavily. Her body shook. Sweat beaded on her brow. _They won't be there. We all left together. I did not imagine it._ Even so she could not bring herself to open the door. _This is stupid. I need to be looking for Spike and Rarity and the elements and Celestia._ She needed proof. _I did not imagine it._ Without giving herself time to think any more she sucked in a deep breath and flung the door open. _The room will be empty._

Only it wasn't.

Sitting on the large couch were two very worried looking Fluttershy and a concerned Rainbow Dash. Two Pinkies were sitting staring at her from the bed. The other her was nowhere in sight. Two AJs turned from the window to her. And leaning on the arm of a chair was Rarity. Sitting next to her was Spike.

"Twilight, darling, you're….back." Rarity tucked her lower lip under her teeth.

 _But…but…._ From somewhere inside her own mind she heard a loud cracking noise.

General Twilight, under the guise of a Fluttershy, watched her counterpart's reaction with immense satisfaction. Along the way back to the room she and the Lieutenant had rendezvoused with four waiting sisters to replace the detained AJ, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. These new recruits, as it was, were of course not educated on the ones they were impersonating. That was the whole idea. The real Twilight was on the verge of hysteria.

"B-back?" the princess stuttered.

The Lieutenant played seamlessly into their plan. "You left in such a hurry dear. To look for Spike and I yes?"

Rainbow Dash said that Spike and Rarity had returned a few minutes after she'd left. "Must've barley missed them."

One of the Fluttershy leaned forward on the couch. "Twilight are you okay?"

Rarity cocked her head to the side. "You look rather, shall we say, flustered."

"Flustered?" mumbled Spike, "she look like she's about to go outright bonkers."

General Twilight tried not to laugh. _Heh-heh. Not bad 'Spike'._ Doing her best to act like a worried Fluttershy she waited for her counterpart's reaction to the situation. _I think we got our story straight. Well, the Lieutenant's story that is._

Twilight bit her thumb. "I…I did go to look for you two but…but you all…all of you came with me…right?"

"Err, no." Rainbow shoved herself up from the couch. "You had all of us stay here. So I could make sure no one tried to leave?" She took a step toward Twilight. "Remember?"

The princess's head snapped up to Dash. "Show me Celestia's mark."

The General held her breath. This was the only flaw in their plan. She was a practitioner of magic but was nowhere near the level of the sun queen. The mark she'd placed on the recruited Rainbow Dash was just that and nothing more, a mark. It held no magical distinctions of any kind. Nothing to label it as a mark from Celestia. If Twilight took even a second to magically scan the phony marking in any way she would know it for a fake.

Private Rainbow Dash held her arm up, showed Twilight the crest, then quickly lowered her arm again. "See? It's still really me."

 _Will she check it?_ She waited. The real Twilight put a hand to her head to steady herself. In her distress and confusion she did not think to question the authenticity of the mark on her 'friend'. _Beautiful. Now comes the next part._

"How long was I…gone?" The princess's voice shook.

An AJ answered. "Y'all was gone near an hour."

"Yeah!" One of the Pinkies hopped up. "We almost ran out of word games to play!"

 _Pull it back Private._ This could only work if no one over sold their roles. _Meaning you Privates should stay quite unless absolutely necessary._ Fortunately Twilight paid the Pinkie no mind.

"An… an hour?"

Now the other AJ came to her side. "Somethin' wrong sugar-cube?"

 _Wrong? Ha! No, what could possibly be wrong? This is all perfectly normal!_ Her brain throbbed. All her energy was draining rapidly. _My body and mind are trying to shut down._

"Where is she?" Everyone stared at her perplexed. "Where is she!?"

Spike edged from the couches arm. "Where's who Twilight?"

 _Don't play dumb with me!_ "Me! The other me. Rrr! The changeling me! Where is she?" Expressions of confusion changed to concern. _What? What is it?_

Rarity answered. "Twilight, dear, she, it rather, has not been in the group since last night. After I was, well, attacked by that dreadful woman the changeling Twilight fled. You… remember yes?"

"No! You're wrong! You're all wrong!" _That is not what happened!_ She recounted what she recalled. The battle she walked in on, Rarity being impaled and then being healed with the elements, sending her and Spike to retrieve the tome Rainbow Dash stole, Celestia intervening, and then her saying they should go to bed and search in the morning, her arguring with the changeling Twilight over what their next course of action should be, and finally their all going to the main atrium in front of the chantry. "Because that's where we were most likely to find Chrysalis and the Elements of Harmony. That's how it happened! Only we were ambushed in the lobby by a bunch of changelings. And then…."

"Whoa there sugar-cube." An AJ interrupted. "Why would we be goin' fer Chrysalis on our own?" The other AJ spoke up. "And not headin' straight fer Celestia?"

A Fluttershy chimed in shyly. "Um, also Twilight, the changeling you really did leave last night." The other Fluttershy put her thumb to her lip but remained silent.

Both Pinkies were nodding. One of them said that she had told them to wait here while she, Twilight, went to find Rarity and Spike. Like Rainbow Dash had told her, the other Pinkie said.

Twilight struggled to control herself. _I'm starting to cold sweat._ Could she really have imaging the entire thing? The changelings taunting her? Going off with the others? _If so I don't think I can cope._ Her mind sought refuge. Not even aware of what she was about to say she rounded on Rarity. "What about you?"

The other sorceresses cocked an eyebrow at her. "Pardon?"

"How come there always only ever seems to be one of you present at the time? Isn't there a changeling Rarity? Or are you really the fake? Where's the real Rarity huh?" She was practically shouting now. _I'm losing it._ Rarity stepped closer. _Stay back!_

"Twilight. It is me. Rarity Belle. The real one."

 _It's me Twilight! I'm the real one Twilight! Me! Me! No me!_ She clenched her teeth in effort to drown out the sea of mocking changeling voices. There was no way she had hallucinated that. The Rarity before her now was pouting. _Just like the real one would._

"Twilight. When you healed me we…connected. I felt you inside me. Your…essence. Your spirit. We linked. I know you to felt that link as well. You felt my very soul. Remember that moment Twilight. Remember, and know I am Rarity."

They had linked in a manner of speaking. There was no denying that. _Did I really reach out and touch her soul though?_ Her acting to heal Rarity had been frantic desperation. She could not recall a moment where she actually touched the very life essence of her friend. _I could be experiencing a memory lapse._ According to everyone present now it would be the only time she'd recently misremembered events.

"You believe me don't you?"

 _Do I? She looks so scared. Scared that I might not believe her?_ "Why isn't there another you floating around?"

It was clearly not the response Rarity had been hoping for. Also that she had no answer at the ready. The other sorceress shrugged and shrunk back, sulking.

Spike scooted closer to her. "For what it's worth, I think she's really Rarity."

 _Good for you!_ "How do I know you're the real Spike huh?" Her fear was turning into anger. _This is ludicrous!_ There were obviously changelings here and yet her real friends were apparently collaborating with them to convince her that she was going crazy. She swept her arm out in a rage. "How do I know any of you are real huh?" Now she was shouting. _Why? Why are they all conspiring against me? They're supposed to be my friends!_ Rather, some of them were supposed to be her friends. _Who is who!?_ "You could all be fakes!"

Rainbow Dash shot up. "Whoa! Hold on! I am not a fake. You saw the mark Celestia put on me right? Proof."

Twilight faltered somewhat. _Proof._ That was a good point. _Okay, so I can trust her. That's a good start._ That only left everyone else. "Yeah, okay. And the rest of you? Huh?" _I'll test them._ By now she was certain the changelings who were pretending to be her friends had been in Ponyville for months likely, spying on everyone, leaning about them. But leaning about something was not the same as having an actual memory. Whatever the changelings knew about her and her friends they had not necessarily experienced firsthand. Maybe, just maybe, if she quizzed them on the spot she could catch the imposters present with their skirts up. _It's the only shot I've got._ Before anyone could rebuttal her last question she flung a finger at Rainbow Dash.

"Which Daring Do novel did I give you first?"

Rainbow blinked, opened and closed her mouth once, but answered immediately. "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone, first in the series. Why…"

Twilight next pointed at Rarity. "Where did Sweetie Belle place in the Sisterhood Social?"

Rarity reacted similarly to Dash but still answered right away. "Second. With me. Twilight…"

 _I really hope this isn't pointless._ Now she addressed the two Fluttershy. "How old are you?"

The Fluttershy on the right froze up. _As if she doesn't know, even though that should be basic coverage for any doppelganger._ The other Fluttershy gave the response she was looking for.

"A year older than Pinkie, same as always."

The Pinkies were next. "What is Maude's hobby?" The Pinkie on the right mouthed the word 'Maude' as if she had no idea who that was. The other Pinkie responded at once.

"Rocks of course! She is my sister after all."

 _I know that. You don't need to convince me that you know that. Or do you? _One of the Pinkies got up and started moving for the window. She shot a warning bolt over her head. "No one moves!" _So I can keep accurate score._ The Pinkie dropped to sit on floor. Trying to keep them off guard she asked a general question. "Who was the first of us to fall under Discord's spell when he first returned?" She carefully eyed the two AJs. One of them appeared baffled. The other, looking rather ashamed, raised her hand.

"That'd be me."

 _Another one for all of them._ "Which of us did not attend the Grand Galloping Gala?" One of the Pinkies raised both arms high in the air.

"Trick question! We all went!"

 _C'mon._ She spun to the AJs. _Why are they always grouped in like pairs?_ "What is Mac's role in the Pony Tones?"

There was no hesitation from the AJ on the right. "My bro's the bassist." The other AJ put in that the Pony Tones were an a-cappella quartet.

The quizzing went a few more rounds before Twilight ended it by crossing her arms. Some had answered her questions right off the bat. Others had hesitated. _But each of them answered with addendums, additional tidbits of information. Almost as if to prove to me how much they really knew about who they are, or are copying._ Still, it was the best she had currently. She told those she had scored the highest to put out their arms. _Not as of this worked before._ All the same she marked those she thought were really her friends. It still hurt to channel magic.

Rainbow Dash asked what happened now.

From somewhere in the depths of her mind Twilight heard a very disconcerting laughter come in response to the question. _Ooh boy, do not let that laugh out Twilight. _She inhaled deeply, knowing what she was about to say, and knowing what the group would think.

"We go in search of the Elements of Harmony and the other Rainbow Dash. Then we can find out for real who is who. From there we seek out Chrysalis." _Deja-vu anyone?_

The other sat or stood where they were, glancing around at one another, waiting to see if who would move first or if they should obey at all.

 _Lead and they will follow._ "Now! We've already wasted way too much time."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash moved first. Spike next. The others fell in line and followed their leader out of the room.

In the back of the entourage the Fluttershy on the left tried not to snicker. That one about asking her age had been quite clever. _If it hadn't been a running gag among Twilight and her group of friends I too would have faltered and given a numerical answer_. The General Twilight inwardly marveled at her queen's ability to come up with such an ingenious plan on the spot, and the Lieutenants ability to execute it so skillfully. _Twilight really thinks she has a clue which of us are really her friends when in fact none of us are._ It was rather hilarious. _Wait until she's reunited with her real friends. They'll all say that they are the real ones, like all our brethren did in the vestibule, and we are all fakes (which is true) and drive Twilight absolutely bat-crap crazy._ She put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Twilight leaving the Stallion Heart Hospital had been for the better after all. Her queen did not know everything. Maybe now Chrysalis would see that. _And make me her Enforcer and not this lowly Other. _She was no longer smiling.

She kept a hurried pace. _Since when has the palace ever been this big?_ Normally it took roughly a quarter hour to casually walk from the honored guest wing to the temple. She knew she had been leading the group for only several minutes. It seemed hours. Her head was pounding. Tracking her tome holding the elements was proving exceedingly difficult. Someone had defiantly cast a non-detection spell on it. _Though not a very good one._ Even in her ( _still_ ) magically weakened state and even being totally exhausted she was able to faintly detect the tomes approximate location. _So who cast the spell then?_ Certainly not Chrysalis. If the succubus had magically concealed the book there was no way she'd be able to track it. _Unless she wants me to find it and I, we, are walking into a trap._ It was a distinct possibility, and a risk that had to be taken. They had to retrieve the tome before Chrysalis found a way to open it. The Elements of Harmony were the only chance of distinguishing the changelings. _And I can't lead us to Celestia otherwise, because it would run the risk of the changelings in my party attacking her. Although that would be revealing themselves and the queen and I could easily overcome them. Which is exactly why they would not attack and just cause more confusion. To the temple then. _It made some form of ironic sagacity that the chantry would be where the succubus was hidden. _Or more specifically she's likely somewhere in the Crystal Caves which primarily run beneath the temple._

Behind her everyone was remaining mostly quiet and sullen. That was good. It helped her forget they were there, let her think about things other than her own potentially degradation of mind. _You did not imagine it. You did not kill that woman. You found out who your real friends are among those currently following. You are not losing it! Ah, but are you certain,_ said the taunting voice of Chrysalis. _Certain of anything at all?_ She was not. Not at all.

 _Just stay focused Twilight. We're halfway there. And the other you is absent._ Yeah pretty su-spi-cious, as Pinkie would say in her singsong voice. _Where is she? It._ Why would the changeling her just up and abandon the group? _Just count it as a blessing._ Her real friends in the party would have an easier time accepting that she was the real Twilight Sparkle _(which I am)_ if there wasn't another princess present to counter her every word and action. _That is of course providing that your real friends are actually present in those following behind currently._ She let out a very weary mental sigh. _I so hate changelings._

"Hail, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

She snapped back to reality to see a small line of guards marching past her and her group. The lead sentinel had hailed her. A common courtesy shown by guards to royalty and nothing more. She acknowledged the casually patrolling unit. _Are they really completely unaware of the present situation?_ If so…

As the unit passed the last sentinel winked at her and then wavered in appearance before her eyes. He went from a stern faced guard to a featureless faced changeling, and then back again.

Twilight abruptly halted and blinked hard. Did she really just see that? She frantically looked back to the end guard. He smiled politely at her, then inclined with a flick of his eyes that he had best stay in step with his unit. _Did I really just see that?_

"Twilight, what is it?"

She shook her head at Rarity. "Nothing. Let's keep moving. We're in a hurry." She set off again. Behind her Rainbow Dash mumbled that she was the one who had suddenly stopped. _Just like the real Rainbow Dash would._

As she marched her own party along she involuntarily began scanning everything in her field of vision, every inch. _They could be anywhere, anyone._ There were everywhere, and everyone. So far as she had to act and think. _I can't rely on anyone. Except Celestia._

It never occurred to Twilight to include herself among those she could trust.

 _There! On that balcony!_ They were back in the main atrium that led to the chantry. The same guards as before had admitted them. The atrium was almost entirely empty now. There were a few nobles left but none recognized her entrance this time with anything more than a passing glance. Exempting the one lone noblewoman on the second floor verandah who was staring hard at the new arrivals. _At us. At me._ Still walking, though slowing her pace somewhat, she returned the woman's stare. _I don't know who she is._ Like the passing guard the woman's features suddenly altered into those of a changeling. Unlike the sentry her face did not immediately change back. _Which means I'm really seeing it!_

Her action was purely impulsive. Spinning to the direction of the unknown woman she launched a bolt of magic at the imposter. _Oh! Casting still hurts to do it so suddenly like that._ Her arrow hit its mark nonetheless. There was a cry of surprised pain as the noblewoman was flung backwards several feet and into a large marble pillar. Everyone still within the atrium, including her party members, stared in shock. One man on their level rushed to the nearby circular staircase leading up to the balcony. Twilight set off on his heel. _She won't get away! And if this guy's a changeling neither will he!_ Behind her she heard the others in her group take step on her own heels. _Good. Let them all see!_

What she saw at the top of the stairs was a panicking nobleman stooping to assist a horrified noblewoman back to her feet, rapidly asking her repeatedly if she was hurt and or okay. When he realized he and the woman were no longer alone on the balcony he rounded angrily.

"What have you done to my betrothed?" He shouted in demand. Then, realizing who he addressed, he wavered. "P-princess…why would you…." He was obviously still quite upset.

"Uh yeah Twi, what in holy tarnation ya' do that for?"

She did not turn to see which of the AJs had asked. Her eyes stayed solely on the alleged noblewoman. "She's an imposter!" _I know what I saw this time!_

The royal man stammered in confusion. Only now did he see and register the duplicates in his presence, and his panic escalated. As did the fear shown by the woman at his side. Twilight felt her own anxiety increasing. _I know what I saw._ "Sir, please calm down." _I know what I saw._ "That woman there is not who you think she is." _I know what I saw._ "She's an imposter." _Why am I doing this? I, we, are on another mission._

The nobleman clearly did not at all understand what she was saying. _How can I convince him?_ The short answer was; she could not. She looked at the woman, the perfectly ordinary appearing and wholly frightened woman who, by her contorted expression, had no worldly idea what was going on. _Oh gods I could have kill…seriously injured her._ Her body had started shaking again. She gestured feebly to the copies of her friends behind her.

"A fake…like, them. I… thought…." _Do you know what you saw?_ "Sir, madam, I…" _Do you know what you saw?_ "I am so sorry."

The two nobles glanced to one another then jointly, though reluctantly, accepted their princesses' apology. _But only because there are changelings standing right in front of them._ If the copies of her friends had not been present it would have been her aggressively confronting Cadance in front of everyone at the wedding all over again. She apologized once more as the two betrothed regained their composure and meandered away.

"Twilight, what the hell?"

She turned mute to Rainbow Dash, knowing and accepting she was about to be reprimanded. _Do you know what you saw?_

"You can't just go around attacking nobles because you think they might be changelings."

The others nodded their agreement. Spike had put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Twilight took the scolding. _I know what I saw. Do you?_ She had no idea what she'd seen. _They're screwing with me._ And it was working. Drawing focus back to their task at hand Rarity reminded everyone that they had other things to worry about right now. Twilight nodded absently. _Yeah, let's just forget this little incident all together right?_ It seemed like what the real Rarity would want her to do.

Doing her best to project an outward image of confidence and resolve she once more took lead of the group. _Lead and they will follow._ Why was that one line haunting her so much? Going back down the spiral staircase she briefly experienced vertigo. Everything on the ground floor became blurry _. Fatigue. That's all it is. Nothing more._ The sensation of vertigo passed quickly enough that she was almost able to convince herself that's really all it was. She took the last step off the staircase with a sure foot. _There, not so hard right?_

"Twilight! Twilight over here!"

She turned to the where the voice was coming from and saw Rainbow Dash waving at her. The Pegasus was accompanied by an AJ, a Pinkie Pie, and a Fluttershy. Oh, and there in the back of the group was another Spike. _For the love of the gods and in Celestia's name what new hell will this be!?_

Taking lead of the secondary group of her friends Rainbow Dash dashed toward her, the others close behind. The Pegasus stopped right in front of her and jabbed an angry and accusing finger at the Rainbow Dash that had already been present.

"Twilight, that ones the fake! Look!" She raised her other arm to show the classifying mark Celestia had placed on her. It was glowing. "They're all fakes Twilight! We're your friends. We were dragged off when we came here and were ambushed and then replaced!" All the others behind her were agreeing.

 _It's me Twilight! I'm the real one Twilight! Can't you tell? Me! No me! Me! Shut up!_ "Shut up!" Everyone fell quiet. She didn't realize she had spoken aloud. Still it had made everyone stop talking. _Until they start arguing again over who is who and trying to convince me._ She was staring hard at a singular point of nothing on the floor. Her chest was heaving. It felt like she was going to be sick, pass out, and explode all at once. _Is this what it's like to crack up? Or as Rainbow Dash would put to 'totally flip my shit'?_ The new arrival Dash had mentioned the ambush. That meant it had really happened. Unless it was all some incredibly elaborate changeling scheme. _I could have been drugged last night by the other me before it took off._ She wasn't wholly certain the other Twilight had been present in the room last night. Not now anyway. She was not certain of anything at this point.

"Whoa, what the hay?"

Twilight snapped back from her thoughts. At first she didn't see the cause for the outburst from the AJ in front of her. Then she noticed that AJ, along with the rest of the second group, were staring behind her. _This is what I get for not paying constant attention._ Not at all wanting to, knowing it would be bad, Twilight turned to see for herself what the concern was this time.

Another cracking noise sounded inside her skull. "Yep." The group she had led back into the atrium had changed. One of the Fluttershy had been replaced by the other Twilight. Rarity had disappeared from sight. _But that noblewoman over there looks to be in a hurry to get somewhere._ She almost made to attack the fleeing noble then did not. Why bother? It would be just like what had occurred not five minutes ago. Taking a few steps back she faced everyone present.

There were two Fluttershy still, because one of them had been the imposter Twilight in disguise. So that made two Twilights. _Did no one notice it transform? Or are they all changelings?_ No Rarity since the one had apparently taken off. Two Spike. Two Rainbow Dash. And triplets of everyone else. _Great. Just freaking great! Now are there are three of some of them!_ That maniacal laugh deep inside her rose a little closer to the surface. _And they're all just staring at me._ The other her had a very smug expression. Everyone else looked just like they probably would under the circumstances. As a girl her parents had often used the phrase 'mental hiccup' to describe a momentary lapse of reason. She'd always found the phrase funny and applied it throughout her life in situations she found appropriate. Now was not one of those times. Now her brain did not feel like it was hiccupping. It felt like it was hemorrhaging and on the verge of shutting down.

From somewhere beyond the miasma inside her skull the AJ and Pinkie of the secondary party were explaining how Spike had appeared, claiming he was searching for Twilight, shortly after the changeling magicians had, for reasons unknown, released them from their binds and then left. It was Rainbow Dash who had convinced them to let the boy come with them since they shared the same goal, and because of what he claimed to have seen. _I know why they let you all go. So you would come to me and cause even more confusion and mistrust._ Spike was telling how he had set off with Rarity last night, been imprisoned, escaped, seen Cadance and Luna with Celestia. _What!?_ She seized the boy's shirt collar.

"Spike, what did you just say?" He repeated himself. _No. No!_ She refused to believe it. She refused to believe that Celestia had been defeated by Chrysalis and that Luna was a traitor. That's something a changeling Spike would say. _He's a fake sent by that witch to further screw me up._ She had to believe that. Had to. Otherwise it was over. Everything was over. Everyone in the secondary group looked nervous that what Spike was saying was true. _Because they're all changelings messing with me!_ Spike was staring up at her hopefully, as if trusting his mentor and friend had some course of action in mind. _He's a changeling to! They're all fakes! Damn-it! Damn-it!_

"Damn-it!" She whirled away from both groups then faced and addressed everyone. "Damn you all! Where are my real friends you gods-damned freaks!?"

The AJs were shocked. _But not really!_ The Fluttershy cringed and shrank back. _Quit faking your scared!_ The Pinkies had taken hold of each other's hands. _Because they're all friends!_ Only the Rainbow Dash pair were un-phased by her eruption. _Yeah, keep pretending to be brazen jerks!_ Mallets were banging anvils in her head. The wound on her side had flared up and she felt phantom hotness and blood running down her thigh. Her legs were trying to turn into jelly. She had a jackhammer instead of a heart. Her vision became heat waves. The only thing keeping her standing was the forming volcano of anger inside her. Enough was enough. She couldn't take any more. Her limit had been reached and passed. _You aided a changeling. You killed that guard. You imagined everything here in the atrium before. They are not really your friends. None of them. They are all fakes! _Her jaw was clenched so tight her teeth hurt. Her lungs were warning they were about to hyperventilate. She was dizzy. _So tired._ Nauseous. _I haven't eaten since….when?_ Acid roiled in her stomach. _I'm going to throw up._

She didn't realize she actually was going to be sick until her stomach rose in her throat and she doubled over. One of the Rainbow Dash and AJ rushed over to steady her and pulled her hair back. It was over quickly. Not wanting to she saw what had come out. Mostly clear bile. _There's no food in it._ When was the last time she'd actually eaten something significant? That depended on how long River had held her captive. _You bashed her head in. and haven't seen or heard from her since._ She'd left the nurse alive. She was sure of it. _Sure. Yeah. Right. Alive and concussed._

The Fluttershy were rubbing her back and wings. Each Pinkie had hurried to find some water when she'd doubled over and now returned with three full cups from a nearby concession table. _They always seems to find or have exactly what's needed._ She accepted one of the cups and drank it down then took the next offered cup, trying to clear her throat as much as hoping to drown back down that hysterical laughter wanting to find a way out of her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply several times.

"Better?" Someone asked.

She nodded, feeling somewhat better and worse at the same time. Her fever was back she knew but she no longer felt sick or lightheaded. _Only really hot all over._ And angry. _Oh, I am so pissed right now._

"Don't know bout y'all," one of the AJ said, "but that little display there's enough tah' convince me she's the real Twilight."

"Yep," agreed the nearest Rainbow Dash, "There's no way a changeling would react with such emotion."

 _But I don't know that you two are the real ones._ Those Rainbow Dashes and AJs came to stand alongside Twilight. And as soon as they did the Dash and AJ she had led into the atrium protested and showed their arms where they had been marked, claiming that Twilight already trusted them as the real ones and to not add any more confusion.

"Girls! That's enough!"

Everyone silenced at the princesses command. _I hope this works._ It was a spur of the moment idea but if it worked she could reduce the number of present imposters, even if at a great cost. Summoning her every ounce of confidence she backed away from everyone near her and directed her attention at the original party she'd led in.

"You guys did well but the rest of us will take it from here. Dismissed!"

The changelings had to have some sort of ranking system, those who were trained for specific tasks. Such had occurred to her when she had been quizzing them in the bedroom. Some of those pretending to be her friends had seemed to have no clue what the answers to her questions were. As if they'd only just been brought on board to whatever plan the imposter Twilight had cooked up. _And, as with my real group of friends, I'm guessing the other me is their leader._ It made logical since that there had only been one officially trained counterpart among the changelings for each of her friends. Any others were simply temporary fill ins. _Like what happened in this room before._ Now, seeing the confounded and surprised expressions on everyone's face, she felt more assured she was right.

"Well," she spoke with a small measure of growing confidence, "I said you extras are dismissed. So beat it!"

Would they drop their charades and leave? How would the fake Twilight react if so? She knew she was risking losing all trust the Rainbow Dash and AJ had just placed in her. _Though that may not matter._ If everyone present was a fake then there she'd only be getting rid of some unwanted company. But if her real friends were present this was her only chance at singling them out. _Please let them see how illogical this would be for the real Twilight and understand that's why I'm the real one._ She knew she was clutching at straws. But straws were all she had left. She had to act out of character to show who she was. _Celestia…_

"You heard you commander Privates. Beat it!"

The order had come from the other Twilight. _What's she doing?_ She watched as the several of her friends who were not her friends exchange perplexed looks before shrugging and start heading to the exit. _They're really leaving?_ The other Twilight rounded on her angrily.

"Care to tell me what you're doing sister?"

 _Sister? Oh. Oh gods-damn it!_ A gonging had started sounding in her head. She'd underestimated just how alike the imposter Twilight was to her. _She's going to admit to being a changeling now and claim I am one to so as to discredit me._ Then again it could be a good thing. Her initial idea may have indirectly worked after all. If the changeling Twilight wanted anyone present to think she and her counterpart were both changelings it meant (or strongly implied) that not everyone gathered was a fake. _My real friends might be right in front of me._ And maybe, just maybe, she'd come one small closer to discerning which ones they were. _Okay, I'm pretty sure the other me is winging it now. If I'm careful I can still pull this off. She called me 'commander' so…_

"I have my direct orders. So, no. I do not care to explain myself, sister."

The other her eyes narrowed. _Ha! Got ya' by the horn now huh you jerk!_ It felt really good. _You wore my gown to the ball you cheap knockoff! _She just had to stay focused and thinking on her toes, ignore the heat of her fever and the pain in her side and everything else her body was being cantankerous about. _It'd be easier though if that stupid ringing in my head would stop. Hold on a sec…_

Everyone else gathered had cocked their ears to listen, even the other her. The ringing was not in her head. They were all hearing it. _What is it?_ One of the Rainbow Dash asked that very question aloud. _The summoning bells._ It was the other her who answered aloud.

"The summoning bells."

"Summoning bells?" Inquired a Pinkie. "What does that mean?" Asked a Fluttershy.

They all knew what the summoning bells were and what it meant. _Or they all should know_. Whenever there was an announcement of great importance concerning political matters, or in notice of some momentous event like the Grand Galloping Gala, the summoning bells were rang from high atop the palace, to announce that all in Canterlot should come to gather in Central Square to hear or witness firsthand the news. Twilight felt her heart sink. Her gut told her she already knew what the news was. _Please, please, let me be wrong._ All the others where looking from her to the other her.

"We'll settle this later. Let's go." _Because sure why not at this point right?_ Something told her Chrysalis and the Elements were no longer in the temple. The imposter Twilight took lead. _Maybe I'll get a shot at Chrysalis from the audience or something. This is all so hopeless._ She hung back a bit and gently tugged on ones of the Rainbow Dashes wings, then whispered to see her arm. Catching on the Pegasus obliged. Right away she was able to recognize the mark on her friends arm as the one put there by Celestia. _This is the Rainbow Dash Celestia trusted as the real one._ She had subtly studied the same mark on the others Dashes arm before she'd left. _That signature was a fake._ Had she thought about it before she would have known right off that that Dash was a changeling. Well, she knew now. And she would not let on that she knew. If this Dash alongside her was in fact the real one like Celestia thought then she had found an ally. _One down, hopefully._ The main concern now was; did this Dash trust that she was the real Twilight? Also, how would she discern the other of her actual friends from the changelings? _One step at a time._ For now she had a meeting to attend. _A very bad one I fear._

She sobbed loudly, choking on the lump in her throat and sputtering at the tears flowing into her corners of her mouth. "Please. Stop. Please, I told you…I can't."

The sorceress's voice was strained. She had been denied water for the past several hours. Nor had she been fed in nearly twenty four hours. Fear and pressure were parching predicaments. They were also motivating. _This one is proving to be dogged._ Even chained to a wall and under the flails scrutiny Rarity would not reveal how to open the tome holding the Elements of Harmony. Thin lacerations covered her front-side. Her entire torso was red and bloodied. Her face, as yet, had been left unblemished. 

Chrysalis studied the prisoner. "Liar."

The prisoner's eyes went wide in fright. "No! No, I swear. Please…I…ow!"

The backhand struck her hard. Chrysalis raised the flail so Rarity could well see it, ran it along her right cheek to remind that it could just as easily be lashing into the flesh of her cherished face. "What have you to lose at this point? Continue lying and you continue being penal art. Open the tome and you can return to your cell to lay down, and get food and water."

She saw the effect at potentially getting a meal had on Rarity, heard the sorceress's stomach growl at its emptiness. Yet still instead of giving her what she wanted Rarity only kept crying.

"I do not know…you… wicked slut!"

"Yes, you've used that one already. Do try and be more original with your insults, darling." _I may be enjoying this but I am wasting time._ Luna had begun the tolling of the bells. She turned from Rarity to the other Rarity present in the cell and gestured to the book her soldier held. "What do you think Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant shifted her stance. "I think the flails marks heal quickly and won't show on her body."

Grinning wickedly Chrysalis faced her captive. "I see." In a flash of green the flail in her hand became a stiletto. "Perhaps this then." At seeing the blade Rarity whimpered and tried turning away from what she knew was coming. "It is your own fault, dear. I did warn you before." She held the blade close to Rarity's left cheek. "Here first I think." Her prisoner let out a sniveling moan. She pressed the knife against her skin.

"My queen… maybe…she really doesn't know how the book opens."

"Oh?" Chrysalis slowly withdrew the stiletto and rounded to her soldier. "And why would you suddenly say so, Lieutenant?"

The changeling Rarity wavered under the accusing skepticism in her queen's tone. "I, err, I but thought that giver her level of resistance…that, perchance she really is telling the truth. From what we've gathered the only ones who can open the tome are Twilight Sparkle herself and her assistant Spike and…that's it."

The real Rarity sniffed and balked a shaking laugh. "Now you tell her." She heaved another sobbing breath.

Chrysalis held her minion in a stony gaze. "Tell me; have you become fond of this one's looks Lieutenant?" She saw the surprise her question had invoked. _Good._ She had brought her offspring to the dungeons for a reason. It was time to address several issues with the Lieutenant's recent performances. "Do you not wish to see this beauty you have taken as your own tarnished?"

The lieutenant stepped back, nervously clutching the tome to her side. "My ..my queen. Why would you say that?" She tried stumbling something about the need to keep her appearance identical to that of the real Rarity. Chrysalis silenced her with a gesture.

"Why did you not bring the tome to me upon you're immediate acquiring of it? Or once you again had it in your hands after getting it from the Captain? You reported you and the Captain had Fluttershy captive. Where is she now? Do not blame the Captain! You are the superior officer! The blame is yours. You botched up distracting Celestia into thinking you were I." She loomed forebodingly in the presence of her officer. "Under your actions the dragon boy was left in an unattended cell and escaped! And now you defend this one, this Other, because you cannot bear to see her precious face scarred." Seeing she had sufficiently frightened her soldier she delivered the crux of her point. "It appears to me you are playing your role with too much zeal."

The Lieutenant gasped in shock. "M-my queen! S-surly you are not accusing me of…"

Her words were cut short and turned to howls of pain by the crackling emerald magic of the Agony spell coursing over the surface of her body. She dropped the tome and sunk to her knees screaming. Her double, the real Rarity, also afflicted by the same spell, joined in the wailing.

Chrysalis channeled the Agony spell for almost a full minute before relenting. Her Lieutenant was on her knees, eyes bulging and shaking from muscle spasms, heaving for air. She waited another full minute for her offspring to regain some composure.

"Let that serve as your only reminder to where your objectives and concerns lay." She turned to the real Rarity. "As for you…consider yourself extremely lucky I am being summoned elsewhere." Commanding the Lieutenant to her side she exited the cell. If Rarity could not open the tome she was wasting her efforts. She needed to find and isolate the dragon boy.

Following her queen the Lieutenant paused for the briefest of seconds to look back at the real Rarity, the Other she was impersonating, chained to the floor, bloodied and broken, and felt, for the first time in her a life, ashamed of what she was doing.

She and her party stepped from the palace. The moon was full in the sky.

Throughout the twilight of morning thick shadows had remained, retiring not at nights passing. They hung within the skies as black veils. They draped the streets and causeways as blankets of shade. Without sun to impede it back unto its lightless domain the dark hungrily claimed province over all Equestria. In sunrises absence the many lesser creatures, stray dogs and cats, stirred in unease, wondering why the light had not come. Some remained in slumber, and would do so until the light came once more or death came to lure them away. The morning flowers blossoms kept themselves closed to the encroaching dusk, hiding away their colors to await instead a sunrise that would come no more. The many inhabitants of Equestrian lands had risen restlessly from sleep to greet only the night once more. Some wept as they walked. Some closed their drapes and lit candles or turned on every bulb in their homes, creating semblance of a sun that had not shown. Some of the shops had opened but had no customers. Man citizens but bowed their heads and stared for long stretches into their world now belonging no more to day, knowing yet unwilling to accept what it meant. No sun had risen upon the empire of Canterlot. High above the moon, diamond of the night, stared down upon the lands now under its sovereign forevermore.

Heeding the bells call Twilight Sparkle saw this all on her march to the plaza. Her heart, already sunken, came to rest at sorrow's bottom. Tears of melancholy filled her kind eyes.

"Oh no..."

It really was true. If morning came not it meat but one thing. Celestia was dead. All was lost.

All throughout Canterlot rung loud the bells. Their deep reverb echoed down every road, invaded every home, and rang into every building. It was the nature of their design to be heard above all else. For only where they sounded in declarations of greatest significance. A calling to the palaces main plaza. And so from their various locations the masses congregated to the summons of the tolling bells.

Near all stood in stark unease. The morning was near over and still no sun had risen. What had become of their queen? Was this the purpose of the calling? Still the bells rang. Many were coming to the plaza at a slow lethargic pace, their bodies drugged from various ingested poisons served to them from various restaurants and eateries throughout Canterlot. It lessened the chances of rebellion or panic, though few realized they had been drugged at all.

For two hours the bells tolled before all at once falling silent. Gasps sounded throughout the awaiting audience as many of their numbers changed from similar appearances as themselves to nondescript black figures. Only a few knew the figures for changelings. Those who did were either too shocked or too intoxicated to immediately react. Before revolt could form cracks of green lightning flashed over the masses, directing attention to the announcement podium residing on a raised dais jutting from the palaces front side.

Stepping to the plinth from behind closed curtains Chrysalis, with Luna at her side, came forward and delivered her inauguration. And though she spoke without raising her voice all heard.

"Citizens of Canterlot," under the gloom of night her crescent eyes blazed with emerald hellfire as they swept over the masses, "your sun queen has fallen." Several gasped in horror. Some moaned in loss. Some cried. Others placed their hands together in prayer. Most hung their heads in sorrow. A few brave souls, those who had understood what seeing Chrysalis upon the dais meant, but looked on. None rejoiced. The queen of changelings and her brood swelled in glory of their conquest. "Many lifetimes have come and gone in elation to this date. Throughout the centuries and to now has mine harkening cometh to pass. To flourish. To bring about the storm of revolution. And mine is the storm from which no shelter can be sought. This impending darkness beheld in skies above is the harbingering which shall usher in a new age." She paused but for a second to allow her words impact upon those who heard.

"The day now ends and all within. From now and on night eternal shall reign. I," she motioned to Luna, "and she as one now command this empire. From now and on we are the truth. From now and on we are the way. Exacting your fate. Framing your tomorrows. Now and on your lives are ours!"

From within the crowd a jeering cry of protest sounded. Hundreds of heads turned in time to see an undisguised changeling run a rapier into the eye of the large and muscular Pegasus who had ventured objection. His corpse fell to the dirt. Chrysalis continued speaking as if the occurrence had been entirely inconsequential.

"Mine kind and yours stand coalesced under doctrine of we," she again gestured to Luna, "your potentates. Your queens. From now and on." Behind her a great banner showing the emblem of the sun queen's destiny mark, the crest of Celestia, unfurled in full splendor, the sacred locution 'praise the sun!' scribed beneath the crest. "Day has fallen!" Behind her the great banner burst into flames. Hundreds upon hundreds watched in solemn mourning as their representation of hope for the past thousand years smoldered to ashes and blew to wind. Under lowered skies a new flag dropped. "Dark has risen!" One showing two white crescent moons facing outwards from a black four-tipped crown at the flags center. Chrysalis concluded her coronation speech with her first command as ruler of Equestria.

"Citizens of Canterlot, disciples and progenies,…KNEEL!"

At first none moved. Then, as one, thousands, citizens and changelings coalescent, fell to their knees in grovel before their new queens. Their voices raised in unison recital as they swore devotion to Chrysalis and Luna. Their rulers. Their queens. From now and on.

"Look, Luna." Chrysalis spread her hand to encompass all on the horizon before them. "Look upon our empire." She could not keep the heated excitement from her voice. "Crowned are we now! We stand in glorious celebration at the behest of the subjugation of all lands." Her entire body radiated in vainglory triumph. She took Luna's hand in her own. "Forever is ours today."

Luna stared from the heightened dais to see all which now was hers. And so did an exultant smile rise upon her lips to match that of her cohort queen.

 **Chapter XII**

Cold sweat coated her body. Hot tears streamed down her face. The stone was icy against her skin. Rising up from the knee she had sank to hurt. Her stitches were strained. She had not wanted to kneel. With all her heart she had not wanted to kneel at the succubus's command. Not doing so would have gotten her killed. She'd seen the changeling spear the Pegasus through the eye. _No, I would have been arrested and tortured before being killed._ The other her was also crying. _How? How can it be so good at pretending to cry like I am?_ Magic probably. A tear spell of the stupidly simple things. Around her the other members of her party bore blank expressions. For those that were changelings they were doing a remarkable job at hiding their joy. Staring past her friends she saw the sea of morbid faces on those of Canterlot. All the city knew now that a new ruler had claimed the sun throne. _It is no longer the throne of the sun._

Even when she had seen the lacking day star she had still clung to some meager hope that things where not as they seemed, that maybe Celestia had simply forgotten to raise the sun, that maybe it was just exceptionally cloudy, or they in the middle of a total eclipse. _Yes, it's the last of those that I was clinging to the most._ Even during the entirety of Chrysalis's speech she had been praying that Luna would strike the succubus down, that she was not really a betrayer but had only been waiting for an opportune moment. But all those paltry optimisms were dashed to pieces the instant she had witnessed the masses of loyal citizens kneel before the succubus and pledge their allegiance to her. _No one rebelled._ Even knowing the changelings would resort to violence, even not being fighters, the citizens still greatly outnumbered the invaders. They could have fought back. And where was the royal guard? Those not replaced by changelings? The queen's protectors had forsook their vows. _They are all betrayers._

What then did that make her? _I too knelt._ She had not spoken the rites of loyalty. Did that matter? _I still bent the knee. I still submitted._ She could have fought, attacked, rebelled. But she had not. _It would have been completely futile._ Or was she just going to tell herself that?

"Twilight? What do we do now?"

She looked at the Rainbow Dash that had stayed by her side since she had gotten sick, and checked the mark on her wrist. _She believes I'm really me. Such loyalty._ It was the only tiny glimmer of hope she could cling to. That this Rainbow Dash before her was the true friend she had come to know over the years. As to the question she'd just been asked…

"I don't know."

Her voice sounded flat even to her. They, she, had lost. Chrysalis had won. It appeared black and white. One of the Spikes was staring disbelieving at her, the shimmer in his eyes heartbreaking. _If only I could use that to know you are the real Spike._ But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything at all. The other her presented a suggestion.

"We continue our objective. Find the Elements of Harmony and then confront Chrysalis."

 _Why is it so eager to take such a risk like that?_ It had to be another trap. Another trick. "And free Queen Celestia."

"If she's even still alive." Muttered a Spike as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

 _Yeah. If._ Something inside her said she would have been able to tell, to somehow magically feel, if Celestia had died. Or maybe that was just another thing she was going to tell herself for some form of false comfort.

"So, where do we start lookin'?" asked an AJ.

One of the Fluttershy commented to Twilight (both of them) that she really did not look good and should probably lay down for a while.

 _They can be kind._ Maybe life under the reign of Chrysalis would not be so terribly different. _That's quitter thinking and you know it Twilight._ It was just that right now quitting, giving up, sounded so wonderful. _Let someone else deal with this. I just want to sleep. What happened to all that anger you felt not an hour ago?_ It had vanished during the witching hour of Chrysalis's coronation. _But who else can deal with this though?_ Who else could bring Chrysalis down? Not Celestia apparently. And Luna had turned traitor. Every high ranking official was probably a changeling. There was the real Cadance. _It would take too long for her to get here._ Then again, the assimilation had already been completed. Chrysalis had already overthrown Celestia. Even so far north Cadance would see that the sun had not risen and would know something was gravely wrong in Canterlot. So she was probably already on her way. _And coming right into the waiting arms of that succubus witch, playing right into her plan. Damn it!_

What was she supposed to do? If she let the other her out of sight it would undoubtedly wreak havoc on those in her party who were her actual friends, if any of them were her actual friends. _I don't know anything anymore._

"There you guys are!"

A second Rainbow Dash was shoving her way through the thinning crowd. When she got close Twilight saw that she was lacking a mark of any kind on her arm. Meaning she was not the one that had been dismissed in the atrium. _Mm. Great._

As she neared the cell the fragrant smell of her enemy's blood kissed her nose. She inhaled the aroma. Tasted the air with her tongue. _Divine._ Sweeter still were the sounds of snapping whip cracks and the repressed screams. _The queen does not wish to show her pain._ To borrow a saying from the Others, it was music to her ears to hear Celestia failing in her efforts. She halted before the cell containing the sun queen. Two of her children were also within, undisguised, naked in their malevolence. They were not yet aware of her presence. She decided to watch, to revel in the sun queen's suffering.

The female changeling raised her arm and brought her flail across Celestia's collarbone. The queen gritted her teeth and bore the stroke. She had been stripped of her royal attires. Left only in her undergarments. Chained with arms stretched to the ceiling and legs to the floor. Dripping lacerations covered her exposed flesh. Her ever-flowing hair hung motionless and disheveled without the magic in her to give it potency. Dried tears, sweat, and snot coated her face. Bloody smears covered her body. _Yet still she is beautiful._ She watched the flail strike out twice more, watched its barbs bite into the sun queen's skin. Watched the blood swell and drip. Listened to the gasping cry of agony.

"That will do." The male of the two changelings stopped his downward lash midway. "Leave us." Without question or hesitation both of her soldiers saluted and exited the cell. She took the flail from the female first. She stood before the renounced queen of Equestria.

Celestia met her stare with regal pride and anger. The succubus could not help but grin at her stubborn dignity. She used the butt end of the flail to lift the queen's chin up.

"Look at you now. Exalted no more." Celestia said nothing, only glared in prideful spite. Chrysalis traced the flail along the queen's collarbone. "And flailing have left your hallowed blood soaked into the floor."

The queen's usually kind mouth contorted into a snarl. "You shall be cast back into the festering hell pit from which you spawned demon."

The flail lashed out to whip Celestia along her stomach region. She could not suppress a scream. Tiny drops of red spattered on the stone basin. Chrysalis seized her face, purposefully digging her nails into the queen's cheeks.

"Oh, how I do so long to end you sun queen." Forcing composure she released Celestia's face. "No matter. Soon my night eternal shall reign. And perhaps in future days to come I shall yet be able to fulfill my wish in killing you." She pressed the shaft of the flail hard against the queen's throat. "In time I shall erase all that you were, the very memory of you shall be no more." Grinning she stepped back to hear what Celestia would retort with.

"You cannot think there will no opposition to your usurping."

That was it? How very disappointing. "Of course. I have made provisions." _Let us see if this provokes her._ "Namely in the form of your dear ex-student, and sister as you have seen."

That brought the desired reaction. Celestia hissed through her teeth.

"Twilight. How?"

She had come to gloat before the fallen monarch. Now she could truly begin. As she spoke Chrysalis circled the chained queen of the sun. "Diviner to an Ascended Being or no it does not take much to break someone. To strip away all that they are and expose their core. To be a spider manipulating the bothersome flies in its webs as puppets on strings." Stopping at the queen's front side she dangled the keys to the treasury before Celestia. "Same can be said for a dynasty."

Enraged yet unable to give an outlet Celestia reeled back her head and spat on Chrysalis. The succubus bore the action with a dignity of her own. With a brush of her fingers she evaporated the spittle. Chuckling she whisked behind Celestia and lashed out twice with the flail. The muscles in the queen's back tensed and did not relax. Waking coolly she came again to stand before the queen.

"No more of that now." She waited to make sure. When she saw the queen had been sufficiently placated she grinned and hummed in laughter. "Good." Celestia was waiting to see what came next, shaking in unbridled fury. In swift motion she again seized her captives face and held it firm for a long moment, staring directly into the queen's eyes. _Such splendid rage._ She forced Celestia's head to one side. "You've a cut on your cheek." The queen said nothing. Leaning in close she extended her long tongue and ran it along the length of the wound, tasting of the queen's royal blood. Celestia's entire body went rigid. _Ahh…_ A heat rose inside her. She sighed in pleasure. Leaning back she ran her reddened tongue across her fangs.

"Magnificent." _I am wetting from but a taste._ She had nipped Luna's ear during their lovemaking. The night princess's blood had tasted exquisite. _Yet is naught compared to this._ She resisted the urge to bite the queen's flesh and drink deep. _Demon-blooded yet still of this world._ She lowered her head to meet the queen's eyes once more. _She is repulsed, horrified. And I am hot._ She grinned widely.

"Tell me; were you born a deity or where you kissed at birth by holy lips?" Celestia did not answer. _Such a prideful creature. I cannot blame her for that._ "Very well, keep your secrets." She leaned to whisper in her captive's ear. "And I shall keep mine."

It was Celestia who gurgled a laugh now. "You are a demon in guise of a fey. Nothing more and so much less."

Chrysalis hissed in anger. _She seeks to provoke me, to deny me my pleasure of tormenting her._ Should she bother? _Yes. As ruler of the Others she shall know just who it is that has renounced her throne._ "I and mine own are fey of the Ever-Free Forest. Dwellers of these lands long before the Others came. Long before even you took residence in our wood sun queen." She had the curious attention of her prisoner. "Mine tribe once was, eons ago, that of Changeling, spirited and mischievous shape-shifters of nature. Yet not one of true malignance. We lived alongside our breather tribes peaceably. Shared of their ways. Partook in the same bounties given by Ancient Mother. Danced in the same celebrations of life." An air of distance had come over her - though these were not things she recounted, only knew through passing of mouth. "Yet never were we as one of they." Her hands balled into fists. "Mine tribe were always outcasts even among the free living children."

"As antique lore recalls the changelings were they who besought war among the fey tribes."

The queen had spoken with blaming acerbity. Even to her adversary Chrysalis would not deny the truth of the words. "Yes. It was mine mother whom truly unified the shape-shifters. Under her headship the Changeling tribe began practicing forbidden magic, that of bargaining with demons."

"A willing copulation with evil. May I have water?"

"A necessary pact for power." She held a cup to the queen's lips. Celestia drank greedily. _How I wish you did not require water for life._ The cup vanished. "Tribe Changeling would no longer be scorned." Her seldom absent grin widened. "Mine mother struck contract with a demon lord, mixing her blood, her body, with his own. From that impregnation I was born." The sun queen looked utterly appalled. _From what union did you come then ascended one?_ "That initial mixing of blood allowed for the bond between her and the shape-shifters to strengthen. She could communicate telepathically with them and they could tell each other apart when changed …even when guised as Others."

"You then are the Shared Queen writ of in the lore of old. One of even greater power than She Unnamed, born from both demon and fey, able to command even greater loyalty from the changelings."

 _She knows much._ "I am." Now she spoke from remembrance, one of her earliest recollections. "After mine mother's willing death and final wish I sought conquest of the other fey clans."

"There was naught writ of the actual battle."

 _She is playing the good listener in hopes of gaining mercy._ "In short I was repelled. Both sides incurred tragic loss. The tribe Changeling were ostracized." She coiled a finger in the queen's incandescent hair. "In that seclusion did I realize true ambition." She ran her fingernails down Celestia's right cheek. "There were entire realms beyond the forest. Let the fey have their trees then. I would claim the lands of the Others." An eerie laugh came from the succubus. "And with your kind under my command I shall level the Ever-Free Forest to barren fields."

To her mild surprise Celestia's reaction was not one of anger. Instead the sun queen looked at with an almost pitying air.

"To be born only from hatred. To know only cruelty and seek only retribution. Never knowing what it is to love or feel joy." She raised her head to meet the eyes of the succubus. "Truly you are a pitiful creature Chrysalis." The flail struck across her collarbone, tapping the collar round her neck and causing the spikes to shift. She bit back a cry of agony.

"Yet it is I whom have you in capture. I the disgraced who hath triumphed over the exalted."

"Have you attained the sense of self-worth you sought in coming to gloat before me?" The retort earned her another lash, this one on the lowers thighs. She grit her teeth and bore it. "Why then do you not simply kill me?"

 _You've no idea how close you stand to death's door sun queen._ "Luna." She saw the knowing disappointment in her captive. _You say I do not know joy._ "She would not allow it. Ah-ha yes. Please do cling to hope that there may yet be some chance at your salvation by her hands. It shall make it all the sweeter for me as I stand at your sister's side while she herself puts the dagger in your heart and nails shut your coffin!"

Tears ran from the sun queen's eyes. "Chrysalis please, this land is peaceful, its inhabitant's kind…."

Before the queen could speak further Chrysalis whirled on her heel and stormed from the cell.

 _Luna. How could you sister?_ The instant Chrysalis disappeared from sight she let her head fall far as the collar around her throat would allow. _Why?_ Long trails of tears ran down her face. _I trusted you. I gave you a home._ Luna had been banished back when they still lived within the Ever-Free Forest. _Too sad the memories and so I left our palace and made for myself a new one._ Even if Luna never returned from the moon she had raised the palace in Canterlot with a place for her sister. _I wanted you to one day come back to me. I wanted you to have a place at my side. A home._ She choked on a bitter sob. _I wanted…to be your big sister._ Was it her fault? Had she failed Luna in some way? Forced such feelings of resentment? _Trust no one. Did I fail somehow in trusting you my dear? If so I am truly sorry. We both are only what we are._ Did Luna truly not understand? Or had the darkness always resided within her younger sibling? If the demoness got her way darkness would forever somber her lands. Chrysalis had all but asked if she was a goddess. _No. I am but flesh and blood in a body stricken by eternity's curse and the power of an Ascended._

 _Luna. How could you?_

 _We continue our objective._ What exactly was their objective anymore? Find the Elements of Harmony. Defeat Chrysalis. Find Celestia. _Three. We have three objectives._ And what was the likelihood of accomplishing those goals? The elements could be literally anywhere, and where under a much better non-detection spell than before. She and the other her had been trying to pick up on traces of the tome's magical aura to zero avail. Probably the book was with the succubus. What where their chances of taking Chrysalis down? Very low considering there were a number of her agents in the party she was leading, alongside the changeling her. And everywhere else, waiting to ambush at the first sigh of disobedience against their queen. _As far as finding and freeing Celestia goes she had to be alive first and locatable second._ Praying the sun queen wasn't dead she knew Celestia would be under the strongest of magical protection and anti-detection spells. _Where would that witch have put her though?_ Certainly not in the dungeons, even the 'A' blocks. It'd be too risky, too obvious, and Celestia was likely immune to the effects of the anti-magic zone that she herself had created. _Where then?_ She had no idea.

So they were aimlessly moving toward three separate goals they had very chance of succeeding in. _Oh, and Rarity. We have to find the real Rarity to._ A twang of guilt passed through her for not having thought of Rarity sooner, forgetting about her in all honesty. _I'm sorry Rarity. I just have so much on my mind right now._ Plus she was totally exhausted, drained. _Unwell._ That was best word. She was unwell. Pushing herself way too hard after losing so much blood and being put under so much stress (and medication) was extracting a very heavy toll on her wellbeing. She shot a sidelong glance at the imposter Twilight. _At least she looks worn out to._ It was hard to believe Chrysalis would go so far as to stab one of her own to strengthen the illusion of the other hers identity. _Can changelings not mimic bodily damage, like scars?_ That was something to ponder over. When she was able to actually think straight that was. Currently all thoughts in her head were blurring together into a giant shapeless mass of greyish doubt. There was ultimately nothing she could do, about anything, but make it up as she went along. _Go with the flow. Give up…._

Someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was the Rainbow Dash with the clear crest on her arm. _Loyalty._ The one who was likely the real one. _Likely, but not one hundred percent._ Chrysalis was an adept spell-caster after all. And if not her than Luna. She forced a weak smile for Rainbow Dash, just in case she was the real one. _See, I haven't given up yet. Not entirely._

Her party was following her and the other her through the chantry. _Just going along with whatever we decide. Following the leader. Leaders._ The changelings were doing it so as to keep undercover, mess with her head. And her real friends, if there were any currently in her party, were keeping in line in hopes of showing their loyalty. _Wanting to help but in doing so indirectly making things worse._ They, her real friends, needed to act out, do something the changelings would not expect to distinguish themselves and show their identity. _If only I could covertly tell them that without the changelings picking up on what I was suggesting._ Alas their enemies knew them too well. _They've been spying on us, learning of us and our ways, for some time._ How many interactions with her friends in Ponyville had in fact been with changelings? The thought of it sickened her. _To think only a few days ago everything was fine, normal._ Why had that shattered? Why had her serenity been taken away, her tranquility destroyed? _How quickly a life can fall apart._ She could not let Chrysalis win. Somehow, someway, she had to preserver. Somehow she had to find a way to win. _You always do._ With a little help from her friends. _My friends…_

"Where in tarnation did she hide that durned book?"

One of the AJs was searching a shelf of scripture tomes, as if Chrysalis would have hidden the book of Elemental Harmony in plain sight. _Is she even actually looking for my book?_

"Any y'all Pinkies have'in any luck?"

Both of the Pinkies, one of which poked her head from the sacristy and the other whose head shot up from beneath the rows of pews, shook their heads. _Would any of them tell me if they found it?_ One of the Fluttershy, who was tentatively rummaging around in the vestry commented on how it was a good thing there were no more services being held for the day.

Twilight inwardly agreed. _This does feel rather sacrilege._ The again they were on an important mission. The temple staff had stood aside for them readily enough wandered off to somewhere else. _They all looked defeated._ When they'd come to the chantry she had learned that Chrysalis and Luna had banned any citizen from entering the temple for any reason. _Not us though. We were allowed entry._ Had the parish members let them enter because she was a princess (and with another copy princess) or because they were all changelings and setting a trap? She angrily blinked back the water in her eyes. _I can't trust anyone or anything!_ How was she supposed to win against such a hopeless situation? No answer presented itself as she continued scanning the walls surrounding the naïve for a secret passage of some sort. _Why do I even think Chrysalis left the tome here?_ In truth she was more hoping to find a secret holding cell containing Celestia. _No, in truth I am desperately clutching a straws, praying some solution will just appear, some magic cure-all that will solve all my problems because I can't come up with anything on my own._ Sadly the odds of that happing where against her. _The odds are against me in every way._

She and Luna were on their way to the council room. Of the seven members three were already hers, two as changelings and the other charmed into infidelity to his empire. The four remaining members were soon to be instated under their new ruler, or replaced. Chrysalis glanced to her cohort queen.

"Luna, there is something I have wondered at for some time concerning the Others in correlation with yourself and Celestia."

The new queen inquired. "Which is?"

"These gods the Others worship." Luna inclined for her to continue. "At my inauguration many in the masses prayed. There are temples and churches throughout Equestria where Others may pay homage to their gods and idols. What purpose for allegorical shrines when there are Ascended Beings, those who hold godlike powers, amongst them?"

"Godlike yes, but not gods." She chuckled at Chrysalis's reaction. "No, they are not real. The gods worshiped across Equestria are metaphorical, existent only in concept. To be paradigms of various aspects in life. They and their scriptures are not meant to be taken literally, though many do. My sister and I were to represent physical embodiments of the gods, extensions of their will."

The succubus snuffed through her nose. "A superfluous notion." _Soon an act of deicide will be in order._

"Ultimately yes." Luna sighed. "Yet it helped alleviate the reality that Ascended Beings are the truest source of power in this realm, and that we may rule without trial or accountability."

Chrysalis tilted her head in misunderstanding. "But you are and should."

A grin played at the corners of Luna's mouth. "Ultimately yes."

Twilight inhaled deeply. Maintaining a Light spell would have been difficult and painful in her current condition. Thankfully torches adorned the walls that were able to be lit magically. She had found the lever which had opened the hidden passage she was traversing now by random. One of the Pinkies had 'accidently' bumped her while running to re-examine the altar the other Pinkie had just left. Losing her balance she had griped a decorative candleholder on one of the support columns. It had moved downwards and caused a stain glass window nearby to slide sideways, revealing a shadowy flight of stairs leading down to somewhere.

Excited chatter broke out. Twilight had silenced it. She then volunteered herself to explore where the route led, by herself. Naturally the imposter Twilight had concurred, though made a show of appearing apprehensive. The others reluctantly agreed with their leaders, offering their company. She had not accepted.

Upon leaving she had, to the surprise of everyone, placed the other her in charge of continuing the search for the tome within the temple. The other Twilight had actually raised a small protest. _In the end it agreed though._ She was not worried, and in truth did not care, about the potential danger of her decision. She, and by extension the imposter her, was not a fighter. And the other Twilight was not even as a good a sorceress. Rainbow Dash could take her, or fly away if all the others in her party was a changeling. It was also a way for her to keep an eye on them while she was not present, providing the marked Pegasus was in fact her Rainbow Dash. If not then her other friends, who may or may not be in her group, might not be able to handle the changelings if they decided to become hostile. _That won't happen._ Of that she was fairly certain. The changelings weren't done messing with her yet. They would keep pretending to her friends and act peaceably for now unless highly provoked. _They could kidnap and or imprison my real friends._ Though she hated to admit it she actually kind of wanted that to happen. She rather wanted to go at this whole hopeless mess alone. It would save her the trouble and distraction of worrying about who was who. _You're a loner at heart girl._ She didn't know if that should comfort her or not. It didn't really matter because it did not.

 _Either way, I really want to be alone right now._

The stones in the passageway were hard under feet, the air moist and chilly. She did not mind. The cool felt good on her feverish skin and the dampness had a pleasant mossy smell to it. Also it was quiet. Quiet in a peaceful way. Not in a 'I'm trapped in a dungeon' way. She also no longer felt like crap, at least not completely. She and her group had eaten after Chrysalis's speech. An undisguised changelings had been manning a toasted sandwich stand, with no charge for 'newly pledged subjects'. She had not wanted to take food from her enemy, not trusting that it would be tainted or poisoned in some way. But there were other changelings nearby taking sandwiches and her own stomach needed filling with something. So she had approached the stand. The changeling in charge handed her a plate without asking where her loyalties lay like it was doing with the other non-changeling citizens. Apparently Chrysalis had assured her and her group would eat for free no matter their allegiances. The food had been delicious.

 _I do wonder why Celestia built the palace with so many secret passageways._ What did the queen need to sneak around for? She could already go anywhere anytime she wished. She was the queen. _Was. Don't think about it._ Maybe Celestia had not intended the hidden ways for her own use. _Who's then?_ Maybe they were all meant to be escape routes should the palace come under siege. _Fat lot of good they did then if that's that case._

Where was this way within the walls leading her? _Guess I'll find out huh?_ She paused to catch her breath, that she was losing far too quickly. _Man, I wish I could just curl up and go to sleep for a few days._ Curl up next to changeling Fluttershy perhaps? _Ugh._ She shook the disgusting memory from her head and resumed walking. Maybe the secret passages had been constructed for uninhibited movement of royals desiring privacy. That made sense. She yawned deeply. _The Pinkies were ecstatic about discovering there were secret passages within the palace._ She smiled then frowned. _I wonder if the changeling Pinkie really is like that or was only pretending?_ The changelings pretending to be her friends had to be similar in personality. _Because that's one thing you just can't copy._ Right? _Ah who the hell knows anymore?_ Certainly she didn't. _Back and forth and round and round it all goes. Splitting up, being reunited, and then willingly separating. This is all such a mess._

The narrow passage egressed into what appeared to be a small antechamber used for storing a small assortment of religious artifacts. Several large tomes rested on a single layer bookshelf. A pedestal took up one corner of the squared room, atop it a medallion bearing Luna's crest. _Why would her seal be in hidden away in a place like this?_ She moved closer to the books to read their titles. They were clearly scriptures of some sort but the letterings of their titles were in a language she'd never seen before. _I don't recognize any of them._ Curious. Had the tomes been placed here because they'd been deemed dangerous or sacrilegious, or simply for preservation? The room was arid and cool, ideal for keeping frail paper from aging. _Either way, my tome isn't here._ She would remember this location for later. For now she had best move on. There was another separate tunnel in the room than the one she'd used to enter. It led elsewhere. By her reasoning if there were more books further on than hers may be among them.

She made to resume than froze. In the dim torchlight shining down the yet untraversed passage she saw movement. A figure was approaching. Its movement disrupted the dim light, making shadows dance on the walls.

She reflexively poised herself in a defensive stance.

"W-who's there?"

Instead of answering aloud the figure emerged from the darkened tunnel and into the antechamber. Twilight's blood went cold. _Why... Why?_

Draped in silk blacker than night itself Chrysalis folded her arms across her breasts and met her company eye to cat-like eye.

The succubus grinned in both delight and spite. She had told the sun queen it did not take much to break someone. It may have been somewhat of an understatement. Maybe not. Either way she would now make good on her vow to break Twilight Sparkle. _Or at the very least add yet another fissure in her foundation._ She had been using a spell linked between herself and her General to covertly place this Twilight's location at all times. She saw no reason to reveal this bit of information. 

"My, my. Fancy meeting you here, of all places, Princess Twilight."

Trying to portray an aura of bravery the sorceress scowled at her. "Technically I'm not a princess anymore right?"

 _Is that really your primary worry right now? I highly doubt it._ "You are so long as I do not ostracize you or renounce your potential claim to the throne. I intend neither."

"Right. You only want me as your," she mocked an air quote, "enforcer right?"

Chrysalis shrugged nonchalantly. "Mm-hm."

"Why are you down here? You don't have to sneak around anymore."

The princesses' tone held no poise. She was but distractedly asking the first questions that came to mind. "Perhaps not. Yet for now I should like to give the impression that I am able to appear and disappear wherever and whenever I choose. It worked quite well with the high council."

"Can't you already go up in a puff of smoke as you please?"

 _Yes, but it would not have the same impact._ She had not quite intended a second isolated encounter with Twilight so soon. Yet opportunity had provided and so she would take advantage, though she did not particularly like a spur of the moment conversation, even if she had pre-planned what she would be saying. _But I cannot allow the princess to simply walk away._ Twilight was slowly trying to edge her way toward an exit. So it would be then. Time to direct the subject of their speaking.

"I hear it may well have been you who slew that redheaded agent woman. A reasonable action. She attacked your friend, went against you, against what you believed." Her emerald eyes reflected her devious grin. "Already you inwardly express want for my proposal."

Twilight eyes went wide and stark. She shook her head back and forth. "No! That is not true!" She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, trying to steady her shaking. Tears were already dripping down her cheeks. "It was your changeling who killed her! Not me." The last two words were barely a whisper.

 _Heh. That first blow hit hard did it?_ It was nothing compared to what was coming. Chrysalis put a hand on her chin. "Was it?" Her lips parted to show her jagged teeth. "You stand in testimony to a firsthand trial of misled hope Twilight. Given to a sorry existence of waiting for tomorrows crushing blow."

Sniffling back her waterworks Twilight, ever prurient in what others were saying of her, asked the succubus what she meant. Chrysalis gladly elaborated.

"How many times have you failed Twilight Sparkle? In recent days? In life?" She had started circling the sorceress. "How much longer can you carry on this worthless farce? For all you attain and achieve the scales tilt still, heavily weighted by your burdens. You want for more." She splayed her arms out in uncaring fashion. "You may have killed that woman or you may not have. Either way, done is done. And there is no taking back Twilight." Halting behind Twilight she spoke with her back to the princess. "As you are now you will forever allow the uncertainly, the not knowing, in this, in all things, to hiss in the back of your mind, to haunt your dreams as they crumble to dust in your hands."

Twilight sniffled and swallowed hard. "I. Am. Not. A… failure."

 _No. Yet you think of yourself so._ Chrysalis sighed with almost motherly empathy. She spoke softly. "You are your own worst enemy. Even in light you stand in shadows, never knowing what is true in the answers you seek." Twilight was shaking her head back and forth in denial. "A failure to reform marks the failure of the self. And you Twilight." She pivoted rapidly on her heel to bore her words straight into the princess face. "You have failed in life by seeking to give more than you could provide, tormented by a lifetime of phantoms relentlessly repeating every act you regret. You are a star no longer wished upon. The sad truth; your greatest accomplishment, your life's worth, ended at your birth." The princess had sunk to her knees and put her hands over her ears as if to shut out the damning verses. Chrysalis only raised her voice. "If only your friends, your parents, Celestia, could see you now Twilight, for you are shame! You are failure!"

 _Stop it!_ Her whole body trembled. _Stop saying that word! I hate that word! And I hate you!_ Her anger, doubt, and fear uncontrollably burst from her. She shot upright and screamed at the succubus. "Stop calling me a failure you cunt!" Even in her distress she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth at using such a profanity.

Chrysalis took no offence. Her response was instead one of apathy. "Poor wounded girl." She spoke tenderly, almost as if she cared. "Nothing cuts deeper than the truth, I know. Every step you take is shadowed ahead by all which you shall never find." She sighed. "So lost. So out of place. You are surrounded yet all alone." Approaching Twilight from behind she put a soft hand on the princess's shoulder." It is not truly your fault you know."

Twilight jerked hard away. "Shut up!" She backed up from Chrysalis. "Shut up!" Without thinking she channeled her magic in a flare of rage and unleashed it. Bolts of pure energy flew at the succubus.

Prepared for such a reaction Chrysalis easily deflected the assault. "No good Twilight." She still spoke sensitively. With a flick of her hand she fizzled another missile. "You are still weak." Twilight screamed at her to shut up. She dismissed another attack. "Still helpless." 'Shut up!' Another bolt dispelled. "Still a failure." With a shriek of anguish the sorceress sent a barrage of missiles at her. Had Twilight not still been in an enfeebled state the attack would have been extremely difficult to withstand. As it was she shielded herself without trouble until Twilight expended her energy and collapsed to all fours on the floor, heaving in wracking sobs. _She cries in bitter admittance of my words._ Approaching with caution she knelt alongside Twilight. There was no room for relent now.

"All you do is live in your carefully balanced world, Twilight. Day to day forcing yourself on. Finding exquisitely brief solace in a few crippled joys. Loving those dear to you and yet perpetually questioning your ability to really relate with them, to lead and support them when you feel so lost and frail yourself. You constantly traverse a maze which has no end." The princess fought to contain her bawling. To listen. _Hate me though she may she still wants to know what I have to say, for I show her unforgiving reality and speak the naked truth._ Or so a near schizophrenic and emotionally unstable Twilight was believing. Deceive with honesty so the truth may spread the lies. She talked to the princess as a mother would to a child, as Celestia would to her pupil. "You keep yourself lost within that maze Twilight. And when so ever it becomes fragmented you pick up the pieces and build it back again. It is a travesty." This time when she put a hand on the princess, to stroke her back, she did not twist away. "I have shown the glass behind which you hide."

Wiping her eyes Twilight managed to slowly bring herself to a sitting position. "The Rarity I saved…was…was she…"

"Mine? Of course." A stark vacancy came to the princesses eyes. She slumped forward. Not crying. Not protesting. Not moving. The final straw had been placed. _Now to break this camel's back._ Sighing she made sure Twilight could see her sadly shaking her head.

"Your seals were so easily broken. Your ambitions so fluently crushed. The spine of your love so deftly snapped." She reached and cupped the princess's chin in her hand, bringing them face to face. Twilight offered no resistance. "You have lost Twilight Sparkle. Lost control. Beaten by the only life you know." Though the princess gave no sign she was listening Chrysalis knew she heard. "As it is the future is your enemy." She forced Twilight's head back so hard the princess toppled backwards. Brought from her trance she gaped up at Chrysalis. "At what point do you turn your back Twilight? And face your tomorrows with certainty?" Raising to her full height she stared down at the princess. "Run all you like from your demons Twilight. You shall not get far before they find you again. Know, accept, who and what you are. By my enforcer Twilight. Under my wings you shall rejoice in better times to come."

Drawing her knees to herself Twilight slowly and shakily stood. There was a blankness in her composure. "Why are you doing this?" She hiccupped and swallowed hard. "Why me?" More tears were on the verge of spilling. "Why not the…the other me? Your changeling Twilight?"

Chrysalis tsked. "Do not insult yourself. You know why…yet I see you do not realize so. Very well." She crossed her arms over her breasts. "It is because your power, your talent, at magic is unparalleled. With you in command of my police force law would be absolute. Your law. My law. Join me Twilight Sparkle."

The princess hiccupped, bit her lip hard, and shook her head.

Chrysalis struggled to temper her frustration at the girl's insistent and imprudent stubbornness. "What reason to reject? It is clear you cannot stand against me. Your friends do not trust you. Even your beloved idol has fallen." At that Twilight doubled over as if struck a physical blow. The tears she'd tried to keep within flowed freely and dripped to the floor. Chrysalis twisted the knife. "Where is your savior Twilight? Where is Celestia? Where is the sun queen? Defeated. Brought down the by the hands of the one you thought inferior, by the hands of the one who rose to claim dominance." She stood firm before the sorceress. "Whatever conception of possible deliverance you may still harbor is nothing more than fabricated delusion drawn from the torn mind you foolishly hold fast as a sanctuary. Your mirror cracks Twilight. I offer you reconciliation from all which banes you, Twilight. True peace of mind. At one with yourself. Your true self."

A thin trail of blood ran from where Twilight's teeth had cut into her lower lip. Her chin quivered.

"A lifetime in yearning waiting is a lifetime wasted, Twilight. I offer once more. Be my left hand. Be my enforcer. Come to me when you decide." With that she left the hidden antechamber.

She had known Twilight would be the greater challenge over Luna to convert. What Luna had always accepted as part of her Twilight denied. _Each and every living thing has within potential to be as another wishes._ With enough sculpting, enough chiseling, molding, shaping, conditioning, an architect of the living could create a masterpiece in their own image. _One but need show the statue its own ugliness, its imperfections, and then show what it may be if it allows the artisan to form it anew._ Before her the citizens of Canterlot, the fey tribes of the Ever-Free Forest, all life upon this world, were but statues damned to fall. _And to be rebuilt as I see fit._ Luna. Twilight. Celestia. Her children. _All shall serve their purpose in my magnum opus._

She left the young princess standing silent with head bowed.

Her head no longer hurt. It had gone numb. Her thoughts no longer whirled like a hurricane. For once in her life only a thin drizzle came from grey clouds in her brain. Chrysalis had won. _I failed. I am a failure. But you don't have to be._ The succubus was right about one thing for certain. _If I choose to join her my friends will follow. _They would not like it. They would hate and begrudge her forever. But they would stand by her nonetheless. Stand by her and still call themselves her friends. Her body was no longer tense. Her muscles had gone lax in resign.

From the second egress the torchlight once more contorted in response to an approaching apparition. She was no longer alone. Expecting Chrysalis had come back Twilight looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. It was not the succubus. "Rarity."

There was no levity in her tone.

Hesitantly the other sorceress took a step toward her.

"No, darling. Not exactly."

"Mm?" It was all the response she could muster.

Rarity took a steadying sigh. "I am… Changeling."

"Oh." It was another mind game. Another trick she would fall for one way or another. _Just get it over with please._

Her lack of enthusiasm clearly puzzled the Rarity that was not. "You are not going to attack me then?"

Twilight shrugged. Her stomach rolled over like it was about to reject the food she'd put in it.

It was not what Rarity had been anticipating. "I shall…take that as a no then?" She paused for a reply and did not get one. "Fair enough. I have come to you," she sighed again, "to…help."

"Help?" The word came out flat-line.

Likely sensing the mental state of Twilight the other sorceress put her best offer on the table first. "Yes. I know Chrysalis has but only just left you. I can imaging the encounter was negative." By the way Twilight flinched she knew she was right. "I know where your friend Rarity is. The real one. I have been assigned as her temporary caretaker."

That caught the princesses' attention, barely. "Oh really? Where?"

"Where I have come from. The dungeons. Cell A-009."

 _'A' floor?_ That meant Rarity was in the highest floor from the tower's bottom. Floor A was under a constant anti-magic field, a place specifically designed to contain those who possessed magical talents. Only the sorcerer jailers had access to their magic on Floor A due to certain negation rings they wore that counteracted the anti-magic zone. It was a double security measure, though if rumors were true the rings were constantly failing or malfunctioning. The anti-magic field had been put in effect by Celestia herself, the rings had come later from a group of magical scholars. _It's logical that's where they would put Rarity._

"So how do I know you won't be leading me to another changeling Rarity? Start another mind game?"

This time it was Rarity who shrugged. "You do not I'm afraid. You shall have to trust me."

The blatancy of the response caught Twilight off guard. "Okay. And why help me at all?" There was no real point in trying to be cautious anymore. _Whatever happens, happens._ It was quitters thinking but who cared. _Quitting and losing, they're pretty much the same thing._

Rarity shifted her weight uncomfortably. Uncertainly showed plain on her face. "To put it quite simply I no longer… agree with the mission."

"What mission?"

"Ours. Hers. Chrysalis's."

The Rarity before her was looking uncomfortable. If she ( _it)_ really was putting on a show it was already a good one. _Then again that kind of is their entire shtick._ But what if this changeling really did intend to aid her? _Screw it._ For the past few days every single idea or plan she'd come up with, every effort at logic or rationalization or even improvising, every attempt at countering Chrysalis or gaining any ground, had failed miserably. _Failure,_ susurrated Chrysalis in her mind. It was time to try something she had never done before, never put any faith into at all. It was time to just surrender and go with the flow. _That's not the same as giving up. Right? Oh I wish there was someone, anyone, to tell me I'm doing the right thing._

"Um, Twilight?"

"Fine. Let's go then."

Rarity's eyes widened. "You…trust me then?"

"Hell no." _I've been using much harsher language recently._ Another thing she didn't like. "Now take me to the real Rarity."

Accepting the middle ground Rarity nodded and gestured for Twilight to follow her.

"So Rarity, it's a bit coincidental that as soon as Chrysalis leaves me you appear don't you think?" There was no real point to her asking. It didn't matter to either way really. This Rarity fake would either take her to her friend or she would not. _I left the others behind. Some of them might really be my friends and I left them with changelings._ It was only more guilt. Only more doubt. Only another thing to worry about. _I'll get over it. Or I won't._ Shutting down. _How long does it take for someone to shut down anyways?_ Rarity was speaking, answering her question. _Right, I guess I should be polite and listen._

"…my understanding that Chrysalis would be coming to you at some point. So yes, it really was a coincidence. I just happened to be on my way to the chantry for…personal reasons."

"Thinking of converting?" There was no mocking in her voice. Just a flat question to prevent an awkward silence from forming. _Hey who knows, maybe she, it, will accidently say something revealing that I can then try and fail to use to my advantage._ Rarity elected not to answer that particular inquiry and instead expanded on her pervious statement.

"Though I did have a hunch you and the General, err, the other Twilight that is would be searching the temple with your friends, and my sisters, for the Elements of Harmony."

"Wait. So some of those who were with me really were my friends? And my tome is there too?" Her heart started beating faster. A tiny glimmer of hope had just presented itself.

"Yes. To both."

Twilight dared asked who and where.

"Does it matter? The changelings would only counter any claims your real friends made, and attempting to retrieve the tome so openly would end disastrously. You know it darling."

 _Gah!_ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. This was maddening. _Like literally. I'm losing my freaking mind!_ But it was true, what this Rarity had just said. "You could point out the fakes at least though couldn't you?" _Please, I'm begging you. Give me something. Anything._

The channeling Rarity winced. "I could, but…. Twilight please understand the consequences that would entail. Such betrayal would mean my death. I am only helping you now because I can do so incognito. This is still the highest of treason I am committing."

"I could protect you. I already saved your life once." _Now who's being manipulative?_ That was not her intent. She had no intent currently. It was first thought that had entered her head and so she had thrown it out on the table. This changeling had expressed an interest in helping her and she would seize that chance. _Because I have nothing else._ She'd learnt that changelings were individuals, capable of independent thought. _So just maybe…_

The Rarity with her had halted and stood tense.

"Yes. And I truly thank you for that. Even if you only healed me on the chance that was the real Rarity. That act was what first sparked me into thinking maybe our queen's grand scheme was…misguided." She quickly amended herself. "In application at least." She rounded on Twilight, her eyes watering up. "But please understand Twilight, I do not wish for my sisters and brothers to think of me as a traitor. To see the shame in their eyes would be…."

"Crushing?"

Rarity's head slumped down. "Yes."

 _Yeah, I can relate to that._ Out of spite she kept the potentially comforting comment to herself. "Fair enough." It wasn't. Not at all. In her mind nothing this imposter could do would constitute her changeling her mind into thinking they were on even terms. _Sorry, but I can't pity you. You understand right?_

Seeing that Twilight would say nothing more Rarity sighed and resumed leading them to the dungeons, a slow pace. She took her turn in filling the hungry silence lingering all around.

"I knew from the beginning our mission would require sacrifices. We all did." She told of her recent issues concerning Chrysalis, primarily when she'd been near shocked to death alongside the real Rarity. "I did not realize though that in our queen's eyes we are so…expendable."

Twilight knew she was crying. _Oh Rarity._ The thought of what Chrysalis had done to her broke her heart. "Chrysalis is a maniacal witch hell-bent on absolute domination at any cost. She places no real value on life."

Rarity shook her head in disagreement. "She does though. You've seen so yourself dear."

 _It's formed the habit of talking like the real Rarity even when there's no reason to._ "Why try and justify Chrysalis's actions anymore?" That sounded like something the succubus would say. Twilight reflexively raked her tongue under her front teeth as if to clean it from such foulness.

Rarity's perfect ladylike walking posture wilted. She sighed deeply but did not reply. With no further opposition silence blanketed them until they reached the prison wing.

The new warden asked for the meaning of Rarity bringing someone, even the General, to the cells without the permission of their queen. Rarity responded by casting a sleeping spell on him. Twilight, who would later be remembered by the warden as the General, did her part by casting a temporary amnesia spell on the warden. Channeling the mid-level magic caused her a significant amount of pain. Hex-Imbibe, she explained to Rarity (who had inquired), did not leave the system quickly.

"Really I just wanted to see if I could actually cast the spell."

"Well, poisoned or not, you managed splendidly."

"….Thanks. Let's go free Rarity now."

She did not know what she had been expecting. Some notable weariness perhaps, some signs of distress and fatigue. Like what she had felt and or looked like when under the 'care' of River. Twilight stared in horror at the Rarity in the cell, chained to the walls. The real Rarity. _She looks…half dead._ The sorceresses clothing was tattered and stained with blood. Thin lacerations covered her arms and legs. Her normally beautiful and primped hair was a tangled mat. She was coated in grime. _This has to be the real her._ Would Chrysalis really go so far as to do…this to one of her own. She recalled the scar on the other Twilight's side, and what changeling Rarity had told her. _So yeah, she probably would._

The Rarity in the cell had not noticed them yet. Or simply did not care who had come. She sat huddled up on a thin filthy mattress with her head buried in her knees and arms, absently rubbing her tail between three of her fingers. _Now to that I really can relate._ She moved closer and clutched the bars.

"Rarity?"

"T-twilight?" The sorceress's head slowly turned in the direction of the familiar voice. She then saw who else was with Twilight. The small glimmer of joy in her eyes disappeared and her head turned away again.

 _She's been broken._ Sorrow filled her. There was no way a changeling could fake such despair. _Right?_ "Rarity. It's me. Really." She sounded like a changeling. _Twilight, it's me. Can't you tell? No, I'm the real one. No me. No me. Twilight!_ She shoved the voices of her friends out of her mind. The imprisoned Rarity did not respond. _They've been playing mind games with her to._ The other Rarity present, the imposter, stepped up.

"She's telling the truth. I've admitted to her to being Changeling." She held up a key. "We've come to free you." At the suspicion shown by the other Rarity she summarized her reasons for doing so. Then she unlocked the cell and opened the door.

Twilight rushed past her, up to the shackled Rarity, and stooped to embrace her friend.

"Oh, Rarity, it's me. I swear. It's me. I was so worried. Please believe me. I swear it's me. I need your help. Someone I can trust. It's been so bad! Rarity…" Her voice broke into choked sobs at that point. _Please, please let this be really her._ If it wasn't then that would be it. She would give up.

The changeling Rarity removed the shackles from her counterpart then stepped back, giving space. The other Rarity remained balled up, staring at the Twilight crying on her shoulder. Then, slowly, she put on hand on her friend, tears filling her own eyes, and returned the embrace.

"Twilight," her voice was a dry whisper, "it is me. I swear. With all my heart I swear."

Together they wept. The changeling Rarity observed, not realizing she was crying as well. After a few moments she kindly interrupted the reunion. She poured a glass of water from a pitcher, placed just of the prisoner's reach, and from her breast pockets dropped several pills into the filled cup, saying they were high concentrate vitamins. Not questioning the second Rarity took the glass and drank in empty in seconds. Together she and Twilight filled the now freed sorceress in on all that happened since her abduction at the Stallion Heart. Then to both she revealed the location of the tome holding the Elements of Harmony.

Rarity did not react with the expected despair. Instead wrath filled her persona. She stood, shakily, weakened from her incarceration and abuse. "We must stop her. No matter the cost."

Twilight inwardly wavered. _No matter the cost. I don't think you understand what that could mean my friend._ Now was not the time. She'd gained a trustworthy ally. Two actually. Unless the Rarity just released was in fact a changeling. _You may have let Chrysalis walk right into the temple and to some of your friends._ If so what was supposed to have done? She could not have stopped the succubus. No way. Should she have tried anyways? Given it her all even though it may have spelled her end? Only Chrysalis would not have killed her. The witch had far worse planned for her. _I still want to scream, scream until my throat gives and I cough up blood._ She shivered. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Electing to chance that the two Rarity in her company really were going to aid her she said they needed to come up with a course of action.

"What if I pretended to accept her offer and say I wanted to be her Enforcer?"

As a trio they were leaving the dungeons, straight through the main egress. The changeling Rarity, who had changed the color of her eyes to an amber shade so as to be discernable from the other Rarity, expressed doubt. She said her queen would be able to tell the lie right away, and probably would let Twilight believe she was being deceived and then counter with an even more manipulative ruse. The real Rarity concurred.

Twilight sighed aloud. "Then what?" They were on their way back to the temple. Where Chrysalis likely was and where the others in her party she'd left certainly still were. So time was rather of the essence. Both Rarity put their hands to their chins in thought. _The vitamins seem to be working wonders for her. I should have asked for some._ She was still fighting severely against sheer exhaustion. She eyed the Rarity she had come to the dungeons with. _Funny, it actually seems to enjoy being Rarity, and not in a mocking or spiteful way. Interesting._

**Chapter XIII**

"Oh come on! You still reek of the dungeons, dirt and stone and not bathing." Spike stood in front of one of the Rainbow Dash, doing his best to stare down the Pegasus despite his being over a head shorter. "Why should we do anything you say?" In challenge Dash puffed her chest out. _What there is of it that is,_ Spike sneered to himself.

"Uh, because…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Injected on of the Pinkies. "Because it's a good suggestion."

"She's ain't in charge." An AJ chimed in.

"No. I am." Asserted Twilight.

"That's right." Agreed the other Spike present, moving to stand alongside Twilight.

 _Aww man, this stinks. Literally._ He looked back and forth between Twilight and the changeling him. _I know that me isn't the real me but is that the real Twilight and is the fake me trying to convince her that he's me and I'm the phony?_ His senses told him the Twilight he was looking at was the real one. His senses also said the same thing about the Twilight who had entered the secret passage. So if he couldn't truest his senses that left guessing or deductions. Neither of which sounded overly appealing.

He knew the Rainbow Dash - who suggested they go search for the Twilight who'd left the group (and had been missing for quite some time now) on grounds that she as likely a changeling and thus reposting their every move to Chrysalis - was an imposter. Of that he was positive. There was no mistaking the stench of the dungeons. He knew the other Spike was a fake. That was two down. As to the others in the group he had no idea. How did the changelings manage to make themselves smell like his friends? _Magic probably._ Even born from a creature of magic he sometimes felt the arcane made things a bit unfair at times.

"We're not having any luck here." The fake Rainbow Dash had started up again. "I'll bet she led here on a wild goose chase to stall for some plan she and that succubus planned for us."

"This is nothing like chasing geese." A Pinkie pointedly pointed out.

Twilight rolled her eyes and then folded her arms in thought. After a moment she made her decision. "We stay put. This is where the other Twilight will come back to. We'll be ready if she attacks. And if Chrysalis is with her," her eyes narrowed, "then it means we get to take her down all the sooner."

"Alight!" Said both Dashes, pumping their fists in the air.

"Atta' girl Twilight." Supported the other Spike.

 _Did she just wink at the changeling Rainbow Dash?_ Maybe he'd only imagined it. He'd been watching the others reactions, trying to find some tell that they were changelings. The Pinkies seemed inclined to go along with whatever was decided. The Fluttershy were uncertain, of course. And both AJs appeared skeptical of the hastiness and recklessness of Twilight's decision. _So absolutely no help in other words._ Why were the changelings even bothering to remain concealed at this point? They likely held the strength and maybe even the numbers. What were they planning?

That was when the door to the hidden passage reopened.

The Rainbow Dash who'd been christened by Celestia stepped up. "Twilight. About time. We, uh, some of us, were getting worried."

They had to hurry. _It's probably already way too late. Why did I leave them alone?_ She had seen Chrysalis go the way she had come down the passage. _And then the changeling Rarity just happened to appear._ They were being led into a trap. Maybe. The changeling Rarity had led her to the real Rarity so she could set free. _If she's the real Rarity._ Her gut told her she was. _But what does it know at this point?_ The Rarity she wanted to believe was her friend was taking having another her around suspiciously well. _I acted the same though._ She'd asked the ex-imprisoned Rarity if the other her had treated her well. Much better than Chrysalis or any of the other changelings did, she said. _Does that mean she's vouching for this imposter's trustworthiness?_ It was something to be addressed later if it became an issue. If nothing else she knew for a fact one of these Rarity was a fake. As it was she had to get back to her group. If her real friends were among the changelings she'd left them under the care of the imposter Twilight. Then there was Chrysalis. And her tome.

The changeling Rarity had revealed where the Tome of Harmony was. In the temple. Chrysalis, or maybe Luna, had disguised the tome as a book of scripture and placed it under a strong non-detection spell. So strong it cancelled out her own protective spells. Changeling Rarity had then asked a rather sudden and out of place question, something she'd apparently been wondering. Why were her brethren able to impersonate her, Twilight, a princess and True Sorcerer, when they could not become Celestia or Luna? _Almost as if she wanted information back in exchange for what she'd given._ That screamed trap. The truth was the same spell that protected Celestia and Luna from the changeling's mimicry had been cast on her. And then almost immediately worn off. Celestia had said it was because of the rawness and abundance of magical energy flowing within her. Magic was not only her destiny mark, she literally emanated, embodied, magic. Any enchantment cast by another, even an Ascended Being, fizzled due to her own magical aura being so overpowering. _My inner magic literally corroded their spells they cast on me._ That was also why the Hex-Imbibe had been so effective on her. She had so much magical energy for it to 'feed' off of. None of this had she elected to reveal to the imposter Rarity, claiming there were far bigger things to think about presently. _Which is true._

The elements had yet to be activated. Of that she was absolutely certain. Her destiny mark would be glowing if so. That meant they still had a chance. _Why did I leave them all in the temple?_ Because she had needed to be alone for a few minutes. _That may end up costing you._ She could not pick up on any magical traces nearby. That implied there was no spell dueling occurring between Chrysalis and any of her party members. _What's going on?_

Nearing the small antechamber they were about to find out. _One of these Rarity is in zero condition for any kind of conflict._ Her friend (if she really was) needed rest and time to recuperate. Only taking her to the hospital wing was out of the question, and the guest rooms were on the other side of the palace. The changelings were everywhere. She would not abide Rarity being abducted again. _She insisted on accompanying myself and the imposter Rarity._ Her friend was complaining about being seen in her dreadful state of appearance. _That's a good sign of her heath right?_ Right. For all that was worth. She was still in cahoots with a changeling. One that had supposedly decided to betray its queen in light of newfound morality. One that had freed her friend. _Maybe._ She was so confused, so uncertain, so messed up in the head, it hurt. _Sleep._ Gods, if only she could sleep.

Chrysalis nodded. "Sorry I took so long." She gestured behind her. "That passage went on a lot longer than I thought it would." Her General was watching her questioningly. _What's the new plan you are wondering._ She blinked hard as if the brighter light in the chantry stung her eyes. In actuality she sent a psychic message to all her soldiers before her. The Rainbow Dash not in her service asked if she had found anything. She smiled proudly. "Found anything no. Found out where my tome is, yes." Everyone, her children included, gasped.

"How in tarnation…."

"The passage led to a small antechamber overlooking a secret storage room of some sort. In it I saw Chrysalis talking to Luna." She mimicked the excitement she knew Twilight would have in her voice upon such a discovery. "They were discussing the tome. She thinks the real Rarity can open it." _Not anymore._ The surprised look on Fluttershy confirmed what her prisoner had told her. 

"Great." Said the real Rainbow Dash. "So all we have to do is go down there and get it from that spell casting psycho bitch. No problem."

Fully knowing insults would hurled at her Chrysalis took the offence without letting any agitation show. Ever since learning the Elements of Harmony had been brought to the palace she'd been working toward setting up this is very scenario. "Nuh-uh. Here's the best part. The tome isn't down there. It's up here, right here in the temple." Twilight's real friends were shocked. Her children were as well but in a different way, in a 'what is our queen up to' way.

"So, are you gunna tell us where it is or not?" The real Pinkie asked eagerly.

"How did two powerful sorceresses not notice you?" Inquired the actual Spike.

"Chrysalis hid my tome among the scripture shelves in the temple sacristy and then disguised it to look like two rolled scrolls next to each other instead of an actual book." _How does Twilight speak in such run-on sentences so often without losing her breath?_ Acting eager she beckoned everyone to follow her to the sacristy. There were no servants of the church present to get in there way, thanks to prior mandate from Luna.

Entering the storage area she went the wall of scriptures and put on a show of magically pinpointing the tome holding the Elements of Harmony. "Here!" She dispelled her own spell on the book.

"Woo! Rock on Twilight!" Rainbow Dash pumped her fist in the air. "Now we can reveal the fakes among us."

Her children looked nervous. The real AJ held a skeptic expression. _She's still unconvinced the Twilight who went into the passage was the real one. Perfect._ Pinkie and Fluttershy appeared ready to believe her identity. Meaning when their precious leader emerged once more they would accuse her of being a changeling. _I do wonder what is taking Twilight so long to come back._ Was the young princess still just dumbly standing where she'd left her? No matter if so. It gave her all the more time to isolate Spike so he could open the tome. _Since I cannot._ She'd had to come up with some excuse to get Spike to open the tome in her place.

Faking like she was about to cast the opening spell she suddenly ceased channeling magic through her horn and stared concernedly at the book.

"What's wrong Twi? Ain't yah gunnu open it?"

"I'm not sure if I should." Knowing a reason was expected she elaborated. "Chrysalis knows this is my book. So she probably put a trap spell of some on it to go off if I try and unlock it." She saw that Twilight's real friends saw the logic in that statement. "But what I'll bet she doesn't know," she said smiling smugly, "is that I'm not the only one who can open the tome. Spike come here." Both Spikes came to her, both casting ugly looks at the other. "Alight, well, only one of you can do this so we'll have one imposter right off the bat."

Her agent pretending to be Spike cocked his head in apprehension.

Going along with the new turn of events the General Twilight intervened. "Wait, hold up. How do we know you're not a changeling and just trying to get him to open the book? And, if you're really Twilight like you say you should be able to negate any kind of spell Chrysalis may have put on that book without trouble, despite being poisoned." She put her hands on her hips. "Or were you never poisoned at all?"

Snarling (or pretending to) Chrysalis Twilight held the tome out. "If you wanna take that risk, Twilight, be my guest."

"Fine. I, the real Twilight Sparkle, will. Give it." She reached for the book.

Holding the tome she concentrated over it for a moment before channeling her magic. Waving a hand over the book she started at the great flash of greenish flame that leapt from the cover and faded into the air.

"Whoa! It really was trapped." Exclaimed a Rainbow Dash.

Chrysalis hid her approval. She'd made sure her General would be able to easily undo the magic she'd placed on the tome. Her entire intent here was to get the others to trust the General Twilight implicitly. She herself could not play as the sorceress since for long. She was too busy with other tasks. If she knew Twilight's friends as well as she believed they would now carry out the remainder of her plan on their own.

"That means there could be more traps on it." Pointed out the authentic Spike, worried about his mentor. "Maybe, ah, I should be the one to open it after all."

General Twilight stared at the book. "Yeah…."

The real Pinkie leapt forward and pointed a finger at the other Twilight.

"Hey wait! So she's the fake?"

General Twilight frowned. "That's what I said!"

A grating of stone on stone drew everyone's attention. The passage had opened yet again, producing yet another Twilight. And two Rarity.

The General Twilight put her hands on her hips. "Well, well. Look who went and got reinforcements."

Chrysalis smirked to herself. It was all too easy. Now she need but get the real Spike to herself and force the boy to open the tome. _I shall curse those damnable rocks directly so that they may never be used against me._

The real Twilight gritted her teeth. This was bad. When she'd left there'd only been one duplicate her. Now there were two. Again. _So who's the real fake me this time and what does the other copy of me want?_ If she did not get some legitimate rest soon she was going to pass out. Doing her best to take in the turn of events she surveyed the situation. One of the other Twilight's held her tome and had most of the other party members beside her. _So clearly of the two other me present the majority thinks that one is the real me._ The other, other her had fewer supporters. Implying that one had only just arrived at the scene. _And now I've come along, last, and with two Rarity._ Already she knew convincing anyone of her true identity would be neigh impossible. _Should I even bother?_

The General stood glowering. _I had everything under control._ She understood the reasoning of her queen's actions. Those in the group who were Twilight's friends would now see her as the real princess. _But I was in the process of accomplishing that on my own._ The real Twilight had re-emerged, and would be claiming she was the real Twilight. _Discrediting her would have been simple_. It had been incredibly irrational for Twilight to leave on her own in the first place. Then not only her mother shown up and abruptly mediated an entirely new ploy, she'd also left her General _(me!)_ in a very delicate and dangerous position. _If they press me using Twilight's elemental stone it is curtains for me._ Why had Chrysalis done something so rash? _I rather resent it._ Still, her queen had entrusted her to see the ploy through and so she would. _Somehow._ She had to think on her feet, like the real Twilight would.

And her sister! _Oh, that lecherous bitch better have a good reason for this._ Sneaking a quick glace to Chrysalis she saw her mother was equally surprised and infuriated. 

"So, um, who open's it?"

She turned to Rainbow Dash, the real one. _The Captain doesn't seem to have much to say._ Likely she was scared. Spike had pretty much discredited her.

"Spike does." _And our Spike shall be revealed._ That was no real concern. The changeling who'd been selected to play the boy was ultimately negligible. _They would have found him out soon anyways._ Her younger kin may be able to impersonate a half-dragon but he could not change how magic affected him. He was far more vulnerable to spells than the actual Spike and as soon as the real Twilight realized that his role was canceled.

Both Spike's looked at her uncertainly. The real one slowly reached to take the book from her. She handed it to him. Spike swallowed. Everyone was watching him, and noting that the other Spike was not trying to participate. _Too late for him._ And if the real Spike opened the tome it would be too late for her and her sisters as well. _Any day now mother._ Her queen had taken too much of a gamble. Why had she not just taken the stupid book herself? Because Twilight's real friends wouldn't have allowed it. Chrysalis could have easily taken them. That wasn't her plan. _Is there some way I can drag this out?_ Spike had inserted his claw-like fingernail into the tome's locking mechanism. Was no one going to question the appearance of a third Twilight and two Rarity, or follow up on her comment about reinforcements? _I've done my part gods-damn it!_

"Stop right there Spike!"

The boy halted at the sound of Twilight's (the real ones) command.

"Wait," said a Pinkie, "so is that another changeling Twilight or the real Twilight?" "And why are there two Rarity with her?" Asked the other Pinkie.

The returning Twilight's face scrunched up in frustration. "There are two fake me here."

"There were," said the real Rainbow Dash stepping forward, "and now there's you three."

"I… I know how this looks." The real Twilight was faltering. "But I've brought help, and I found out where my tome is."

"Yeah, so did we." Countered Rainbow.

General Twilight held the book up. "See?"

"The other fake you was kind enough to give it us." Chirped the Major Pinkie.

"Um, excuse me." The real Fluttershy interrupted timidly. "But, um, don't you think that's kind of, ah, suspicious? That a changeling would give us the tome."

"Hey yeah." Rainbow Dash put a hand to her chin.

 _Good save._ General Twilight held the book out. "So it's probably still trapped. If it's really my tome at all."

"Not to be a burden," interceded the real Rarity, "but might there be a place I could lie down for a spell?"

The other Rarity helped her over to one of the cushioned pews.

 _What the crap does my sister thinks she's doing?_ Was this part of her queen's plan that she was supposed to go along with? _Not that I would know of course._ Chrysalis seemed to be getting very negligent of informing her ranking officer of anything come late. Taking another glance at the succubus she saw only a blank slate. General Twilight decided that for now she would not call her sister out, since the queen was clearly content to do likewise. _And play along._ An excuse not to open the elemental tome had been presented. She would not let it go to waste.

"What happened to her?" Asked the real AJ pointing to the shoddier of the two Rarity.

"She was imprisoned by Chrysalis." Answered the actual Twilight. "She's the real Rarity."

"How would you know and why should we believe you?" Demanded Captain Rainbow Dash.

"I don't and you shouldn't."

That caught the Captain, and the General, off guard. _What is she planning?_

"But," continued Twilight, "we have a way to find out everything for certain right there." She pointed to her tome the General still held.

The real Rainbow Dash groaned. "Uh hello? Where you not listening? That thing is probably a trap. If we open it could…I don't know explode or something."

 _Heh, that a girl._ General Twilight his her smile. An Other had just come to her rescue. She shot an eye to the Lieutenant. _But that does not even the score if you really have betrayed us sister. Not by a long shot._

"Then let me see it and find out." The real Twilight demanded.

The General hugged the book to her chest. "Not a chance. We're not losing this again. Oh we will open it alright. After I've carefully examined it for any magical traps."

"Good thinking Twilight." Agreed the imposter Spike. The real Spike also nodded.

Twilight, the actual one, stepped up. "We don't have time for that!"

"Why not?" Asked the Captain, folding her arms. "Chrysalis has already taken over. If anything we should be taking our time and being cautious. Like making sure we aren't going to blow ourselves to kingdom come by opening some stupid book."

"Yeah," _not bad Captain,_ "why the hurry princess? Got somewhere else you need to be? Like back at your mistress's side?"

Chrysalis was pleased at the chaos unfolding. She'd cast a subtle spell on herself to prevent attention from being drawn to her unless she demanded focus in some way. By standing still and saying nothing she'd been able to watch without anyone involving her. It was time to dispel her little obscuring trick now however. She had to intercede so she could make off with the Spike and the tome. Letting the others fall into debating confusion over who was who in the process. Though she would nudge them in favor of her General of course, after this little ordeal was over that was. Once she and the real Twilight were gone from this group she'd re-introduce her General as herself, the authentic Twilight Sparkle. For now however….

"It seems to me," she interpreted, adding a third Twilight's voice to the muddle, "that since we have among us two, err, one who is naturally resistant to magic," she gestured to the Spikes, "I enhance that resistance, ah, after scanning my tome of course, and then open it. Also," having everyone's attention she motioned to the real Twilight, "since that Twilight is so ardent about time I say we just let her meander off. Who cares where she goes? You were right Rainbow Dash. This situation needs to be handled carefully, and patiently."

All present, exempting the real Twilight, seemed to find wisdom in her words. Thanks in large to her permeating aura of persuasion. Give a little logic and her magical aura would make it seem the best idea ever to any who wanted what she said to be even remotely true. Sending a mental message to her Captain she indirectly called out her General.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Captain Rainbow Dash, turning to gaze at the General. "So is she the fake?"

"Yes!" Yelled both other Twilights

Before the real Twilight could react Chrysalis strode toward the General, her daughter, and launched a flaring wave of purple magic at her. Knowing her part the Twilight took the hit square on and dropped the tome. Her changeling Spike swept it up. Both AJs rushed to restrain the General to keep her from rising.

"Good. Hold her down." Commanded Chrysalis as Twilight. She cast another spell, making purplish shackles spring from the temple floor to restrain her General. "Those will wear off shortly I'm afraid. My magic's still weakened." She rounded and headed for the egress. "Spike! Uh, both of you. Let's go!"

Both boy's jumped to attention. "Yes ma'am!" They said in unison, before giving one another a very dirty look.

Princess Twilight stood flabbergasted. What had just happened could not have just happened. Chrysalis had not only recruited her apprentice she'd openly taken down her own ranking cohort. _She's completely deranged. And she wants you to serve her!_ Worse, far worse, Chrysalis had also gained credibility with everyone else. Her friends, exempting the two Rarity, were staring harshly at her, waiting for a reason to jump her. _She's turned them against me._

Inside her mind she could hear the wiring in her brain shorting out. "Fine!" She screamed at her friends, at everyone present. "Don't believe me! I don't care! I'm going to find Celestia and Luna. If any of you want to come with me fine. If not then don't!"

She spun on her heel, barely keeping from swooning from utter fatigue, and stormed toward the temple's main entrance.

"Wait! I, we're, coming Twilight!"

She did not stop but silently blessed the sounds of two Rarity's getting up from the pews. She needed some help, anyone's. In truth she had not a clue how she would locate Luna, if the princess was electing to conceal herself, or if Celestia even still lived at all. Leaving the Elements of Harmon with Chrysalis (she was certain that's who the second imposter Twilight was) could be a catastrophic mistake but she had little choice. No choice actually. There was no chance in hell she could stand up to everyone present in her current condition. It was taking everything she had just to stay on her feet. Picking a fight now would be her death, literally, one way or the other. _Not that I could attack my friends. If any of them really are my friends._ So she turned her back on the whole scene, just walked away. _To face a traitor princess that just so happens to be an Ascended Being, and or locate the queen of the sun, who may be dead, in the company of Rarity, who may not be Rarity, and an admitted changeling Rarity. Gods help me._ Because it did not seem likely anyone else would.

Chrysalis watched the princess go with immense satisfaction. She watched her second daughter follow with a saddened antipathy. It hurt that her own child would betray her so openly. Alas, so be it. She would not, could not, tolerate infidelity. She glanced to her General. _I'm sorry,_ she sent telepathically. Her first daughter calmed somewhat. She placed a hand on the real Spike by her side, knowing neither the boy nor anyone else would notice that she had just so happened to recognize she'd picked the right half-dragon.

"Come on Spike. We've work to do." Knowing her next line, but wanting to sound troubled from this whole ordeal she added; "To the library."

Holding the tome close she motioned both boy's to follow. The real AJ stepped up.

"Yah just gunna' take the fake to?"

Chrysalis Twilight shrugged helplessly. "We'll know which is the fake soon enough. For now let's head to the library to find some good counter-spells to cast on my tome." She pointed to the still restrained General. "She'll be out of that soon enough. Let's not be here when that happens."

"No guarding her?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why bother?"

Everyone glumly nodded and set in motion behind their leader.

After her initial coronation meeting with Chrysalis before the council she had returned to present them a near books worth of papers outlining all the new laws, rules, regulations, and punishments that were to be passed. The succubus worked incredibly fast. _No,_ thought the night queen, _she moves with meticulous and cunning slowness._ All the rubrics she had presented the council were likely written up years ago by Chrysalis. Or at the very least months. The high committee had been greatly displeased by what they saw in scanning the documents. They were still servants of Celestia. _I but skimmed them myself._ She was demanding laws be passed, on her behalf as much as Chrysalis's, without even fully reading what it was she commanded. _What manner of queen acts in such haste?_ Certainly not her sister. There was so much to accomplish in such a short amount of time. An entire city needed converting to a new way of life. _One I myself tried to impose centuries ago._ With exception of the changelings. They, the forsaken fey tribe, were but her only real doubt. She wholeheartedly believed that she and Chrysalis could rule side by side, and fairly to if not beloved by the citizens of Canterlot. _She is not evil, not truly._ Her newfound lover but desired what she felt entitled to, what she had been unjustly denied. _Same as I._ Did she have regrets about betraying her sister? _I wish it did not have to play out as it did but what choice?_ What was done was done. _And there can be no taking back._

When all the other had gone General Twilight began to struggle madly at her bonds. She was furious beyond words. Faithful daughter or no how dare her queen humiliate her like this! She was ranking officer! Now her authority had been completely undermined. _She even took over the role I was supposed to be playing!_ Her subordinates would never have full respect for her again now. How could they? And it had all happened without any prior warning. Binding her to the floor like some disobedient dog had never been part of any plan. It had been spur of the moment. Something Chrysalis had done to further her own self in the situation she'd placed herself in. that was not how her queen, how tribe Changeling, behaved! _We are architects in the shadows!_ Like how their plans had begun, a slow taking over of Canterlot. No one had known! It was the perfect coup. _And then the real Twilight came and fucked it all up!_ Bellowing out in rage she arched her back as far as her binds permitted and tugged savagely. _Forced my mother into such irrational action!_ The magical bonds held fast. Of course they did. Her horn flared to life, spitting rays of destruction at the glowing cuffs. _This is all her fault! That whoring fucking bitch! _Her teeth were gnashing, spittle forming in the corners of her mouth. _I'll kill her! I'll kill her!_ To hell with her queen's desire to have Twilight as her enforcer. _It should have been me all along! Not her! ME! I'm the faithful daughter! I'm her commander! Her most loyal…._ What? What exactly was she to Chrysalis? _Never mind!_

She would kill the precious oh-so-valuable princess Twilight Sparkle. Her queen, her mother, would then see that she, not Twilight, was most suited to being an enforcer. _Kill her._ Her horn fired a laser of pure energy. The magical shackles disintegrated. _I'll kill her._ She regained her feet and began marching in the direction Twilight and her treacherous sister had gone. _I will kill her! And I will save my beloved sister!_ Then her mother would see her true worth. _And may fate be damned to hell should be plotting otherwise!_

"Twilight my dear, you do not look well at all."

They were on their way to Luna's chambers, and subsequently Celestia's as well. The princess could not help but chuckle, despite how beaten she was. "Speak for yourself, Rarity."

The sorceresses returned a smile. The changeling Rarity did not. "I agree with the both of you. I myself was recently imprisoned and have yet a chance to recuperate." She wore a concerned expression. "Though I know the importance of your goal Twilight, and the need to make haste, you, I, the three of us, need rest. You'll not do anyone any good in your present condition."

Twilight cast her a skeptical glance. "Trying to stall for your queen?"

The changeling appeared genuinely hurt by the implication. "No."

"I do rather agree with her, much as I don't yet trust her."

 _And as much as I hate to admit it they are both right._ There was no way she could keep going in her current state. She was exhausted beyond belief, starving for real food, sick to her stomach, had a major headache and blurry vision, was magically inhibited, running a fever, aching badly where her stitches were, and worst of all unable to think coherently. _I'm barely able to stay on my feet._ She'd already thrown up once. If she did not stop soon she may very well... _die._ She could literally be pushing herself to the brink of death.

"What do you suggest?" She asked of both Rarity.

Together her friend and the changeling ( _is she my friend now as well?)_ came up with the idea that since they were heading to the royal chambers they sleep long as need be in Celestia's bedroom, reasoning that it was (hopefully still) magically protected and likely the last place Chrysalis, or any other changeling, would think to look for them. Lieutenant Rarity said she knew a rather guileless nurse, a longtime friend, she could summon to bring them food when they awoke, along with anything else such as medicine they may require.

 _Now I'm resorting to trusting my enemies to take care of me._ She remembered the Fluttershy changeling and River. _They can be kind._ Twilight leaned on a decretive table to catch her breath. It did not return easily. "Chrysalis has the Element of Harmony in her possession, and a means to open the tome. Two if one of those Fluttershy with her is the real one."

The changeling Rarity gasped. "Fluttershy really can open the book?"

 _Damn-it!_ Well, what did it really matter at this point? She nodded. "We have to stop her."

The real Rarity cocked her head. "Why exactly the rush? She cannot use the Elements of Harmony correct? Are the stones not attuned to each of us and us alone? What harm can she truly do with them?"

Twilight banged her fist on the table. "You don't understand! Chrysalis isn't going to try and use the Elements of Harmony for herself. She's going to make sure we can't use them ever again!"

Both Rarity inhaled in shock.

"You mean destroy them?" Asked her real friend.

Twilight shrugged. "That, or close enough."

The real Rarity bit her thumb. "Shoot."

"All the same," said the changeling pointedly, "we three remain in no condition to confront my mother or, much less, Luna. I still say we must rest, regain what strength we may and come up with a better plan than just blindly rushing about hoping for the best. I may not know you well as her Twilight," she gestured to the other Rarity, "but I do know this is not your normal behavior. You are worn to the bone dear, and not thinking rationally or logically."

 _Rr!_ She hated to admit the changeling made a compelling argument. She let out a long sigh. "Alright. Celestia told me before that I can automatically bypass any security measures to her chambers. As long as you two hold my hands when we enter that privilege will extend to you both as well. Once we get to the sun chamber, ah, Rarity summon your friend to watch over us while we sleep, but have her bring, err," she thought for a moment then listed several medicinal supplies, "Okay?" The changeling nodded. _They could both still be changeling and this could be a trap to get me to open up Celestia's room for them._ The horrifying truth was; at this point she simply did not care. Once the suggestion of rest had been presented she'd mentally clutched it and made it a top priority. _Once again I'm about to just sleep away whatever is transpiring._

As the trio made their way to the sun queen's bedroom everyone they passed gave them wide space.

 _They came this way!_ The General rounded a bend in the long winding corridor. Her horn blared green, tracking her prey by the combined magical residue the three sorceresses left in their wake. _I'll kill her!_ Anyone she passed leapt out of her way in fright. One male guard had been foolish enough to try and greet her. He now lay in a pool of blood. Maybe dead or dying, maybe only wounded and stunned. She did not care. The event had barely registered in her mind. Only one thing was driving her. _I'll kill her!_ Suddenly, when entering the royal halls, the trail up and vanished.

 _!_

She stopped dead in her tracks. What had just happened? How could she have just lost the trail? It came to her. She was in an area of the palace not normally accessible to the public, a place magically protected from all but the most potent spells. Now her prey could be anywhere in this entire massive wing. And she had no hope of tracking Twilight now either!

With a furious growl she lashed her arm out, sending a raging bout of energy though it. A stain glass window to her right, showing the cycle of sun and moon, exploded and cascaded to the floor in a million kaleidoscopic pieces. The General stood rooted by fury, her chest heaving, her eyes reflecting only merciless want to end life. She would find Twilight. The whore princess could not hide forever. She would wait. And strike.

She had brought them to the library partially to play her part as Twilight but primarily because it was mostly vacant this time of day. They had spent several rushed minutes 'researching' pages on trap spells and countermeasures to defensive spells. Enough wasted time.

She held the tome to the boy. "Alright Spike, let's do this." Both boys were nervous, one pointedly more so than the other. _Fret not my faithful servant. I shall ensure no harm comes to you when your illusion is lost._

The real Spike reached for the book holding the Elements of Harmony. His double slumped back a step, knowing his time was already up. Those in the group who really Twilight's friends had singled him out. The changelings but copied the reaction. Keeping true to her inner promise Chrysalis cast another simple restraining spell on her Spike, binding his arms and legs together and rooting him to the spot where he stood. That should satisfy everyone for the moment while keeping her minion safe.

Spike was clutching the tome. She watched curiously fascinated. _How will he do it? A spell? A word of opening?_ The boy but stuck a fingernail in the book's locking mechanism and turned. With a click the lock came undone. _That's it? My Spike could have done that!_ Maybe. The book was probably magically tuned to detect the spiritual energy of whoever was trying to gain access to its contents. Something even she could not easily have dispelled. _Twilight, truly you are ever impressing me._ How glorious her mollifying the True Sorceress to her own cause would be.

With an uneasy expression Spike handed the tome back to her. It was unlocked now. Would Twilight have further trapped it? Her General would know better than she. Alas, circumstances were ever dictating deviations from her oh so carefully laid plans. Still, she felt it safe enough to assume the elemental book was safe to be opened. None of Twilight's friends looked overly worried, only apprehensive about the battle they felt certain was about to ensue. _Such power these stones hold._

Not wanting to give herself away quite yet the succubus licked her lips and then without hesitation pulled the two covers of the tome open. A brilliant white poured from the pages, stung her eyes. She reflexively put her free arm over her face as a shield. The light did not physically hurt. That implied safety. After a second the radiant beams dwindled to but a soft glow. She dared look down at the Elements of Harmony. They were more jewels than rocks. Precious gems. A ruby, iolite, sphalerite, aquamarine, emerald, and there, centerpiece to the collection, a shining purple spinel. Twilight's stone of magic. _These are the legendary Elements of Harmony._ She could not deny their incredible beauty. A collection of value beyond all measure. The most cherished and prized treasures in all the world likely. In her hands. A wicked grim rose her girlish lips.

"Uh, Twilight? What's with the smirk?"

It was Rainbow Dash who had asked. The others, especially Spike and Fluttershy, shared her alarm. _Oh, I shall give answer._ Summoning all her magic, as if assaulting Celestia anew, she channeled a Grand Destruction spell through her, through Twilight's, horn. Hellish green flames engulfed the tome, seared the beloved stones.

"What the hell!?" Screamed Rainbow Dash. "Oh!" Gasped Fluttershy. "What'd you do that for?" Gaped Pinkie Pie. "Wut in tarnation?" Voiced AJ in shock.

All at once they exclaimed their disbelief at seeing Twilight scorching her own, and their own, Elements of Harmony. They watched dumbfounded and horrorstruck as the book burned in the impure fires. Chrysalis knew her eyes were gleaming wildly. She did not care. The greatest weapons against her were burning in her clutches. The pages turned black and crisped into the air as ashes. The thicker covers and book spine charred and blackened. All spells of protection Twilight may have cast the tome were being bured away by furious devouring hellfire. The flames of perdition. Of the greatest of all fey tribes. The Changeling. Only the stones themselves were unaffected. No mortal magic, regardless how great, how ancient, how fueled by hatful lust, could sear these god-touched rocks. That was not the intent of the succubus. _Yet, the stones offer no resistance to my attempts._ Was there no natural defenses embedded within the Elements of Harmony? Where they truly nothing more than tools? If so they may yet be of use, may even be magically rewritten to serve a new possessor.

The last remnants of Twilight's tome crumbled to flakes of ember dust. The Elements of Harmony clattered to the tile floor. One, the Elements of Honesty, bowled toward the stunned group of friends and mimicking changelings, to the feet of AJ, as if seeking its master. The farm girl raised her head from the stone to stare at the Twilight before her. _She knows. They all know now who I really am._ What would happen? How would they react? As much as she despised unforeseen situations excited inquisitiveness tingled inside her, coursed in veins.

AJ, still not taking her eyes from Chrysalis in disguise, lowered to retrieve her stone.

"No. I think not." She launched a ray of magic at AJ, striking the cowgirl in the stomach, making her yell in horrid pain, sending her back several feet and landing hard on her rear. She fell to on side, wrapping her arms round her midsection and groaning.

Rainbow Dash stated the obvious. "She's Chrysalis! We have to do something!" The Pegasus launched herself forward to tackle her adversary. A second concussive blast propelled her spinning head over heels backwards into Pinkie. The two of them became an entangled heap on the floor.

None of the others looked ready to attempt an attack. With a smile of immense gratification Chrysalis brought forth a magical holding bag and gathered the Elements of Harmony, bringing them magically one by one to drop in the container. The stones gave no resistance. _Merely tools after all._

Almost as an afterthought she sent a grasping spell out to the heaving AJ, encircling the farmer by the waist and chest, and pulled her close.

"You shall come with me."

Fury blazed in the cowgirl's eyes but she was helpless to protest. A sudden heated pain shot into her calf. Crying out she looked down. Spike had bitten her leg! Luckily her grasping spell required no further concentration or it would have dissipated so unexpected and sharp was the bite. Screeching in vehement agony she channeled a death-dealing lightning bolt into Twilight's horn and unleased it downwards, aiming straight for the widening eyes of the dragon boy. He would see his last mistake fully. A bolt of yellow flashed before her vision a split second before her spell blasted a crater into the tiling. Fluttershy had risked her life to intercede and rescue Spike. Chrysalis flung her head in the direction of the timid Pegasus, sending out another ray of crippling magic. It the fleeing Fluttershy square in the back, right in the crevice where her wings sprouted from her back. The Pegasus crashed in a heap, dropping Spike and skidding several yards along the floor to strike a marble support column. She lay unmoving, unconscious but far from dead. Spike rushed to her side.

In the chaos Chrysalis made her departure with the Elements of Harmony and abducted adversary in her possession. The friends of Twilight Sparkle would now intuitively seek out their real leader, meaning either her General or the actual sorceress. In her utter exhaustion the real Twilight had acted irrationally and suspiciously, just as intended. That would prompt the party to seek out her General and follow her command, just as planned. _Well, sort of._ Ultimately everything was still panning out exactly as she as initially hoped.

With a shove the door to the sun queen's chambers was opened. Twilight looked inside. It was empty. _That doesn't automatically mean she's dead._ It still was not a good sign.

"Any ideas where she may be?"

Twilight turned to the changeling Rarity. "I was going to ask her the same thing."

The imposter shook her head in gloom. "No. Sorry. I do not."

"So, what now?" Asked Rarity.

Twilight sighed deeply. _I have no idea. I can barely stay on my feet. Much less think of a plan of action._ "Let's look around."

"For what?" The changeling Rarity inquired.

"I don't know! Anything!" _Like what? Come on Twilight you've got to give them something._ "Like, like, some last minute orders she may have left for me knowing I'd come here or maybe something we could use against Chrysalis or a clue about where she went if she really wasn't abducted or…or…" she could not bring herself to say murdered. Celestia was alive. She had to be. Or else all was lost.

Her two companions saw the flimsiness of her suggestion. It was written all over their pouting worried faces. Still, they entered the chambers to abide her. _Lead and they will follow. Ah! Get out of my head witch!_ Her skull throbbed. She needed sleep so badly it physically hurt.

And so the searched the chamber of the sun queen. They opened the closets to an array of dresses and gowns, scanned every inch of the large vanity to discover only mostly unused makeups and other assorted products, along with letters and parchments of no current importance. They invaded the dresses drawers to find far more personal belongings, Twilight's letters, jewelry, undergarments, and the likes. Under the great bed were found several various artifacts that would warrant closer examination and so were placed in rows along the left bedside. The walls, flooring, and even ceiling were magically inspected for fingerprints or lingering traces of invaders.

 _Because I am the invader. We are violating every inch of Celestia's private quarters._ Yet there was not a single defensive spell triggered. _Because it is I who am playing detective._ Celestia had not set a single trap for her stared and most trusted pupil. If anyone else had tried this on their own they would have likely been assailed by vicious guardian magic. She could see crests and faint traces of protective runes covering near everything in the room. _Never saying a word to me she granted me complete access to her every intimacy. Gods, I was even able to raid her freaking panty drawer!_ She felt immeasurably guilty and embarrassed. _Please forgive me Celestia. I'll never do this again I swear._

"Find anything yet?" She asked the two Rarity.

"No." Said one. "Afraid not." Replied the other.

"Oh yes." Came a third voice.

Three heads spun to the second Twilight that had appeared in the doorway. A bone-chilling smirk rose on her face.

"Thank you for opening the room and de-activing the alarm system." Her purple eyes were ablaze with crazed hatred, fixed solely on her double. "I'll kill you now."

The changeling Rarity placed herself between the two Twilights. "Sister, please. You're not..."

"Out of the way traitor!" General Twilight swept her arm out sending a wave of to sweep the Lieutenant from her feet and throw her onto the bed. Her horn blazed green. She shot a bolt at her double.

The real Twilight just barely got a magical barrier up in time. It disintegrated the instant her opponent's ray hit it, sending her recoiling backwards. She could not allow herself to show weakness. This changeling really did intend to kill her. "You think you're a match for me?" She yelled in challenge. _Why is she even bothering staying in disguise?_ The imposter her was not phased.

"You are weakened. Die!" She sent dozens of little missile shards at Twilight.

This time it was Rarity who placed the shield around her friend. The sorceresses' magic was not as potent as Twilights. The General's spell tore through the barrier and barraged the real princess. Twilight screamed. The missiles were like shards of broken glass, shredding her clothing and skin with a multitude of shallow lacerations. It was only a diversionary tactic. The General's horn flared with purgatorial resolution. Twilight's eyes pinpointed at the sight. Her death was imminent. In her weakened state there was no way she'd be able to withstand the attack. _It's over._

Changeling Rarity tackled her superior officer, sending them both crashing to the floor. They rolled over and over, wrestling to gain the upper hand, the General curing and trying to regain her feet, the Lieutenant making every effort to keep her sister pinned down. An emerald blast sent Rarity flying back. The real Rarity caught her, causing her to fall on her rear, with her double on her lap. In that moment only the two Twilight's were battle ready.

 _Got to go on the offensive._ Channeling her magic was incredibly painful and draining. The Hex-Imbibe may have near left her system but shear fatigue was taking its heavy toll. She summoned a punching fist of magic and sent it toward the fake her. It hit the General hard right in the gut. Her opponent doubled over. Letting out a furious shriek the changeling sent a hatchet like blade of magic at her. _Shoot!_ She flung her arm out to dispel the incoming projectile. It cut through her defensive spell just before being dissipated, making a gash across her forearm. The other Twilight's magic was being strengthened by hate and determination. _I'm fighting for my life for real._ Blood oozed from her arm. She couldn't afford to pull any punches. Channeling all her willpower she conjured several fists made of purple haze and lashed out. The changeling her formed a barrier of her own. The fists pounded relentlessly against it, cracked then shattered it. The imposter princess was bludgeoned with four mighty punches, in the chest, on both sides, and across the face, sending a spray of red mist from her nose. She went down in a heap.

Twilight swallowed in her dry throat. That round had lasted only about ten seconds. It had felt like ten hours and had drank enough energy from her that it would take days to recover. _I'm so very weak right now._ Her vision was blurring. Black curtains were very slowly closing over her line of sight. _If those curtains touch I'm out._ Both Rarity had gotten back up and moving to stand alongside her. The imposter Twilight was not finished yet.

Eyes glowing hateful green the General bellowed in fury and released an all-or-nothing onslaught of shredding artilleries. Three magical barricades went up. Three magical barricades were torn through like paper. Three cries sang out in the room as three bodies were covered in cuts. In panicked desperation Twilight put every last drop of energy and focus into conjuring another shield around herself and her two companions. It withstood the remainder of the barrage. From behind the purplish wall she saw the changeling her shiver and collapse, her power utterly spent. Unable to keep the shield up any longer she let it drop. Then dropped herself, her own energy gone. The imposter may not have killed her outright but she may yet die. Her body was dressed in weeping cuts, the deepest of which was leaking on her forearm. Her only prayer was that the changeling Rarity really was on her side and would not turn on her and the real Rarity now. _Please._

The curtains met. 

They were in complete disarray. None of them could make up their minds what the best course of action should be, find the real Twilight Sparkle, go after the obvious imposter (and thus challenging Chrysalis but also reclaiming the Elements of Harmony and the abducted AJ), take the example of the earlier Twilight and search for Celestia, wait for someone to return and give them guidance, or stand around hurling accusations at each other. It was verbal chaos.

"Just like that durned succubus wanted!" Yelled AJ.

One of the Pinkies was supporting the teetering and disoriented Fluttershy. "We need to save AJ before it's too late!"

"We don't stand a chance without Twilight!" Pointed out Rainbow Dash heatedly.

"We don't know which one of her is the real her!" Reminded the other Pinkie.

"What if we, um, split up?" Suggested the uninjured Fluttershy.

"Like hell!" Objected Rainbow Dash and AJ in unison.

Through his gagging and bindings (made from some decretive tablecloth) Spike squirmed and angrily murmured something. It got him a kick from Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up imposter!"

The real Spike smirked with satisfaction. His smile quickly faded. It had been going on like this for half an hour. They really were in trouble. Faced with two daunting and likewise urgent choices. Find the real Twilight or help the abducted AJ. They wouldn't know the real Twilight when they saw her. Much as he longed to go to the aid of his dearest friend another of his companions was in more dire need. There was no telling what Chrysalis had in store AJ. Whatever it was he doubted it would be pleasant. But should they split up or go to AJ's rescue as a group? Dash was right about confronting the succubus without Twilight. Pinkie was right too. Mimicking Twilight's mannerism of telling his mind to 'think, think' he wracked his brain for ideas. AJ was in the more immediate danger. Go for her then. But should the party be split? _We're already split._ To heck with it then.

Making sure no one was paying him any direct attention at the moment the young boy slipped away from the still arguing group. Knowing it was a bad idea he crept off in the direction the succubus had taken AJ, following the farm girl's unique 'outdoors' scent. _Something Chrysalis didn't think to mask in her haste to escape._ Currently his only goal was to find where his napped friend, and subsequently the Elements of Harmony, was being held and report back. With luck that information would prompt some kind of reaction from his real friends in the group that would allow him to identify who was who. _Then what genius?_ Not a clue. 

She woke with clouds of lethargy in her head and aching throughout her body. _This is not something I could get used to._ She was on her back staring at a woven depiction of the sun rising over Equestria. What had happened? She'd been fighting her counterpart and passed out. A bolt of fear brought her to full consciousness. Where was the changeling Twilight and what had become of the two Rarity? Shifting her body she sat up. _I'm in Celestia's bed._ An odd tingling sensation pricked her body. Her body. Lifting the covers she examined the damage of the battle. Her clothing was so ripped and torn she was practically wearing a bikini. _My bra is exposed._ Her underwear too. What did it really matter at this point? Dozens of little cuts crisscrossed her skin. Nothing overly serious from what she could see. Nothing that would leave lasting scars. Her shield had done the job. Some of the cuts had been doctored. _I certainly didn't do that._ Her brain still felt like it was trying to escape her skull, and her stomach churned. _Probably feverish as well._ On her waist the ugly wound from Chrysalis flamed from under the bandages. There was a reddish yellowish stain on the cloth. _My stitches are seeping. A lot._ A few had likely burst. _That one will definitely be leaving a lifelong scar. Gods, I'm dizzy._

A moan at her side drew her focus from her self-inspection. Her heart skipped a beat. The imposter her was lying next to her in the bed! _What? Why!?_

"Princess?"

She flung her head around to see a changeling in a nurse outfit. The two Rarity were behind. "Wha-huh?" Her mouth acted as though it was full of glue.

The real Rarity, distinguished by her eye coloring, said to relax. The nurse had scurried to the awakening General and was injecting something into her arm via a syringe.

"Can't have her awake just yet."

The changeling Rarity explained the situation. She told Twilight this nurse could be trusted and would be caring for the two of them until they recuperated. "And I sincerely believe that my sister can be won over. Err, despite her obvious current hatred for you Twilight. She's only truly angered at our mother and was but hoping to regain favoritism."

"Okay."

Both Rarity cocked an eyebrow at Twilight's apparent total unquestioning acceptance.

"Okay?" Asked the Lieutenant cautiously.

"Yes. Okay. I'm going to sleep."

Twilight reclined back and closed her eyes. Seconds later she was out like a light.

The real Rarity turned worriedly to her double then to the nurse. "Is she…will she be alight?"

"Yes," responded the nurse, "she just needs rest. Real rest."

Rarity was far from convinced. From what she had just seen Twilight was surrendering completely. Giving up. That was not good. Not good at all. They were lost if she quit.

The Lieutenant caught her doubles worried expression. "Don't worry dear. She'll be alright. My sister too."

"And then? Can you really bring yourself to confront Chrysalis, your mother, directly? Can you do what must be done to take her down? End her terrorism?"

A woebegone haze filled the changeling Rarity's eyes. "I am so hoping we can, with my sister's help, come up with a peaceable solution." Tears were running down her cheeks. "I am weary of seeing everyone suffering. It…" she choked at bit, "it did not have to be like this."

The nurse, overhearing, sighed deeply. She turned round from the General. "I'll fetch them some medicine and food supplement and vitamin pills. You two should get some rest as well."

The duo nodded and moved wearily to a large two seater chair. No sooner had they sat down side by side did they enter a soft doze.

Content the nurse crept from the room so as not to disturb. The Lieutenant was right. Things had gotten way out of control. The General was in bad condition. The ultimate goal of the ranking officers, what little she knew of it, had gone horribly astray. Her queen's plan seemed to be coming apart at the seams. All was not lost though. Her queen did now hold the throne. Those pesky secret agents of Celestia had been taken care of. They'd lost the Opportunist and her sister pretending to be River however. Two for two. Only it was her queen who had ended the other nurse. For being a traitor. A traitor who'd helped Twilight. She shivered. Help Twilight Sparkle. Exactly as she was doing. But she was also aiding the General. Would that balance out should she get caught? Likely not. It was a risk she would have to take. She knew Twilight needed to live after all, if she was to become an Enforcer. That was how her sister posing as Rarity had convinced her to aid. Keep Twilight well so her queen could then have her way with the princess. She was helping both sides. Like any good nurse would. Right?

"Mmmmrrgggffff!"

"Be silent!" At the succubus's mental command an electrifying jolt went through the magical bonds restraining AJ, gag and all. The prisoner fell quiet and still, dazed.

"What do you plan for her my love?"

Chrysalis smiled fondly at the night queen. _'My love' she calls me._ A pang of tender pride cupped her usually cold heart. "For once what I envisioned from the beginning." She ran a finger over AJs anger reddened cheeks. "Using this one I shall deliver the final breaking blow to Twilight Sparkle, offer the final ultimatum."

Luna's eyebrow cocked. "Oh?"

"Yes. But that for later. As to the immediate," she held up the stolen tome, "I've conjurations to perform. These accursed rocks shall not be used in my demise."

"I see." The night queen recalled her own defeat at the power from the Elements of Harmony. "Allow me to aid."

The succubus shook her head. "There is something else I would ask of you my beloved." Again Luna cocked an eyebrow in question. "Much to my despondency one of my highest ranking children as gone astray. Before I deliver penance myself I ask you attempt re-conversion. I know she is weary and in want of sleep. Seek her in her dreams, and remind my confused daughter of her true purpose. Kindly."

Luna gave a nod, cast a passingly concerned look at AJ, and left the hidden chamber beneath her bedroom. She would head for the observatory. Somewhere isolated. Her sister was restrained in the secondary dungeons, those designed special for powerful creatures. Though her heart ached to pay Celestia a visit, in hopes of justifying her actions, she could not yet bear to face the disgraced sun queen.

He'd taken a sharp turn down a side hall, his olfactory sense having picked up two new lingering scents. The strong smell of imported perfume and a much fainter odor of dusty paper and ozone. Rarity and Twilight had come this way. Or the changeling versions of them had. But it was a chance he could not pass. His loyalty and adoration for both sorceresses overrode his desire to find AJ and the Elements of Harmony. This was also the safer course of action over tracking down Chrysalis and Luna, or so he tried to justify his altered objective.

When it had been noticed that the real Spike was no longer amongst them a realization had collectively come over the changelings in the group. There was presently no point in concealing themselves. Their leaders were absent and the boy dragon, who was the only one that may have been able to detect them, had fled. Their Lieutenant had turned traitor and their General had freed herself from the magical bonds and abandoned them. Their queen had a hostage and the Elements of Harmony. So who were they trying to fool? As one the fey dropped their disguises. Their counterparts drew back as one, poised for conflict.

"Time to get serious." Said the now featureless female that had been impersonating AJ.

"Been a long time coming." Hissed the former Pinkie.

"Bring it bitches!" Challenged Rainbow Dash.

So it was brought.

It was the real Rarity's turn to keep watch first. As both Twilights slept so too did the Lieutenant Rarity. And what troubling dreams she had. Fragmented images of herself as a child. Her mother's adoring smiles and embraces. Her and her sister at play in the forests, playing pranks on their always stoic brother. Visions of grandeur. Herself ruling over the national treasuries of Canterlot. Had Chrysalis, her queen, her mother, promised her that? So the dreams implied. Her sister, the General, standing by her side, their other friends surrounding, staring out over a conquered empire. This was what she wanted yes? This was her purpose. She started from slumber suddenly, the other Rarity shaking her awake to take over watch. The dreams dissolved. But their messages did not, not entirely.

From within the observatory Luna came from a trance of her own, shocked at the sensitivity she'd witnessed in a changelings dreams. And at the resistance to her subtleties.

"Could it be the changelings can truly live at peace with the Canterlotians?"

The night princess _(queen, I am queen now)_ turned her eyes towards the skies. Stars, her distant children, were glistening the skylines. The moon, mother to the stars, shown in the suns place. _One light for another._ She'd snuffed the light of her sister so that her own may shine.

 **Chapter XIV**

The conductor growled in frustration as he read aloud the newspaper headline.

"Canterlot Transportation Remains Deadlocked."

This was just great. No really, it was fantastic. He had a priority delivery bound for the Crystal Empire. Only the trains were not running. Not from and not into Canterlot. Not anywhere in the entire damn kingdom of Equestria. All business and commercial transportation was at a standstill. With no reasons given. He knew that succubus-demon-thing Chrysalis had something to do with it. Her and that treacherous nightmare bitch Luna. This was all their fault. He knew it.

"Hell, even the royal folk can't get passage anywhere." He said to himself.

That at least made him smile, if only sarcastically. He'd always had it in for the privileged ones. Let them live their lives in the gutters for years like he had, fighting and clawing and earning every inch and bit like he had. Not have everything handed to them on silver platters. He spat in disgust. From what he'd head through post (least the damn mail was still running) even certain princesses in certain northern empires were being denied passage or carriage flight into Canterlot, on claims of dangers.

"Cadance Mi-Amore."

Of all the nobility he'd met as a leading conductor she was probably his favorite. Always kind. Always polite. The rest of the regal squalor lot could learn from her example. He sighed.

"Only they won't. Never have. Never will."

With nothing better to do he flipped through the daily paper (using a high powered lamp for light even though the clock said it was eleven a.m.) and sipped his coffee.

"T-thank you. Come again."

The young woman looked back over her shoulder, smiled and nodded, then continued on her way, holding a bag of freshly baked cinnamon bread. Missus Bagel (as she known by) shuddered as the woman turned back around. Seeing those feline eyes gave her the holy creeps. Changelings. They had taken a liking to her bakery. Why hers in particular she had no idea but wished they had chosen somewhere else. The bell above the door tingled as the woman who not really a woman left. It was dark outside. It was elven thirty and dark outside. The sun had not risen. Would never rise again if Queen Chrysalis and Queen Luna remained in power. The press reminded of that, among other changes that were underway. It was wholly depressing. Her husband had not left his bed since the inauguration. The papers had not even made an excuse for the murder that had taken place, only said that was the price for disobedience.

She looked down at the bits the woman had placed on her counter. The price. Why were the changelings even bothering to pay for anything? Chrysalis and Luna could have easily demanded free homage to the changelings. Yet clearly had not. Why? Fairness? Equality? Did the new queens really intend to have the changelings integrated into Canterlot society as equals to the other citizens? Minus the sun would life really continue much as it had? From what she'd seen and heard the answer, shockingly, was yes.

There had been protesters to be sure, riots even. But those had been quickly and thoroughly silenced. A bunch of arrests made. Other than that businesses were still open, commerce still productive. Other than transportations. But that was only temporary the papers said.

"So…I guess we wait and…."

And what? Missus Bagel had no idea what the future held in store.

He patrolled down the street trying not to scratch at the itchy uniform he wore. Without mimicking the flesh of an Other his skin was more sensitive, more easily agitated. And a fresh starch pressed police uniform did not help. It put him in a bad mood. Maybe he would arrest someone. He scanned the street for someone he could accuse of something. No one was doing anything out of the ordinary. Hissing in agitation at the raw scratchy sensation on his backside he decided that no one needed to be doing something illegal. He could make something up, claim some new bylaw had put into effect and then make an arrest of whosoever he wanted. That cheered him up some. Now, to pick a target….

She sat the bag of cinnamon bread down on the metal picnic table. Her friend would be joining her shorty. And she would be bringing an Other that she had apparently befriended already and wanted to make introductions. _Something that shall prove a bit tricky considering we do name one another as these Others do._ In truth the tribe Changeling did not name themselves at all. They were all kin, all brothers and sisters, and that was enough. _I do wonder what who she'll introduce herself as. And me as well. Who shall I be I wonder?_

She opened the bag and pulled a piece of the bread off, purposefully meeting the stare of two Others who passed her by and noticed (in the white lamplight) her eyes where not like theirs, not 'normal'. It was so strange, interacting with these Others as if they were equals. Chrysalis had promised they would rule the lands, dominate the lesser. She knew her queen would make good her on that promise, in time. An outright war against the races of the Others would be a great folly. They still had the vast numbers over Changelings. The takeover needed to be subtle, without the Others ever realizing they were being slowly subjugated to serve their rightful masters. They would serve willingly and ignorantly. So for now she would remain patient and vigilant in her duty, play her part in the grand scheme.

A male Other walked by, looking her up and down as he did. She'd been told she was very attractive by the standards of Others. _Whatever._ The male noticed her slit eyes. She grinned devilishly. Surprisingly so did he. _Does he not care I am Changeling?_ She broke the stare and he went on his way. _He still thought me attractive even knowing what I am? Odd these Others are._ Still, she liked being thought of as pretty. When you and your kin normally were universally alike standing out, being saw as an individual, was…. _refreshing._

Seeing her friend approach she shook the thought from her head and put on a fake smile. _Being familiarized to an Other? Let's just get this meeting over with._ If nothing else the piece of the loaf she'd tested had been positively delicious.

This was ludicrous. She ran her gaze over the other cells, each holding one of her friends. No, this was bullshit rather. How had they lost the fight against a bunch of stupid freaking changelings? The conflict in the foyer had migrated to seldom traversed corridors when she and her friends had tried to flee and regroup. That had been a bad mistake. There had been no one to witness the changelings in their true form when they followed and continued the assault. No one to possibly spread an alarm. Rainbow Dash snuffed. Not that it would have mattered. The palace was under Chrysalis's complete control now. And Luna. That traitor bitch. Her brow furrowed, which caused her to wince. A huge bruise had formed on her jaw and forehead where'd she'd been slugged by the phony AJ. _Cowgirl packs a punch._ More than a few of her feathers had been ripped out as well. There were bloodstains on her wings. It'd be weeks before those feathers grew back and she could fly properly. _Oh, there's gunna be hell to pay for that._ One of the changelings (she thought it to be the one who'd been her, the other Rainbow) had threatened to burn her wings off if she did not comply, meaning surrendering and letting herself be imprisoned. When that had not had the desired impact they'd threated to inflict the same torture on Fluttershy. _What else could I have done but yield?_

Her eyes shifted to her timid Pegasus friend. Fluttershy, who sat worriedly running fingers through the long pink hairs of her tail, bore rows of scratches on her arms and her blouse was torn. Her knees were bruised and her skirt had been ripped up the left side. Otherwise she'd not been seriously molested. In the cell next to Fluttershy was Pinkie. A sprained ankle from the way she was not putting any weight on her right leg, probably from when she had fallen in running away, and also a sprained wrist from the way she cradled her left arm. Her hair was in even more disarray than usual. _All in all I guess we didn't fair too poorly._

The changeling Rainbow Dash, now a featureless and featherless form, had a rather nasty cut above her left eyebrow and walked with a slight limp. _From where I punched and kicked the imposter bitch._ The changeling that acted shy, the one that had been Fluttershy, skulked about but bore no visible injuries. The phony AJ had no injuries at all. So okay, maybe they hadn't done so well after all. _We were outmatched._ If their AJ (and even Rarity) had been with them they might have fared better.

The Spike doppelganger had run off, likely to his whore mistress, soon after the conflict had begun. But where were the Twilights and Rarity? _And how are we supposed to get out of this mess?_ The changelings were keeping them under close watch. Not like that was strictly necessary. _We're behind locked steel bars in a prison._ For a while she had vented her anger by yelling threats and obscenities at the jailers. They had of course laughed at her. Pinkie had tried subterfuge, saying they were surly acting against their queen's plan. That had not worked either. _Obviously._ One thing was certain. She was getting damn sick of these roundabouts. For the hundredth time she banged the bars of her cell in frustration.

"When's breakfast?"

The changeling that she thought to be AJ turned her formless head to her.

"Soon. Shut up."

Wanting to shout curses at the changeling she thought better of it. She was hungry. 

It was something he was not proud of for thinking such thoughts. But he couldn't help it. Seeing Twilight in such a vulnerable state. Laying unmoving and helpless next to a changeling, another Twilight in equally exposed condition. Clothing torn, body cut to ribbons. Mentally and physically exasperated. Sleeping fitfully. _Why did I come? Why didn't I just stay back in Ponyville and let everyone in Canterlot sort out their own problems?_ Even if it was his dearest friends in the world whom he was referring to, and the crisis was one that would affect the lands beyond the exalted city. Why was he here? What could he do? _So far nothing useful._ He'd lost the Elements of Harmony and gotten himself imprisoned by a fake Rarity, who just so happened to be sitting in the same room as he and watching him as nonchalantly as she could. The real Rarity (or so she claimed) was here too. He had no reason to trust or disbelieve either of them. Their stories made sense. For all that was worth.

Spike let out a sigh. Where was everyone else? Hadn't they been able to defeat the other changelings yet? And what made this one with him, this Rarity, switch sides? How long were they just going to sit here and wait for these two Twilights wake up? And what would happen when they did? According to the changeling Rarity her sister had come here with the intent of killing his Twilight. Where was Chrysalis and what was she planning with the Elements and AJ? Nothing good he knew. They, he, wasn't accomplishing anything just sitting here. And what about that nurse who kept coming and going? She was obviously scared so why was she helping? It had to be some scheme from the succubus. _This is such a mess._ He hefted another sigh.

"Please Spiky, that's becoming depressing."

He shot the Lieutenant changeling a dirty glare. "Don't you call me that." He growled.

The shape-shifter recoiled with a hurt expression. "Sorry dar.. Spike."

"I do rather agree with her," said the real Rarity, "you're acting quite the misanthrope."

"Yeah, why not?" He snorted a puff of smoke through his nose. "Not like you're helping. Rarity." He put deliberate emphasis on her name.

The sorceresses put a thumb to her lip. "What do you mean Spike?"

His frustration at their hours of inaction boiled over. "What do I mean? What do I mean!?" He shot up from the chair. "I mean you're not doing a single thing! You're just sitting here like me with…with," he jabbed a finger at the other Rarity, "with it! Hell, I don't even know if you're actually Rarity. You could just be another it too!"

In two quick strides the Lieutenant closed the distance between herself and the boy and slapped him across the face. "We are not ITS!"

Spike drew back, far more shocked by the tears at the corners of the changelings puffy eyes than by her slapping him. A twinge of guilt pricked him. "Um, sorry. I guess." His temper cooled.

"Ugh… what's with all the racket?"

The three of them turned to the bed. The Twilight on the right, the changeling, was waking.

Spike held his breath. How would it (she) react at seeing them? At seeing the real Twilight, who she'd not long ago been trying to murder, sleeping helplessly right next to her? He braced himself to unleash a fireball (or what passed in his mind for a fireball) at the changeling if need be. It was the imposter Rarity who prevented any such mishaps. The changeling Twilight did indeed come to with a start and her eyes flared in rage at seeing her bedmate. But fake Rarity, then 'real' Rarity condoled her, saying there was need to pursue violence. He sensed it was her sister's begging that swayed her more so than the logic of the 'real' Rarity. The imposter Twilight groaned, clearly still highly irritated, and crossed her arms over her chest, saying nothing and not moving. It was unnerving. The whole scenario was unnerving.

How long was Chrysalis going to let them all sit in here and recover? She had to be planning something. Was Twilight and Rarity (maybe even both Rarity) in on it? And where was the rest of the party left behind? What had become of his other friends?

"This stinks."

"What's that dear?"

He did notice which of the Rarity had asked. Nor did he care.

"I said…"

"Shh!"

That had come from the Rarity closest to the bedside. At the changeling Twilights stirring the real princess Twilight was coming too.

She was laying on her back. Her eyes flickered open to see beautiful white clouds overhead. _No, not clouds._ Bed curtains. Silk sheets. She was in Celestia's bed. And she was not in bed by herself. The other her was sitting next to her, sharing the same blanket that covered her, and staring at her with glowering eyes.

"Feeling all better?" The imposter Twilight hissed.

"Uh…"

Her throat was dry but she did indeed feel much better. Still sore and her side still throbbed but the sleep she'd gotten had alleviated her pounding head and deathly weariness. Looking past the other her she saw the two Rarity were still present and…

"Spike!"

Unable to restrain himself from grinning widely the boy hurried over to embrace her in a much needed hug. Her bedmate scoffed.

"I wasn't given such a greeting."

She'd mumbled it but was still loud enough to be heard by everyone present. _Is she…resentful?_

Twilight watched, still embracing Spike, as the changeling Rarity came to her sister's side. And wrap her arms around the changeling Twilight's waist. More surprising changeling Twilight responded in kind.

"I am sorry sister," cooed Rarity, "I did not think you would want…"

Despite all the hell the changelings had put her through Twilight could not help but be moved by the touching scene of sisterly compassion. The changelings formed family bonds and even loved one another. _Same as us._ Maybe there was hope after all. Of maybe even appealing to Chrysalis. Assuming the succubus witch shared the sentiments of her brood. She released Spike.

"Okay," she said to the two Rarity, "get up to speed on everything you know. It's time to end this." She caught the threatening glare from the other her. "Peacefully if at all possible. I swear."

Placated, but very clearly not happy about it, the changeling Twilight sunk back into the bed. She stated very plainly and forcefully she would not under any circumstances stand against her mother. Directly at least. After some pleading from her sister she relented to amending that she would not interfere with Twilight from trying to sway Chrysalis, admitting that she too was becoming weary of the constant turmoil. She even begrudgingly apologized to her sister for her hellish attack on her. She refused to apologize to her counterpart vowing that if Twilight's plan, whatever it may come to be, failed she would still kill her.

"Fine. Fair enough." Twilight sighed. It was the best she could hope for really.

As they talked the nurse came and went twice, bringing food and tending to wounds, and saying next to nothing. _I really hope she can be trusted. More so I pray the changeling Rarity can be trusted._

After a while they came to a general consensus. The General Twilight would go to Chrysalis and inform her that princess Twilight was willing to negotiate terms and even submit to being her Enforcer if it meant ending the conflict. _The last part was a lie_. She would never conform to the will of that witch. Never. But for now no one need know that. _The changelings aren't the only ones capable of deception._ In the mean time she and the two Rarity would seek out Luna and implore their desires to her, begging her to see the error of her ways in siding with Chrysalis. _Having the changeling Rarity with us will help greatly, I pray._ Spike was to sniff out their friends if able then return to this room and await further developments. He still insisted on seeing them off to wish them all luck, even the changelings. _This may actually work out._ For the first time in several days Twilight allowed herself to feel optimistic. The moment she and her party crossed the threshold out of Celestia's chambers that sanguinity shattered.

Chrysalis stood leaning on a decretive short table, smirking wickedly.

"Did you think me stupid?" She purred. "That I should not know to where the retreat would lead? That my spies had become inactive? That your dear caretaker could keep her secrets?"

Twilight saw the Lieutenant Rarity cringe and turn away in shame. _And I still don't know if its an act or not!_ All uncertainties came tidal waving back. Her knees went weak. Her headache thundered its return. _Why!? Why!? WHY!?_

The succubus put a finger to her lips. "I admit two surprises; my General's rashness." All flippancy melted from her pristine face. "And my Lieutenant's open betrayal." Her emerald eyes became engulfed in fire. "Tis time to pay the piper daughter."

The attack came so suddenly the changeling Rarity had barely a second to put up a shield to ward off the green spear Chrysalis had hurled at her, aimed to her heart.

"Mother please!" Changeling Rarity whimpered.

"Queen!" Bellowed Chrysalis. "I am your queen!" She was readying another spear.

Twilight's mind reeled. What should she do? Always that damning question. Should she help defend the imposter Rarity, her alleged friend but maybe still enemy? Should she let Chrysalis deal with the situation, expend her rage, and then try and reason with her? The other her beat her to action.

"My queen!" The General stepped between Chrysalis and Rarity. "You needn't _kill_ her."

The succubus hissed in warning. "Stand down General or you shall be considered traitor as well." Not waiting for a response from her officer she let fly a second bolt of magical energy.

Three shields shot into place, two purple and one of light blue from the real Rarity.

Chrysalis glowered at the General. "So be it…daughter."

 _Was that remorse in her voice?_ Twilight readied to deflect another magical outburst from the succubus. What came she was utterly unprepared for. The erupting blast of force emanated from Chrysalis was not aimed solely at Rarity or the other Twilight. Rather a swallowing wave meant to take them all out at once. Though and the other three sorceresses produced shields they all four were swept from the feet and knocked back several yards. Twilight felt all her strength flood away. _By the gods that was intense!_ Such power Chrysalis possessed! A true leader of the fey. _Four shields (conjured in panicked desperation no less) and still we barely repelled the attack!_

The succubus stepped closer to her quarry. "What is the saying the Others use? Killing multiple birds with a single stone?"

 _This is my one and only shot._ Twilight faced Chrysalis. "So you're killing me now huh? No more Enforcer?" Her voice sounded flat even to her.

A dour mocking expression formed on the succubus's features. "So well you pose to know me Twilight Sparkle. Yet so much better do I know you." The flick of her finger, the dart of magic that shot from it and pierced through the Lieutenant's breast, was so sudden, so unanticipated, that no defenses were affected. Chrysalis continued speaking uninterrupted. "In the same as were you, your imprisoned country friend shall attest. You dear Sun as well." The General Twilight was moving to her sister's aid. Another wicked dart struck her in the neck. "No precious Elements this time Twilight." Chrysalis frowned and shook her head as her two remaining children crumpled to the floor. Turning her back on the stunned Twilight and Rarity she glanced back over her shoulder. "Soon Twilight. Soon." Quickly she withdrew, before it could be seen the tears forming in her eyes. The affronts against her treacherous soldiers were not lethal. She would not lose another of child, much less two. Not lethal, but close. And hurting her young so hurt her as well.

Should she attack while Chrysalis had her back turned? Twilight's horn glowed. It would be a cowardly maneuver. _Do I care?_ Truth be told she did not. The only reason she did not launch the attack was for fear of invoking Chrysalis further. _I don't stand a chance against her._ Always under-crediting herself Twilight focused instead on her current party members. _Where's Spike?_ The often overlooked boy had apparently retreated. Was nowhere in sight. _Good._ Wherever Spike had gone she knew he would put himself to use. _Please let him be safe._

That left Rarity, Rarity, and Twilight. Two of whom were badly bleeding and hitching from shock. _Ah, shit._ This was not something she had the strength to deal with right now. Two things the witch said pulsed in her brain. _Celestia is alive!_ and _She's got AJ!_ Hope and despair conflicted. Did she go after AJ who was surly in grave danger or rescue Celestia and fight back directly against Chrysalis and Luna? Or… _they're bleeding to death…._

Rarity was doing her best to staunch the pumping wound near the heart in her double's breast, applying pressure with her hands and the kerchief she kept, looking sick at the blood flowing through her fingers. The Lieutenant was feebly holding her own hand over her sister's punctured throat. _It's almost just like before, when that redheaded woman pierced this Rarity with her spear._ Only this time she had no way of healing the changeling.

"Twilight…dear…"

Rarity sounded on the verge of hysterics. _Can't say I blame her. I'm in the same boat._ A dark thought bloomed in her. Why should she even bother trying to save the two changelings? Because one had supposedly helped her, but may have been playing her a fool like all the other times. And the other one, the other her, had outright swore and tried to kill her. What did she owe them? _But I cannot just let them die!_ Why though? _Because….it isn't in my nature._ Right? As she'd been lost in inner contemplations she had unknowingly began removing her stockings to use as makeshift tourniquets. Rarity was now doing likewise.

"Don't wrap it too tightly or you'll choke her." Said the injured Rarity.

 _Even with a dire wound she's concerned for her sister._ The changelings were not so different. _With my guidance they could even be upstanding citizens._ The sudden thought shook her. _I'm thinking as if I've already decided to be Chrysalis's enforcer. Wait! No! I'm not even facing indecision. I will not serve that witch!_ Right? _Right._

The injuries were not as severe as they initially appeared. Chrysalis had not aimed to kill. That did not mean immediate medical attention was not required. _Damn-it Spike! Why did you have to run off? I needed you to go get a nurse!_ But no. she couldn't blame the boy. That was unfair. _What's been fair for me in all this though!?_

Her dear Rarity proposed their next course of action.

"They can walk. I'll rush them to the infirmary. You go after AJ. Twilight? Twilight!"

"Yes! Okay!" _Fine. Whatever. You lead. I'll follow._

Nodding hesitantly Rarity gathered the two changelings up and leaned them on her shoulders so they could walk as a single unit. "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

 _NO!_ "Yes. Just go. Hurry."

And so Rarity went. Leaving the princess alone. _Abandoning me. You let her go. Told her to._ So she could help changelings. _And not me. I need help to! More than they do!_ She struggled to her feet to stop Rarity, to say she would go with them after all. Her knees wobbled and she sank back to the floor. AJ needed her help. _Rarity caught that little slip from Chrysalis too._ Queen Celestia needed her help too. _I can't be in two places at once!_ Actually she could. _Because there are two of me. There are as many of me as there needs to be._

"Damn-it! I freaking hate changelings!"

Why had Rarity so eagerly insisted on helping the changelings and not going after their real friends who were in danger? _Because she knows their current danger is likely not life threatening? Or because she is a changeling as well?_ And had Chrysalis known they'd opt to save her children? _Because we're the good guys?_ Or had the succubus only hoped they would take pity on her soldiers, the enemies of her enemies?

"Celestia or AJ? Celestia or AJ? C'mon Twilight! Decide!"

For a long time, much longer than she realized, she just sat in solemn chaos with her back against the door leading to the sun queen's chambers.

Luna splayed out on her back on her bed. She had been forced to give up on trying to infiltrate the dreams of Chrysalis's Lieutenant in effort to influence her dreams. The changeling Rarity was not sleeping, not since her initial attempt. _Was I detected somehow?_ She herself was not sleeping much lately either. She could go several days without but those several days were near up. Only a few scattered hours of sleep had been allotted in the past three days. And she'd been sleeping during the night, her time. It was disrupting her circadian rhythm. _Twilight Sparkle is not slumbering much either._ She'd entered the dreams of both Twilights, the princess and the General of Chrysalis. The intrusions had yielded little insight and provided no opportunity for influence. Perhaps it was due to her being so weary that her infringements had returned immaterial results. _That or mine own mind too is troubled._ Had she too readily united with Chrysalis? Did she truly care for the succubus? _Of more importance: does she truly care for me?_ She'd tried listening to her heart but had heard nothing. _A cold heart of night._

A soft knocking at her bedroom door. She rotated to her side, knowing who it was.

"Enter."

Chrysalis came, slid, into her chambers. She rolled over onto her back once more. "Yes?"

"All goes in accordance to plan."

Luna huffed. "All fortuitously has accorded to improvising you mean?"

The succubus moved closer to the bedside. "You think me incapable of handling mishaps?"

"I did not say such."

"True." Chrysalis folded her arms over her breasts. "What are you about, laying there inert?"

"Pondering. Resting." The night queen met her cohort's cat-like eyes. Chrysalis knew already her failure in impelling her Lieutenant. "What brings you to my chambers?"

A devious grin rose on the succubus's lips. "Reprieve. Recreation." She eased into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. When Luna did not rise to meet an embrace she smiled wider. Lowered her body to lay atop her companion queen. Embraced her. Kissed her. Touched her horn to Luna's own. Slid a hand through the leg slit in Luna's dress. The night queen accepted the touch, slightly parted her legs to allow Chrysalis better access to what she sought. The succubus chuckled.

"No undergarments sweet Luna?"

"My clothing is made of shadow. You entered. I dismissed my underclothing."

The sweetest of hums emitted from the seductresses lips. "In anticipation?"

"The moment you touched my thigh."

"Oh." Chrysalis sounded disappointed. "No matter. Though we've little time for pleasures."

"Why?"

"Shh. No more words for now, my love."

Luna gave willing in to what Chrysalis provided.

She knew herself to be strong of heart and brave of soul. There was no arrogance in this. The Apple family raised proud yet humble kin. Her beloved brother had always, in his own way, challenged her to do her best and take pride in her work. Values she tried her very best to pass along to her younger sister. Together there was nothing the Apple family could not overcome, no hardship that could not be weathered. No obstacle that could not be overcome. She was not with her family now. Nor her friends. She was not together. She was alone. In a dungeon. Chained to some insidious device.

AJ groaned through the rag in her mouth. Whatever kind of device she was hogtied to she could not identity it, though from what she was able to make out in the dim torchlight it looked distressingly like some manner of a gallows pole. Her body was fastened upright against a thick metal rod. A platform under her feet had what appeared to be a square trapdoor cut into it. There was no rope round her neck. Chrysalis had bound her. She knew there was nothing good in the action. This was a torture device only currently inactive. The time would soon come, she was sure, when this draconian machine would be put to horrid use. She prayed someone would save her first. Where was Twilight? What was taking her so long? She shivered and whimpered. The Apple family was true grit. The Apple family was salt of the land. The Apple family didn't back down or crack under pressure. Tears streamed down her hardened face. She was terrified.

Rarity sighed heavily and absently tapped her foot. How long where they going to sit there and stare at her? Already an hour had passed. It was making her incredibly uncomfortable. _They're not letting you out of there sight even for a second._ One of the watching changelings had even brazenly followed her into the restroom, standing just outside her stall the entire time she did her business. _At least it was a female changeling._

The instant she'd entered the infirmary with her two injured companions a host of nurses and assistants had swarmed them, taking Twilight and Rarity off her shoulders and moving them at once to intensive care. Then just as quickly a pair of female changelings, not in any disguise, had set to watching her like hawks. Oh they had not threatened or mistreated her in any way, even given her a light meal of fruits and crackers, but it was made crystal clear she would not be leaving the hospice under her own decision. And so she was forced to wait. Wait for what though she wasn't at all sure. One of the doctors had informed her that General and the Lieutenant would be okay. He'd stared at her in disbelief when she'd told him it was their precious queen who'd inflicted the wounds. _Ha, but not one of them made accusations of me when I initially brought them through the emergency room doors._ Had Chrysalis told these changeling doctors beforehand to expect her top ranking minions shortly? Surely not. _Maybe they were simply too shocked to think and question me._ The questioning was coming though. She'd been told so. _Maybe we should have just left them to die and went for AJ and Celestia instead._ She prayed Twilight would come soon.

Twilight still sat in the same spot, curled in a fetal position.

Her mind had become a thing that coiled and wreathed inside, a mass of snakes slithering over one another and ceaselessly consuming their brethren only to spawn anew. _Dear gods, what is wrong with me?_ Everything. Everything was wrong with her. So much so that there was nothing right with her. She was not mentally well. From somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind a chime of realization sounded. _That's it isn't it? I'm not mentally well._ Had she ever been? What if Chrysalis was right? What if she did have some deep subconscious desire for villainy? What if her entire life she'd unknowingly hidden herself behind some form of maniacal veil? _What if it really was me who killed that guard?_ Could she justify the action, to her friends, to herself, by saying it was because the sentinel had attacked Rarity, who had actually been a changeling? What if that had all been a set up? The other Twilight had shown that the others of her kind would willing incur injuries on behalf of their beloved queen. So why not? The entire scenario could have been an elaborate ruse. The guard. Rarity. All of it.

She couldn't trust the changeling Rarity no matter what it said. It was all subterfuge to pollute her head with even more of the sanctimonious ideologies Chrysalis kept spouting at her. _Deny the darkness or it will consume you. Don't look into the abyss._ Yet it was so hard not to. To stand upon the fabled edge of oblivion and peer into the nothingness which reflected one's self. She'd lost it all. _Come so far and gained no ground._ Failed.

All of her friends, the guardians of her sanity, could no longer be trusted.

 _I never asked for any of this!_ All she had ever wanted was to be left alone with her books as her only friends. It was Celestia who had forced her into a new way of life. _Do I resent her for that?_ A little yes. But she also thanked Celestia with all her heart for introducing her to the joys of genuine friendship and all that entailed. _Stay strong. I have to stay strong._ She was the leader after all. Her friends were depending on her. _'Lead and they will follow.' Bite me witch!_ She barked a ruffled laugh. _On second thought don't do that. Oh hells, I think I'm cracking up for real this time._

It frightened her to realize the thought of just letting her mind go and succumbing to madness held a good deal of appeal. _Is that how Chrysalis thinks? How alike are we?_ It was easy to tell herself to stay strong. Doing so was not. There was no one to help or support her now other than herself. _You are your own worst enemy._ How well did the succubus really know her? 

A struggle for her sanity had begun. _And there is no one I can trust to save me._ The cruel voice of failure rustled in laughter and persisted its saturnine rhetoric inside her head, each spiteful word conceived from uncertainty pulling her deeper into the undertow. _Make it stop._

She brought one of her wings around and stroked her fingers through the feathers. _I gained these wings, earned them. Became a True Sorcerer._ She had thought her wings would take her to better horizons. Sore her into new and exciting adventures. Carry her to wonderful places, into newborn skies. Fly her to her dreams. They had not. _Maybe I should use them to fly away._ Fly away from all that pained her. Fly away from all her problems. _Take me away from myself_. Just bid it all farewell. But she could not do that. There was those who were depending on her. She had to pull through somehow. She was the leader. _I have to lead, so they can follow._

She had to keep going, no matter how much she did not want to. _But for who's sake and to prove what?_ What did she have to fight for anymore? _Hope._ She had to keep going. In hope that better things would come. That she could somehow put things right again. _On my own….like I always wanted._

"Forgive me, all of you, for I have availed nothing."

She could kill herself. The ultimate surrender. The bottom of the spiral. _A point of no return._ That was what Chrysalis was doing to her. Pushing her to a point of no return. Be an Enforcer. And why not? Welcome oblivion. Embrace a different form of an end, or continue fighting. _To carry on the worthless farce._ The allure of death. Something she had never contemplated before. Never even considered. Now the thought of death played treason in her mind. Toyed with her. Promising escape from impending madness. 'It needn't be a strife', a little voice inside her head murmured sweetly. Quick and without pain.

Get medication and overdose. It'd be so very easy. A few swallows and then sleep. Permanent reprieve from all your problems. A final solution. 'Let me be your communion', death cooed.

Her sanity was declaring war on itself, clawing and tearing at fabrics in her mind. A mental form of self-mutilation. _I can't make it stop!_

 _I've been totally lost for over an hour now._ Something he was very much tiring of, becoming disoriented in the sun palace, a place he felt should be easy to navigate for anyone.

Following the magical residue of Celestia and Chrysalis was proving far more difficult than he thought it would be. Too much time had passed. Sensitive as he was to such energies even his senses were being stretched to the limits. He inhaled deeply through his nose, detecting only the faintest lingering of the perfumes Celestia wore, and flicking his elongated tongue in and out, picking up tiny particles of magic the queen had cleverly secreted during her abduction. That they still existed at all implied to him Celestia was alive.

Spike huffed and sneezed. "I only wish I could smell more than changeling." The stench of the shape-shifters was thick everywhere. Oddly he could not perceive Luna at all. Was she magically masking herself? "Why though?"

It didn't matter. Chrysalis was nowhere near and the smell of Celestia, the feeling of her magic, was getting stronger. He was getting closer to her. Noticing where he was he shivered. "Or her body." The trail had led him into dungeons that appeared to have been unused for centuries. The stone walls were crumbling, cracked, or slanting and covered in damp moss. Why was so vast a dungeon ever deemed necessary? What in Canterlot history would have given rise to the need of mass imprisonment? Certainly nothing he knew of or Twilight had ever mentioned.

Spike came to a corner and pressed himself against the wet cool stone. There were voices ahead. Ducking down he peeked round the bend. A pair of undisguised changelings stood ahead. Fully armored and holding a sword (one guard) and spear (the other) in hand and a shield in the other. _Guards._ Guards with horns. _Sorcerers._ Sorcerers that could fight in combat. That probably meant there traps in the hallway where the stood as well. _They have to be guarding something really important._ Or someone.

 _But how am I supposed to find out?_

Spike retreated a ways back down the corridor he'd come from to consider his options. Likely he'd just discovered where Chrysalis was keeping Celestia. Should he report back to Twilight? Or take the risk at freeing the queen himself, thus getting an immediate and powerful ally for Twilight to use against Chrysalis?

"Shoot. C'mon Spike, they're counting on you." He sighed. "Even if you didn't tell anyone what you planning and just ran away like a chicken."

The emotionlessness had overtaken her. Both in mind and body. She'd felt like detaching. Now she had. Total cessation. Almost. One motive drove the princess, made her slog one foot in front of the other. AJ. She would rescue her friend. Up until now she sincerely felt as though she'd been able to accomplish anything toward overcoming the changeling invasion, something that, the last time it occurred, appeared simplicity itself in comparison to this. Chrysalis had won. She would save AJ. It was her only chance at some form of redemption, in her eyes and (in her mind) the eyes of her friends and Celestia. The queen could withstand Chrysalis far better than AJ. Celestia would understand this decision. Right?

Only marginally aware of where she was going, and wholly oblivious she was being guided by a magical trail of tiny faintly flickering will-o-wisps, Twilight Sparkle made her way back to the Crystal Caves.

It was a tricky and risky plan he knew. But under the circumstances it was the only thing he could think of without wasting time retreating for reinforcements. _Reinforcements that may or may not be changelings in disguise._ So on his own it was. After giving it some critical thought (thinking like Twilight as he called it) he'd concluded that the last things those two changeling guards would be expecting was a sudden head on attack from a half-dragon. He'd still have to catch them by surprise first though, trusting they were trained to react quickly and expertly to any hostile situation. _I so hope they're not just guarding some artifact or something._ But they were in the dungeons so he figured not. _Okay…. Here goes…._

He deliberately kicked over a nearby chair, making a loud sudden clatter in the quiet oubliette. "Ow! Ow! Shoot!" He yelled.

As planned one of the sentinels replied with; "Who goes there!" in a threatening voice.

He did not answer but crouched behind a stone support column. _C'mon you bastards. Come see who the intruder is._

"Identify yourself immediately!"

 _Heck no!_ His body tensed. _C'mon, C'mon._ Maybe they wouldn't leave their post. That could be bad. He held his breath at the sound of armored footsteps. Only one of the guards was coming to investigate, the other remaining diligently at post. _Shoot!_ He'd have to improvise. A glowing beam of illumination came from the approaching sentry's horn, banishing the shadows in which he hid. _Got to act fast!_ He pressed his body against the stone column, waiting. The instant the guard was within range he sprang his trap. He leaped upon the sentry's backside _(Pinkie Pie style baby!)_ and swung his heavy tail at the guard's legs, tripping him up and bringing them both tumbling ground-wards. With one hand he restrained the sentry's hand that held his weapon. With his other hand he brought the changeling's bald head back. As expected the horn flared to life. Knowing what would happen Spike nonetheless brought his own head inwards and chomped down as hard as he could on the changeling's horn. Electricity jolted through his head. It hurt like hell but his action had the desired effect. The guard's magic fizzled and (seeing his teeth indents in the bone horn) he felt secured that another spell would not, could not at present, be attempted. Still trusting the changeling was still 'caught by surprise' Spike released his grip on the weapon hand and pounded his fist down on the back of the changeling's neck. He may not be strong yet, by standards of his Halfling species, but his strength was driving by desperate fear. A single blow was all it took to stun the changeling into complete inaction.

Scrambling to his feet, while seizing the dropped spear, he spun on his heel and launched the projectile weapon at the other guard. Three or four seconds. That's all the time it had taken to bring down sentry number one. Even so the second guard deflected the spear with a spell. Spike had not intended the weapon to strike a target. Only be a split-second distraction. Which is exactly what happened. Charging headlong with reckless abandon behind the spear he rushed the second guard. The lightning bolt hit him in the chest. More electricity sizzled through his young body. Enough to down anyone not born with dragon's blood. He took the hit without loss of momentum, surprising his adversary. The battle mage had only the chance to partially raise his weapon and shield before being crashed into by a boy battering-ram.

Spike hit the metal shield with enough force to momentarily stagger the changeling. He cocked his head and breathed a breath of fire at the guard's hand holding the sword. With a shout of pain the changeling dropped his weapon. Growing in rage the sentry rocketed his head forward to butt Spike in the forehead, an action which caused him be propelled back dazed.

"Ha!" Huffed Spike. "Thick skulled buddy!" The head-butt had still hurt quite a bit, would leave a knot, but he wouldn't let the guard see that. Instead he repeated his tactic used on the first changeling and bit the sentry's horn hard as he could, following up with another sock to the face.

Both guards were now on the floor moaning and wreathing. That wasn't good enough. They'd be back on their feet in moments and he needed longer than that. He had to put them out of action for a while if he was to investigate what they'd been guarding. Not liking what he was about to do but knowing he had little choice he picked up the spear and used the butt end to deliver a harsh blow to the foreheads of each sentry, rendering them both unconscious.

Dripping sweat and shaking in fright Spike still could not help letting a little victory cry and air pump out. _Spike to the rescue!_

Panting heavily he approached the door the changelings had been protecting.

From the inner zone of silence within her private hell came the soft thumping of footsteps, not those of guards or the heels of Chrysalis. The first she's heard in some time. How much time she cannot say. Even an Ascended Being can lose track of hours when all hours pass the same, in lightless solitude. _How long?_ How long would she be held here until her sister finally caved to the succubus and she would die? How strong was Luna? Chrysalis? They had strength enough to overpower her. When working together. If only she'd seen the attack coming a second sooner. Things may have turned out differently. That lecherous demon would be in these shackles. Or destroyed. _And my sister?_ Would she have been able to imprison sister like this? _I banished her to the moon, her realm, as a mercy._ Under no circumstances ever would she be able to murder her own flesh and blood.

The footsteps have stopped. In front of her cell. She cannot sense a magical aura, cannot sense anything. Who is there?

As if able to hear her inner question the presence gives answer, timidly.

"It's, ah, me Your Highness. Spike."

 _Spike? Twilight's Spike?_ Could it really be? Slowly she raised her head. It caused her pain to do so. The dragon boy stood beyond the bars of her prison. Was it really him?

"Spike?"

Her voice was weak and dry. How long had she been without water? Even Ascended Beings could become dehydrated, die of thirst. The boy nodded. _A trick of the changelings?_ If so, why this? A flicker of hope in her heart. Spike held up a key he'd taken from the guards. Her pulse quickened as he inserted it into the lock and opened her cell. _Free? Am I truly to be freed?_

Delicately the boy unshackled her limbs. She slunk onto his shoulders. He blushed. _I am severely weakened._ Spike aided her in walking across the tiny chamber to a large clay mug of water sitting in one corner, placed there to taunt her. She drank, each swallow causing the spikes of her collar to poke the wounds in her throat. Then forced herself to stand on her own. Some of her strength returned.

"Um, your majesty….we should, ah, leave…here."

"Not yet. This collar," her voice cracked, "must be removed."

"H-how?"

Celestia felt like swooning from exhaustion. "You. Use your fire Spike, to heat the collar and damage the locking mechanism." The boy was clearly hesitant of her idea. "Please Spike, we must hurry." She hoped the Hex-Imbibe poison, pumped into her system via the spikes in her collar, would be purged from her divine body by the time she next encountered the demon fey.

Swallowing back his fear Spike stepped close to the queen as she brushed back her incandescent hair, put his face near her neck and exhaled a thin line of dragon fire through his lips to heat the collar.

"Caution and patience." Celestia warned.

He could tell he was hurting the queen. By breathing fire and heating the collar. The metal was burning her neck. She endured without complaint. _I so can't believe I'm doing this!_ Sweat ran down his face, his whole body. _I've never been so anxious!_ One mistake and he risked permanently scarring the ruler of Equestria. He stuck a pointed fingernail into the flame reddened seal of the collar, the heat not bothering him as it did Celestia. _Her neck looks sunburned already._ The queen's flesh would probably blister. _She told me to do this._ Concentrate. He had to concentrate.

By puffing out a continual stream of fire and picking and prying at the seal the collar round the queen's throat popped loose and clanged to the stone floor. He started at the sound caused by his own accomplishment.

Celestia heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Well done, Spike." A sternness came to her regal eyes. Her hair, which hung wilting at her shoulders, began to waft, though there was no breeze. "Now, tell me all you know."

 **Chapter XV**

Twilight shivered in the dank cool air and sneezed. It was enough to make her blink and become cognizant of her surroundings.

"Well, I'm back."

There was no levity in her voice. She blinked again and noticed for the first time the trail she'd been absently following. Once more Chrysalis had led her. And like a good little filly she'd obediently let herself be led. The witch had known she'd go for AJ over Celestia. She was walking right into another trap. Probably she would not even find AJ, just another damned changeling. Just more deception and lies. She kept walking, one foot in front of the other. The changelings had not been quite as careful to retain their false identities recently. There was no need. Chrysalis had already won and soon (of she had her way) would enlist a new second in command over her army, over all of Canterlot actually, authorized citizens and changelings alike.

"Never."

Her shoulders slumped at the complete lack of conviction in her tone. How much could one girl take? Halting before what appeared to be an makeshift torture chamber she sadly got an answer to her question.

The room, carved from the rocks edifice and lit by crystal light, was no more than forty by forty feet with a low pressing ceiling. In one corner a wooden rack. In another an iron maiden. _Why? Why are such instruments in Celestia's palace?_ They must have been brought by Chrysalis. The torture devices did not look to have been used in ages. Dust and cobwebs covered every inch of the room. _But this place has served purpose in the past._ Dried bloodstains were everywhere. _How long have these caverns been in use? Or in disuse?_ Another riddle she did not wish to solve. Another brick in the wall being built around herself.

Her eyes were drawn to the large shape in the room's center. A black mass of cloth. With something moving and moaning beneath. _What in the name of the gods is this?_

"Twi?"

She froze solid. _No. No, it can't be!_ A flicker of hope sparked in her hear. She glanced behind her.

"AJ?"

Her friend smiled from ear to ear and moved to embrace her.

"Ah Twilight! Ah'm so glad ta see yah!"

She took a step back, suspicion creeping through her. AJ cocked a worried eyebrow.

"What is it Twi?"

"How are you here?"

AJ wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't it matter? Ah'm here ain't I?" She tried to hug Twilight again. The princess stepped back, water leaking from her own eyes.

"T-this is a…t-trick. R-right?" She sounded like a child.

Unknowingly she'd been backing away from AJ, closer to the room's centerpiece. AJ suddenly sidestepped to stand alongside the bundled surprise.

"Hehe, clever little sorceress." The illusion was dropped.

Twilight felt her blood turn to ice water. Chrysalis stood before her grinning evilly. The succubus attired herself with a flowing snowy gown similar to what Celestia typically wore. Insult to injury. A scar upon the wound. Another dart. Another jab. Twilight sunk to her knees. Another ploy. So simple this one, yet so very crushing. Her chest started hitching as she sobbed dryly. Uncontrollable shakes swept throughout her body. She felt cold. Defeated.

Chrysalis made a tsk-tsk-tsk sound with her tongue.

"Look at you now, Twilight Sparkle." She took a few steps toward the kneeling princess. "A fraction of the one you were." As before she had begun to slowly circle Twilight. "Every breath you take draws in the fear. Nothing but the broken in you remains." Her long fingers gently wound into the princesses' hair. She leaned in close. "So pathetic it's come to this," she whispered into the sorceresses' ear before straightening to her full height and extending her hand. "It is time Twilight. Take my hand now and I shall lead you to destiny."

Twilight's response was the sum of all it could be.

"No."

Her word, uttered though purgatorial delirium, brought ruin.

The succubus withdrew her arm, a feral tempest embodying the ancient benighted rage of her kind transformed her face into an expression of pure antipathy, and she righted to full black beauty splendor, emerald eyes blazing like two midnight suns.

"I see…"

Chrysalis waved her arm and the midnight sheet was magically swung aside to reveal its secret. AJ. Her friend was bound and gagged, shivering in fear and mewling through the gag. Twilight's heart stopped. And fastened to a gallows pole. A noose round her neck. _NO!_

"…then into the darkness you shall forever hold your loss!"

The platform gave way under AJ's feet. Twilight watched in pure horrorstruck helplessness as AJ's body plummeted downwards. The gallows was higher than it appeared, its base pitted deep into the caverns floor. A fall of more than five feet. A fall brought to an abrupt halt by an unyielding rope. The snapping of her friend's neck resounded off the cold stone walls. _Crack!_ A single loud whip-crack from the pits of hell. _Crack!_ It reverberated in Twilight's skull. _Crack!_ The final fissure in sanities fragile barriers. A chorus of shattering, a waterfall of broken glass, cutting through like a harvest scythe. _Crack! Crack! Crack! Broke. Her neck broke…_

AJ's slumping lifeless body (what she would see of it from the pit) swayed softly at the rope's end. Rainbow Dash's sarcastic voice cackled unbidden in her mind. _She's dancing the hempen jig huh?_

And then her brain flat-lined.

Chrysalis moved to Twilight. "Even in hell a light may shine." She looked back over her shoulder upon leaving the chamber. "My offer stands."

Reaching out magically Celestia used her horn as a diving rod to pinpoint Twilight. The Hex-Imbibe she'd forcefully purged from her system via bloodletting from her left wrist and channeling her rage, her supremacy as and Ascended Being, into a spell which ejected the poison. No trace of the vile concoction remained in her. She was not weary. Not exhausted. Her thoughts were clear and focused. All her might and magic remained intact. Every nerve of her being was electrified with pure magic. Last time she'd been caught off guard at Luna's sudden betrayal. That would not happen again. She strode in rapid steps to her endangered acolyte in full fury. The affront on her palace, on her subjects, on her empire, would end this very hour. She would rescue Twilight. Then she would confront Chrysalis. The succubus would know the wrath of a goddess scorned. She would end the demon fey. Once and for all.

Coming to the long abandoned halls which would lead to the Chrystal Caves two guardian changelings dared try and halt her with their spears. A single gesture of her hand incinerated the fey in a flash of white light. Only fine dust remained of the sentinels.

At the rightful queen's heels Spike gaped and swallowed. This is what Celestia looked like when really angered? It was more terrifying than he'd ever imagined. He was pretty sure the queen was no longer aware he was still trailing her. Currently that was just fine with him. Woe be to whoever got in her way right now.

For how long she sat there utterly motionless she did not know. All sense of time had left her. _It's not going to stop_. It was never going to end. Chrysalis was going to keep torturing her, keep taking all which she held dear, keep breaking her, chipping away, until she accepted the offer. _The Offer._ Was it really so bad? _Yes!_

 _She killed her! She killed AJ without a second thought!_ It was not how you were supposed to lose a friend. In an instant. There and then gone. Taken. Stolen. There had not even been a moment to say goodbye. _Gone. Just like that._ She could not cry. The pain was too great even to shed tears. _Oh, AJ, I am so sorry! I tried my best. Really I did!_ But had she? _I could have said yes from the beginning._ Then AJ would not have died. Died because of her stubbornness. Because she didn't understand what friendship, what sacrificing one's own pride for the sake of others, really meant. _I thought I did. I swear._ If only she could take it back as if were not real.

 _Done is done._ And it was all her fault. _All. My. Fault._

 _Failure._

For some time now, even before this recent ordeal she now realized, there had been a scream welling up inside her, aching to be let out, to be given manifestation. For some time, years maybe, maybe even since childhood, she'd been able to swallow it down whenever it threatened to be heard. Not now. Not anymore. She sucked in the deepest breath she'd ever taken and then let it back out as a shriek, a scream which held in it all her despair, all her anger, all her doubt. All her demons. All her failure.

When she ran out of breath she inhaled again. And again. And again. On and on.

Her throat had gone raw when at last she stopped. That was the only reason she quit screaming. Had she been able she likely would have continued howling her anguish until her lungs gave out. She collapsed to the floor instead. Not feeling any better. Not feeling anything at all. Now that the repressed agonies had been freed she felt empty, hollow. Done.

 _I give up._ Chrysalis had won. Taken everything. And now…now memories would be all that she had. _Chrysalis._ The succubus had known what she was doing. _She did not just twist the knife in me. She broke the circle._ One of the elements had been rendered useless. _She selected AJ for a reason._ Honesty. _She killed honesty. As an irony. To mock me. To prove a bitter point._

"AHH!"

She hacked at the dryness in her throat. _I can't stop!_ Her friend had just been murdered before her very eyes and still she couldn't stop thinking. The mental flat-lining at witnessing AJ's death had been only momentary. Her mind just would not quit. _I hate it! I hate it! I hate myself! What is wrong with me!? _She was quivering uncontrollably. Again. _I can't keep it together and I can't lose it!_ Was she forever damned to dwell in such a purgatorial state of mental hell? Not if the succubus held true to her promise. It was a possible outlet. _Anything! I'll take anything to…just…make it…._

"STOP!"

Her mind had become an arcane cell covered in resentment, acrimony, and hatred. _This is what that witch wanted Twilight. Yes. I know._ The truth was, she no longer cared. _I quit._ Inside her head she imagined tiny switches being flipped to the 'off' position. She pictured a giant warehouse with rows of overhead lights shutting off one by one. _Powering down_. Covering everything in dark. Her rapid breathing slowed. The roar of the machines in her brain whirled down to a distant hum. Her body began to relax. All her impurities, her uncertainties, her fears, her cares and woes, her hopes and dreams, began to wink out. She no longer wanted to scream anymore. Was this what is was like to give up? To admit defeat? To surrender? To take the final step? Heed the final call and plummet into the abyss? _Is this what dying is like?_ She would have never thought it could feel so wonderful, so beautiful. The freefall. The darkness. The oh-so-blessed silence inside. Oblivion. _I want it…._ Sighing pleasantly she let her eyes close.

"Don't give up Twi. Don't yah ever give up!"

She jumped. "AJ?"

It had been her friend's voice. She looked all around. AJ was nowhere to be seen, only her body, still affixed to the contraption that had ended her. The words came again, this time in her head. _Don't give up,_ said AJ's voice. The factory in her brain began powering back up. _That didn't last._

"Why?" She asked aloud of the inner personification of her departed friend. "Why shouldn't I give up huh? Your…." _Dead. Gone._

 _But not forgotten,_ said Rainbow Dash inside her mind.

"Now I'm hearing voices…and talking to myself."

 _Well, you've always talked to yourself dear,_ quipped Rarity, _nothing at all wrong with that. Yeah,_ exclaimed Pinkie Pie excitedly, _and at least the voices you're hearing are your friends! We're here for you,_ they all promised together. 

_Am I even in control of this? Does it matter,_ asked Rainbow Dash. _That's your only real flaw you know,_ added Rarity, _you erringly think you always have to be in control of the situation,_ she giggled, _even when you're trying to give up and start hearing voices._ Twilight could not help but smile. _Thanks for that Rarity. Any time dear._

"What about you Fluttershy? You have anything to say?"

In her mind she saw Fluttershy coming up and hugging her. All her other friends joined in. _We're always with you Twilight,_ said AJ. _Yes,_ agreed Rarity. _And we'll never let you go,_ added Rainbow Dash. _Or let you fall,_ amended Pinkie. _And we'll always believe in you no matter what,_ assured Fluttershy. _So,_ concluded AJ, _don't yah go quitin' just yet sugar-cube yah hear?_

"I hear."

 _Yes. I will not give up._

And so the machines resumed.

All her sentiments, sorrow, fear, regret, loathing, pride, shame, honor, morality, were washed away in a receding tide. All but two. _I will not give up but I must surrender who I am and what I stand for to go on._ Somewhere deep within there was nothing left inside her but rage and the longing for the sweetness of revenge. The violent rose inside. She would not deliver justice, not this time. This time she would seek vengeance. _Let them pray for death._ Chrysalis, Luna, they would pay dearly for their betrayal. For their crimes against her and those she cared for. _I've so crossed the line._ It was a step she willing made. _An eye for an eye._

Twilight stood. _So be it._ She would use the atrocities of her enemy to justify the actions she would take. _Right and wrong. Lines divide. Shut up you witch!_ She would weigh her own scales of trial and act as her own juror. Her horn flared in greenish black hellfire. Her eyes burned bright with the same flames of hate. _And the executioner shall come in my wake._

And so consumed in a squall of fervent hatred Twilight went in search for her enemies. Glowing balls of luminance left behind by the succubus leading her.

 **Chapter XVI**

Rarity hurried alongside her double. _She's not once dropped her disguise. Does she so enjoy being me or is it for my own comfort?_ Those were questions to be answered at another time. Twilight, the General of Chrysalis that is, had used her authority of rank to circumvent any interrogations. Chrysalis had openly and savagely attacked her General yet had apparently taken no actions to revoke her officer's authority. Something else to be addressed later. They _(me specifically)_ had been forced to leave the real _(maybe)_ Twilight behind. Now she and her changeling double were going back for her. Twilight had said she'd be going for AJ but had not sought them out in the infirmary. Which implied her friend had run into trouble. Likely serious trouble. _Oh I do hope she's okay._ Though she knew that was not the case. Her dear poor Twilight was anything but okay recently.

They came to the spot where they'd abandoned the princess, the only logical place they could think of to try and find out what had become of Twilight.

"Well, she is certainly not here."

Rarity got a cold chill. _Ooh it creeps me out how she even speaks as I do._ "No. She is not."

Her double let out a concerned sigh. "Any ideas as to where she may have gotten off to?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

The Lieutenant Rarity put her thumb to her lip. "Mayhap we can track her with our magic?"

 _She even copies my mannerisms._

"That shall not be required."

Both Rarity started and let out little yelps of surprise. A phosphorescent orb of midnight colors hovered several feet from them, appearing seemingly from thin air. The voice that come from the ball of Elmo's Fire was that of Princess Luna.

Rarity swallowed. "H-huh?"

In the floating sphere a ghostly image of Luna's face solidified. "You shall be reunited with Twilight Sparkle soon. At present your other friends are imprisoned, Rarity." The image of Luna shifted to address the changeling Rarity. "By your sisters, in the dungeons. Follow my will-o-wisp to them and I shall command the friends of Twilight Sparkle be released and those changelings present cooperate. I plan the entirety of both groups to be led where our princess is."

The changeling Rarity boldly took a step forward. "And where is that?"

Luna would not be questioned. "Do as I say, please."

With that the will-o-wisp set itself in motion. Without much choice (or rather in lacking of a firm plan of their own) the two Rarity hurried to follow the swiftly moving orb.

Luna temporarily dismissed her presence within the communication sphere. The will-o-wisp would lead the duel Rarity to the intended destination on its own. She did not desire to be questioned the whole way. Sense would be granted to the changeling and the sorceress soon enough. When Twilight's friends were released she would then lead them to the palace rooftops. So that all as one, under glory of night and moon, could bear witness to Princess Twilight Sparkle bend the knee to Chrysalis and herself, to accept becoming an Enforcer. To convert her friends into servants of their new queens.

Extending her wings to their fullest, letting darkness ruffle her feathers, Luna ascended from the balcony as a dark angel to await alongside her lover for the arrival of Twilight Sparkle, for the grand anointment. A shame her sister would be missing the christening of her beloved protégé. She gave not a thought to the fact that the General Twilight of Chrysalis would also be absent.

The trail led not to where she expected. Then again she was not expecting anything anymore. Her only focus of mind now was to end Chrysalis once and for all, to seek revenge for AJ. For all who met their fate at the witches hand. With a blast of green energy from her horn Twilight destroyed the glass framed doors leading to the palaces roof veranda. It was dark out. It should have been day. High overhead, yet appearing close enough to touch, the moon glowed full in the skies, a diamond of the night. An echo of the eternal sphere showed in the verandas smooth reflective stones. In that circle of white, an open eye in the night, stood her enemies. Chrysalis and Luna. The deceiver and the betrayer. Behind the false queens, trapped inside a magical barrier within a gazeebo, stood the remainder of her friends and their imposter doubles, minus her own counterpart. Spike and Celestia were not in sight. Even in her rage Twilight knew what this was meant to be. The final showdown. The decisive moment. The crux of her future, of the future of all Equestria. Were she not in such a state of frenzy she would have felt shock at realizing she was absent of concern for her confined friends. As it was she intuitively knew they were not in immediate danger. So she instead fixated solely on her true adversaries. Their gazes met.

Chrysalis's expression was one of pure malevolent delight. "Twilight Sparkle, you are exactly as I envisioned." Her lips twisted to their habitual sneering grin. "My Enforcer is born." She said it proudly. An announcement of complete victory over her meddlesome challenger.

Twilight's chest was heaving. Each breath drawing in the hate and spreading it throughout her body, coursing rage into her veins.

At her side Luna placed an arm round the succubus's waist and smiled. "But say you accept Twilight Sparkle and tonight we sleep in the chamber of the queen."

Those were the words that fueled her fury into action. Twilight glowered in anger. "No. Tonight you sleep in hell!"

Channeling every ion of her magically energy, burning away any lingering venomous doubts in her system with perfect wrath, she unleashed a black-green bolt of fiery lightning at Luna (instinctively aiming to catch the more powerful of her foes off guard and eliminate her first). There was no restraint in her spell. It was pure raw magic let free. This was the deliverance of a death-blow…

…or it would have been, if Luna were not an Ascended Being. She was. And so she withstood the attack, reacted quickly enough to put up a shielding barrier around her and Chrysalis. All the same the barrier instantly cracked and shattered under Twilight's magical onslaught, sending out waves of residual energy that shook the rooftops. A small crater had formed around where the conspirators stood.

Twilight cut off her assault, needing a moment for her energy reservoir to replenish. Luna and Chrysalis (yelling 'fool!') retaliated, sending forth chains meant to entangle and incapacitate. Her magic was far from spent. Hatred could summon previously untapped wells of power it seemed. Twilight disintegrated the oncoming spells with a countering wave of magic, a wave that kept rolling and sent Chrysalis and Luna sliding backwards several yards, though both remained on their feet. Her eyes blazing white Twilight did not give a chance for the tyrants to recover. Another tide of energy flowed from her. Chrysalis shouted in furry and swept her arm out and upwards, redirecting the spell skywards. Overhead a sonic boom exploded, quaking the entire palace. The sound of glass windows shattering broke the night's stillness. Luna, being the stronger caster, took the offensive and shoved both arms forwards, discharging an unchecked and desperate surge of energy directly at the lesser princess. Twilight did not form a magical brace. Instead she once more let loose a direct blast that sliced through Luna's attack and hit the dark queen dead-on. Screaming in pain Luna was knocked from her feet and flung hard into a stone railing outlining the rooftops.

Ignoring the excited yelling of her friends and their doubles Twilight thought only of AJ. She crossed her arms over her chest and withstood the barrage of missiles from Chrysalis. Her side was bleeding. All the dozens of not yet closed cuts on her body, caused by the other her, were bleeding. Her nose was trickling blood. She was expending far too much energy far too quickly. It did not matter. She did not care. Chrysalis had killed AJ. And likely Celestia. Chrysalis was the cause of all her sufferings, had been the one to bring life to all her miseries past and present. The birther of her insanity. The witch would die. The witch must die. If she ever hoped to be herself in any way ever again she must end Chrysalis. And so she would. Here and now.

From her horn she sent a flurry of magic missiles upwards then shot a hell-storm of lightning bolts directly at the succubus. Chrysalis defended against the lightning. The missiles, bearing down like falling stars, devastated her defenses. The succubus was driven to the flooring, large cracks forming all around her fallen form as the meteors fell, each one that struck her causing her body to convulse and making her scream in agony. Beside the succubus Luna was staggering to regain her stance and resume the battle. Howling in ferocity Twilight set forth a volley of streaking comets at Luna. Her mouth was now trickling blood. If she kept this up she would die. So long as she extracted her vengeance first she did not care. She would go as Twilight Sparkle, not Twilight the Cracked, Twilight the Broken. Luna became black smoke. The comets passed through her to strike the walls behind and across the inner courtyard. Great explosions sent the entire wing of the palace crashing to the ground. The comets were so imbued with dark energy even Luna, in her vaporous form, could not go unscathed as they passed through her. She cried out in agony and re-solidified, only to crumple to her hands and knees, eyes bulging and gasping for breath.

Twilight licked the blood from her lips. Even the lower part of her was bleeding now. She felt the warm life running down her thighs. She would not recover from this. Chrysalis, miraculously still alive, was swaying back to her feet. _One last time._ She would free the last of her fury, her pain, and take Chrysalis, Luna, and herself out in one fell swoop. Conjuring the last of her magical energy Twilight began channeling the swansong of her attacks.

"ENOUGH!"

The command rang as thunder through the dark.

Her spell fizzled. She turned her weary head to Celestia. _She's alive!_ And at the queen's side was Spike. She sank to her knees, no longer able to stand. All she could manage now was to observe, witness whatever was to unfold.

Clearly stunned to see Celestia the demon fey re-directed her assault intended for Twilight to the sun queen. Celestia had come without intent of mercy. She dismissed the emerald bolt as if it were nothing. Her own horn flared and from it shot an incandescent beam. The succubus tried to defend herself. There was not a chance she could do so against the unreserved invocation from an Ascended Being. The beam penetrated her breast like an arrow from the sun itself. Eyes wide in shock Chrysalis fell backwards. Luna wailed and went to her fallen lover. Celestia, seeing no further spells would be cast, moved to gather Twilight in her arms.

"Oh, my poor, poor Twilight." Tears ran freely down the queen's face. "I am so sorry it came to this."

Twilight tried to speak, to make apologies of her own for all her failures, but could not. Her waning life and the blood in her mouth prevented her from doing so. Celestia shushed her, as a mother would a child. _She's always been like a second mother to me._ Twilight felt a great many of her worries, doubts, and regrets melting away. _Dying really is peaceful._ Through her filming vision she saw Luna holding Chrysalis close, just as Celestia was cradling her to her own breast. _They really do love each other._

In her dying breaths Chrysalis was speaking to Luna. Twilight could barely make out what the succubus was saying. Celestia, too, watched and listened.

"Tell me," coughed the fey queen, "what this world looks like from the moon."

Luna leaned in to whisper in Chrysalis's ear. What she said Twilight could not hear.

Moments later Chrysalis went limp in Luna's arms, her last breath gone. Her form erupted into blackish-greenish flame. The fire caused Luna no obvious pain. She but clutched tightly the self-immolating form of Chrysalis until it became ash no longer able to be held.

The night princess stood and looked to where her courtesan had just laid. "Who wants forever anyway?" She lumbered over to her sister, tears streaming from lovelorn eyes of turquoise. She knelt to meet Celestia's eyes.

"This is twice I have betrayed you sister."

Twilight head a sob catch in Celestia's throat.

"Yes." Said the queen. "And if ever you should do so again," she continued in a tone that implied forgives. Luna cut her off with a gesture.

"It shall not happen." The night princess leaned in to briefly kiss Celestia. "Farewell sister."

Before Celestia could speak or react Luna became mist the color of midnight and flittered upwards, sailing westwards on the winds under the moons guiding light. And just like that she was gone. Just like that it was all over. Twilight swallowed and coughed.

"Where….will…she…go?" Speaking hurt. _How much longer do I have? Minutes? Seconds?_ At least she would be spending her last moments in the embrace of the one she idolized and loved above all others. Behind Celestia she saw the barrier holding her friends and their doubles dissipate. Even the Rarity were there. They were all running over to her. At her side Spike was holding her hands.

"It does not matter." Celestia answered, though her voice was full of sorrow.

Twilight felt the queen's tears dotting her cheeks. _So warm._ Surrounded by those she cared for, and who cared for her, Twilight smiled. _I did the best I could._ In her heart she knew this to be true; all who loved her were proud of her and all she had done, that they would never be disappointed in her or consider her a failure in any way. _I won._ She had never felt so at peace. _Goodbye everyone._ Twilight's world went dark.

 **EPILOGE**

"I am getting so sick of waking up in hospitals."

All her friends laughed in much needed good humor.

Rarity leaned in to take Twilight's hand. "I am glad you are recovering my dear." She choked back a sob of joy. "We all are."

All her friends, and the changelings with them, nodded their sincere agreement. The other her, partially hiding behind the twin Fluttershy, smiled.

According to what they told her she'd been out for nearly a week. And had it not been for Celestia channeling her own life energy into her up on the veranda she would have died. For the past three days she had been off and on drifting in and out of consciousness, but had been nearly entirely incoherent. When she had woken up several minutes ago it was the first time she'd been fully aware of her surroundings.

"Doc says there shouldn't be any permanent damage." Added Rainbow Dash. The real one. Twilight noticed the changelings had changed their eye colors so as to be distinguishable from her actual friends. _No more trickery._ It was such a massive relief.

Then the death of AJ came back to her. "Um….AJ?"

Everyone instantly saddened. _So it really did happen._

"About that…."

A few eyebrows were cocked at the changeling AJ.

"I, ah, may have an idear'…"

Though Twilight's enchanted tome had been destroyed the Elements of Harmony remained intact, found in the obvious hiding place of Luna's chambers. Just before AJ's funeral her counterpart (showing forethought) had acquired a sample of the farmer girl's blood. By smearing the blood on the Element of Honesty the changeling AJ (with Celestia herself acting as a conduit) had activated the stones power, linking it to herself.

At first Twilight and her friends, even the officer changelings, had vehemently objected to the ritual, to the changeling AJ's idea. It was dark magic, perverse and sickening to the mind. An insult to nature. Then AJ's family began to weigh in on the decision. Reasons why their absent member had not yet returned to her farm, even after Chrysalis was days gone, were running thin. And AJ herself was dearly missed. So the ritual was performed. Using her Element of Magic (with power to make desire manifest) and the stones of her friends it came to pass that the changeling AJ became AJ. More than just a clever imposter. She inherited all of AJs memoires, all her mannerisms, all of AJ. She was no longer a changeling, no longer a shape-shifter, no longer even a fey. For all intent and purpose she was AJ. In mind, blood, body and soul. A pact was sworn to never reveal to anyone the truth. It would break the Apple family.

In her study Celestia sighed the documents officially admitting Canterlot (and Ponyville) citizenship to near four hundred changelings. After their queen had fallen many of the fey had come forward in open surrender and begged for mercy. _And what just queen would refuse?_ There was no secrecy amidst her subjects about their newest additions in populace. Some had protested but the remonstrations quickly settled themselves out peacefully, with but minor injections from the royal guard. _I admitted no changelings to my high protectors, even to swell their numbers after being killed the minions of Chrysalis._ Many of the fey had fled upon news of the ruler's downfall. To where she did not know nor care. Without their demon mother they would never again be a threat. Of the changelings remaining those that offered resistance were executed, the first executions to take place in centuries in the long history of Canterlot, with the remaining rebels arrested for future sentence. _In the end there were so many._ The high ranking changelings, the officers in Chrysalis's army, would remain at her side in the palace as chief servants. A job they gladly and graciously accepted. She'd heard nothing from Luna.

Though much had been lost ( _my poor sweet wayward sister)_ there were gains to be found. Silver linings.

 _Dawn of new times_.

Celestia, queen of the sun, sighed and went to the outside balcony. 

Overhead her star shone bright and warm with promise.

END


End file.
